The Dark Angel
by TattooShadow
Summary: A muggle is hired at Hogwarts and Snape is not happy about it. Somewhere between the disagreements and fighting, he starts to see her differently. Trying to avoid love, Severus battles himself until he meets her children...
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter or anything from it! Any extreme adult situations will be edited from the chapters I post on Fanfiction. net. Unedited versions will be on yahoo group **

**http:// groups. yahoo. com/group/ thedarkangelofapotionsmaster/**

**Thanks!**

****

**The Dark Angel**

**Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant and powerful wizard; most say he was the greatest wizard to ever walk the earth. People, who knew him, knew of his greatness and also knew that he could be called the nuttiest wizard alive. Dumbledore had formulated a great plan to defeat Lord Voldemort and even faked his own death to do it. When the great Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort and all traces of him, Albus came back to the wizarding world to surprise them all.

Severus Tobias Snape had been cleared of his murder charge and released from Azkaban, but was still shunned by everyone. The man was a known Death Eater, murderer, and rapist. Despite his role as spy and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he was hated among just about everyone and had become even more frightening than he had been prior to Voldemorts' downfall. However, Albus told anyone who questioned him that Severus Snape was a trustworthy man and he would put his life in the sour mans' hands any day.

The school was rebuilt and the students were now starting their classes again, but teachers were difficult to find. Minevra was still the Transfiguration teacher, Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Binns taught History of Magic, Trelawny taught Divination, Flitwick taught Charms, Sprout was still teaching Herbology, and Professor Snape resumed his Potions position. Albus went through great lengths to bring Remus J. Lupin back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and now he was in search of a teacher for Muggle Studies. He had a few ideas, but after some thought he had come up with one of the craziest ideas he ever had. He wanted to hire a _muggle _to teach Muggle Studies. Minevra thought he was completely mental.

"Albus! You can't be serious! A muggle! Teaching here? Have you lost your mind completely?" Minevra ranted, pacing the room.

"Why not? Who better to teach the subject? If it doesn't work out, then we will 'Obliviate' the memory and send them on their way." He said popping a lemon drop in his mouth. Minevra looked at the old man and narrowed her eyes when she saw the damn twinkling.

"You know some of the other teachers will not agree to this."

"I know you are talking about Severus and the poor boy doesn't have a choice." Albus said happily. Minevra pressed her lips into a thin line and eyed the man warily.

"Alright then, do you have someone in mind?"

"I do. I have a few. We'll see how they work out." Albus said.

"You know the Slytherins are not going to take this easily." Minevra said carefully.

"Oh well, they will just have to get used to the idea that _heritage_ isn't everything." He said lightly. Minevra sighed and shook her head as she left the office.

So Albus Dumbledore did just what he said he'd do. He hired a muggle teacher, and then had to hire another one, and another one, and another one. After the fourth teacher he was getting a little wary of their reasons for quitting. Severus Snape and his Slytherin students had made them cry, embarrassed them, made fun of them, threatened them, and plain run them off. Albus tried to see the positive side of things by telling himself that at least Severus was finding some happiness, but it wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Dumbledore's musing was interrupted when Professor McGonagall came stalking into the room, her tight bun was loose and little wisps of hair stuck out every which way making her look almost deranged especially with the wild angry expression she had on her face. Albus quirked a brow and stared at her.

"THAT MAN IS IMPOSSIBLE!" She roared.

"Who, my dear?"

"You know damn well who! SEVERUS BASTARD SNAPE!" Minevra yelled, obviously seriously upset if she was going to call Severus a name. She rarely resorted to name calling.

"What did he do?" Albus asked carefully, not wanting to be on the woman's bad side at the moment. She looked like she could transfigure herself into a tiger rather than a tabby and gnaw his head off is he said the wrong thing.

"First, that man took 100 points from Gryffindor for being '_overly happy'_, second, he gave unwarranted detentions to three of MY students and no they were not Potter and his friends, and then….then…THAT MAN WAS TRYING TO LECTURE ME ON TEACHING ETIQUETTE!" Minevra was red faced and her hair was sticking out every which way making her look as though she had just gone through electro shock therapy.

"Calm down dear…." Albus tried, but the look on her face made his eyes go wide.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!!!" She shouted, knocking her own glasses askew. Albus swallowed and put his hands up.

"Forgive me, my dear." He said helplessly. Minevra resumed her pacing and kept ranting on and on about Severus while Albus placed his folded hands under his chin and watched her, thinking about the teachers' position he needed to fill. It was not even the end of November and they had gone through four Muggle teachers. It was getting out of hand.

Then, he remembered a woman he had seen while he was _away_ during the battle with Voldemort. He remembered her son being with her and the stern expression she had while she handled a man that was being rude to a cashier at a restaurant he had gone to. The man had made the cashier cry and the woman had stepped up and confronted him, quickly putting him in his place while her son just stood by. Albus frowned when he remembered the son. There was something strange about that boy, but he didn't have time to think on it, because Minevra seemed to notice that he was off in his own little world.

"Have you been listening to me?" She snapped. Albus snapped to attention and looked at her.

"I think I have someone in mind for the Muggle Studies position." He said. Minevra's mouth fell and she stared at him in disbelief.

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME!" She yelled. Albus stood up and came to her side, gently leading her to a chair and making her sit down.

"Listen, my dear. This may be a benefit to us all." He said. Minevra looked skeptical, but proceeded to fix her hair and straighten her glasses while listening.

"I remember a woman who seemed to have a character much like Severus' in a way, however she was defending another woman against a man with Severus' attitude. She was very strong and stern. She didn't seem like the kind of woman to back down from anything. I think she would be good for the position if we can find her." Albus said. Minevra now took an interest and looked at Albus straight on.

"Where did you see her?"

"At a restaurant in France. She was with her son." He replied, glad to have calmed down his significant other and Deputy Headmistress, but frowned when he saw the bright gleaming in her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to find her. I want to meet her." She said firmly. Albus was at a loss as to what to say.

"You surprise me." He said lamely.

"If there is a teacher that can take over the position then that is great, but if there is someone that can put Severus in his place then even better." She said. Albus was beginning to wonder if Minevra belonged to Slytherin rather than Gryffindor house.

"Well…..I have to explain a few things about her…." He started slowly.

"Like what? You said she was stern and seemed to be a very strong, no nonsense woman." Minevra said impatiently.

"Yes, I did say that in some respect however………we've never had a teacher like her. Well you see…..she…she has…."

"Spit it out!" Minevra snapped.

"She is unorthodox in a way."

"How?"

"She has many tattoos and a few odd piercings from what I saw." Minevra didn't look the least bit fazed.

"What is your point?"

"Minevra, she has a large tattoo on the side of her neck. She has piercing in her lip and a few strange piercings in her ear. She seemed to be highly decorated with tattoos and I thought someone like you would be opposed to the idea." Albus said frankly.

"Someone like me? What did you think I am; some stereotypical conservative that judges people on the way they decide to carry themselves in this world? Sorry to disappoint you, but although I would never get any such thing on my body I am not going to judge someone's character based on their outward appearance. If the woman has tattoos and such then so be it. My concern lies with her teaching ability and the ability to handle Severus Snape." Minevra said. Albus was almost shocked speechless. Almost.

"Alright, I believe you are about due for a night out." Albus said with a smile. Minevra gave a sly smile. It was after all, Friday.

The two had gone to the restaurant in France and talked to the cashier Albus had seen months ago crying because of a rude customer. She of course remembered the woman, but wasn't really familiar with her. She ended up getting a waitress that was.

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. She's got a rose and spider tattooed on the side of her neck." The blond woman said.

"Yes, that is her. I want to find her, but I am afraid I don't know where to look." Albus said kindly. The blond girl seemed to be biting her lip in thought and uncertainty.

"I don't know…..I don't think it's a good idea if….if I say anything…" She stammered.

"Why not?" Minevra cut in gently.

"Well…..with her husband and all….." She trailed off and looked around, before sitting down next to Minevra and looking at them.

"Ok look, I know who she is, but I don't exactly know where she lives. The family has come in here often, but after a while it became just her and the kids. Her husband is a real piece of work. I think….like two years ago there was accident that the husband caused and the kids got hurt. So did she, but her little girl got the worst of it from what I heard. After that, the husband was not permitted to see them and they have been avoiding him ever since. He is under a restraining order until their divorce is final. Most of this is what I had heard from my mother. My little sister used to ride horses with her kids." She revealed, looking nervous about telling them.

"What do you want her for?" She added uncertainly.

"Well, I we are Professors at a school in northern Scotland and we were hoping to acquire her for a teaching position." Albus said carefully. The girl seemed to accept this and nod. Minevra quirked a brow.

"Well, Mrs. Haden hasn't taught in a few years, but maybe she'll accept. She trains horses now at a farm not far from the boarding stable that my sisters' horse is at, but I don't know where her house is. You'll have to just go to the stable, I guess." The waitress said with a shrug. Albus and Minevra were surprised to find that the woman already had teaching experience.

"Could you give us the address?" Minevra asked. The woman considered them both for a moment and after coming to the conclusion that they meant no harm, she nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"You mentioned that she had a daughter. I only saw her son when I was here some months ago." Albus said. The woman nodded.

"Yeah, she's got a son and a daughter. They are twins. Sonya and Jared…..I think around ten years old or at least they will be soon. They don't live with her much anymore. I think they stay with their grandma right now because of all the stuff going on with their dad. He isn't safe to be around." The woman shuddered.

"Is he that bad?" Minevra asked.

"He's a drunk and a cheat. My mother says that she has even seen him with other women over the years while married to her." She said with distaste. Minevra shook her head disapprovingly.

"Poor kids." She said softly.

"Yeah, poor Mrs. Haden too. She's the one who got shot." The waitress said getting a sharp look from the two sitting next to her.

"I told you her husband is bad news." She said sadly before standing up.

"I've got to go." The waitress said and left the check on the table with the paper that had the written address.

It was Saturday morning when Albus and Minevra went to the address on the paper the waitress had given them. They walked down the dirt path toward the white painted barn, hearing the sounds of horses neighing and kicking in the stalls. Together they walked into the barn and looked at the many beautiful horses poking their heads out of their stalls to look at them curiously. Minevra couldn't help but to stop and pet a few of them having loved horses all her life.

Albus looked down the aisle to see a woman unsaddling a tall dapple grey mare. He walked a little closer to see that she had black hair with streaks of bright red through it and a large amount on the hair that covered her face. When she brushed her hair back behind her ear, he saw the tattoo and smiled.

"Mrs. Haden?" He inquired as he approached. Minevra turned sharply to see the woman looking at them suspiciously. She certainly held a distrusting and cold expression that would give Severus a run for his money.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked.

"I hope so. I daresay I am in need of it. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Minevra McGonagall." Albus said kindly, smiling at her. She seemed to relax a little and Minevra came up along side Albus, but was staring at the tall 17. 8 hand horse that this short woman was next to.

"My word! How on earth do you ride this animal?" Minevra gasped. Mrs. Haden smiled and patted the mare on the neck.

"She's not a bad ride, but a stool usually helps me get on her. I am not as flexible as I used to be." She said, rubbing a spot behind the mares' ear causing the horse to tilt its' head and lean it to it. Minevra smiled as the horse lazily closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention.

"What was it you needed help with?" The woman asked as she went back to taking the tack off the horse who stamped a foot in objection to the ear scratching being stopped too early.

"Well, you see this is going to sound a bit strange…." Albus began and then launched into his explanation of the school, the wizarding world, and the need of a teacher. Mrs. Haden had listened while she brushed her mare down and when finished looked at him, obviously a little shocked.

"I….I don't really know what to say…." She said finally, setting the equipment down and untying the mare, leading her back to her stall. Mrs. Haden put the equipment away and then came back out of the tack room to talk to them without any distractions.

"You want me to teach at a magic school although I have no magical abilities?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes." Albus said happily.

"Is there any way you can prove you have magical abilities?" Mrs. Haden inquired curiously wanting to see it for herself. She had heard rumors about wizards and witches and seen strangely dressed people like these two, but never quite cared to know more. Her life was too complicated as it was, however, she had noticed a great deal of strange things happening in her own household and found the possibly of it being magical, intriguing. Minevra smiled and pulled out her wand, pointed it at one of the large tack boxes in front of a stall and transfigured it into a spotted pony. Mrs. Haden stared at it for a few minutes before reaching out to touch it, finding that it reacted just like a real pony would. The coat was soft and as real as you could get with body heat and a pulse under the skin.

"Well…..I'd say that qualified as magic. Now that I believe you, there are some things I would like to discuss before I even think of accepting the position." She said and watched Minevra change the pony back into a tack box. The woman was masking the fact that she was shocked pretty well.

It was a few hours before their conversation ended and Mrs. Haden agreed to teach at the school so long as her children were permitted to visit and her horses would be staying on the grounds. Minevra was downright excited when she and Albus returned to the castle. They would be getting their new teacher tomorrow morning. They had explained the problems with the last few teachers and warned her about Professor Snape, but she didn't seem fazed at all.

Albus was glad he had please Professor McGonagall because Merlin knows he didn't want to be on the shit end of her wrath. Minevra had immediately gone to see Hagrid about setting up a suitable paddock and shelter for the three horses that would be arriving. He was ecstatic about having horses near his hut. After that, she had been talking happily with her good friend Poppy Pomfrey about the new teacher and what she was like. Poppy was a little thrown off by such an unorthodox teacher but after looking at Severus Snape who sat at the table with his usual scowl, Poppy didn't have a problem having a tattooed woman teaching at the school.

The rumor spread through the school about the new teacher and by Sunday when some of them saw some things being delivered to a room by Hagrid and Minevra not far from the dungeons they knew that the new teacher was coming soon and the war between the Muggle teacher and Professor Snape would be on again.


	2. The New Professor

**This story will get more in depth and interesting as it goes on. Please Read It!**

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 1**

_The New Professor_

Amaya Haden had been the talk of the school and the students were anxious to get a glimpse of her. Supposedly, she had arrived on Sunday, but no one had seen her all day, not even at dinner when it was announced that the students would be having their Muggle Studies class again. It was just before breakfast and Harry Potter walked along side his friends toward the Great Hall, but stopped when they heard the loud calling of a horse. Curiosity getting the better of them, they walked toward the end of the corridor that led them outside so they could oversee Hagrid's hut.

"Hey look!" Ron exclaimed and saw a woman walking toward them from the paddock the horses were in. Hagrid was out there throwing hay over the fence to three beautiful horses eagerly waiting. The snow was beginning to fall harder, but the woman coming their way was wearing a simple pair of riding pants, her riding boots, and a plain brown fitted long sleeve shirt.

"She's pretty." Hermione said, looking the woman over.

"She's hot!" Ron exclaimed and felt a slap on his arm from Hermione.

"What?"

"Don't let Hannah hear that." She told him and he turned red. Harry smirked at them and looked up just in time to see the woman notice them.

"Hi, are you the new Professor?" Harry asked curiously. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I am Amaya Haden. You are?"

"Harry Potter. These are my friends Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger." He said pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you all. Minevra has told me a great deal about you yesterday." Professor Haden said, stopping to stand in front of them. She was only about 5'2 or so and had red and black hair, obviously dyed that way and bright, but stern hazel eyes.

"Are you going to breakfast, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"No Miss Granger, I actually have to finish setting up my classroom for the first years. I ate earlier anyhow. Besides, I don't think I want to meet the infamous Professor Snape just yet. I'd rather deal with his Slytherins first." She said, shrugging.

"So you've heard of them already?" Harry said, clearly showing his distaste for the bunch.

"Yes, I have heard a great deal of things and although it is a lot to digest in one day, I think I get the picture of what they're like pretty well. However, I cannot be biased since I am a Professor here so we'll just have to see what happens. Anyway, it was nice to meet you and I understand I will be seeing you as my last class, right?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said promptly. Ron finally noticed the tattoo on the side of her neck and gasped.

"Whoa! That is wicked cool!" He exclaimed pointing to her neck. Professor Haden smiled and moved her hair so he could look at it more clearly. The other two curiously looked at the brightly colored red rose on the side of her neck with bright green spider webs behind it and a black widow crawling on the rose.

"Did that hurt?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes it did. I have plenty of others, but this one hurt pretty good." She remarked.

"That's cool! I want one!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please! You'd pass out as soon as you saw the needle." Ron's face paled.

"It's done with a needle?" Professor Haden smirked.

"You didn't know that?" She asked.

"No."

"Ron is a pureblood so he doesn't know much about the muggle world. Both my parents are muggles and my dad has one so of course I know a little bit about it." Hermione said.

"Show off…." Ron mumbled. Hermione glared daggers at him, but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I wouldn't get one unless you are absolutely sure. Visible ones are problems with some places if you are applying for a job so it's something you have to think long and hard about." She said and they nodded. Harry couldn't help but look at her exposed neck and then down to her chest where two small scars were visible.

"Are those…..bullet wounds?" He asked uncertainly, wondering if he was over stepping his bounds by asking such a personal question. Hermione frowned and looked at her sympathetically.

"Yes they are, but it's not important. It was some time ago. Better get to breakfast. You'll need your strength for class." She said softly and watched them nod and head off before making her way down to her classroom.

Professor Snape prowled the corridors that morning trying to see the new teacher, but she was good at keeping herself hidden. He had walked out to the paddock that held her horses and looked them over noticing how big they actually were. It was obvious they were Andalusians, but the bigger one had to be crossed with something else. The big one and another mare were both dappled grey, but the third was a silky black that Snape had to admire. He was tempted to touch its' soft muzzle when the gelding stretched out toward him and nickered softly, but Severus wasn't about to show anyone that he actually had a soft spot for animals, especially horses. Instead, he had headed back to the castle and continued to stalk the corridors, eventually coming to the Muggle Studies classroom.

Severus stared at the door for a moment and smirked when he heard shuffling inside. He pushed the door open and saw a woman bending down, digging through a box with her back turned toward him. He crept closer and couldn't help but notice that she had a nicely shaped ass. He quickly cursed himself for thinking such a thought and watched her for a moment. Her shirt had ridden up a little and he could see the bottom of a mural type tattoo on her back. He narrowed his eyes and turned up his lips despite the fact that he actually wanted to see the tattoo. Severus wanted the new Professor to hate him and run from him and even if he said things to her that wasn't true.

"You must be the _muggle_." He said silkily, his tone laced with disgust. She jumped a little and turned to face him, looking him up and down.

"Hmpf! You must be Professor Snape. I was hoping I wouldn't have the _displeasure_ of meeting you until later." She said coldly, surprising him. Not one of the teachers had spoken to him like that and this one hadn't been there more than a day. Snape glared at her coldly.

"Albus must have been pretty desperate to hire someone like you." He sneered, looking her over, noticing another tattoo on the side of her neck. The woman's face was nicely shaped and her eyes were bright hazel colored, but they looked back at him with the same coldness that his held.

"I could say the same thing after everything I've heard." She retorted calmly, but coldly.

"Disrespectful already? Obviously, Albus and Minevra haven't told you enough about me."

"I don't want to know anything about you. It's not like I want anything to do with you." She sneered, turning up her lip in disgust before returning to her box and pulling some picture frames from it and setting them on the desk. Professor Snape felt his blood boiling already and realized that this one was going to be a challenge, but at the moment his thoughts were on the bit of pain her statement caused. It only proved that he was undesirable and unwanted; angering him even more. He stepped closer to her and when she turned around she found herself face to face with him, their faces only inches apart.

"I would tread carefully, Professor Haden. I am not a man to toy with." He hissed dangerously. Amaya raised a brow, but still glared at him.

"You started this. I don't know why you feel the need to try and run every muggle teacher off, but I can assure you I don't break as easily. You'll be in for more than you bargained for if you choose to fuck around with me." She growled. Severus was surprised at her language and smirked suddenly.

"We'll see, Haden." With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Amaya felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and it was not because of his intimidating act; it was his damn voice and the velvety tones that washed over her when he spoke even if he had been cold about it. She hadn't felt this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach in years and it brought old memories back that she was trying hard to forget.

"Yeah, you'll see alright." She whispered to herself before continuing what she was doing.

The day seemed to go by pretty smoothly for her and she didn't take any points away at all not even from the Slytherins because the younger ones had actually been intimidated by her coldness. By the time the seventh years came in, Professor Haden was tired and ready to be done for the rest of the night. She knew that if the seventh year Slytherins were as bad as she had been told that she would lose all patience at that point. Leaning on the front of her desk, she stood with her arms crossed and watched the class come in. She had made sure to change out of her horse back riding clothes and was now wearing a pair of black fitted flare leg slacks, a nicely fitted white button up blouse, and heeled boots. She had hair brushed her hair into a tight pony tail and pushed her jeweled stud back through her labret piercing (Below the bottom lip).

The students eyed her curiously and a few looked almost fearful as they got into their seats. The Slytherins looked at her coldly, but couldn't help but look her up and down noticing that she was actually pretty good looking. The last four teachers that had come through had either been too fat, old, or just plain ugly. Neville Longbottom leaned over and whispered to Seamus.

"She looks like a female Professor Snape." He said fearfully. Seamus nodded his agreement, but didn't say anything. Once the class was seated, Professor Haden finally spoke.

"There are boxes on top of your desk. I want you to place your wands in them now." She said firmly and watched as some of the students did, but the Slytherins were mumbling their disapproval and not doing what she asked.

"Are you deaf or do you have an inability to listen to directions?" She hissed dangerously surprising the entire class.

"You can't talk to us like that." Pansy Parkinson said snidely.

"I will speak to my class as I please and if your precious Snape can do it, so can I! That will be 10 points from Slytherin for talking back to a teacher. Put your wands in the boxes!" She snapped.

"No!" Draco Malfoy retorted, but before he could say anything more Professor Haden slammed her hands on his desk and leaned in close to his face, scaring the class by her quick and frightening move.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy. I've heard all about you. If you think that this class will be anything like it was before with the last few teachers you had, you are sorely mistaken. I advise you to listen to what I say or you will pay the consequences." She said in a deadly whisper, but the whole class could hear it. Draco swallowed and tried to put on a hard expression.

"You can't do anything to us." He said, but the uncertainty was evident in his voice.

"I am your Professor and I can! That will be 50 points from Slytherin for disobeying a direct order and another 20 points from you Mr. Malfoy for talking back to me. If you do not wish to continue in my class, then take a failing grade for the rest of this year or drop it entirely. If you stay in this class and continue to disobey me you will be serving your detentions with Filch or you can wear your nice expensive robes while you shovel horse shit for the class period! That goes for everyone!" She stood up and addressed the class.

"I may be a muggle and I may be what you call unorthodox, but…." She looked at the Slytherins with a cold expression that reminded them of Snape.

"I am not as lenient as other teachers. I do not have favorites and I will not choose favorites! You earn the points as well as lose them in this class no matter what house you are from, but if you back talk me, you will find yourselves in the negative with your house points. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me." She hissed dangerously. Her language caused the class the gasp and the students to gape at her.

"Now put your wands in the boxes…..NOW!" She snapped. The Slytherins glared at her, but did what she told them to do and were surprised when the boxes snapped shut and briefly glowed blue.

"Hey! I can't open it!" Crabb said, panicking.

"No you cannot, not until I dismiss this class. You will do this everyday you attend this class and I will know because the boxes do not close unless your wand is within them. Don't try any tricks because these boxes are charmed not to be fooled. This is a Muggle Studies class and everything you learn in here will be done the muggle way. When we begin doing activities, you will not be allowed to use wands or magic of any kind. You will do the manual work." She said, going back to the front of the class.

"You can't make us do that! That's not fair! We're wizards not muggles!" Goyle complained and the Slytherins nodded their agreement.

"Why not? Are you afraid of not having your wands with you? Can you not do anything with out them? What would you do if it got broken? You may not be a muggle, but in this classroom you will act like one whether you like it or not! I'm going to make sure you know how to wipe your ass all by yourself without the help of your little wand, understand? You are not going to be pampered in my class like you are in Professor Snapes' class." She snapped.

"Professor Snape is going to here about this! We'll make sure he puts you in your place!" Pansy snapped back.

"By all means tell him. I already warned him this morning. As for putting me in my place, you got it all wrong. I know my place and I am here to put you in yours. That is another 20 points from Slytherin and you will have detention for the week with Filch Miss Parkinson." Professor Haden sneered. The girl's jaw dropped and she stared at Professor Haden in disbelief.

"You've already taken 100 points from us!" Millicent said angrily.

"I know and the sad part about it is that I didn't have to take any from the other Slytherins I had today. It's a shame that the seventh year Slytherins are the ones that lost those points and the younger ones were mature enough to obey what I said and not disrespect their teacher. Pathetic really." She sneered, leaving the Slytherins speechless.

The class was larger than her other ones and consisted of students from all the houses. The others were smirking and nodding their approval at her disciplining; obviously glad to see that she wasn't about to back down to the Slytherins like the other teachers had.

"Now, since this is a muggle class basically, I have already talked to the Headmaster and you do not have to wear your robes to this class." There were small cheers of approval, but Professor Haden held up her hand.

"I am not opposed to muggle clothing in this class obviously, but those who chose to wear it, do it tastefully. Nothing provocative is allowed." She said firmly and heard the Lavender and Pavarti groan.

"This is class is pretty simple. I am not going to bore you to death by teaching you all about the history of muggles and all that. Not even I could stand the history that much when I was growing up, however you will learn some of it. You will learn how muggles live on a day to day basis so for those of you who come from purely wizarding families it will help you in case you ever had to use that knowledge. There will also be activities in this class and we won't always be in the classroom. Now, as you can pretty well guess, I do not tolerate disobedience or back talk. I do not care what house you are in, if you test my patience then you will lose points, but I will award points to those who earn them." She looked at the Slytherins.

"I do not hate any of you like others do. If you do what I say and turn in your work, then I have no problems awarding points to Slytherin house despite what kind of relationship me and your Head of House have. I already know we are not going to get along, but I will not take that out on any of you. Your mistakes will lose you points not Professor Snape's, is that clear?" She asked, her voice calm and collected. The Slytherins looked at each other and then nodded solemnly. They didn't want to lose anymore points and would just have to wait and see what Snape did about her.

The students finally let their eyes wander and saw the classroom decorated with muggle devices and art. The most fascinating thing in the entire room was a shiny chrome motorcycle standing on a three foot high podium behind the Professor's desk. The paint job was captivating with orange, red, and yellow flames. Within the flames a black horse head could be seen with bright red eyes and an aggressive expression.

"Professor Haden?" A Ravenclaw called.

"Yes, Mr…."

"Zack McKinley, mam. I was just wondering what that was behind you." He said. Professor Haden saw them all looking at the motorcycle and nodded.

"This is called a Chopper motorcycle. It originally did not look like this. The front end was much short and the handle bars were angled differently. I customized it to my liking." She replied.

"What's it for?" Draco asked, not being able to help himself.

"It's a means of transportation. Muggles use them mostly for joy riding, but they can also use them as a means to substitute for a car."

"So it….moves?" Zack asked curiously.

"Yes." Professor Haden walked over to it, pulled a key from her pocket and stuck it in the ignition, but looked at the class.

"This is a very loud motorcycle so be prepared." She warned and turned the key and sure enough, it roared to life. The students who had never seen one gasped and watched it shudder slightly in place and listened to it rumble. Professor Haden began to crank a lever on the podium that came up and lifted the rear tire off the podium surface. She walked around to the other side and stepped up the small steps until she was along side it and looked at the class.

"Now that it is running……muggles sit on it and use this handle as the accelerator and this one is a clutch. Unfortunately, these things are dangerous and if you release the clutch too soon you will flip backwards off this thing and it will take off without you." She revved the engine and then, sitting astride it, she put it in first gear and showed them the rear tire spinning. Even the Slytherins were eager to see the motorcycle in action, but Professor Haden turned it back off and got down.

"When you put it into gear, it will take off and you control the speed from there. This one goes about 130 miles an hour which is quite fast and dangerous. Keep in mind that these things I have brought in, including the bike have been charmed to keep from being stolen or damaged so don't bother trying." She told them and resumed her spot in front of the class.

"Do you have any others?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yes. I have two others. One is damaged from an accident it was and the other is being rebuilt and customized from scratch." She replied.

"Do you have any kids?" A Hufflepuff girl asked. The others looked a little surprised and wondered if they should have dared ask her that knowing that if it had been Snape they asked, he would have taken 100 points for asking a personal question. But, she shocked them by answering.

"Yes, I have two. My daughter Sonya and my son Jared."

"How old are they?" Hermione asked curiously, since their Professor looked pretty young herself.

"He and his sister will turn ten on December 24th."

"So, you have twins?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Would you get mad if I asked how old you were?" Neville asked timidly. Professor Haden smiled.

"I am 32 years old." She answered.

"Are you married?" Ron asked, getting a dirty look from Lavender.

"I will not discuss that part of my life with anyone." She replied kindly, but firmly. Ron went red faced.

"It's not a pleasant conversation for me and I'll leave it at that." Professor Haden told him and the class nodded their understanding.

"Alright, there is only fifteen minutes until class is over so I am going to go ahead and release you early. You are dismissed." She said and as soon as she had said it, the boxes opened and the students took their wands.

Amaya sat back in her chair and looked tiredly at a picture on her desk resting in a silver frame. She was sitting with her two kids with the family dog at their feet. Both her kids had black hair and dark eyes with very light skin. They looked so happy in that picture, but it had been taken almost three years ago. One year before the night that changed their lives forever. Amaya closed her eyes and tried to push away the memories of their screams. She needed a distraction and just then the door slammed open and Professor Snape stalked in, enraged.

_This is not the distraction I had in mind…_

"YOU TOOK 100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" He roared, slamming his fists on the desk. Amaya stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes I did! Your students were disrespectful and rude to me!" She snapped.

"I don't give a damn! You had no right to take all those points!" He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I am a Professor here and have every right to discipline my class as I see fit! I told them that if they behave and do as I tell them, they can earn points just like the other houses. I will be fair to them, unlike you when it concerns houses other than yours!" She retorted. He was around her desk so fast she barely had time to register it, but he soon had her pinned with her back on the desk and his body weight holding her down in place.

"I could hurt you little girl so don't try my patience!" He hissed angrily, holding her wrists over her head tightly, but Amaya didn't flinch and stared coldly right back into his black eyes.

"Professor Snape, you are testing my patience and I can assure you that you are going to regret it." She spat. He bent down so that his nose was just barely touching hers.

"I am not afraid of you." He said coldly.

"And I am not afraid of you."

"You will be." He spat, his hot breath touching her face.

"Are you trying to threaten me or fuck me?" She asked coldly, getting a wide eyed look of surprise from him. He hadn't realized that he had put himself between her legs on top of her desk making the scene look completely inappropriate. He immediately jumped away from her, allowing Amaya to stand up and straighten her clothes.

"I would never fuck a filthy muggle like you." He sneered.

"Oh yeah, like anyone would be willing to fuck you." She said snidely, but something in his expression made her question whether or not she should have said it. He looked almost…..hurt in a way, but quickly hid his emotion behind a mask of indifference. Without another word he started toward the door.

"Professor Snape?" She called and saw him turn to give her a cold and angry look.

"I was angry and didn't mean to say what I said. I am sorry." She told him, but he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need your apologies! I do not care what you say. I meant what I said." He hissed and left the room quickly.

Professor Snape stalked through the corridors taking points from just about every student he came across and went into his classroom and then into his office. He slammed the door and violently punched it, cracking the wood.

_Oh yeah, like anyone would be willing to fuck you…_ The words played over in his head and he remembered how true they were. No one had ever been willing with him, except one woman and she had been a muggle years ago. She was the only one that was willing with him. He had raped others and tortured them, but since her, he had never been able to relieve himself during a rape. He would simply get bored with it and leave to another Death Eater. He could relieve himself, but another woman couldn't. He had liked the feeling of being accepted by that one woman and had actually enjoyed being loved for that one night. Now he was in his office, angry because what Professor Haden had said struck home. No one was willing to be with him. He was truly alone.


	3. The War Begins

**Sorry about the delay! This story will get better by the way! READ IT!**

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 2**

_The war begins_

Professors Haden and Snape avoided each other for almost two weeks, but when they had to pass each other in the halls or sit together for meals, the tension between the two was obvious. The silence wouldn't be kept between them for long. Professor Haden still took points away from Slytherin for their desrespect, but Professor Snape would award them with an unfair amount of points for ridiculous reasons. He proceeded to take points away from the other houses just the same, but it wasn't to the extent that it used to be. He seemed more concerned with giving Slytherin back the points they had lost to Professor Haden.

Professor Haden's classes were going smoothly for the most part; it was just the last class that consisted of the seventh year Slytherins that she didn't enjoy. She was fair like she said she would be and Slytherin did get awarded points, but it was never in her last period. The seventh years simply lost the points for the other Slytherins that had worked hard to earn them.

Hermione loved Professor Haden and enjoyed talking to her when they passed each other in the halls. She had been surprised to see a tattooed muggle woman at Hogwarts as a teacher, but the woman was fair and a wonderful person. It was a shame that only those who were not biased by blood heritage were the only ones to see it. She had seen the way Professor Snape glared at her and had even heard him say some negative things about her, but it seemed that something else was on his mind since the woman arrived. He seemed colder (if that was even possible) and he was becoming even more bitter. She assumed that he was just upset that Professor Haden hadn't run off crying yet despite the treatment she was getting from him and his Slytherins.

It was Saturday and everyone was getting ready to go to Hogsmead. Hermione walked outside to meet with Ron and Harry, but saw Professor Haden with her horses.

"Come on, let's go see if she is going." Hermione told them and Ron turned red. Hermione frowned and noticed how nervous looking he was. Lately, she had noticed that he hadn't been spending much time with Hannah and when he was in the Muggle Studies class he was staring at her and making an extra effort to do his work correctly. For Ron, that was downright strange! Hermione didn't like what the conclusions were adding up to.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said and led the way to the paddock. The horses were running around excitedly except for the large mare that was being saddled. They noticed that Professor Haden spent a lot more time riding the smaller grey mare rather than the other.

"Professor Haden?" Hermione called. Amaya turned to look at the three students she actually enjoyed teaching and smiled.

"Off to Hogsmead?" She asked as she slipped the bridle over the mare's head and the bit into her mouth.

"Isn't that thing cold?" Ron asked nervously, inching closer to where Professor Haden stood.

"I soaked it in warm water already so it's warm. I would never put a cold bit in a horses' mouth." She smiled and threw the reins over the mare's neck. The tall mare wore a black leather English jump saddle with a matching black bridle and reins. Hermione loved these horses with their long wavy hair and bright alert eyes. The larger mare had a black mane and tail with a lot of black on the legs that came just past the knees and a black muzzle. Her eyes were an orangey brown, but the black coloring around them is what really made them stand out. The rest of the mare was done up in dark dapple grey coloring. The smaller mare was a little lighter and her mane and tail were actually black with more grey streaks through it. Both of them were beautiful.

"I never asked you her name?" Hermione said suddenly, reaching out to touch the mare's muzzle.

"This is Night Rain. The other mare is Misty and the gelding is Aries." Amaya replied as she tightened the girth on the saddle.

"Do your kids ride?" Harry asked petting Aries, who had curiously trotted over to the visitors.

"Yes. Well…..my son does still. Aries is his. Sonya….she used to ride all the time, but her horse…her horse was killed and Misty is new. I bought her about six months ago and I have been training her to be suitable for Sonya."

"She doesn't know?" Hermione asked. Amaya shook her head.

"No. This is her Christmas gift. She's been talking about getting back into riding, but Rain is unsuitable for her. Rain is too big and too aggressive for a little girl so I am hoping Misty will make a good horse for her."

"She must miss her other one."

"Yeah, Hades was another black gelding and her first horse. They had started showing together when she was five and she lost him two years ago."

"How did it happen?" Harry asked.

"It's not important. Anyway, I think I am going to take Rain here to Hogsmead and let her get a good leg stretch." Amaya was quick to change the subject and Hermione and Harry exchanged looks knowingly. Their Professor was hiding something.

"Isn't she cold?" Ron asked, pointing to the cleanly shaven mare.

"She won't be for long if she is. As long as they are blanketed at night and put in their stalls to protect them from the wind, they will be fine." Amaya told them and glanced toward the castle to see Minevra, Poppy, Flitwick, and Pomona getting into a carriage. Following behind them was a very sour Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Harry saw Haden narrow her eyes and turned to see Snape getting to the carriage, obviously not willingly since Albus was practically pushing him into the carriage.

"Who's watching over the castle?" Amaya asked.

"I think its Professor Lupin and Filch and a few others, but I'm not sure. With Lupin there it'll be fine." Harry replied.

"Fond of Remus, aren't you?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, he's been there for me through a lot. He and his wife are good friends of ours." Harry said happily. Amaya smiled and nodded her understanding.

"You're lucky to have good friends, Mr. Potter. Luck hasn't been on my side for many years." She said frankly as she grabbed a handful of mane and the reins and stretched her leg so that it slipped into the stirrup and she hoisted herself up into the saddle.

"I wish I had a stool." Amaya said as she reached down and shortened the stirrup so she could actually ride properly now that she was in the saddle. The three laughed and backed away from the mare who snorted in anticipation of getting out and exercised.

"The rest of the students are headed for Hogsmead, you better catch up. I'd let you take the other horses, but I don't think it would be allowed." Professor Haden told them.

"That's alright. The walk does us good anyway." Hermione said and they headed off toward Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean who were waving them over.

Amaya led Rain out of the paddock and in the opposite direction of the small village to give Rain some time to warm up before she got put to work. Amaya used that time to look at the castle and its many features, admiring the sheer beauty of it. She hoped when her kids came to stay with her for the holidays that they would enjoy it as well. They needed something to enjoy because life hasn't been fair to them in quite a while.

Professor Snape sat next to Albus with his arms crossed and glared out the window of the carriage. Albus had been trying to get him to come outside for years and Severus always made up some excuse not to. The only time he had ever really gone anywhere outside was to collect ingredients for potions. This time Albus had forced him to go just to _enjoy_ himself. He certainly didn't want to be there, but at least Haden wasn't there to make his experience more miserable.

"Albus, I am going to prepare the joining rooms to Amaya's quarters for her children later on tonight. They should be here in another week or so." Minevra said conversationally.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." He acknowledged and Severus rolled his eyes.

"So what is Hogwarts now, a day care as well as a school?" He remarked coldly. Minevra and Pomona glared at him while the other teachers stayed quiet. Dumbledore was twinkling away.

"Why Severus? Are you wanting to baby sit?" He asked, but got a death glare from the man. Pomona and Flitwick were trying not to snicker too loudly, knowing the man had a wicked temper on him.

"No I do not want to baby sit her little mongrel muggle brats!" He spat waspishly. Minevra scowled and looked at as though she was going to say something, but Albus beat her to it.

"Severus, I wouldn't judge so quickly. Just wait until you see them."

"Why the hell would I care?!" He ground out.

"I cannot speak for the girl since I have not met her, but there is something peculiar about her boy." Albus said thoughtfully and looked out the window.

"Yes well, that doesn't explain why I would care!" Severus snapped and looked away from the other Professors to glare out the window.

"You will my boy." Albus whispered, but Severus heard him and wondered what he meant by it. Why the hell would he care about two muggle brats of Haden's when he hated everyone else?

Albus knew there was something special about the boy when he had seen him, but there was something hidden deep within as well. The boy had seen and been through something he shouldn't have and his eyes revealed how confused and cold he felt. Albus could feel shame and guilt radiating off the boy and knew that Severus had the same feelings even if he would never admit it. Perhaps Severus would see in this boy what he sees in himself and help them both. Albus could only hope, but he knew that there was something Professor Haden wasn't telling them about her children.

Amaya gently urged Rain into a slow canter and headed toward the small village. She passed a few students who gawked and awed at her horse, but didn't slow down much until she saw the teachers' carriage ahead. Smirking, she pulled Rain back into a fast paced trot and gradually caught up to the carriage. Amaya smiled at Minevra who had stuck her head out of the window and called to her. Amaya slowed Rain down to a slow prancing trot so that she and Minevra could speak a little.

Severus Snape looked out of his window to see the rear end of the large mare and Haden sitting on top of her. He noticed the springy high stepping trot the mare carried and couldn't help but admire the beauty of the animal. Grudgingly, he noticed that Haden was actually a very good rider, but he wasn't about to tell her so. The two women were talking to each other, ignoring the sour man that was watching them.

Some of the students were looking ahead of them at Minevra and Amaya who were in conversation as the horse trotted along side the carriage and then they saw Severus Snape poke his head out of the window.

"Perhaps you could move this animals' ass from my view! I'm sure there is nothing the two of you are discussing that can't wait until later since you feel that you are too good to ride in the carriage with the rest of the staff." Severus said snidely and sat back in his seat. Minevra put her head back in and glared coldly at him. The other teachers weren't too happy about his attitude either, but Amaya obviously wasn't one to take any bullshit even if it was from Snape.

Professor Haden pulled her horse slightly ahead of the carriage and then completely stopped next to a large pile of snow. As the carriage pulled closer toward her, she turned Rain so that her rear was facing the approaching carriage.

"Hey Snape!" Amaya called and before he could say anything, she nudged Rain the horse kicked the pile of snow into the window, smacking Severus in the face and covering him with snow. The rest of the teachers burst out laughing, even Albus who had seen it coming and charmed a shield around himself, was laughing heartily. Severus was absolutely livid and could hear not only the teachers laughing, but the students walking behind them as well. Amaya laughed out loud and pushed Rain into a gallop, moving ahead of the carriage with speed.

"I'M GOING TO HEX THAT WOMAN!" Severus roared. Minevra wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and Pomona just plain buried her face in her hands. Everyone was laughing at his expense and he gave them a cold look that made them immediately stop, but he could see that they were dying to burst out laughing again. Pomona was even red faced and tearing up because she wanted to let it out.

The students behind the carriage were laughing wildly about what had just happened and could only imagine Professor Snape's expression. They had heard him yell from the carriage so Professor Haden must have gotten him good. It was absolutely hilarious. No one ever tried something like that with Snape, but Amaya was holding her own quite well. The woman had even laughed at him and took off on her horse laughing the entire way.

"I like her! She's awesome!" The Hufflepuff boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm glad that Professor Snape hasn't run her off! She's too cool!" A Ravenclaw girl added. The rest of the group nodded their agreement and couldn't wait to spread the news to the rest of their friends that Haden had made her horse kick snow in Snape's face.

Amaya pulled Night Rain up outside Three Broomsticks and tied her to a rail before going inside to wait for the rest of the teachers. She went up to the bar and sat down on a stool, acknowledging Madam Rosemerta as she did.

"Good afternoon, Amaya. How are classes going for you dear?" She asked.

"They're good. I still have problems with the Slytherins, but other than that, they're ok." She said taking the bottle of butterbeer she was offered.

"Yeah, those Slytherins are a handful. That nasty old man Snape is no good for them." She said with distaste.

"Hmm…..I don't know him well enough to hate him that much, but I don't like him, that's for sure."

"Don't get to know him, my lady. Snape is bad business! I know Albus and Minevra defend him, but the man has done too many wrongs to right. He's killed a great deal of people."

"Killed? I heard he did those things in defense." Amaya countered. Rosemerta shook her head.

"I remember him when he was a boy. He was always sour and hateful. He used to cause a lot of problems with James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?"

"Yes. James was his father. Sirius was his godfather and he and Severus went at it constantly. I had to throw them out of here a few times because of fighting and such. Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew were friends of theirs and although they had never openly participated in the fights against Severus, the boy hated them any how. Then he went off and became a Death Eater. I wasn't really surprised; after all, one of his friends was Lucius Malfoy and everyone knew he was bad news." She said as she wiped a glass clean.

"Malfoy? I take it that Lucius Malfoy is Draco Malfoy's father." Amaya said, sipping her drink.

"Yes. The whole family is bad news. Severus fell in league with them and the Dark Lord. He murdered many people and raped many women." Amaya almost spit out her drink and stared at the woman in disbelief.

"He….he raped?" She asked. Rosemerta nodded grimly.

"If you were to look deep into his history and research old papers, it tells you that he was charged, but never convicted because he worked against the Dark Lord, but that doesn't make up for what he did. If that man ever threatens you, don't take it lightly dear. He's a…." She stopped and her eyes went wide. Amaya turned to see what she was looking at and saw the other teachers had arrived and Severus Snape was with them. Amaya noticed many of the other customers were looking at Snape and murmuring to each other, giving him dirty and angry looks. He really was hated. Amaya locked eyes with him and stared at him for a moment, seeing the cold fury burning within his deep black eyes.

"Don't go messing with that man, Amaya. You're too good of a woman to be tainted by a man like that." Rosemerta said worriedly. Amaya gave her a faint smile and shook her head.

"I wish I could say I agree with you, but I am not as innocent as people think." She said softly and slid off the stool.

"I better go join them." She said and walked over to the table, sitting next to Minevra. To her disappointment, Severus was forced to sit next to her.

"I see you got all the snow off." Amaya said sweetly. Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at her. She simply smirked and looked away, talking to Minevra instead. Albus and was smiling widely at Severus who remained staring at Amaya with the exact same expression. The man was looking her up and down, seemingly taking in every detail without realizing it or knowing that Albus, Flitwick, and Pomona were watching him.

"You don't talk much about your children." Minevra said. Amaya shrugged.

"I don't know what to say. What do you want to know?" She replied slowly.

"Well, when are they're birthdays?" Minevra asked with a shrug.

"Christmas Eve."

"Really? How nice. They must have been a wonderful Christmas gift for you." She said kindly.

"Yes they were and still are." Amaya said with a smile, sipping her drink again.

"What does their father do?" Minevra asked.

"I….I don't really know. He was out of work for a while and I supported the family, but I believe he got another job back in a lawyer's office. It's what he was doing before." Amaya said with distaste.

"How do the kids feel about the divorce? It must be difficult on them." Pomona said softly.

"No it's not. They want him gone. Sonya and Jared both hate him and I can't say I blame them." Amaya replied darkly.

"Oh." Pomona said sheepishly.

"Don't have a good choice in men do you?" Severus sneered. Amaya turned to look at him to see he was sitting in the exact same position and staring at her just the same.

"No, he was not a good choice and if I were to ever start liking you, I know then that my choices couldn't get any worse." She snapped. There were snickers from the other table and Severus felt his cheeks tinge red.

"If I had only one choice and you were it, I would remain celibate." Severus growled.

"Honestly, at the moment you don't seem to have a choice in that matter." She replied flatly and Severus balled his fists turning the knuckles white.

"That man is a rapist! He takes what he wants!" A man at the table behind them sneered. Albus looked angrily at the man. Severus seemed momentarily shocked, but quickly masked his expression to one of complete hatred.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about." Albus said angrily.

"Forgive me. I know you are a great wizard, but it is known that Snape is a rapist and a murderer and nothing anyone says is going to change my mind on that." The man said. Severus pulled his wand and pointed it at the man, getting gasps from the rest of the customers.

"Severus!" Minevra hissed, but he didn't listen. He approached the man angrily.

"I did what I had to do and I don't give a damn if you approve of it or not." Severus spat coldly. Amaya stood with the rest of the teachers and was horrified at what was happening.

"You're a murderer Snape! You raped innocent women!" The man snapped viciously and Snape descended on him angrily until he felt someone grab his arm and pull him back. He glared coldly at Amaya who didn't bother waiting for an objection, she pushed Snape toward the door and ushered him outside.

"What the devil are you doing woman?!" He snapped acidly.

"You can't just start a fight, Snape!" She snapped.

"I didn't start it!" He retorted hotly and stalked away. Amaya watched him for a moment before deciding to follow. She untied Rain and jogged up behind Snape with her horse at her side.

"What the hell do you want?!" He snapped coldly, turning to glare at her.

"Professor Snape, is it true what they said?" She asked firmly. He narrowed his eyes and approached her slowly, as if he was prowling for prey.

"It is true, Haden. I have raped many women and murdered many people, but none of that concerns you." He hissed nastily.

"When you threatened me, was that the kind of threat you meant toward me?" She asked uncertainly. Rain snorted loudly and eyed her owner and the man dressed in all black warily.

"Perhaps, but you will just have to see, won't you?" He sneered and stalked away. Amaya heaved a sigh and watched his retreating back for a moment before deciding to take a ride on Rain away from all the commotion. Apparently, some of the students had been inside and heard what happened and she could hear the whispers about Snape and how he had done what he did and that he was not to be trusted. Amaya turned when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Albus I am sorry for what happened in there."

"Oh, not to worry my dear. Severus began the fight the fight with _you._ He should have just remained silent and actually tried to enjoy himself. However, I am sorry that you had to hear about some of his past." Albus said apologetically.

"Albus, is it true then? Did he really murder and rape because he had to?" She asked seriously. Albus looked tired and serious in that moment and Amaya knew that it must have been true.

"Yes, but he did what he had to do to survive. I will admit that Severus made his own choice when he joined the Death Eaters to begin with, but shortly after, he had come to me wanting a way out. Severus may be a sour, cold, and sometimes cruel man, but he does not enjoy murder or rape no matter what he says. I trust him, Amaya." Albus said.

"Forgive me for questioning your judgment, but I just want to know for the safety of my children when they arrive and myself being that I am a woman. If you trust him Albus, then I shall try and do the same. Of course, that doesn't mean I have to like the man." Amaya said frankly and Albus got that damn twinkle back in his eyes.

"I'm sure eventually the two of you will get along." Albus said kindly. Amaya snorted.

"Ha! I doubt that. Anyway, I think I am going to take Rain out for a good long ride so I'll be back in a little while." Amaya said and lengthened her stirrup so she could actually reach it with her foot again and pulled herself up. She shortened the stirrup once she was in the saddle and put it back to where it needed to be.

"We will see you later then, Amaya." He said happily and went back inside.

"Come on, Rain. Let's go for a walk." She said softly and nudged the mare forward. They walked slowly past several students who pointed and wanted to touch the mare, but Amaya wasn't in the mood right now to be social. She looked to the edge of the town to see the Hogwarts Express stationed and then looked toward what she learned was the Shrieking Shack. There were several shops open, but she didn't feel like visiting any of them. Truth be told, she was thinking about what she had just found out about Severus Snape.

Now she wanted to look up what Rosemerta had said just to be sure her children really would be safe in the castle, but she knew better than to question Albus. If he said it was safe, then it was. Amaya was anxious to see her son and daughter again, hoping that everything went well and they would all be riding their horses together on Christmas day like they had years ago. Jared still rode once in a while, but Sonya was afraid to get close to another horse fearing that she would lose it like she did with Hades.

After an hour or walking around and enjoying the ride, Amaya decided that it was too cold to stay out too much longer, so she put her horse into a canter and headed toward the castle. The students had already started heading back so she was careful when she passed them, but began to slow down when she saw Hermione walking by herself and looking as though she was crying.

"Miss Granger?" She saw the girl quickly wipe her eyes and look up at her. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen so there wasn't much point in denying that she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Professor Haden asked.

"Nothing….."

"Come on, you don't cry for nothing." Amaya told her seriously. Hermione sighed and stopped to look at her.

"Draco Malfoy was calling me a filthy mud blood." She said.

"What the hell is a mud blood?" Haden asked, frowning.

"It's a nasty name for witches and wizards with none magic parents. Muggles, like mine are." She sniffed. Amaya narrowed her eyes and nodded her understanding.

"Is this the first time he has called you this?" She asked.

"No, he's done it several times……I guess I should be used to it, but lately…..it's been really bothering me." She admitted softly. Professor Haden nodded her understanding.

"Rain, kneel down." Amaya said and Rain obediently did so, bending her foreleg underneath her as if she was bowing.

"Come on, Miss Granger. Let's go have a girl talk." She told her and Hermione gave her a faint smile, before approaching the large mare and pulling herself up to sit behind Amaya.

"Just wrap your arms around my waist and you'll be fine. Relax and go with Rain's movements." Amaya directed and Hermione did just that as the mare broke into a canter and headed toward the castle. Some of the students were looking anxiously at them and others looked jealous, wanting to ride a horse themselves. Rain kept a nice steady canter all the way to the paddock where Hermione and Amaya dismounted and began to unsaddle the mare. When they were finished cooling Rain down, they went toward the castle to have a talk.


	4. Looking for Dirt

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 3**

_Looking for the dirt_

Professor Haden led Hermione to her office and had Hermione start a fire in the fireplace and then summoned a house elf to get them some tea and biscuits. Hermione sat down in front of the desk and sipped her tea, relaxing now.

"Professor Haden…."

"Please, call me Amaya while you're here. We're alone anyway." She said sipping her own tea.

"Ok." Hermione said softly and then went quiet forgetting what she wanted to say.

"So, what exactly bothers you about Mr. Malfoy calling you that name? You're not ashamed to be muggle born are you?" Amaya asked.

"Oh no! I am very proud of where I come from and I love my parents and the muggle world very much, it's just…..I don't know. It never really bothered me before, but now that the war is over and Voldemort is gone……I guess I was hoping that he would change and treat me better." Hermione said sadly. Amaya gave her a sympathetic look.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked causing Hermione to nearly drop her tea cup.

"Um…I…well I….yes." She finally said meekly.

"Please don't let Harry or Ron know. They'll kill me!" She added with panic. Amaya waved it off.

"No, nothing you tell me will go beyond this room, but let me ask you something….. Does Mr. Malfoy know you like him?"

"No."

"Is his hatred only limited to your heritage?"

"I think so….well…I don't think he thinks I am very pretty. I am very plain…." Hermione said, slightly embarrassed.

"I think you're a very beautiful young woman and don't let anyone tell you different. You don't need makeup or fancy clothes to impress anyone. I learned that the hard way and believe me, it isn't worth it." Amaya told her seriously. Hermione blushed and looked down at her tea cup. She was flattered to hear that coming from a woman who was beautiful with or without any tattoos and who wore no makeup to show it.

"It's just hard….I mean, Draco has spent his whole life being taught that anyone muggle born is unworthy and I don't think he'll change the way he thinks. I would never have a chance with him."

"I think that a lot of those Slytherins have grown up under that kind of teaching and it would be hard to change those points of views, however it is not impossible. I am trying to get them to understand that the world we come from is not as stupid as they believe. That in itself is hard. No matter what happens or what he says, don't think you're not good enough because you are muggle born. You are better than that and better than him and I am not referring to your academic record either. If Draco cannot look past your heritage to see you as a beautiful and talented witch then he is not worth the tears you cry. Don't ever settle for anyone just because you think you can't do any better or because you love that person now. Believe me; it doesn't have a happy ending." Amaya said softly, sipping her tea again.

Hermione nodded and knew that Amaya was right, but the things she had said were obviously from her own personal experience. Hermione remembered that Amaya had completely avoided the questions about her marriage and wondered if perhaps she would answer them now.

"Prof….I mean Amaya…..how come you don't like to talk about your marriage?" She asked carefully wondering if she had just screwed up their nice little chat. Amaya looked thoughtful for a moment and then sighed. She sat up straight and faced Hermione.

"The thing is, Hermione, I made a huge mistake when I was younger. I got with a man that I believed was my only option. He was a reputable man who worked in a lawyers' office and I was a just a horse crazed school teacher with little income. I thought I was making the best decision of my life. I was with him when I was 19 years old. I had just started teaching and after two years of being together we were to be married. I found out he was a liar and a cheater. He liked to gamble, get drunk, and get laid with as many women as he could find. I was stupid enough to stay with him through all of that. He became worse and worse over the years and as my kids grew older, he began to take his anger out on them…." Amaya paused for a moment, sipping her drink and taking a small bite of her biscuit.

"He certainly wasn't what I thought he was. Both my kids hate him and I hate him. I filed for divorce two years ago and I still can't get the paperwork finalized because he is using every angle to keep me as his, despite his many girlfriends. Hermione, two years ago the man I had married out of stupidity tried to kill me and almost killed my kids. The only reason I am telling you this is because I do not want to see someone like you with so much potential throw it all away for a boy. I am not saying Mr. Malfoy cannot change. I honestly hope that he does and the two of you can try to have a relationship, but I don't want you to make a choice like I did. Don't ever _settle_ for anyone. There is always someone better and more deserving. I wish I had known that years ago, before I put my childrens' lives in danger." Amaya said, blinking back the tears that threatened.

"You don't really believe that it is your fault that he did those things, do you?" Hermione asked quietly, her chest constricted from the amount of sympathy she felt for the woman. Amaya Haden had a tough exterior and could certainly handle her own, but it was obviously a guard that she put up to protect herself. Amaya seemed to have a big heart and one man had broken it and forced her to be cold and hard to protect herself.

"I do. It's pretty fucked up, excuse my language…. My daughter blames herself for her brother getting hurt, and my son blames himself for me and her getting hurt, while I know it was my fault in the first place for having stayed with that man. It's been a battle for a couple years now. When you and your friends asked about Hades, my daughters' deceased horse, his death was the same day as the accident my estranged husband caused. That is the reason I don't talk about it. It's a very sensitive subject." Amaya told her. Hermione nodded her understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear all that. I had no idea it was that bad." Hermione said honestly.

"Well, it will be great when I get this damn divorce finalized so I can move on with my kids." She said bitterly, shaking her head.

"I'll remember everything you told me. Thank you for talking to me. Some of the other students were afraid to approach you because they thought you would be another Professor Snape." Hermione told her. Amaya laughed out loud.

"That's nice! I can be cold like him, but I am not him. I try to be fair to everyone and give them the benefit of the doubt. I am trying to do that with Professor Snape, but it is very difficult to do with a man like that. He certainly isn't friendly." Amaya said.

"No, he isn't. He's never liked me, Harry, or Ron. Actually, I don't think he really likes anyone." Hermione said frankly.

"Do you know anything about him?" Amaya asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Not really, only what I have read. There are some school records about his mother who attended here many years ago, but other than that I don't know much."

"What did the records say about his mother?"

"Well, her name is Eileen Prince and she was a witch, but other than that it didn't really say much. I don't think I ever found out the name of Professor Snape's father." Hermione said thoughtfully. Amaya nodded and smiled.

"Well, I guess I should go shower and change. I smell like horse." Amaya said as she stood up.

"Thanks again Professor." Hermione said, feeling much better now. The two walked out of the office together, but went opposite directions. Amaya headed down toward the dungeons to her room and walked in the door just as she saw Professor Snape turn the corner and head in her direction. Amaya stripped off her clothes and threw them in the hamper, before walking into the bathroom and running the hot water. As soon as she stepped into the shower and felt the hot water run down her body, she sighed in contentment and stood there for a few minutes just like that.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and smirked evilly when he had seen Amaya quickly get into her room. He walked purposefully toward the door and with the wave of his wand, unlocked it. Silently, he slipped inside, wanting to find something to use against her to break her. He crept through the room and then heard the shower running. Smirking wickedly, he went over to the small desk and sifted through some of her things. Severus pulled open a drawer and pulled out a folder. He glanced toward the bedroom, but the shower was still running so he opened it and saw what looked like muggle school transcripts. He flipped to the next page to see the birth certificates for Haden's two children. Severus was surprised to see that the father wasn't listed on it and that 'Haden' was actually her maiden name and not her married name. He also noticed that the kids went by their mothers' maiden name and not the fathers'. He smirked. The father didn't want to claim the kids and that would certainly be a sore spot for Amaya.

Professor Snape continued to peruse through the file, reading here and there about the children's previous schools, before coming across a hospital record that caught his attention. He frowned when he saw that it was Professor Haden's. He looked at the other two to see they belonged to both of her children, but before he could read any further, they were snatched from his hands. He had been so engrossed in his reading, he hadn't heard the shower turn off and Haden come out. She was dripping went and wearing only a towel around her, looking absolutely furious.

"How dare you come into my room and look through my personal things!" She snapped. Severus quickly composed himself and glared at her coldly.

"I came in to finish our discussion earlier and got bored." He answered carelessly, lying to her face, but she obviously didn't believe him.

"I think you came in here to find something to use against me!" She hissed, stuffing the file back into the drawer. Severus looked her over and raised a brow, not showing that she was correct in her assumption.

"Why do your children's birth certificates name no father?" He smirked. Amaya gave him a dirty look.

"I don't think that is any of your business!" She retorted. Professor Snape held an expression of cold malice with a nasty smirk on his lips.

"What's the matter, Haden? Your wonderful choice of a man decided to leave his children as bastards?" He said coldly, satisfied when he saw her face become livid. Then, he felt a stinging pain on the side of his face where Amaya slapped him, hard. He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and roughly pushed her onto her couch. Severus came to stand in front of her and glared darkly.

"Let me make something clear to you. I do not like you and I do not want you here therefore I will do anything and everything to make you leave. Also, do not ever hit me again." He hissed dangerously.

"Why don't you like me? Why don't you like anyone for that matter?" She ground out in frustration. Before he could answer, she cut him off.

"I haven't even done anything to you! I just want to be left alone to do the job that Albus asked me to do! I don't want anything to do with you!" She spat. Severus looked at her coldly, but she could have sworn she saw a flicker of something else. Hurt? Severus was about to say something to her when he noticed the scars on her chest. There were two actually on her upper chest close to her sternum and one near her right shoulder. He recognized them as bullet wounds caused by a muggle weapon.

"Where did you get those scars?" He asked before he could stop himself. Amaya seemed caught off guard by the sudden change in attitude and frowned.

"Why? If I told you, you would just use that against me too." She replied. Severus quirked a brow.

"I take it you were stupid enough to get caught in the line of fire between idiot muggles?" He smirked.

"No. My husband shot me." She whispered, but he heard it and the smirk left his face. He gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" He kicked himself mentally for asking, but now he was curious. What had she done so wrong that would make her own husband shoot her.

"I am not going to tell you that! Maybe he just thought I wasn't a good fuck anymore!" She spat, surprising him with the statement, but he didn't comment on it. Severus looked back at her chest and for the first time noticed the tattoos she had there. There was a portrait on each side of her chest. The third bullet wound near her shoulder had gone just above the tattoo, missing it but barely. Severus frowned at the portraits and then looked at her.

"Who are they?" He asked. He _had_ to know. Amaya looked quizzically at him for a second until she realized he was talking about her tattoos.

"Um…this is my daughter Sonya…" She pointed to her right shoulder and then pointed to the one where the bullet had missed the portrait.

"This is my son Jared…..why do you ask?" She was watching his expression, but he was doing a good job of concealing what he was feeling. He was looking intently at Jared's portrait though.

"No reason." He said finally and gave her a level look.

"I will leave you to get dressed." He told her and left without another word. Amaya stood there staring after the door he had just walked out of.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked herself aloud.

Professor Snape ran his hand through his hair and grimaced when he felt the grease on his fingers. He quickly made his way back to the dungeon and slammed his office door shut. He sat ungracefully in his chair and sighed out loud. Severus had done everything in his will power to control his hormones when he had seen Professor Haden come out of the shower in nothing but a towel. He closed his eyes as the memory played out and he found himself with an uncomfortable erection.

"Dammit! She's a fucking muggle!" He hissed.

_You didn't mind a muggle woman years ago…_ The little voice in his head reminded him. He clenched his teeth and shook his head. Professor Haden may have had twins, but she looked remarkably good for a mother. She had somewhat thick thighs and a thick rear end, but she was a very arousing woman without even trying to be. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_She is a muggle! I hate her and want nothing to do with her. This is a normal reaction because I am a man, but even if I wanted something with her, I cannot have it. Men like me do not find happiness! I am the Greasy Bastard of the Dungeons and that will never change. It can't change! I don't want a woman, especially one with two little brats! _

Severus cursed at himself and waited out his arousal until it finally went down. He got up and opened his liquor cabinet to pull a bottle of Firewhiskey out. Summoning a glass, Severus filled it and downed it quickly savoring the burning sensation it left in his throat and down to his stomach. He didn't like to drink himself blind, but right now he was going to enjoy not having any students to deal with. It was no secret that everyone hated him and he rather liked it that way or so he thought he did. He pushed people away and when they hate him and belittle him for being a bastard he got bitter about it and made their lives a living hell. His colleagues were sick of him, the students despised him, and the rest of the wizarding world flat out hated him and wanted him dead. Severus rubbed his temples and shook his head. He used to think he knew what he wanted, but now he wasn't so sure.

Dinner came and everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Professor Haden came in wearing a nice black velvet pencil skirt that stopped just below her knees with black high heels, and a cream colored fitted sweater that hung off her shoulders. She had pinned her hair up with a hair clip and let a little of her long red bangs hang down, framing one side of her face. For some reason she was intrigued by Professor Snape no matter how much he seemed to hate her and she wanted to look her best to tease him and gauge his reaction. She was going to get back at him one way or another.

Hermione sat next to Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table, feeling relieved that she had been able to talk to someone about how she felt and didn't have to worry about being judged on it. Hermione was afraid to even tell Ginny about who she liked, thinking that perhaps it would be too big for Ginny to keep a secret. Ron sat across from them, but was gazing up at the Head Table as if to be waiting for something or _someone_. Hermione frowned and gave him a level look, but he seemed completely oblivious. She glanced toward the Hufflepuff table to see Hannah looking upset and being comforted by a few of her friends. Hermione faced Ron and narrowed her eyes.

"Ron!" She hissed. Ron looked at her questioningly along with Harry and Ginny.

"Why haven't you been spending any time with Hannah?" She asked angrily. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know….I just don't know if I want to be with her right now." He said dismissively. Hermione glared at him, knowing what the problem was.

"This has to do with Professor Haden, doesn't it?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny looked curiously at Hermione.

"Why would Professor Haden have anything to do with this?" Harry asked.

"Because Ronald here, likes her." She spat. They turned to look at Ron whose face had turned bright red and he was glaring at Hermione angrily. Neville, Seamus, and Dean had overheard and were now paying close attention to the conversation.

"Oh Ron! You can't like her!" Ginny hissed softly, clearly worried.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" He growled. Ginny frowned at him and looked at Harry for support. Harry was surprised that he hadn't noticed Ron's change in behavior or his treatment toward Hannah. Now he wished he had been paying more attention.

"Ron, Ginny's right. You can't like her. She is a Professor and she is much older than you." He told him, but Ron seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"Leave me alone. I won't mess around in your life so don't mess around in mine." Ron spat out surprising them and a few that had overheard the angry whispering. Hermione was shocked that he had reacted so defensively, but didn't know what to say to him without making him even angrier.

Ron stabbed his piece of pork harshly and ignored everyone around him. Harry and Ginny looked at each other wide eyed and then glanced at Hannah who was looking at Ron every so often. They turned toward the Head table to see Professor Snape seat himself with his usual scowl and then Professor Haden walked in. They glanced at Ron to see that his attention was on her and he had the expression of longing on his face. Most of the Gryffindor table was looking at Professor Haden because of what they had over heard, but any other student was just looking to admire her and look at her newly exposed tattoos on her chest.

Professor Snape had looked up long enough to notice a lot of the students eyeballing Professor Haden and he narrowed his eyes angrily. He believed that she shouldn't be trying to attract their attention since she was a Professor at the school. However, the fact that most of the male students were admiring her made him jealous. Professor Snape turned to look at Haden full on and was actually taken back for a moment. No wonder they were looking at her. She looked down right, hot! He looked down at her exposed calf to see a tattoo he hadn't noticed before of a snake whose tail started on her foot and went up to her knee, curling around a long stemmed rose. The whole tattoo was done in black and grey, but there was plenty of detail to each of them. The tattoos she had were actually very nicely done and not like the scratched on crap he usually sees on young kids. Her work actually looked like someone took a lot of time to do it.

Amaya sat down and spoke quietly to Minevra, oblivious to the looks she was getting from the male students. She could feel Severus' eyes on her, but pretended to be ignoring him completely. Severus looked away from her and out at the students again who quickly caught his cold glare and turned away from the Head table except for one. He narrowed his eyes at one of the Golden Trio; Ron Weasely. The boy was staring at her with a lust filled expression and his friends were looking uncomfortably at him. He continued to watch the boy until he finally took his eyes off Professor Haden and looked right at Snape who gave him a cold warning look. Ron quickly looked away, red faced and began to pick at his food. Severus glanced at his table and raised a questioning brow at one of his sixth year students, Scott Lansing who was staring at his Head of House with a look of distain. After a moment of eye contact, the boy looked away and Severus did the same, not thinking much about the look he just received from someone in his own house. Snape picked through his food, never eating much, hence why he was so thin and unhealthy looking. He heard Professor Haden and Minevra speaking about her children and when they were coming to the castle; causing him to roll his eyes.

"Are those your children tattooed on your chest?" Minevra asked, looking around to get a better look.

"Yes." She replied sipping her drink, before turning to show Minerva a better view of them. Minevra's eyes landed on the portrait of Jared who held a small smirk on his face with one of his eyebrows raised. Minevra quickly masked her surprised expression and then looked at Sonya's portrait which was almost identical except for the longer black hair.

Amaya turned back to her food and continued to talk with Minevra about her classes and once or twice she mentioned her children, but she still pretended as though Professor Snape was not there. She scanned the Great Hall and her eyes landed on Hermione who was talking quietly with Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny. Amaya looked at Ron Weasely to see that he was staring at her. Her eyes locked with his for a moment and she stopped chewing her food when he turned bright red and looked down at his plate. Slowly, she started chewing again and then swallowed, but was frowning at the red head. She had noticed that he had been staring at her a lot lately and it was almost unnerving. Shaking her head she went back to talking to Minevra and now Poppy who had leaned over to join in the conversation. She hadn't realized that Snape had watched her and Weasely.

Professor Snape looked back at the red head and glared angrily. That boy had no right to be looking at a teacher the way he was. He waited until he saw Weasely leave the table and cast a last look at Haden who wasn't even paying attention, before he stood and left the table himself. He slipped through a few corridors before heading the boy off.

Ron Weasely hadn't even been paying attention to where he was going until he walked right into Professor Snape who was glowering at him with a look of distaste. Ron felt his face burn and he quickly stepped away, turning up his lip in disgust before realizing that he had just done that in front of the most hated Professor at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Weasely, I can't stand be touched by you either. I'll be sure to have these robes thoroughly cleaned and sterilized before I put them back on again." Snape said silkily. Ron gave him a dirty look and tried to walk past him, but Snape blocked him.

"What's your hurry? I have something I wish to discuss with you." He told him with a smirk.

"I haven't done anything wrong." Ron said quickly.

"You will address me as '_sir' _or '_Professor'_." He told him coldly. Ron felt his blood boiling and he wished he could just punch the man in the face.

"Yes…sir." He said through gritted teeth.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, I believe I wanted to discuss your behavior toward Professor Haden." Snape said with malice, enjoying the embarrassment the boy was going through.

"I don't know what you're talking about,_ sir_." He replied tersely.

"Really? Care to explain why you were looking at Professor Haden the way you were?" He asked, smirking again.

"She is my favorite Professor. I don't see anything wrong with how I looked at her." Ron replied defiantly.

"Indeed. Your expression was one of lust, Mr. Weasely. That is highly inappropriate….." Ron cut him off with his angry retort.

"You can't tell me how to look at someone! I was just looking at her, like everyone else does! It's not my fault no one likes _you_!" He regretted the words the moment they were out of his mouth and saw Snape's face turn to an expression of rage.

"That will be 50 points from Gryffindor for speaking back to me, Mr. Weasely, and another 20 points for admiring Professor Haden in an inappropriate manner!" He spat angrily. Ron was going to object, but Snape cut him off this time.

"You will also serve detention with me tomorrow night after dinner!" He said coldly and brushed past the boy who was clenching his fists in a fight with himself to control his anger. Unknown to both of them, a sixth year Slytherin was hiding around the corner with a look of joyful malice.


	5. Jared and Sonya

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 4**

_Jared and Sonya_

The rumor that Ron Weasely liked Professor Haden had spread through the school the next few weeks, but it wasn't much of a surprise because he wasn't the only one. It got to the point where a lot of the female students were more withdrawn from her and the male students were eager to please. Professor Haden ignored all of it and just focused on her task as a teacher, but today she was anxious to get out of her classes. Today her children would be coming to stay with her. She had missed them so much and was glad that the Christmas holidays had finally come so she could spend some time with them.

When the last class was finally dismissed, she quickly slipped all her students work in her desk drawer and stood to leave. She noticed that Ron had taken his time and was just barely walking out the door when she prepared to leave.

"You seem anxious…to get done with classes today…." Ron said nervously. Amaya smiled and nodded.

"My kids are coming today and I want to see them. It's been a few months." She said walking down the hall quickly. Ron stayed by her side.

"Are your kids nice?" He asked.

"Yes…..well most times. Jared is somewhat temperamental, but then again so am I." Amaya said as she turned the corner. Ron nodded and then decided that it would be best to leave.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you in class…." He said carefully.

"Ok, I'll see you later, Mr. Weasely." She said without a glance back and headed to the entrance.

"Yeah…..bye…..Amaya…" He whispered and watched her disappear around the corner.

Amaya smiled widely when she saw Professor Lupin's wife, Tonks bringing her two children up to the castle. They both looked fascinated with the castle and the surroundings, but when they saw their mother standing at the entrance, they both broke into a bright smile and ran towards her.

"MUM!!!!" They yelled in union and embraced her in a tight hug. Amaya hugged them close to her and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"I missed you two so much!" She told them lovingly.

"We missed you too, mum." Jared said softly, not wanting to let go of his mother.

"Yeah, Grandma is nice, but I wish we were with you." Sonya said quietly.

"Don't worry babies, you will be soon, I promise." She told them. Tonks smiled when she saw the love the family had for each other. She couldn't wait to have Remus' baby now that a potion had been developed to stop a child from inheriting the werewolf genes.

"Their things have already been taken to your rooms, Amaya." Tonks told her.

"Thank you, Tonks. Are you going to see Remus while you're here?" She asked as she lifted Sonya into her arms and wrapped her other arm around her son's shoulders.

"Yeah, I think I will." Tonks said mischievously. Amaya gave her a knowing smile.

"Have fun." She told her and Tonks winked at her as she headed for Remus' rooms.

"Come on kids, let's go to the room and change for dinner." She said and led them down the corridor.

"So this is really a magic school?" Sonya asked excitedly.

"Yes it is. I need to talk to you both before we go to dinner about some of it so you know what to expect." She told them. Jared wrapped his arm around his mother's waist and held on to her tightly as they made their way toward the dungeons where her room was at.

"This place is so big." Jared said in awe.

"Yes it is. I've gotten lost a couple of times." Amaya laughed and let them into her room. Jared quickly ran out into the living room to look around. Amaya set Sonya down so she could look around with her brother.

"Wow! This room is bigger than our old house!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Amaya agreed.

"I bet it's more peaceful too." Jared said bitterly. Amaya looked at her son and gave a small smile.

"Why don't you two sit down so we can talk for a little bit…." She said and sat down on the couch. Both her children came over and sat down with her and she began to explain what to expect from some of the students and a _certain_ Professor.

Before dinner, Amaya and her children had showered and spent some time talking about what they wanted for Christmas. There was a knock at the door and Amaya opened it to find Minevra standing there.

"Hey Minevra." The old woman smiled.

"I wanted to come and meet your children." She said kindly. Amaya smiled and let her inside, taking her to the living room where Sonya and Jared were sitting. They looked curiously at the woman by their mothers' side. Minevra looked at the children and smiled. Both of them had black hair and extremely dark brown eyes that looked almost black. Sonya's hair was long, down to the middle of her back and she wore it so it covered the right side of her face. Jared's hair stopped at his shoulders.

"Hello, mam." Jared said politely. Minevra smiled warmly at them.

"Jared, Sonya, this is Professor Minevra McGonagall. She is the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house." Amaya told them.

"Hello Jared, hello Sonya." Minevra said, sitting across from them. Sonya smiled brightly although it was mostly hidden beneath her hair.

"I like your school!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you do. It's a fun place for the most part." Minevra told them.

"Mum told us not to mess with the Slytherin students or Professor Snape." Jared told her. Minevra frowned and nodded.

"Yes, I'm glad she told you. The Slytherin students aren't very nice sometimes and Professor Snape doesn't like anyone so don't take anything he says personally." Minevra told them and then smiled again.

"You two must be hungry." The kids nodded eagerly and Amaya stood back up.

"Alright, then let's go to dinner." She said and looked at Minevra.

"Where should I have them sit? I don't know if I want them hanging around the students just yet." She told her.

"Oh they can sit with us at the Head table. Just seat them between you and me and not between you and Severus. The man is positively insufferable! He's been prowling the halls since classes got out, taking points from everyone except Slytherin of course." Minevra said sourly.

"He's probably bored." Jared said innocently. Minevra broke into a smile and chuckled softly.

"Well, he must be bored all the time. If that's the case he really needs to find something to keep himself occupied." Minevra said kindly.

"Is he married?" Sonya asked sweetly.

"Oh no." Minevra replied.

"Does he have kids?" Jared asked. Minevra paused for a moment before answering.

"No, I don't think so, but Severus is a very private man. He doesn't like to talk about his life." Minevra told them.

"That's sad. He must be lonely." Sonya said softly. Minevra looked at Amaya who gave her daughter a small smile.

"Yes he probably is, but that is the life he chooses to live. Don't go bothering him." Amaya replied giving both kids a pointed look. They nodded their understanding and followed Amaya and Minevra out the door. Some of the students were already headed to the Great Hall and gave Amaya's son and daughter a double take. Some of them just stared and started whispering to each other.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall, Professor Haden." Hermione said as she walked along side Harry and Ginny.

"Hello Miss Granger." Minevra acknowledge and Amaya gave her a smile and nodded.

"Where is Mr. Weasely?" Minevra asked. The three looked uncomfortable now and shrugged.

"He's not talking to us right now." Harry said slowly.

"Why not?" Amaya asked.

"Well, he…..he likes someone that he shouldn't and we didn't approve of it so……he stopped talking to us." Ginny answered, her face turning slightly pink. Minevra frowned.

"Why would you not approve? Is it someone from Slytherin? I thought he was seeing Miss Abbott." She said.

"He was…..I'm not sure if he is anymore and this person is not in Slytherin…….she's….she's a Professor." Harry said, clearly uncomfortable now. Minevra looked as though she was going to faint. Professor Haden felt her jaw drop.

"Who?" She asked. There was silence and Jared was looking back and forth between the Professor's and the students.

"Um….we didn't want to say anything….but he likes…..he likes….." Ginny couldn't seem to get the words out.

"He likes you, Professor Haden." Hermione said softly. Amaya paled and stared at them. Jared, however flushed red and ground his teeth. Sonya glanced at Jared and noticed the angry look in his nearly black colored eyes.

"That is highly inappropriate." Minevra said tersely.

"We know. We tried to tell him. He isn't the only one, but he has been ignoring Hannah and not talking to us since we disapproved." Hermione told them. Minevra shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He better stay away from my mother." They all looked at the little boy who was looking coldly at the students. Harry was taken back. The boy reminded him of Professor Snape just like Professor Haden had on the first day of her classes. He could see where he got it from. He definitely inherited Amaya's attitude when angry.

"Don't worry Jared; we won't let him near your mum." Hermione told him. Jared softened a little and gave a curt nod.

"Well…..let's go to dinner. We can have this discussion later and figure out how to approach Mr. Weasely about the subject." Minevra said and walked on with Amaya and her children close to her.

Professor Snape was seated at the Head table, looking at the extra set of plates that were next to Haden's chair. He narrowed his eyes and tried to think of who was coming until he remembered that her children were supposed to be here for the Christmas holiday.

_Children are not supposed to be seated at the Head Table!_ Snape glared toward the door when he saw Minevra walk in with Haden right behind her. He sipped his drink and glared until the two kids came into view and he nearly dropped his goblet. The other teachers nearly did the same. They watched Amaya follow Minevra to the Head table with Jared and Sonya right behind her. Severus noticed that Sonya looked frightened and Jared was seemingly guarding her as they made their way to the table. He looked defiant and glared at everyone with a warning look. He was obviously very protective of his sister.

Amaya sat next to Severus and motioned for her children to sit next to her between her and Minevra. Albus smiled brightly and got down from his chair to introduce himself to the kids.

"Hello there children." He said kindly. Jared and Sonya looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, sir." Sonya said, her voice very much like the little girl she was.

"I've seen you before! You were at the restaurant that one night mum got into the fight with that man." Jared exclaimed. Albus nodded and shook his little hand.

"Good memory. I'm glad you two are here for the holidays and I hope you have fun." He told them before going back to his seat. When the food appeared magically on their plates, Jared jumped slightly and eyed it suspiciously.

"It's ok, baby." Amaya told him and he slowly began to eat it finding that it tasted really good. Sonya was carefully eating her food and Minevra looked down at her.

"Why don't we put your hair back into a ponytail so it doesn't get in your way?" She asked and Amaya nearly dropped her fork while Jared actually did. They both looked at the little girl who shook her head quickly.

"Please don't." She nearly whispered. Minevra frowned and looked at Amaya who had paled slightly. Amaya shook her head and Minevra gave her a nod of understanding.

"Ok." She told the little girl who seemed to relax a little. Severus however, had witnessed the reactions of the family and frowned, looking over at the little girl, wondering why she was hiding half of her face and refused to move her hair. He sat back and focused on his food, but his mind was racing at the moment with all sorts of thoughts and he was hoping he was wrong on all accounts.

Jared glanced up every now and then at the students, noticing that some of them were looking strangely at him and his sister. He quirked a brow at them and gave them a scowling look, making them turn quickly around, but it seemed like they were in a rush to whisper to each other. Shaking his head he went back to his food.

Sonya was looking nervous and uncomfortable from the stares she was getting and beginning to wonder if they had seen what she was desperately trying to hide from everyone. Her brother noticed and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"They haven't seen anything. They are staring at both of us, probably cause we're new in the castle." He told her reassuringly. Sonya relaxed a little and nodded.

Severus tried to remain quiet throughout dinner, but about halfway through it, he was beginning to get a little too curious about Professor Haden's little girl. He looked over at her and frowned before turning his attention to Professor Haden.

"What is wrong with your child, Haden?" He sneered. Amaya looked sharply at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She hissed.

"Your daughter. Why does she hide her face?" He asked smoothly, covering all emotion, but before Amaya could answer Jared replied.

"If it was any of your business she would have told you!" He snapped. The Hall quieted and everyone looked just as shocked as Amaya who was sitting between the two. Professor Snape couldn't help but let his jaw drop. This little nine year old boy just snapped at _him_.

"Jared Raphel Haden! That was rude!" Amaya hissed. Jared shrugged.

"It was rude of him to ask about something that is none of his business." He replied coldly. Amaya was taken back and the students began to snicker at Professor Snape's enraged face that was turning a deep shade of red. Sonya looked distraught and was trembling now while Minevra tried to soothe her. Albus however, had a smile on his face and was watching the scene with brightly twinkling eyes. He was clearly amused. Severus had been shocked speechless and that said a lot. Severus finally found his voice and glared at the boy.

"You are an insolent little brat." He hissed angrily. Amaya glared at Snape.

"Don't call my son names." She growled. His obsidian eyes met her hazel ones in fury.

"Perhaps you should teach your son how to respect adults and not speak unless spoken to." The students were now anxiously waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Perhaps you should take a bit of your own advice and learn how respect others. It's something that you are clearly incapable of!" She spat.

"I am an adult and I can do as I please!" He was enraged now.

"You must be Professor Snape. We were told all about you." Jared sneered. Amaya hushed him with a look.

"If you were told all about me, perhaps you should tread more carefully, brat!" He said coldly.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

"Jared!" Amaya hissed.

"I'm not one of your students so you can't take points away from me or give me detention!" He continued, ignoring his mother for the first time in a long time. Professor Snape gripped his wand tightly, but Amaya had seen it and stood up to block him.

"You hex my son and I swear you'll be sorry." She snapped. Minevra stood up and walked up next to them.

"That is enough."

"Stay out of this Minevra!" Snape practically yelled; she was taken aback.

"No! She is right. I am not going to continue this in front of the entire school." Amaya said and motioned for her children to get up.

"This fight started because of your little brat! It is not my fault that your daughter hides a hideous appearance from everyone." Severus sneered, shocking everyone in the Hall by his coldness. Sonya burst into tears and ran out the door behind the Head table. Amaya couldn't stop herself; she slapped the man hard across the face and stormed out after her daughter. Minevra gave him a dirty look while everyone else was stunned silent. Jared stood by the door and had a look of hurt on his face that was for his sister.

"You are a bastard!" He hissed, but everyone heard it. Jared gave him a dirty look and left the Great Hall.

"Severus, I want to see you in my office." Albus said, getting up from his seat. He hadn't thought that Severus would go that far.

"Minevra, tell Amaya I wish for her to be there as well." He said as he left. They're were whispers all over the Great Hall, but Severus gave them a dangerous glare, shutting them all before he stormed out of the Great Hall with Minevra behind him. The Great Hall burst with talk about what had just transpired as soon as Professor Snape was out the door.

Jared had caught up with his mother and Sonya, but stayed a few feet away from them as the tears welled up in his eyes. Sonya was crying hard in their mother's arms. He never noticed Professor Snape and Minevra turn the corner and stop when they saw Sonya wailing against her mother.

"I'm sorry mummy!" She cried.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for." Amaya told her, cupping her face.

"If I wasn't ugly no one would say anything!" She cried even harder, tears spilling down her little cheeks. Jared squeezed his eyes shut, but silent tears ran down his face anyway.

"You are not ugly! Don't you dare believe what that man said!" Amaya told her sternly, but it was obvious the woman was heartbroken.

"But I am! I want to be pretty like you again!" She screamed. Amaya held her close and then felt Jared's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her son and saw the regret in his eyes.

"It's my fault. I should not have been so mean to Professor Snape." He choked out and saw Sonya shake her head against her mother's chest.

"He's right! I'm hideous!" She wailed.

Minevra looked sharply at Professor Snape with an angry glare, but the expression on his face shocked her. He was standing there with a look of complete and utter guilt. Severus felt his chest tighten and for the first time felt horrible about insulting a little girl he didn't even know. Minevra grabbed his arm and practically dragged him over to the small family, but when Amaya saw him, she stood up and put a barrier between her and her kids.

Sonya looked up at him with the one eye that wasn't covered with hair and looked completely frightened. She scurried behind her brother who stood protectively in front of her and at his mother's side and despite the tear streaks down his cheeks, he gave Professor Snape a nasty glare.

Severus had seen the fear and hurt in the little girl's face and felt that painful tinge in his cold heart, but when Jared cut in front of her and looked at him with a look of pure hatred, Severus masked his emotions and glared right back at the boy coldly.

"Amaya, I am sorry but the Headmaster wants to see the both of you in his office." Minevra told her. Jared looked worriedly at his mother who nodded.

"Jared, Sonya, go with Minevra." She told them and looked Jared the eye.

"I will have a talk with you later, young man." She said firmly and he lowered his head and nodded solemnly.

"I will take them back to your rooms and stay with them until you return." Minevra said and ushered the children away. Amaya gave Snape an angry glare before heading down the hall toward the Headmaster's office. Severus touched his cheek and winced slightly at the stinging feeling Haden's hand had left. That was twice now that the woman had slapped him.

"You really are a bastard, Snape." She spat as she turned the corner. Severus glared at her.

"I'm sure you knew that before tonight!" He retorted.

"Yeah, I knew it, but the fact that you insulted a little 9 yr old girl just proved it to the entire fucking school! You had no right to say that about her! If you want to insult anyone, you insult me! I am old enough to take it, she is not!" Amaya had turned and gotten in his face when she yelled at him. She was a little over a foot shorter than he was, but she was a defiant and brave woman. Something that Severus had taken for granted.

"If you must know, I had not intended on hurting her. I regret saying what I said." He said coldly.

"Yeah right! You really sound like you regret it!" She practically screamed.

"My intention was to hurt you!" Snape snapped back. Amaya's eyes shined with raged and fresh tears.

"Well congratulations Professor Snape! You succeeded in your little quest and you hurt my daughter and son along with me! Are you fucking proud now?!" She screamed, tears running down her beautiful face. Before Severus could reply, she turned and stalked away from him.

When they entered the Headmaster's office, they both felt like students about to get the worst detention of their lives. Amaya wiped her face, but the evidence that she had been crying was there. Albus gave her a sympathetic look and turned to see Severus standing by the fireplace, deep in thought. He knew Severus was cruel, but he had not expected that kind of behavior on his part toward a nine year old little girl.

"I am disappointed in you both. Severus, I am deeply upset about your cruel comment toward Miss Haden's daughter. It is obvious the girl is sensitive and you upset her." Albus told him, but Severus stayed quiet. He wouldn't look Albus in the eye, surprisingly. Albus turned to Amaya.

"I apologize where this fight led and for Sonya getting hurt, but I am disappointed that you physically attacked Severus in front of the students." He told her. Amaya nodded her understanding, knowing that she was wrong for what she did.

"I apologize too, Albus. I should not have slapped him. My anger gets the best of me where my children are concerned. It will not happen again." She replied. Albus smiled, glad that she took responsibility for her actions. Severus however, glared at her.

"I think you owe Miss Haden an apology." Albus said firmly to Severus who looked coldly at him.

"What of her son? If it weren't for him, it might not have gone this far." He hissed angrily.

"Severus, you know as well as I, that your question regarding Sonya Haden was an indirect assault against Professor Haden." He replied, but Amaya cut in before Professor Snape could.

"With all due respect, Headmaster; I do not want Professor Snape's apology. I just want him to stay away from my children and I will instruct them to do the same." Amaya said, giving Severus a cold look. There was a moment of silence before Albus nodded sadly.

"If that is what you wish, then so be it. You may go Professor Haden, Severus and I are going to have a talk." He told her and she nodded standing up and without a second glance toward the sour man, she left the office.

The fight between Professor Snape and Professor Haden was the talk of the night. It was hard to believe that Professor Haden had stood up to Snape and actually slapped him across the face. The fact that her little boy was not in the least bit afraid of the man and had actually talked back to him and then called him a bastard was a shock as well.

"He deserved it!" Ron told Hermione who said that the fight shouldn't have gone that far.

"That is not the point, Ronald. Professor Haden shouldn't have slapped him; however, what he said about Sonya was cruel." She said as they walked toward the Gryffindor common room. The Slytherins had been snickering when Professor Snape looked as though he was going to best Haden, but the moment she slapped him, the smirks left their faces and changed to expressions of shock and horror. Around the school, there was a new found respect for Professor Haden.


	6. A day with Severus Snape

**There have been some problems lately when I post chapters and some people are not being able to access them. I am having the same problems when I read other people's fanfiction so I can only assume that it has to do with the site itself. I apologize. I have reposted this chapter as well as the next one in hopes that they show up this time. This story is actually located at : **

**http:// groups.yahoo. com/group/ thedarkangelofapotionsmaster/**

**There is artwork pertaining to my fanfics as well as the unedited versions. Enjoy!**

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 5**

_A day with Severus Snape_

Most of the students had left for Christmas break and even some of the teachers. Professor Lupin, Sprout, and Flitwick were among them. Amaya had disciplined Jared for his behavior toward Professor Snape despite what the cruel man had said to her daughter and kept her children away from them like she said she would. Sonya hadn't wanted to come out for two days after that, but since Hermione had stayed for Christmas break she was able to coax Sonya out of the rooms. Amaya was grateful to her for that.

Amaya had made sure that Hagrid had hid Misty from Sonya, separating her from the other horses. She didn't want Sonya to know that she was getting a horse for Christmas. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were going to Hogsmead and offered to take Jared and Sonya with them, but Amaya only agreed when Minevra said she would accompany them. Amaya gave her children some wizard money and smiled as they waved goodbye to her and got into the enchanted sled. Once her children were out of sight, she went back to her rooms and changed into a pair of black hipster jeans, black high heals with pointed toes, and a baby blue sweater that was similar to her beige one; the sweater hung around her shoulders, but this one had a large fold over on the top that went past her breasts.

Amaya grabbed her leather coat and pulled it on before getting her purse and heading out the door. She walked down the corridors' toward the Headmaster's office, but found him in the hallway talking to an angry Severus Snape. Both men turned to look at her and Severus found himself looking her over greedily, taking in every curve. He mentally slapped himself again for thinking this way and looked away to face Albus.

"Surely, you can find someone else." He said coldly. Albus ignored him and smiled at Amaya.

"Ready to go, are we?" He asked.

"Yes I am." She said, returning the smile a little uncertainly.

"Since I do not like the idea of you going to your home alone, given the situation with you and your husband, I have asked that Severus accompany you." Albus said. Amaya quickly shook her head.

"I do not want to be anywhere this man!" She replied flatly.

"I am not exactly thrilled at having your company either!" Severus shot back.

"I insist. Severus is going to Diagon Alley to collect some potion ingredients anyway. He will accompany you to your home and to Muggle London for your Christmas shopping." Albus said firmly and left no place for argument.

"I think this will be a good opportunity for you to get to know each other." He added and walked away, smiling. Severus and Amaya gaped after him before turning to glare at each other.

"Well come on then, woman! I don't have all day." He snapped and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We have to go outside the castle gates to Apparate." He said impatiently, but continued walking. Amaya jogged up behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Will you slow down?!" She snapped.

"No!" He retorted and when he came to a sudden stop outside the gates, she crashed into him.

"Watch where you're going!" He said coldly. Amaya jumped away from him as if she'd been burned.

"I didn't mean to bump into you!" She growled hotly. Severus glared at her.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Well what, you Git?!" She snapped.

"You have to hold on to me in order for us to apparate." He said.

"I am not touching you." She retorted and saw his cheeks turn red.

"I am not asking you to fuck me! I know the thought of touching me is revolting woman, but in order for me to take you with me, you have to hold onto me!" He practically yelled. He wouldn't admit that he was hurt by what she had said and was disguising it with his anger. Amaya however, was not fooled so easily.

"I never said you were revolting to touch." She said, her anger diminishing.

"Whatever! Get over here!" He snapped, not wanting to discuss the subject any further. Amaya put her pride aside and walked over to him and allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist. She noticed that he became very stiff next to her, but she in turn slipped her arm around his waist as he apparated them both to Muggle London.

Severus looked down at Amaya who was pale and gripping his waist painfully. He couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth having her body against his the way it was, but he knew that it was not a thought he should be relishing.

"You can let go now." He said silkily, finding her horror amusing. She looked around uncertainly and slowly let go of him, shaking still.

"We are not doing that again for a while." She said taking an unsteady step back.

"We will have to in order to get back to Hogwarts." He said with a frown.

"Yeah well until then, we are traveling the muggle way. If we do that again right now I am going to lose my breakfast." She replied, walking out of the alley toward the busy street. Severus shook his head and followed her.

Amaya and Severus walked into a busy mall full of people shopping for Christmas presents. Despite how crowded it was, the shoppers took one look at Severus Snape's cold expression and parted for him and Amaya. She gave him an annoyed look, even if he was making it easier to maneuver through the crowd.

"Do you have to scare everyone?" She asked sourly.

"Yes." He said replied coldly. Amaya shook her head and headed to a music store. Severus walked inside with her and looked around at all the shiny instruments. The cold expression left his face and was now one of curiosity. He admired some of the finely polished pianos, cellos, and violins. He remembered when he was a kid and how he loved to play the Bass. Over the years, he had forgotten about his love for music and left the instrument in his closet, untouched and age ridden for almost twenty years. Severus walked over to a podium where three beautiful Basses stood, shining.

Amaya looked at the dark man to see him gazing at the Basses with a look of longing, almost. She tilted her head in curiosity and wondered if he played at all, but didn't want to ask him at the moment. She turned her attention to the electric guitars and admired the selection. She had seen a music magazine that her son had brought with him to Hogwarts and he had circled a B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar and she knew that his old acoustic had seen one too many days. It was chipped, constantly out of tune, and the fret board was worn down from years of playing. Amaya had been smart enough to order the amplifier months ago and hid it at her mothers house, but the guitar, she had custom ordered for Jared. His favorite color was blue so she had made sure she ordered one that was a nice royal blue with his name written across the front in silver.

Severus looked away from the instruments, trying to feign off temptation to play one of them and walked back over to the counter where Amaya was standing waiting as the man behind the counter brought out a large box and placed it on top. She opened the lid and looked at the gleaming instrument and smiled.

"It's perfect." She said happily and paid the man. Severus was intrigued that Jared played a musical instrument even if it wasn't the kind Severus was familiar with. He wondered if Haden played as well, but decided not to ask her. She put the box under her arm and walked out with Severus by her side.

"I still need to get a few more things." She told him as they walked through the crowd. Severus grabbed her arm and led her to an empty hall near the bathrooms.

"What are you doing?" She asked as took the large box from her. He didn't reply, but he pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation and it shrunk to the size of his palm. She stared at it when he handed it back to her.

"Holy shit." She said in surprise, holding the little box in her fingers.

"Thank you." She added.

"I only did it so it wouldn't slow us down." He said stiffly. Amaya pursed her lips and gave him a level look before putting the little guitar into her purse.

Severus was beginning to get a little impatient after spending two hours in the mall because Amaya was buying several gifts for her children. He narrowed his eyes when she walked into a clothing store.

_How many gifts does a child need?!!_

"How much bloody shopping does she have to do?" He mumbled to himself and walked in a little ways behind her. He watched her go to the little girl's section and pick out a nice outfit for her daughter and then she went to the women's lingerie and Severus felt his face burn. He tried to look away and stay one section away from her, refusing to be seen in a woman's underwear section, but he caught a glimpse of the black and blue lace bra and knicker set she had picked out for herself. He began running obscenities through his mind as a mental image of Amaya wearing those brand new knickers played into his thoughts. When she walked out of the section, she went to pay for the items and didn't seem at all embarrassed when Severus came to stand next to her. He stared down at the garments again wondering what she would look like in them.

_Bloody hell!_

Severus did not speak to her for a while. His mind was racing with inappropriate thoughts and quite frankly it was pissing him off. He wondered if she had bought those garments in front of him as a means to tease him and remind him of what he couldn't have even if he had wanted it.

Severus began to think about the little girl he had made cry on the first night she had stepped foot inside the castle and the guilt washed over him again. He almost wanted to get her something for Christmas as a means of apology, but damned himself for thinking such thoughts.

_I am cold and cruel to everyone! Sonya Haden is no exception! _

"I am getting hungry." Amaya stated disrupting his train of thought as they walked through the mall toward the food court. Severus raised a brow, but his stomach growled quietly telling him he needed to eat as well.

"Are you planning on eating here?" He asked in annoyance, looking around at the many muggles ordering burgers and other types of greasy food. He turned up his lip in disgust and Amaya noticed it.

"I take it you don't eat this kind of food?" She inquired.

"How observant of you." He said dryly.

"You know, you could pretend that you are a civil man for one day." She said, clearly annoyed.

"I do not pretend. I didn't ask to come along with you." He ground out as they made their way through the food court toward the front entrance.

"I didn't ask you _to_ come along with me." She retorted, stepping outside into the bitter cold. The temperature had dropped in the last few weeks and she was suddenly wishing she had dressed warmer. Severus however didn't seem to care how cold it. He had a long winter cloak on over his frock coat and his scarf wrapped around his neck. His fingerless gloves seemed to keep his hands warm just fine. Some of the muggles looked at him strangely, but Severus didn't seem the least bit fazed. Amaya hailed a cab and Severus stared at it in horror when it pulled up next to them.

"I am not getting in that thing." He said firmly. Amaya gave him a startled look and then burst out laughing as she piled her bags in the back seat.

"What is so damn funny?" He snarled viciously.

"You're afraid!" She laughed and saw his cheeks turn red.

"I am not afraid!"

"Then get in, Mr. Brass Balls." She told him, sliding into the back seat next to her bags. Severus gave her a steely glare before sliding in next to her. He shut the door and continued to glare at her, realizing now that they were cramped so much in the back seat that they were touching. Severus found no room to scoot away from her.

"Dartford, please." She told the driver and they sped away. Amaya looked at Severus who was gripping the door tightly with one hand and his thigh with the other hand. He kept a straight face, but she could tell that he was terrified. She covered her mouth and turned away to keep herself from laughing out loud, but Severus saw it and glared at her.

"I don't know why you find this so damn amusing." He growled. She didn't answer, but he could see the side of her face and it was turning red. She was shaking with laughter just waiting to get out. Severus tried to relax his hands, but he was steadily becoming angrier as she continued to hide her laughter from him.

"Why did your daughter react the way she did?" Severus asked silkily and saw the laughing immediately stop. She looked sharply at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Why? It isn't your business." She said coldly. He had to admit that he was surprised at how fast she could go from joyful to downright cold.

"You are very defensive when it comes to your children." He sneered.

"Yes I am. I have to be." She said looking away from him.

"Why?"

"Because I am the only one that will defend them. I am their protector." She replied not looking back at Severus.

"What about their father?" Severus pressed.

"You heard what Albus said; the reason you are accompanying me. That should be enough to tell you what kind of man he is." She said icily. Severus quirked a brow and looked out the window, finally relaxing a little.

"Your son is quite protective of his sister." He stated suddenly after a few minutes in silence.

"Yes, he blames himself for……." She stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose. Severus looked back at her waiting for her to finish, but she never did.

"What does he blame himself for?" He asked tonelessly, giving her the impression that he didn't really care although he did.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." She said firmly. Severus rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. Haden obviously had some secrets she wanted to keep from everyone and he had no idea why he even cared. He shouldn't and he knew it. He hated her…..

Sonya and Jared had been exploring all the little shops Hogsmead had to offer and bought several things from Zonko's, but were afraid to buy anything from Fred and George's joke shop. Jared had discovered that Ginny was Ron Weasely's brother along with Fred and George and was on his guard for when he met the boy himself. He may be only nine years old, but he wasn't about to let a student have a go at his mother.

Sonya walked into a shop and looked around at all the different books and little knickknacks. Minevra came in behind her and watched the girl curiously look through a shelf full of figures and snow globes. She had listened to several people take negative about Professor Snape and how evil he was; about how he was cruel and cold to everyone and she began to wonder if maybe he really was lonely. She stopped at a snow globe with two figures inside of a man dressed in all black dancing with a woman with dark hair and wearing a shimmering beige and blue dress. She was fascinated with the magic globe and watched the little figures dance around and then kiss before starting over and dancing again. She smiled and looked at Minevra.

"Can you reach that one for me?" She asked; her little voice full of innocence. Minevra smiled and pulled it down, handing it to her.

"Is this for your mum?" Minevra asked.

"No, I bought mum a present already. I got her a pretty nightgown and a picture frame with me, Jared, and her in it on our horses….." She trailed off and Minevra knew the topic was sensitive for her. She remembered what the waitress had told her and Albus when they had set out to find Amaya Haden; about Sonya getting the worst of the accident they were in. She wondered if that was why the little girl hid her face behind her hair.

"So who is this for?" Minevra asked, changing the subject.

"Professor Snape." She answered. Minevra felt her jaw drop and she stared at the little girl.

"Sweetheart I don't……well…..I don't know if you should….." She stammered. Sonya looked up at her.

"Why not?" Minevra was almost at a loss at what to say, but finally she knelt down and looked at Sonya's innocent little face as Sonya held the beautiful snow globe close to her.

"Sonya, Professor Snape has had a very difficult life and I have known him since he was a little boy…..he doesn't like Christmas or presents….." She told her. Sonya sighed.

"Everyone talks bad about him. I know he was mean to me and he made me cry, but I think it's because he's lonely. Mummy's lonely too sometimes and she cries so I draw her a picture or give her something so she knows I still love her. Maybe Professor Snape needs someone to give him a present so he isn't lonely no more." She said and in all her innocence, Minevra could not deny her that. If this little girl couldn't break Severus' cold demeanor, no one could.

"Ok. I think he'll like it." Minevra told her and gave her a smile when Sonya's little face lit up. The little girl scampered to the counter and pulled out several knuts and sickles. The cashier laughed kindly and took out the correct amount before handing the rest back to her.

"Do you want this wrapped, darling?" The man asked. Sonya looked at Minevra.

"What's Professor Snape's favorite color?" She asked. Minevra smiled; knowing that she was one of the few that knew he liked the color blue.

"Blue, sweetie." She replied. Sonya turned back to the man and pointed to the blue wrapping paper.

"Can you wrap it in blue?" She asked and he nodded, but was looking at her curiously.

"Why would such an innocent young lady like you be buying Severus Snape a gift?" He asked quietly. Sonya looked at him, confused.

"Why? It's Christmas. Even grumpy mean people need to be loved." She answered the man stood there staring at her, shocked.

"Severus Snape is said to be evil." He told her, glancing at Minevra who was looking through some books. Sonya shook her head.

"I heard Professor Snape did a lot of bad things when he was little, but my mum told me that everyone makes mistakes and you have to learn from them. People sometimes need a second chance. Mummy gave our Papa lots of chances and he didn't change; he's still mean to us, but maybe Professor Snape is different. He's lonely and he needs a friend." She said softly. The man behind the counter gave her a smile and handed her the little wrapped box.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Sonya Haden."

"Haden? You're Amaya Haden's daughter then?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Purple." She replied.

"Hold on a minute." He said and walked over to one of his shelves and pulled down a small necklace with a circular shaped Amethyst for a pendant and walked back over to her. He slipped the necklace around her neck and lifted her hair to clasp it and heard her gasp slightly. He looked down at the back of her neck and gave her a sympathetic look before letting her hair down. Sonya was afraid to meet his eyes, but the old wizard made no mention of what he saw. He smiled down at her.

"That is for a beautiful and loving child. I hope Professor Snape likes your present and doesn't feel so lonely anymore." He told her kindly and watched the girl break into a smile and walk back over to Minevra with the little gift box in hand.

Amaya and Severus got out of the cab and walked to a small white house with brown shutters and a cracked door. It was really quite simple and Severus couldn't help but turn up his lip at it. Somehow, this house didn't quite suit the woman. Severus had waited until the cab left before shrinking her bags down so she could put them in her purse with the little guitar. She was now searching for her house keys and Severus was becoming quite impatient. When she finally found them, she opened her front door and stepped inside not looking back at Severus who stood at the door with his arms crossed.

"Are you coming in or what?" She yelled from the living room. Severus huffed and stepped inside the very blandly decorated house. There was nothing on the walls and in the middle of the living room was a very old looking grey couch. There was a small television on top of an old night table and a dingy dining table in the corner of the room.

"This is what you call a home? I can see why you want to keep the job at Hogwarts. You live in poverty." He sneered. Amaya glared at him.

"Listen you inconsiderate prick! My husband took everything I owned when I filed for divorce. I have money, Snape so I am by no means poor, but there is no point in buying furnishing for a house I cannot stay in for longer than a few months!" She snapped. He quirked a brow and masked his emotions, but inside he was curious as to how bad this husband of hers actually was.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because he always finds me." She hissed and walked into her bedroom. Severus frowned and followed her into the room and was shocked by the sight. There was only an old mattress on the floor for her bed.

"You have actually lived here like this?" He asked with distaste.

"Before Albus and Minevra offered me the job, I had moved to France and was living at the stable I boarded my horses at. I haven't been here in a few months." She replied tersely. Severus watched her rummage through the closet which was also very bare. There was no way she could be poor with the kind of clothes she wore, the motorcycle in the classroom, or with the three finely bred horses she had. Severus was surprised that she was even capable of living like this.

Amaya pulled a box out from under a couple of trash bags and set it aside, but when the lid fell off Severus couldn't help but lean over and peak inside. There were papers and newspaper clippings in it. Severus's frown deepened as he read the header of the paper.

**Tragic accident takes the innocence from family….**

He glanced at Amaya to see that she was still looking through some trash bags full of junk and then looked back down at the clipping.

_This morning on August 18th, 2005, a tragic accident shocked the _

_town of Edinburgh. Amaya Haden Charleston was shot by her_

_estranged husband from who she had filed for divorce from just two _

_months ago. Gregory Charleston is under investigation for the attempted _

_murder of his wife and their two children who were…_

Severus couldn't finish reading, because Amaya closed the box and set some other things on top of it. She hadn't seen him reading it and didn't see him gazing at her with an unreadable expression. Amaya brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and then felt Snape's hand on her wrist. She startled and looked at him with a frightened expression before quickly masking it to one of coldness.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but he didn't answer as he pulled her hand out towards him and then pushed the sleeve to her sweater up to her elbow. He looked down at the tattoos of ivy that wrapped around her arm with different types of flowers adorning the green vines, but it wasn't the tattoo he had seen that caught his attention, it was the scars on her palm and outer hand. They weren't terrible, but they were obvious.

"Where did you get these?" He asked.

"It's not important." She said softly and tried to with draw her hand, but he held it. She shivered from the feel of his smooth fingers against her hands and almost wished he wasn't wearing those fingerless gloves so she could feel what his entire hand felt like against her.

"What are they from?" He asked more forcefully. She looked into his obsidian eyes and searched them for a moment, wondering why on earth it mattered to him so much. He remained quiet and unblinking. It was quite unnerving.

"I got them years ago in a fire." She whispered. He let go of her hand and watched her wondering if she was telling the truth, but looking down at the scars again, he could see they were definitely burn scars.

"Can you shrink these down, too?" She asked quietly.

"What do I look like, your servant?" He asked icily. Amaya narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you don't want to help, I'll just carry them out of her the muggle way." She snapped. He gave her a cold glare before waving his wand and shrinking the boxes and folders down so she could add them to her purse.

"Alright, I think I have everything." She said and walked out of the room scanning the house and looking for anything else she might have forgotten. She opened the door to the garage and flicked on the light, but froze suddenly. Amaya felt her breath catch in her throat and she slowly walked into the garage and stood before the very thing that she did not want to see again.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Severus asked impatiently, walking up behind her and turning up his lip in disgust when he saw a muggle vehicle sitting in the middle of the garage; burnt to almost only a frame. He turned to see Haden with tears in her eyes and some streaming down her cheeks. He felt confused and uncomfortable now and looked from the vehicle to her and back again.

"Professor Haden?" No answer. She seemed to be frozen, staring at the sight before her. Then he remembered her hand and wondered if that was how she got burned. Perhaps she was remembering how frightened she was to be trapped in one of those while it being on fire. Severus came out in front of her and looked into her eyes which were unmoving.

"Haden?" Still no answer.

"Haden, answer me!" He snapped, but she was still frozen.

"AMAYA!" He yelled and this time she startled and jumped back

"WHAT?!" She snapped angrily, brushing the tears away.

"I tried calling you several times already so don't snap at me because you didn't hear me the first time." Severus said coldly.

"Sorry, let's go. I can't stay here anymore."

"What about everything else?" He asked.

"None of it matters. Most of my stuff is with my mother, but my husband has been here so he knows were I live. I want to leave. Now!" She said and walked back through the house and out the front door. Severus took one more look at the vehicle and then walked out with her, catching up to her as she walked away from the house.

"Is that how you burned your hand?" He asked as he came up next to her.

"Yes and I don't want to discuss it."

"How do you know your husband has been here?" He asked, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"Because that truck wasn't here! It had been impounded for evidence! The only one that could get it out for anything would be me or Gregory and it wasn't me! I never wanted to see it again!" She screamed at him and jerked her arm away.

"Did the fire in that truck terrify you that much?" He asked almost softly.

"You have no idea what happened in that truck!" She snapped.

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" Severus asked, crossing his arms.

"Why don't I not!" She retorted and then her face paled. Severus turned around to see a man standing in front of the house now, leaning on the front yard tree.

"Hello sweatheart." He said nastily. Severus gripped his wand and kept a steady gaze on the man.

"What the fuck do you want, Greg?" She spat.

"I wanted to make sure you got my little gift." He said with a smirk, but as soon as he realized there was a man standing next to his wife the smirk left his face. He stared at him and he felt his blood boiling.

"Amaya, is that _him_?" He hissed coldly and she panicked, jumping in front of Severus who looked confused now. Severus couldn't help, but be a little surprised that she put herself in front of him as a barrier as if to protect him. It was something he expected her to do for her children; not for him.

"What is he talking about?" Severus asked her, but she didn't answer.

"No, it is not." She snapped back at Gregory. She looked at Severus pleadingly.

"Get us out of here now, please!" She said and Severus gave her a curt nod, before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Amaya!" Gregory yelled and started to come toward them drawing something from behind his back, but before they could see what it was, the two of them disappeared.


	7. Playing with Minds

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 6**

_Playing with minds_

Severus had apparated himself and Amaya to Diagon Alley and was now headed to get Snape some potions ingredients he needed. Amaya seemed to calm down now that they were away from her old house and in the safety of the wizarding world, but she was a little more quiet and seemingly deep in thought. Severus had gone into the little shop and grabbed the things he needed while Amaya looked around and cringed at some of the things that were used in potions.

"Are those eyeballs?" She asked. Severus smirked.

"Yes they are. They are quite useful in potions and give it an interesting taste." He replied causing Amaya to make a face. She had an expression of disgust and horror.

"That is so gross." She said and walked away from the jar. Severus smirked again and headed to the counter to pay for the ingredients.

"I'm sorry, sir. I cannot sell to you." The man said coldly. Severus glared at him; he was somewhat taken back.

"This is for Hogwarts Potion classes." He sneered.

"It doesn't matter. You, Severus Snape are not welcome here." The man replied, but cowered slightly when Severus gave him a deadly glare. Amaya had heard what was going on at the counter and slowly approached the men. Severus felt embarrassed that this was happening in front of Haden of all people. She could easily use it against him as a means to embarrass him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Severus didn't answer her, but the man behind the counter did.

"This here is Severus Snape. He isn't welcome in this shop." He told her, glaring at Snape.

"He is a Professor at Hogwarts, surely he would be allowed to purchase ingredients needed for his classes?" She replied, surprising both men. The man behind the counter stuttered a little.

"My lady, why is someone as beautiful as you with a man like this? Don't you know anything about him?" He asked, ignoring the cold furious gaze that Snape was giving him.

"I know enough and I have had worse company, thank you very much. If you will not allow Professor Snape to purchase the schools' materials, then let me."

"You must be a Professor at Hogwarts, my lady." He said softly.

"I am Professor Haden, the Muggle Studies teacher and I demand that you let either me or him make the purchase before I completely lose my patience and I put my heeled boot up your ass!" She snapped angrily. Severus looked at her with an expression of complete shock and the man visibly paled, looking down at the pointed toe of her boots.

"Of course my lady. Forgive me. We are just not fond of Death Eaters in our mists." He told her as he totaled up the amount.

"I've heard enough to know, but he is no longer a Death Eater so I don't see how it matters." She replied coldly.

"No one stops being a Death Eater." He told her. The entire time Severus remained quiet much to Amaya's surprise as well as his own. Usually, he would say something scathingly and cold, but at the moment he was in a state of astonishment and confusion because of the beautiful woman defending him.

"Unless you were someone in his position I do not believe you have a right to say such a thing. If you were not one of them then you would not know from personal experience whether or not someone can be reformed or not. Try not being so damn judgmental." Her voice was laced with cold fury as the man collected the money from her and packaged the ingredients. He handed her the box which she in turn handed to Severus before storming away from the counter. Severus gave the man a nasty glare before heading out after her.

"Can we get something to eat before I faint?" She asked looking around. Severus raised a brow at her, but kept his expression blank. Amaya scanned the different shops and then her eyes landed on the Owl Emporium.

"Ooooh." She headed over to the numerous cages and pet a few of the owls. Severus shook his head and walked up next to her.

"Don't you have enough animals?" He asked impatiently, but his tone was soft for once and without its usual cold edge.

"I don't have any money left to buy one anyway. I'll wait until I need to withdraw more money to buy one for my kids so they can write to me." She said and then started walking away again.

"Where is a good place to eat here?" She asked curiously.

"Personally, I rather think the Leaky Cauldron is acceptable." Severus replied dryly.

"Ok, let's go there. I need to get off my feet." She said looking at him.

"Perhaps you should have been more careful before you picked those shoes out." He told her icily, now becoming angry that a woman had to defend him just so he could purchase school materials. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, but he was embarrassed and angry.

"My shoes may hurt to wear, but they are sexy and you know it! Don't even try to deny it." Amaya replied getting a stunned look from the man who stared at her clearly bewildered.

"Are we going to eat or would you like to continue this discussion on how comfortable my shoes are?" She asked cheekily. Severus bit his tongue and strode off leaving her to chase after him all the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

The bartender had known Severus Snape for years and was one of the few people that knew he did what he did to survive. He personally escorted Severus and his lovely lady friend to a table away from the other people. It was a darkened corner, dimly lit by an overhead lamp, but it was to the Potion Master's liking. Severus sat across from her and immediately fixed his eyes on her beautifully shaped face. He let his eyes trail over the nicely shaped jaw line and large inviting lips before speaking to her again.

"What did your husband mean when he asked if '_I was him_'? Who is he referring to?" Severus asked, his tone harsher than what he had intended. Amaya looked at him warily.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"I want to know who he thinks I am." Severus replied coldly.

"You are just going to use this information against me later so fuck you and don't worry about it." She said tiredly without the bite she normally had.

"I will not ignore it. Answer me woman!" He hissed. Amaya gave him a dirty look before turning to see Tom come up to the table.

"What can I get you both?" He asked.

"Firewhiskey." Severus replied, but Amaya looked sharply at him.

"Please don't drink anything with alcohol." She said softly. Severus glared at her, but there was a fear in her eyes that was almost never there except…….when she was staring at that burnt vehicle. He had seen fear then. After a moment of uncomfortable silence and Tom looking between the two wondering if Severus was going to do something he had never done before and actually do as the woman asked, Severus answered.

"Never mind, Tom. I will have Pumpkin Juice instead." He said, not having a taste for Butterbeer anymore. Tom was shocked and didn't bother hiding it, but one look at Severus' cold glare made him look at Amaya quickly.

"And for you Miss?" He asked.

"The same." She replied kindly and Tom summoned the drinks to the table before leaving menus on the table and going back to the bar.

"This discussion isn't over." Severus reminded her. Amaya rubbed her temples and shook her head. 

"Alright, alright. Gregory has never been faithful to me even before our marriage so…….to get back at him…..I slept with another man. ONCE! It was a couple of years ago, but he still holds a grudge and thinks I am seeing the man, but I am not." She finally admitted. Severus raised a brow at her, not quite believing that what she said was the whole truth.

"Why not?"

"Because it was a one night thing I guess……I never saw him again anyway. I was married and although I do not regret it since I had the best sex of my life, it was still wrong of me and I never did it again. Are you happy now?" She looked at him, expecting him to call her some filthy name, but he just sat there with an amused look on her face.

"Should I assume that Mr. Charleston was unsatisfactory in bed?" He asked.

"Yes he was, but…..wait….how did you know his name?" She asked looking at him curiously. Severus realized his little slip and sighed loudly.

"I saw part of the newspaper article in that box you pulled from the closet. It mentioned his name." He replied smoothly. Amaya looked down into her goblet for a moment before sipping it.

"How much of that did you read?" She finally asked.

"Only the part about you getting shot by your husband." He answered and watched her expressions change.

"Are you embarrassed that I know?" He asked silkily. She looked up at him solemnly.

"I would have preferred that you hadn't known, but it doesn't matter now." She said softly and looked out at the other tables. Some of the witches and wizards were looking their way, obviously realizing that it was Severus Snape sitting at the table with her.

"I will not use this information against you, Haden. I do not find a husband shooting his wife amusing." Snape said flatly. Amaya looked at him, staring into his dark eyes. Her stomach flipped as she looked the man over. He was quite a handsome man if someone would bother looking past the cruel demeanor and his past events.

"You look like the cruel man you play day after day, Snape, but for some reason you don't strike me as someone that would hurt his wife and kids if you had any. Am I right in that assumption?" She asked softly. Severus took a moment before answering, but he kept his expression cold and his eyes narrowed although inside, he wanted to give a small smile.

"You are correct." He sneered.

"Then why did you rape so many women?" She asked and the question caused his jaw to clench.

"I am sure you have heard the answer to that already." Severus said angrily.

"I have not heard it from you." She replied softly, looking into his dark eyes.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." He snapped, clenching his fists. Amaya shook her head.

"Severus…." He gave her a startled look being that it was the first time that she had ever used his given name and he couldn't help the tickling in his stomach when he heard it escape her lips.

"….I am only asking you because I am curious. I am not asking you so I can use the information against you. Believe me, I am not that cruel. If I am going to get you back for something, I'd sooner play a prank on you than use your past against you." She told him, making him raise a brow. He considered her for a moment before replying.

"I did what I had to do, Mrs. Haden."

"Miss Haden." She corrected.

"I served the Dark Lord for a few years before I turned spy for Albus and the Order of the Phoenix. I was still required to stay within the Dark Lords' ranks and I was still required to do what he told me to do. I was commanded to perform atrocities that I wish not to remember. One of them was rape, yes." He told her coldly, eyeing her expression, but she remained straight faced.

"Did you enjoy any of it?" She asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did you ever get satisfaction from raping women?" She clarified. His expression darkened and he gave her a deadly look.

"No." He said barely above a whisper. Amaya looked down at the menu and quickly picked a plate of pasta while he ordered himself a medium rare steak with potatoes. Once their orders had been placed, Severus looked Amaya in the eye.

"For your information, not once had I ever ejaculated during a rape." He ground it, his cheeks burning slightly, but he wanted to make sure that she knew he didn't enjoy it.

"Never?" She asked, surprised.

"Not during a rape, no." He replied flatly. Amaya nodded and then eyed him for a moment.

"So how many times have you had consensual sex?" She asked. At this, his face did turn red and he looked away from her, damning himself for telling her anything to begin with. It seemed like an eternity before he answered.

"Once." He whispered, but she heard it.

"Only once? Did you…..you know….finish with her?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Yes. That time I enjoyed it." He replied coldly, looking back at her. He was so embarrassed that he had told her this bit of information about himself that he had to make sure his curtain of hair was covering his red cheeks.

"So if you have only ever finished once during sex which was consensual, I suppose you have to relieve yourself on your own?" She continued and Severus felt his jaw drop, his face turned a deep shade of red and he stared at her. She was quite blunt.

"I….I…." He stammered for the first time.

"What? There's nothing wrong with masturbation." She stated with a shrug. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, not wanting to face her.

"I think this topic is highly inappropriate." He finally said.

"Why? It's not like you're the only one in the world that does it. Shit. I used to masturbate all the time. It was much more satisfying than sex with Gregory." She said with a smirk and watched him take a huge gulp of his drink. He looked extremely out of place.

"When was the last time you jerked off anyway?" She asked and he nearly spit out his drink.

"What?! What the hell business is that of yours?!" He hissed angrily. She shrugged again.

"It's not, I was just wondering." She said innocently, but she maintained eye contact and waited for him to answer. There was silence between the two and for the first time Severus broke the eye contact and put his head in his hands. He stared down at the table for a moment thinking of everything she had said and the raging erection that was killing him right now.

"Well?" She inquired and he felt himself cringe.

"Morethanayear….." He muttered. Amaya took a moment to decipher what he had just said and then stared at him.

"Over a year?!" She hissed at him and he gave her a cold death glare.

"Bloody hell! No wonder you're such a fucking prick all the time." She added making him clench his fists angrily.

"How dare you!" He spat wishing he hadn't said a fucking word to her about it. Amaya leaned forward and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's true and you know it. You obviously have a lot of pent up frustration that you need to let out." She told him frankly.

"You're the lying whore, why don't you do it?!" He snapped back and immediately wanted to take the words back. She looked shocked and hurt.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." She whispered and stood before he could say anything else. She went straight to the rest room and locked herself in one of the stalls.

Severus ran his hand through his greasy hair and cursed himself for saying what he had said.

_Why the fuck do I care? She was making fun of me…_

_She didn't call you names or use it against you…_

_That's not the point! I don't care for the filthy muggle woman!_

_You didn't seem to mind years ago…the one time you enjoyed it…_

_Shutup!_

Severus was at war with his mind and finally gave in and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and cast a spell over it once inside, not permitting anyone else to enter. He heard Amaya sniffle and instantly felt guilty. He quickly cast a silencing spell over the bathroom and walked over to the stall, knocking gently.

"Go away!" She snapped.

"I will not." Severus replied firmly.

"What the hell are you doing in the women's bathroom?" She asked angrily, slamming the door open.

"I came in here to apologize." He said coldly.

"Yeah right!" She growled and pushed past him, but he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall.

"I did not mean to insult you! I was angry! I told you something very personal that I regret telling and when you seemed as though you were making fun of me, I lost control." He told her icily.

"I would not have used that information against you, Snape. I had no plans to run off and tell the school about it so you had no right to call me a whore! You have no idea what my marriage has been like or what my husband has done to my family. I had to find someone else even if it was for one night!" She snapped, tears in her eyes. Severus stared at her, but she refused to look him in the face. He brought his finger under her chin and lifted her face.

Amaya looked into his eyes and felt a burning need spread throughout her body, but she knew she was wrong. She couldn't do it no matter how much she wanted it. She was afraid to admit to anyone that Severus was attractive to her because she knew that he would boast and use it against her. She was sure she only had a sexual attraction for the man, but she wouldn't dare cross that line with someone like Snape who hated her and was a devious man with a vengeful heart. As she stared up into his eyes, she was almost certain that he was going to kiss her; they were so close, but he didn't.

"I said I am sorry and I mean it." He told her in a more gentle tone that caressed her skin like silk. She wanted to know if his lips were soft and warm or cold and hard like he looked most of the time, but she wouldn't find out because he stepped back from her and drew his cloak around him tightly, looking like a bat wrapped in it's own wings.

"I believe the food is ready by now." He told her and she nodded mutely. He then pulled his wand and lifted the spells before walking out with Amaya a few feet behind him. She couldn't help but think that he had unleashed a desire in her that she had not felt since her affair with another man. She was beginning to think that she was losing all sanity. Who the hell could love this sour, cruel, sadistic man?!

Amaya sat across from him again and began to eat in silence, not knowing what to say to him. She was almost embarrassed to speak with him now and refused to look at him. She could feel his eyes on her once in a while, but didn't look up to meet them.

Severus usually enjoyed silence, but this time the silence was filled with tension and it was making him uncomfortable. He needed to get away from her. She was doing things to him that she shouldn't. He had hid his bulging erection when they were in the bathroom together and had nearly kissed her. The thought had crossed his mind and he could have sworn that she looked as though she wanted it too. She had looked lustful when he stared into her eyes. _No! That is not possible! That is just wishful thinking; hoping that someone would actually want to be with me! I am just seeing things I want!_

But that didn't help him at all because he could have sworn that he didn't want Amaya Haden in any way. His body obviously told him differently.

There was no way he could deny that this woman was beautiful. Even her tattoos added to her uniqueness. The one time he had enjoyed having sex with a woman, she had a tattoo and he had found it utterly arousing, especially since it had been done right about the sweet spot between her legs. Severus shook the thought, not wanting to remember the woman he wished he had. She had been spoken for despite her infidelity and he still thought the world of her, which made him realize that he really should not hold it against Haden because she had gone outside her marriage to find love even for one night. His mind flashed with an image of Amaya Haden sitting astride him, rocking her hips back and forth against his and he almost dropped his fork.

Severus was glad when they left the Leaky Cauldron and apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts. He was quick to get away from her when they arrived in the castle. Amaya didn't have to chance to say anything to him before he stalked off, disappearing down the dark corridors. She hoped that Minevra was nearby so she could get her minimized items back to normal size.


	8. Tea with Severus

**Sorry it took so long to upload the chapter but a problem with the website didn't allow to do this for a few weeks. The story is also located at:**

**groups. yahoo. com/group/ thedarkangelofapotionsmaster.**

**Artwork to this story will be up soon at that website/group.**

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 7**

_Tea with Severus_

Amaya rarely saw Severus even during meal times since their day out together and knew that he was avoiding her. She hadn't bothered trying to find him and talk to him either. Instead, she stayed with her children almost the entire time. It was now Christmas Eve and she was sitting in the Great Hall watching her children blow the candles out to a huge cake the house elves had made for them. The students who had stayed for the Christmas holiday were clapping their hands and helping to celebrate her children's birthday.

There were a few presents that the rest of the staff had gotten them and they were tearing open the wrapping happily, having the best birthday of their lives. Amaya smiled as she watched them admire the newly received toys and sweets.

"I'm glad they are having fun." Minevra said, smiling warmly.

"So am I. It's been a while since they have actually felt safe and able to enjoy themselves." Amaya replied softly and then looked up when she saw three large owls soar in carrying a cage with another owl that was flapping its wings excitedly. Amaya frowned as it landed in front of her children. The Hall quieted down and Jared cautiously took the card one of the owls' was offering to him. He opened it and read the contents showing it to Sonya who was looking at it curiously.

_To Jared and Sonya,_

_This owl is your gift from someone who knows it will be useful as you will be able to keep in touch with your mother while she is in the wizarding the world. Enjoy him._

There was no signature and both kids looked up at Amaya who looked just as confused until she glanced at the entrance to see a pair of dark eyes gazing at her from the darkness, before they disappeared. Amaya couldn't believe it. Severus Snape had gotten them the owl she had wanted to buy them so she could keep in touch.

"Is it ok, mum? It doesn't say who it's from." Jared asked curiously, wanting to pet the owl badly. Amaya smiled.

"I know who it's from. It's ok, babies." She told them and watched them break into a smile and open the cage so the large black owl could step out onto Jared's offered arm. It had bright yellow eyes and hooted appreciatively.

"Wow! He's pretty." Sonya said as she pet him gently on the head, watching the owl relax under her attention.

No one asked Amaya who the person was that sent them the owl, but Albus was twinkling madly and had seen what she had seen in the doorway of the Great Hall hiding in the shadows. The owl was just his taste as well. Albus knew that it was Severus' way of apologizing to the family and maybe it meant even something more.

That night Amaya tucked her children into bed and kissed them goodnight. She had slipped into her black chiffon night shirt and pants. It was completely transparent, but underneath she wore a pair of black knickers, although she hadn't bothered with a bra. She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself, before leaving the rooms and making her way down to Snape's classroom. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she knocked on the solid oak door.

"Enter!" She heard him snap and pushed the door open to see him sitting at his desk grading papers. He didn't even bother looking up to see who had come in until she came to stand before his desk. He was momentarily startled, but quickly masked his expression.

"What do you want, Haden? I am very busy." He told her coldly. Amaya shook her head and looked at him with a soft expression.

"You really shouldn't spend so much time down here." She told him.

"You are not my mother." He replied icily.

"You're avoiding me, aren't you?" She asked. Severus set his quill down and gave her a level look.

"Does it matter? Just because Albus forced us to spend one day together does not mean I care to have your constant company." He sneered. Amaya was hurt a little by that and bit her lip.

"Look, I just wanted to say thank you for the gift you gave my children." She said softly. There was silence and he gazed at her, but she wasn't looking at him.

"You are welcome." He finally said. Amaya gave him a small smile and looked up at his face.

"I am only going to be kind _once_ and offer you this _one_ time a cup of tea." Severus told her wondering if she was going to laugh in his face. He was wishing he hadn't asked.

"I would like that." She told him, causing him to raise a brow before he stood from his seat and walked over to his office. She followed and expected him to take her to his personal quarters but he did not. Instead he started up his fireplace to warm the office and summoned a house elf to bring them tea. Amaya walked over to the fire and put her hands in front of it, trying to warm her cold fingers.

"Cold?" He asked in amusement.

"Well I only have on my night clothes under this so yes I would say I am pretty damn cold." She said with a smirk. Severus looked over her form and wondered what kind of night clothes she was wearing underneath the thin cloak.

"Why did you come here under dressed?" He asked, suddenly suspicious of her motives.

"I was actually going to go to bed, but I after I laid the kids down I changed my mind and came here to thank you. I was too lazy to change my clothes." She replied with shrug. Severus raised a brow and poured them both some tea once the house elf had brought it. He brought her cup over to her and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She said and sipped it, letting the warm liquid relax her. He nodded and sipped his own tea before sitting down at his desk.

"I have been meaning to ask you why you did not want me to drink the firewhiskey when we were at the Leaky Cauldron." Severus stated, looking over at her.

"It's not important." She said softly.

"I think it is. You looked terrified at the thought, just like you looked terrified when you saw that vehicle sitting in your garage." He replied, watching her. Amaya turned to look at him and after a moment of silence she spoke.

"Gregory drinks a lot and every time he did he got violent…….with me and the kids. I don't know you that well, but I know enough to know that you have a temper when you're sober, I was afraid it would be worse if you were drinking." She answered honestly. Severus nodded and sipped his tea.

"I am not violent when I drink or at least most of the time. I would not have hit you." He stated pointedly.

"How am I supposed to know that?" She asked. Severus shrugged.

"You're not around me enough for it to really matter." He said flatly. Amaya almost got the hint that he was angry about that.

"May I ask you, what is the tattoo on your back?" He asked suddenly. Amaya gave him a suspicious look.

"How did you know I had a tattoo on my back?" She asked.

"Because _Miss_ Haden, on your first day of class when I came in, you were bent over a box and your shirt came up enough for me to see something there, although I could not decipher what it was." He said silkily watching her.

"Oh. Um…..it's a couple of horses galloping on the ocean shore." She said. Severus nodded, but was not satisfied.

"May I see it?" He inquired, not knowing why the hell he kept asking questions without thinking about them first. If he hadn't spent that day with her, he wouldn't give two shits about her. He knew it had something to do with her telling him she was wearing only night clothes underneath that cloak and he wanted to see them. Damn Albus!

Amaya thought about it for a moment and then decided that it couldn't hurt to show him. It's not like it was anything he could use against her. She set her tea cup down on the desk and then undid her cloak, knowing that she was nearly naked underneath, but she wanted to gauge his reaction anyway. When she removed the cloak, she could hear his quiet intake of breath. She pinned her hair up, not looking at him just yet and then unbuttoned her shirt and turned around, letting the material slide down her arms and off her back.

Severus was doing the best he could to control his emotions, but his eyes liked what they saw and his body was telling him it liked it as well. He had scooted closer to the desk to hide his all too obvious arousal as he watched the woman practically undress in front of him.

_Think of Albus naked! Think of Albus naked! Think of Albus naked! _Then she had started unbuttoning her shirt, but he could see her pinkish brown nipples underneath the material anyway.

_THINK OF ALBUS NAKED!! THINK OF ALBUS NAKED!! _He was screaming at himself, trying to think of things that would turn off his arousal, but he couldn't get the image he wanted. Not that he wanted to think of Albus naked, mind you, but this was one of those desperate times.

Now he was staring at the mural on her back of four beautiful horses, two adults and two young ones galloping next to each other across the ocean shore. The background was of a cliff with waves crashing into it and a clouded sky. The whole thing was done in black and grey ink and Severus was sure that he had never seen a tattoo so impressive with the exception of her two portraits on her chest.

"Why the two young horses?" He asked, trying to distract himself from the raging erection.

"They symbolize Jared and Sonya. The large grey mare symbolizes me and the black stallion symbolizes their father."

"He hardly struck me as a black stallion." Severus sneered as he forgot his erection and stood up to look closer at it.

"We all have our secrets, Professor Snape." She whispered, but just loud enough for Severus to hear it. He was confused by her statement, but didn't want to ask about it. He was already becoming too interested in her to begin with. He looked closely at the tattoo, noticing a scar had been given to the black stallion, across his chest. Strange. Jared was obviously symbolized by the younger black horse and Sonya was a dapple grey like her mother.

"Do the colors mean anything to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your son is the same as the father and your daughter is the same as you. Does that just make for a sex distinction or is there more behind it?" He asked, intrigued by her way of thinking when it came to her tattoo designs.

"They are colored like that because it would seem that Jared is more like his father with a wicked temper and Sonya is more relaxed like me."

"I would hardly call you relaxed." He said dryly.

"When you don't piss me off, I am very relaxed and easy to get along with." She snapped back. Severus stood up straight and found that since he was over a foot taller than her, he was able to easily look over her shoulders and down at her breasts. It reminded him of the painful erection, but he was caught up by the sight of her pale breasts and the black jeweled barbells going through her nipples. He tore his eyes away and went back to his desk, hiding his lower region underneath it quickly.

Amaya put her shirt back on and buttoned it up before turning back around to grab her cloak. Severus had noticed that her clothes were so transparent they didn't really qualify as clothes and he was becoming angry about the fact that she had worn it and it seemed to tease him with something he wanted and couldn't have. He glared at her but stopped her from getting her cloak.

"What?" She asked. He had spotted another tattoo on her rib cage and pointed to it.

"What is that one?" He asked.

"It's just a koi fish." She said simply, lifting her shirt so he could see it. The koi was done in color unlike the mural on her back and even had the water splashing around and cherry blossoms around it. She covered it back up and put her cloak on, hiding her near nudity from his view.

"You have quite a few tattoos on you. Why?" He asked, his voice resorting back to its harsh unwelcoming tone.

"My tattoos have meaning for me. I just like being decorated with art and the pain accompanied with getting a tattoo is somewhat relaxing to me." She replied taking her tea cup from the desk and sipping it.

"You like the pain?" He asked, bewildered.

"I like the distraction it gives me. I deserve half of the shit I get for what I put my kids through and putting myself through some form of pain makes it easier for me to deal with. Don't bother questioning my state of mind either." She replied flatly. Severus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Forgive me, but it would appear that you are a very loving and caring mother to your children so why, pray tell would you think you put your children through anything negative or harmful?" He asked. Amaya looked him in the eye.

"I endangered my children by staying married to Gregory and it is something I will not forgive myself for." She answered, but her tone was cold and her eyes betrayed her hatred for the man she had thought she loved.

"But you have divorced him, have you not?"

"I filed for divorce. He will not grant it. Gregory works in a lawyer's office and has many friends, most of which are willing to help him despite the fact that he lost his previous job for being an alcoholic and abusive husband. All he has to do it pretend he is suffering without us and everyone pities him." She said sourly.

"Do your children miss him?" He continued, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair with his hands folded in his lap.

"No. They're terrified of him." She replied. She was starting to wonder what happened to the horrible Professor Snape that she had become familiar with. The man in front of her was cold, but he actually asked questions of concern.

"Haden, why does your daughter hide her face?" Severus asked and watched her expression go from sour to surprised.

"I can't tell you that." She said softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I hardly know you, Severus! How do I know you are not going to tell your precious Slytherins and when my children come to visit me again, they won't use the information to hurt her? That is a very sensitive subject for me, her, and Jared and it is not even something I have told Minevra." She snapped. Severus stood up and leaned on his desk to face her.

"I was trying to have a civil conversation with you Professor Haden without the mentioning of house differences, but if you want to assume that I would tell my students something as personal as that, then you may continue to hate me and you may leave." He hissed. Amaya was taken by surprise and stared at him, dumbstruck.

"How can I not assume something like that after everything that has happened since we met?" She asked. Severus glared at her angrily.

"It doesn't matter now does it? I am not going to try and be polite when it doesn't matter because everyone thinks I am incapable of it. You may leave now." He said coldly. Amaya was taken back by his sudden change in attitude and watched as he stalked out into his classroom to finish grading his papers. She narrowed her eyes and followed him, watching as he sat himself down and ignored her; not even looking up at her.

"I'm sorry." She told him, but he ignored her. She walked right up next to him and stopped his hand from dripping the quill in the ink well. He gave her a deadly glare, but she ignored it and stepped in front of him.

"I didn't mean to accuse you, Severus. I am defensive where my children are concerned." She told him and he tore his hand away from her, stood up and leaned so close their bodies were touching and his face was a mere inch from his. Her stomach flipped as she stared into his cold gaze.

"I do not care for your apology Miss Haden. I am very well aware of what kind of man I am and I know that I shouldn't have bothered asking you to stay. I sent that present for your children, more so for your daughter as a means of apology, nothing more. That does not mean that I want anything to do with them or you for that matter." His voice was deadly quiet and his warm breath touched her face; making her want to kiss his lips and taste him.

"So I assume that things are going back to the way they were with you hating me and making my life miserable?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes, if that's what it takes to make you quit." He hissed, angry that she was smirking about something and he didn't know what.

"Oh, it will take a lot more than you think to make me quit, my dear. I rather enjoy being here and I have just added more reason to stick around." She said with a devilish smile.

"What reason is that?" He asked coldly.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you. You've started a fire that won't easily be put out, Severus." She said softly and before he could question her, she pressed her lips gently against his in a soft chaste kiss. His mind barely had time to register what she had just done because it was so brief and she had slipped under his arms and headed for the door. He looked after her in shock, his face pale.

"Goodnight, Sevy!" She called out as she shut the door knowing he would be pissed for using his name like that.

Severus felt the shock fade away into cold fury. How dare she kiss him! Then to call him a nickname like that was insulting and it only fueled his anger. He hated her! He wanted her to quit! He didn't care what the other part of his conscious wanted, he wanted her gone and out of his life. She was making him feel things he didn't want to feel. He knew his body wanted her, but he wouldn't let his mind think such a thing. Amaya Haden had to go and that was all there was to it. She needed to leave and take her little brats with her because he wasn't sure just how long he could hold out before his urges got the better of him.


	9. A crack in the ice

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 8**

_A crack in the ice_

Christmas morning came and Amaya felt a shuffling on her bed before she was crushed by the wait of her wide awake children. She groaned in annoyance and buried her head in her pillows. Jared and Sonya however, were not going to be deterred on Christmas.

"Mum! Wake up Mum!" Jared told her firmly, laughing when she groaned again.

"You should've gone to sleep earlier." Sonya said in her high pitched girl voice.

"Wha'ever." Amaya grumbled.

"Please mummy! Get up!" Sonya pleaded and Amaya finally relented.

"Ok, Ok. Go to the living room so I can get dressed." She mumbled and yawned loudly. Once they were out of her room, she got up and stretched before removing her clothes and grabbing her black riding tights, riding boots, and button up white riding shirt. Amaya went to her bathroom and started the shower.

Jared and Sonya was pacing around the room for the entire twenty minutes that it took for their mother to shower and get dressed and were relieved when she finally walked out into the living room.

"Why are you wearing riding clothes?" Sonya asked.

"Because later on, we are going horseback riding." She said and looked at Jared who nodded his understanding. He was aware of Sonya's present and knew that his mom had planned to take them riding. He was already dressed in chaps and boots and Sonya had just now realized it. She looked a little taken back, but without a word she went to her room and put on a pair of riding pants that she hadn't worn since Hades was killed. The memories were bringing tears to her eyes. She didn't have her own horse and it had been a little over two years and she had come to decide that she did want another one of her own so she could ride and enjoy it. Rain was a nice mare, but she was far too big for her. Sonya believed that she was a little too big for her mother, but Amaya was a lot stronger than she looked.

Sonya came back out and walked quietly with her mother and Jared toward the Great Hall where Christmas was to be celebrated. Amaya and Jared looked at each other, noticing Sonya's silence, but Jared smirked knowing that she would be thrilled when Misty arrived. They walked in and the remaining students were all sitting around a huge Christmas tree opening some of their presents. Minevra and Albus were sitting at the Head table smiling at the students and waved Amaya over.

"Go open your presents." She told her kids and they launched over to the Christmas tree for their gifts while Amaya headed up to the Head table.

"Another day of presents." She said in aspiration. Albus smiled at her.

"It must be hard trying to get presents for their birthday and Christmas." He said.

"Yeah, it is. It's difficult because I am a single parent basically, but they know what it's like so they understand if I can't buy too much." Amaya said, sitting down and leaning back. To her surprise Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to her. He looked like he hadn't slept at all and he had an extremely sour expression on his face.

"Ah, good. I was hoping to see you up here, my boy." Albus said.

"As if I had a choice." The man in black ground out through gritted teeth. Amaya smirked and looked back out at her kids. Jared tore off the wrapping to a large box and pulled the magnificent royal blue electric guitar out. He gaped at it before looking up at his mother. There were gasps from the other students who were surprised to see something as nice as that.

"Wow! I wish my mum would get me something that cool!" Ron exclaimed. Jared was at a loss of what to say. He had saved all his allowance money for the last year and still didn't have half the amount to buy the guitar. He hadn't expected it.

"How did you know, mum?" He asked softly.

"I was sifting through your music magazines. I wasn't about to ask you. That would spoil the surprise." She said with a smirk.

"This is so expensive though…..how…did you…." Jared felt the words die in throat as he gazed at his mother with watery eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I saved up for some time. Just don't break it." Amaya said kindly. Jared broke into a smile.

"I won't I promise!" He exclaimed and walked up to the Head table. Amaya stood and leaned over and have him a motherly peck on the lips.

"Happy Christmas, Jared." She whispered in his ear. He smiled brightly, clutching his new guitar close to him.

"You too mum." He said softly.

"I have the amp at grandma's house for you, by the way. I didn't feel like hauling the thing out here cause it's heavy." Amaya told him. Jared was practically skipping back to the pile of presents with his guitar.

"Was it very expensive?" Minevra asked softly.

"It was quite a bit, but I sold one of my cellos for it so it's alright. I still had money left over for some of the other gifts." She said dismissively.

"You play the cello?" Minevra asked in surprise.

"I used to. It's been a couple of years, but I had played it since I was a kid. I actually played the violin when I was about 10 years old, but decided I liked the cello better. I just don't like craning my neck to hold the violin in place. I'd rather sit down and play the cello."

"Does your daughter play an instrument?" Minevra asked in interest.

"She plays the flute. She stopped two years ago, but tries it every once in a while."

"Why did she stop?" Albus asked, leaning over. Amaya went silent for a moment and the entire time Severus was sitting back listening intently. He had watched the interaction between Jared and his mother and realized that Amaya loved her children very much. He was jealous of Jared, wishing that his own mother had been that way with him. At least Jared and Sonya had one parent that cared. Severus had grown up alone in a broken home with an abusive father and a mother that eventually ran out on them both.

"She….well she got hurt the day her horse Hades died…..she has a hard time with one side of her mouth. It doesn't function properly, that's why she sounds a little off when talking sometimes. She can't form her lips the way she used to in order to play the flute properly." Amaya replied drinking some of her coffee.

"That is so sad. Amaya, I hope one day you will be able to tell me what happened to you and your children that day." Minevra said softly. Amaya nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"I will tell you…..it's just hard for me to talk about." Amaya said softly. Minevra nodded her understanding and patted her back.

"Whenever you're ready dear." She told her. They looked up at Sonya who walked over with a gift in her hand and put it in front of her mother.

"I got this for you, mummy." She said happily. It was then that Severus did realize the little girl had a slight lisp when she spoke and tried to see past the long raven colored hair that covered half of her face, wondering just why she hid it like it. His curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. He had told himself all night that he was going to get back at Haden and make her quit, yet he was still curious about her children and what happened to the family. More of his curiosity toward the children was now derived from seeing what Gregory Charleston looked like. There was something Amaya Haden wasn't telling anyone and he wanted to find out what it was.

"Thank you sweetie." Amaya said, smiling at her. She opened the box and pulled out an 8 x 10 frame with a picture of herself and her two children sitting on top of their horses. Amaya felt the tears in her eyes, but blinked them back.

"I thought this picture got lost…." She said softly.

"Grandma had the film still and she let me make a big picture for you." Sonya said happily, proud of herself.

"Thank you baby." Amaya said softly.

"You're welcome, mummy. Oh yeah, and the other present, Grandma picked out." Sonya told her. Amaya lifted the paper and looked at the nightgown with bulging eyes. Minevra peeked over and gave her a sly grin. Severus couldn't help, but glance over and saw the royal blue negligee with crème colored lace on the top. Amaya's face went bright red.

"Um…yeah….I would've started to worry if you had picked this out." Amaya said, closing the box and setting it on the floor next to her chair. She picked up her coffee and drank, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Grandma said it will help when you find us a new daddy." Amaya choked on her coffee and doubled over, turning away from the table. Albus burst out laughing with Minevra who was also trying to pat her back. Severus was shocked into silence, but most of the students in the Great Hall were laughing. Severus looked at Amaya who had her back facing him; she was bent over coughing while Minevra pat her back. She managed to regain control, but her face was red and Minevra summoned a glass of water for her. Amaya sipped it and looked at Sonya, her eyes watered from the coughing.

"Tell Grandma I said thanks." She choked. Sonya laughed at her and looked at Jared who brought over his present and set it on the table.

"This doesn't have any surprises in it, does it?" She asked.

"No. Not like Grandma's." He laughed. Amaya nodded and opened the gift, smiling at the golden necklace with a heart shaped locket and pictures of Jared and Sonya inside.

"Grandma helped me buy it." Jared told her bashfully.

"I love it, sweetheart. Thank you both." She told Sonya and Jared as she put the necklace around her neck. When Sonya was looking at the other students, Amaya gave Jared a nod and he nodded back knowingly, slipping past his sister and out of the Great Hall.

"Is he going to get the mare?" Minevra whispered. Amaya nodded and smiled at her daughter who was showing Hermione some of the things she had gotten for Christmas. Severus was watching the little girl and then looked at Amaya.

"Sonya, come here." She called. Sonya came back up to the Head table and peered over the top to look at her mother.

"I have one more present for you."

"You do?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, but I want you to understand that no matter what you may think, it's ok to accept it and don't think about what happened in the past." She told her softly. Sonya stared at her mother in silence, her heart pounding against her chest. When everyone's attention turned toward the door, Sonya turned around and felt the tears sting her eyes.

Jared stood in the middle of the Great Hall with a dapple grey mare that resembled her mother's horse; Rain. The smaller mare was already saddled and bridled and around her neck was a big red bow. Sonya felt the tears run down her face as she stared at this beautiful horse that was now hers.

"Honey…." Amaya said softly. Sonya turned around, her big deep brown eyes wide and teary as she stared at her mother.

"I know you're scared after what happened to Hades, but I promise you I will keep her safe from Gregory." She told her.

"It's a her?" She asked meekly.

"Yes, her name is Misty. I didn't want to get you a horse like Hades. He's gone, baby." She told Sonya who nodded.

"It's ok to love her like I did with Hades?" She asked softly.

"Yes it is." Amaya replied and Sonya came around the table and crawled into her mother's lap, hugging her tightly. Minevra wiped her own tears away and Albus gave the mother and daughter a watery smile. Severus kept his face composed, but inside he was a mess of emotion. The expression on the little girl's face was enough to bring any man to tears. She was so innocent and yet so broken in ways. He was once again jealous of what Amaya had with her children. Secretly, he wished he could give those children a gift that would make them hug him like they did her. He wished he could do something that would let him be recognized and loved despite the kind of person he was labeled to be. Secretly, he wished it was him that had married Amaya Haden and sired her children. However, he knew what kind of man he was and he knew that he would never receive gifts filled with love like everyone else did. He never even received a Christmas card from anyone. Severus looked away from them and toward the horse who gave a high pitch whinny.

"Thank you so much, mummy. I love you." She sobbed softly.

"I love you too, baby. Why don't you go say hi to Misty. I think she was calling you." Amaya said and watched Sonya crawl off her lap and walk slowly over to the mare that was watching her with interest.

Most of the students that were in the Hall could feel the emotion that carried in the air. Hermione and Ginny wiped the tears from their eyes as they watched Sonya timidly reach out for the reins that Jared offered her. Jared looked a little emotional himself as he stepped back and watched Sonya step closer to the mare.

Misty stood still for the little girl and then bent her head down and gently nuzzled Sonya's cheek. Sonya smiled through her tears and reached up to rub the mare's head. Hermione had taken out her camera and took a photo just as Sonya stepped closer, wrapped her arms around Misty's neck, and then the mare bent down and rested her head on her shoulder as if to hug her back. Minevra blew her nose loudly and Amaya tried not to burst out laughing at the woman despite the tears in her own eyes.

Albus waved the wrapping paper away and summoned breakfast for all of them. Sonya took a seat next to Hermione while Misty stood next to the tree munching on some oats. Severus glanced at Amaya and saw her watching her children with a little smile on her face. She truly did love her kids. It was something Severus couldn't picture himself having. His life wasn't meant to be filled with happiness.

"You're children are very lucky to have you." Minevra told Amaya.

"I think I'm the one who's lucky. I almost lost them once and it damned near drove me mad." She said softly.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had been in that situation." Minevra said sadly.

"I would have killed myself if I lost them." Amaya admitted quietly. Severus was surprised and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'm glad it didn't come to that." Minevra told her.

"So am I." Amaya said and watched as Sonya flicked a piece of egg at her brother. She pursed her lips and eyed her children who were laughing; about to engage in a food fight when Hermione motioned toward their mother. They looked like deer caught in headlights as they gazed up at her warning expression and then looked back down at their food, trying not to continue laughing while Amaya was watching them.

"They are a playful pair, aren't they?" Albus asked.

"Yes they are. They are practically inseparable. I'm glad that they get along so well but sometimes when they are together, nothing but mischief happens. There were a few times they engaged in food fights at school and got the whole cafeteria in on it. The lunch room was a disaster and both of then got detention for a week." She said, shaking her head.

"It sounds like they have a lot of fun." Albus laughed.

"Yeah, they do and they give me a lot of grief with it when the school calls and yells at me for it." Amaya laughed.

After breakfast, Amaya took her children outside with Sonya leading Misty along the way. Rain and Aries neighed their greeting to them and to Misty who had been separated from them for a few weeks now. After saddling up their horses, Amaya watched her children pull themselves up onto their horses before she did the same.

"Let's go for a nice ride and then we'll go inside and you two can spend some time with Hermione and Harry." She told them. They nodded happily and walked their horses along side Rain who trudged happily through the snow.

Unknown to any of them, a dark figure stood in near the castle window, a few floors up watching them. It angered him to know that this family was nearly perfect. They all played musical instruments like he once had, they loved horses like he did, and they loved each other like he wished he could be loved. It angered him to see something he so badly wanted no matter how much he denied it to everyone and even himself. He knew he had to keep up his façade of hatred toward Haden and her children.

_But why?_

_That's what I do that's why!_

_Why not try and be happy? The children need a new father._

_I AM NOT HIM!_

Severus clenched his fists, angry with his own conscious as he stalked away from the sight of happiness he had witnessed and retreated back into his cold, dark dungeons. He had potions to brew and class outlines to prepare for when the students came back. He wanted to be alone and angry so he could go back to being the hateful cruel potions master without feeling these overwhelming emotions he believed he shouldn't have.

Amaya noticed that Sonya seemed a lot happier than she had in almost two years. It was almost as if things hadn't changed as they all rode their horses together through the snow, but looking at Sonya's half hidden face was the reminder that things had changed and some things could not be undone. She knew it was not the time to think about it, since it was Christmas and today both her children were happy along with her. They rode their horses for a good hour or so before the wind began to pick up. Amaya had helped untack them all and stall them for the night since it looked like the weather was going to turn ugly now. Jared and Sonya would be leaving in a couple of days to go back to her mother's house in France. She was already beginning to feel sick from the thought.

They had changed their clothes and each taken a shower, but while Amaya was in the shower, Sonya had pulled the little blue wrapped box from under her bed and slipped out of the room. Jared had been distracted playing his new guitar and Sonya wanted to take advantage of the time and give Professor Snape his present. She walked down the halls, deeper into the dungeon. Sonya had asked Harry where Professor Snape worked and he had told her thinking that she would use the information to stay _away_ from him not go and find him.

Sonya's little feet padded lightly on the stone floor as she walked down the winding steps. She had on her purple sweat pants, with the matching sweater, and fluffy pink slippers, making her look every bit the little girl she was. Sonya came to stand in front of a big oak door that read : **POTIONS.** She reached up and knocked, waiting for the door to open, but instead heard Severus Snape's harsh voice.

"Enter!" Sonya felt her heart skip a beat and wondered if the mean man was going to make her cry and shove her out of the classroom, but as she thought about how lonely he must be and how people said mean things about him she pushed her fears aside and used all her strength to push open the heavy door.

Sonya looked around the classroom, taking in every detail she could since this was the first time she had ever seen it. It was dimly lit, but she could see a more light on the other side of the room where torches were lit and the Potions Master was standing over a cauldron. She padded quietly over to where he was standing and stood behind him with the little box hidden behind her back.

"Hi Professor Snape." She said, her little girl voice echoing in the classroom. Severus nearly spilled the cauldron when he startled and looked down in surprise to see the little girl gazing up at him, her hair still guarding half of her face. She was tiny compared to him and stood just above his waist; looking completely out of place in the dark dungeons wearing pink and purple.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly, and saw her flinch slightly at his tone.

"I wanted to say Happy Christmas to you." She said sweetly. Severus thought he was imagining things and looked suspiciously around the classroom.

"Is your mother playing tricks on me?" He asked, feeling the anger building up. Sonya shook her head quickly and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, mummy doesn't know I'm here. She'll be mad at me." Sonya told him quickly. Severus raised a brow and eyed the girl, wondering why the hell she would want to even look at him after how cruel he had been to her.

"Why do you want to wish me a Happy Christmas? Surely that is meant for someone like Minevra or Albus." He told her.

"Why not you?" She asked curiously.

"Because I am not a nice man." He replied flatly.

"Is it because you're lonely?" She asked, taking him by surprise. She looked innocent in her questioning, but Severus didn't want to believe that she was doing this on her own. Professor Haden had to be behind this. She wanted to break him! He narrowed his eyes at her.

"That is none of your business! Why don't you leave now!" He snapped and looked away from her. Sonya huffed and walked over to his side, tugging on his cloak. Severus looked down at her, clearly annoyed.

"Professor Snape, mummy didn't make me come down here. I felt bad because people say mean things about you. Just because you are mean doesn't mean you have to be lonely on Christmas. Mummy is grouchy when she's lonely too and then me and Jared will go and give her a hug and she feels better." Sonya told him. Severus felt his eyes widen.

"Do you want a hug?" She asked. Severus then felt his jaw drop and he stared down at this precious little girl.

"Uh..no….I do not….want a hug…." He stammered uncertainly, having never been asked a question like that. Sonya shrugged and then pulled her other hand from behind her back and held out the small box to him. He stared at it in shock.

"I bought it for you so when you feel lonely like mummy, you can look at it and remember that I care about you." She said innocently. Severus felt his chest tighten and hesitantly reached out to take the small blue wrapped box. He didn't know what to say or do. No one had dared to give him a gift. He didn't even receive one from his own Slytherins.

"I hope you like it. Minevra said you would. She told me you liked blue so I got blue paper for you. I have to go now before mummy gets out of the shower. She'll lose her head if she finds me gone. Mummy panics a lot when she can't find us." Sonya said simply.

"Why does she panic?" He finally found his voice, but it wasn't the cruel cold tone he was used to.

"She's scared that daddy is going to get us. He used to hurt us. He hurt mummy a lot, especially when he was drinking. He's a bad man, but mummy won't let him near us anymore. Jared hates him. He wants to kill him." Sonya said softly. Severus swallowed and looked back down at the little box.

"Do you like my mummy?" She asked suddenly.

"Why?" He asked quickly.

"Because she is lonely too. Maybe you can be my new daddy and both of you won't be lonely anymore." Severus was shocked silent and stared at this innocent little girl like she had just sprouted three heads.

"I don't think so. You're mother doesn't like me." He choked out. Sonya shrugged.

"Maybe she does and you don't know. Mummy hides things pretty good. She's a good liar like Jared sometimes. Anyway, Happy Christmas." She said softly and walked out the door. Severus stood in the same spot for a long time staring at the closed classroom door. He couldn't believe that the little girl he had hurt had just given him a Christmas present and basically told him that he could be her new daddy. His chest felt painfully tight and several thoughts were swimming through his head. He let his dark eyes fall to the small present in his hand before hesitantly opening the box and looking at the gift. Severus pulled the snow globe carefully from the box and felt emotions he thought he would never experience again, as he watched the figures dancing around and then kiss. In the cold dark and lonely dungeons, Severus Snape, the evil cruel Potions Master for the first time in years felt a tear slide down his pale cheek.


	10. A fight with Weasely

**This story can be found at:**

**groups. Dark Angel**

**Chapter 9**

_A fight with Weasely_

Severus avoided Amaya even after her children left to go back home. He had set the little snow globe on his office desk during the day where his students couldn't see it, and had even taken it to his room and set it on his night table so he could watch it while he lay in bed at night. Severus made it a point to avoid Minevra since she knew about the gift and he was certain Albus knew of it as well. The students had returned and given him some distraction from his traitorous thoughts.

Amaya watched her seventh year class during the lesson, making sure that none of them hurt themselves while learning to sew the muggle way. She watched their progress and gave nods of approval. Professor Haden walked through the Slytherin's tables and looked over some of their work. Some of them did not have a clue what they were doing, but there were a few that actually picked up on it real fast.

"Very nice, Miss. Bulstrode." She said softly and got a surprised look from the pudgy girl and some of the students around her. Amaya had never paid any of the seventh year Slytherins' a compliment, but that was only because they had never deserved one. She continued looking over their work, walking slowly through the rows of students. Amaya walked back to her desk and looked at the picture she had gotten for Christmas; causing her to smile at the photo and the memory. She was glad that this Christmas had gone much nicer than the last two and that Sonya had accepted her gift with open arms. Amaya could only hope that Misty would help Sonya heal the emotional wounds she carried with her.

"Alright class. I think that is enough for today. It's ten till so go ahead and put your projects your cabinet and then you are free to go." She said and after the students put their projects away, the wand boxes opened for them. Professor Haden was going to sit down at her desk, but she heard someone behind her and turned to see Millicent Bulstrode standing there looking a little uncomfortable. Amaya turned around and leaned back against her desk instead, studying the girl.

"Can I help you, Miss Bulstrode?" She asked kindly. Millicent looked at the floor for a moment before looking up at her teacher.

"Why did you compliment me?" She asked. Amaya frowned.

"Because you were doing a good job. Does my compliment bother you?" She asked, stilling frowning.

"No…..I'm just surprised. I don't know….it's just that…well after the war and all, a lot of the teachers favor the other houses, especially Gryffindor. I just thought…..well it seems like you like them too so it was just weird to here you giving _me_ a compliment." She said, clearly embarrassed. Amaya gave her a small smile.

"Millicent, I know what it's like to be looked over because someone else was supposedly better. I know I can be harsh on you guys sometimes, but that is so you understand that although I have no magical abilities I still deserve respect for being an adult taking the time to instruct you all and for being a part of the faculty at this school. I am not here to judge you based on past events. I am well aware of the stories and have read up on my fair share of past events concerning Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but I do not judge you because you are in Slytherin. With me, all of you have a clean slate. You earn your points and praise the same as the next person." She explained to the girl who nodded.

"I thought you favored Harry Potter and his friends." She said, making a face as if the thought was disgusting.

"I'll admit that they have taken the time to speak with me on a personal level; Miss Granger more than any of them, but I do not favor them over you or the other Slytherins. Outside the classroom you may speak to me as a friend and confide in me, but inside the classroom I am the teacher and you are student. I may be friendly with them outside of class once in a while, but in my class they have to work to pass." Amaya said pointedly.

"Is it true that Weasely likes you?" She asked. Amaya shrugged.

"I have heard that he does, but it doesn't matter. My affections belong to my children and no one else." She replied although it was partially a lie. Millicent nodded and gave her teacher a small smile.

"Um….thanks…for letting me…talk to you…" She said uncertainly.

"Anytime." Amaya told her and watched the girl leave the room. At least she had made a difference with one of the Slytherin students.

Hermione was becoming a little annoyed with Ron who was still not really talking to them and still watching Professor Haden every chance he got. Hannah obviously wanted him back, but he was blatantly ignoring her.

"Ron, you need to stop obsessing over Professor Haden!" She snapped suddenly when he was staring at her sitting at the Head table during dinner. His face turned red and he glared daggers at her. Harry looked at Ron and waited to see what he was going to do because he looked furious.

"Stop telling me what to do, you insufferable bitch!" He spat angrily. Hermione was caught by surprise and some of the students were now looking at them curiously.

"Ronald! How dare you call her that! She's right and you know it!" Ginny cut in angrily, glaring at her brother coldly.

"Oh like you would know! Why don't you both shut the hell up and leave me alone?!" He spat and stood up to leave.

"Mr. Weasely." He turned to the sound of Professor Haden's voice. She had come down from her seat and walked up behind him.

"My office, now." She said sternly and he was surprised by her cold gaze. He put his head down and followed her out of the Great Hall. Minevra was glaring at the boy and shaking her head in disapproval.

"This needs to stop, Albus. He cannot be obsessing over Amaya like this." She whispered. Albus nodded his agreement and looked toward Severus to find that he was gone. He raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement. Interesting.

Hannah had watched the display from her seat and wondered what was going to happen in the office. She had begun to suspect that perhaps Professor Haden and Ron were having some sort of affair, but she wasn't so sure now that she saw Professor Haden upset. She got out of her seat and left the Great Hall along with Harry, Ginny, and Harry who had seen her get up.

The students crept to the dungeon area where Amaya's office was and could hear yelling coming from inside the room. Hermione crept up and held Hannah back from moving in closer. The girl startled, but didn't object as they stood their around the corner. They didn't see the dark eyes of the Potions Master gleaming in a darkened corner.

"Mr. Weasely, Hermione is right, this needs to stop! I am an adult and a Professor here at this school and you are a student!" She told him.

"I won't be a student much longer!" He retorted angrily, his face red with embarrassment.

"That is not the point! I am thirty one years old and I have two children. I would not be an appropriate person for you even if I did return the affections." She told him firmly.

"I don't care how old you are or that you have kids. My mum has seven of us! I can handle it." He snapped back.

"No you can't."

"Why not!?"

"Because you are still a child!"

"I AM NOT A CHILD!"

"To me you are!" Amaya was getting frustrated now and paced the room.

"It's because you like Professor Snape isn't it?!" Ron ground out.

"I beg your pardon?" She whirled around to look at him.

"You heard me."

"I think this discussion is over. Good night Mr. Weasely." She hissed and stormed out of her office, about to walk down the corridor when she heard Ron behind her.

"I see the way you look at him!" He snapped. Amaya stopped and clenched her fists before turning back to face the boy. The two didn't see the students hiding around the corner on one side of the corridor or Professor Snape on the other end hiding in the dark.

"Mr. Weasely, I don't know what you are on about, but I am telling you right now that this conversation is inappropriate."

"Why?! Because you know I am telling the truth!" Ron was red faced and angry. He didn't know how much he was hurting Hannah who had her mouth covered to keep herself quiet as tears streamed down her face.

"So what!? I do not have to explain myself to you! Mr. Weasely, who I chose to look at and how I choose to look at them is MY choice!" She snapped.

"But why him? I could make you happy."

"No you couldn't! My children make me happy and I don't need a man to do that for me!"

"You say that now." Ron said stubbornly.

"Mr. Weasely, you are pushing my patience to the limit. I have kept quiet about this for the past few weeks since I learned of it, but I am about sick of this bullshit! You are pushing your friends away and hurting Miss Abbott for no reason."

"I do have a reason. I like you!" He admitted heatedly.

"But I don't!" She hissed. Ron gave her an angry glare and felt his face burning with embarrassment.

"You can learn."

"No, I can't!"

"Why not?! You hated Professor Snape and now you don't seem to." He spat with disgust.

"I never hated Professor Snape! Just because the two of us do not get along does not mean that I hate him!" Professor Snape was watching them with a blank expression, but inside his anger was building.

"He hates you! He hates everyone. How could you even think of liking him at all?! He's greasy and ugly; he was a fucking Death Eater, a rapist, and a murderer!" Ron spat.

"That is 20 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher." She snapped.

"What?! You know it's true!"

"No Mr. Weasely I do not. Professor Snape may be a cold man, but he is still a Professor here at this school and you will respect him as such. You have no right to insult him." She growled, glaring coldly at the red headed boy.

"Why not?! It's true! He's a disgusting Git!"

"That will be another 20 points from Gryffindor for insulting Professor Snape and don't you dare do it again!" She was furious and everyone that was around was shocked that she was defending the sour Potions Master including the man himself.

"Why are you defending him?! He could easily take you to his dungeon and rape you like he's done….." Amaya cut him off.

"Don't go there! Professor Snape would not lay a hand on me in any such manner! He may have been forced to do those things while in his service to Voldemort, but he is not obligated to perform those tasks now. Do not accuse that man of being something he is not. If you want to insult him then I will gladly take you to his office so you can tell him to his face exactly what you think of him." Ron's face paled at that, but he stood his ground.

"I hope you don't make the mistake of getting involved with Professor Snape." He told her in an angry but quiet tone.

"Don't presume that you can tell me what to do, Mr. Weasely!"

"If you really love your kids, you'll stay away from him." Ron told her and this time Amaya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare bring my children into this Ronald Weasely and do not insult Professor Snape by saying that he would hurt my children. You are completely out of place." She hissed angrily and let the boy go. He looked at a little shaken, but still watched her.

"I only want to make sure you and your children stay safe." He told her softly.

"I can protect my own children and myself! I do not want to hear anymore of this ridiculous discussion. I am your Professor and you are my student and that is how our relationship will remain. I am not interested in any kind of relationship with you other than being your mentor. I do not need protection from you and I do not want to hear you insult your other Professor's again no matter how much you hate them." Amaya said firmly and walked away.

Ron was about to go back to the Gryffindor common room when his friends came out from around the corner. His face paled when he saw them; all of them had cold and angry expressions as they approached him. Hannah was the only one that was crying.

"Professor Haden is right, Ron." Harry told him firmly.

"You don't understand!" Ron growled.

"I do! You want someone you cannot have! You like her because she is different from the women you've met throughout your life, but Professor Haden is right. You wouldn't be right for her and she wouldn't be right for you anyway." Hermione told him.

"What the hell do you know?" Ron asked angrily.

"I know because I had a personal talk with her. Her kids are her primary concern and you are in no way ready to take on a family." She told him hotly.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I wouldn't be able to handle those two kids of hers?" He retorted.

"Because they've been hurt! Jared doesn't even like you! He knows you like his mother and he made it a point to let us know that he wanted you to stay away from her. That family has been through a lot and someone like you would only make it worse." Hermione snapped.

"Someone like me?! So what, someone like Snape would be better?" Ron was losing control and Harry was getting agitated with it.

"Yes, he would!" Harry snapped finally. Everyone looked at him, stunned.

"You don't believe that Harry….." Ron stated.

"Yes I do. I am not saying that Professor Snape likes her because he sure doesn't act like it, but if it came down to it and he did, I think he would be better suited for her and her kids than you."

"I am your friend and you are defending Professor Snape?!" Ron was pissed now. Harry clenched his fists and stepped closer to Ron, looking him in the eye.

"I am not defending him. Hermione is right. Professor Haden and her children have gone through things that have emotionally scarred them for life. Jared and Sonya's father has hurt them and their mother for a long time and I think Snape would be able to protect them the way they need to be protected. Jared is resentful and cold sometimes and would be better off with someone like Snape who knows what that's like and could discipline him accordingly." Harry told him.

"I can't believe you! Snape is not even capable of love and that's what that family needs." Ron retorted. Ginny shook her head and looked at her brother.

"Ron, you don't know what Snape is capable of because you don't know him. All you know is the bad things that he has done. He is human you know and I am sure he is capable of love." Ginny told him. Ron ground his teeth and was about to say something, when the silky baritone voice they were all familiar with caught their attention.

"How interesting that I am the topic of your conversation." They turned to see Professor Snape walk toward them with a cold expression on his face.

"We're sorry Professor Snape…." Ginny started.

"Silence." He said slowly and then looked at Ronald Weasely with narrowed eyes.

"I do not appreciate the insinuations that I would harm Professor Haden's children or that I would rape her, Mr. Weasely. That will be 30 points from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with me for the rest of this week." He said coldly.

"What?! Amaya already took points from me!" Ron snapped. Snape looked furious.

"Do not call her by her given name! She is a Professor and you will do well to remember that!" He snapped. Ron went red and silent but was seething at his Professor who looked calm and cold as he gazed back daring the boy to say something to him.

"Get to your common room." He said to the boy who gave him once last glare and then stalked off. Professor Snape looked at the rest of them, his eyes landing on Harry and after a moment of silence Snape spoke.

"It is almost curfew, perhaps you should be getting to your common room as well." He said, but his tone was without the scathing bite. Without another word or any deduction in house points, he walked away, his robes billowing out behind him, leaving the stunned group to stare at his back.

Amaya was tired and frustrated after the fight with Weasely and even Minevra's comforting words hadn't helped. She had gone straight to Minevra and told her everything, but that didn't seem to relieve her anger. She wasn't exactly sure what was bothering her most. The fact that Mr. Weasely over stepped his boundary with her or that he had actually hit home with his statement regarding her feelings for Professor Snape. Did she like him?

_No! I am only playing with his mind because that is what he deserves! He just reminds me of someone I lost and wish I could have back!_ Her mind was telling her things she didn't want to hear. She had noticed that even when she went to sleep at night, Professor Snape plagued her mind. It was unnerving. Amaya opened her door and went straight to her room, undressed and then flopped down on the soft mattress. She didn't feel like doing anything else.

Severus sat in his quarters staring at the fire burning with a glass of brandy in one hand. He kept thinking about how Professor Haden had defended him. She had even insinuated that she didn't think he was ugly. He hated being confused. He almost wanted to believe that Professor Haden was attracted to him, but everything he had been brought up to believe in life was standing in the way, confusing him. Severus knew that good things were not meant to happen to him and he wished he could stop his traitorous mind from hoping that there could be anything between him and that woman. He had to hate her! That was what he was supposed to do! Severus threw his glass into the fire violently and stood up.

"I need to be rid of you Haden….." He hissed angrily and disappeared into his room.


	11. Fighting among Professors

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 10**

_Fighting among Professors_

It was now February and excitement filled the castle with Valentine's Day close by. There was supposed to be a dance and it seemed that the castle was now filled with love sick students. It annoyed a lot of the Professors to no end. Professor Snape seemed to be in the worst of moods as the day approached. Albus had basically forced him to attend the Valentine's Day dance and he was furious about it. He would much rather be prowling the halls deducting points, but Albus seemed to think that Severus needed to _enjoy_ himself at the dance.

Amaya noticed just how snappy Severus was being with everyone and he had snapped at her on more than one occasion for ridiculous things. He treated her as if she had said the cruel things that Ron Weasely had said. She was determined to pay him back for being such an asshole, but she wasn't exactly sure how yet. She had thought about it part of the night and in her thinking forgot to set her alarm clock to wake her in the morning.

Professor Snape prowled the classroom eyeing the students as they began their potions. His mind was somewhat distracted with the thoughts of the dream he had last night. It had started out with the one woman that had accepted him as he made love for the first time, finally not having to rape women; but then it changed. As he had run his fingers through her frizzy hair, it had turned straight and went from brown to black with red stripes and he found himself enjoying the sight of Professor Haden on top of him. Severus ground his teeth in aggravation and started deducting points from various students in an attempt to take his mind off the muggle woman.

Neville began to tremble as he chopped his roots into pieces when Professor Snape swooped up behind him and sneered.

"20 points from Gryffindor for ruining school materials." He snapped and walked away. Harry glared at him, but Snape didn't seem to notice. It was almost as if he was deliberately trying to not look at Harry. Professor Snape went to his desk and sat down, eying the classroom coldly. Everyone who had been in his classes previous years knew that he hated this month mainly because of Valentine's Day and he was sourer than he was on Christmas. For this reason, no one dared to look at him or talk to him; even the teachers avoided him. The classroom was deadly silent, but the sound of papers whooshing through the air caught their attention and they looked at Professor Snape's desk to see that all the parchments had flown onto the floor and Snape was sitting there momentary stunned.

There was still silence and then the class gasped when Snape's chair was suddenly yanked out from under him and he crashed to the floor. The students couldn't help but burst out laughing, but when Snape stood up and looked positively livid, they instantly went silent.

"Which one of you is playing these pranks!?" He snapped angrily, looking at the wide eyed students. They looked at each other and then back at him, not knowing what to say. The students gasped when everything on Snape's desk was swiped off onto the floor. Severus pounded his hands on the desk, looking around wildly for some explanation. It didn't sound like any of the students had cast any spells. Suddenly, his cloak was flipped over his head and he struggled to get it off, putting it right again. The students were having a hard time containing his laughter.

Snape's hair was now sticking every which way causing him to look deranged and he was looking around in angry confusion. He was embarrassed that the students were seeing this and he had no idea what was going on. Then he turned toward the chalk board and stared at the floating piece of chalk writing on it.

_Professor Snape, stop being an ass to your students. Smile and wash your hair! _Rage flooded his entire being and he darted to the board just as the chalk dropped to the floor and he felt himself trip onto it as well. The class erupted in laughter as their Potions Master got quickly to his feet and glared coldly at them.

"SILENCE!" He practically screamed and they instantly shut up, but he could see the students trying desperately to hold in their laughter. He didn't see the stirring stick on the shelf being taken down and headed for him. The students started giggling and then suddenly a loud crack could be heard and Snape was slapped hard across his ass. The man nearly jumped out of his skin and instantly rubbed the spot that would certainly be marked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled, silencing the entire class with his language.

"Sir?"

"WHAT?!" He gave Draco a deadly look despite the fact he was in Slytherin.

"Um……well I didn't see Professor Haden at breakfast….do you think….it could be her?" He asked.

"You just can't go blaming her because she wasn't at breakfast!" Hermione snapped.

"That is 20 points from Gryffindor and keep your mouth shut you silly little girl!" Snape snapped and headed for the door, but found himself on the floor again. Gritting his teeth, he jumped up and practically ran to the door. He didn't know that his mystery assailant had already slipped past him.

Professor Snape practically ran to Professor Haden's classroom and burst through the door, scaring the life out of the first years. He stormed toward her office and looked in, finding her no where. He stormed back out and grabbed the nearest student by the arm, lifting him out of his chair.

"Where is she?!" He snapped.

"Wh….who?" The student was terrified.

"PROFESSOR HADEN!" He screamed.

"She…..she….she's…"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He looked deranged, but suddenly heard the sound of liquid trickling down to the floor. He looked down to see the boy he actually pissed himself out of fear. He turned up his lip in disgust and shoved the boy back into his seat as he started to weep from embarrassment.

"Pro….Professor…Sn…Snape?" A girl from Hufflepuff stammered and nearly jumped under her desk with the look Snape gave her.

"She…she to class…yet…" She stammered and Severus instantly stormed out of the classroom and toward her personal quarters. He didn't bother knocking on the door; he simply cast an unlocking charm and stormed in, looking wildly around the living room. She wasn't there. Anger was surging through him as he slammed her bedroom door open and walked in, looking at the figure lying in the bed. He was beyond angry, but confusion momentary clouded him as he looked at Haden, lying apparently naked on the bed with the sheets only covering the lower half of her.

Severus narrowed his eyes and stalked over to her bedside, noticing her messy hair and arms spread out across the bed as she lay there on her stomach breathing deeply.

"Professor Haden!" He snapped, but she didn't move.

"HADEN!" He roared and she startled awake. She looked up at him and gave a startled scream, scrambling upright pulling her sheet up to her chin, covering most of herself. He was glaring coldly at her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" She snapped angrily.

"What are you playing at?" He asked dangerously low. She gave him a look of confusion.

"What? What are you talking about?" Severus wasn't in the mood for games and he quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it away from her. She gave a small scream and tried to scramble away, but he grabbed her leg and pulled her toward him. She struggled against him, but he pinned her arms above her head and stared down at her with a look of pure hatred.

"Was it you in my classroom?!" He snapped.

"What?! No! I haven't been to your classroom!" She replied, terrified for the first time because she truly didn't know what he was talking about.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! Someone was in my classroom with an Invisibility potion, embarrassing me in front of my students!" He snapped, enraged.

"It wasn't me! I've been in bed! Wait….what do you mean in front of your students?" She was clearly confused.

"Classes have begun and you missed part of your first class, but don't try to change the subject!" He was livid. Amaya looked toward her clock and cursed under her breath.

"I wasn't in your classes Snape!" She snapped and tried to free her wrists, but his grip was painfully tight.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me the truth!" He snapped.

"I AM TELLING THE TRUTH YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him, getting a painful sting in her arms as he tightened his grip.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" She said in a pained voice, tears stinging her eyes. He remained where he was and glared at her coldly before whispering 'Legimens'. He saw her thoughts on getting him back for being so cold to her and it angered him even more, but he couldn't find any memories of in the incident in the classroom. He looked deeper, ignoring her cries. He saw memories of her children and of her husband; memories of her rides on her horses; and then he saw a memory that caught his attention. It was a burning truck; the same that was in her garage. A horse was practically screaming inside the burning trailer behind it as Haden seemed to be running toward it. He didn't get any further, because Haden had leaned over and bitten his arm, causing him to lose the concentration.

Severus jumped away from her and rubbed the spot on his arm that she had bitten. Amaya had scrambled against the headboard and put a pillow in front of her, covering herself and hugging it tightly as tears ran down her face. She was shaking from head to toe and staring at him in horror and disbelief. Severus was beginning to think that now he had made a mistake.

"Get out." She whispered. Severus felt his face pale and the anger diminish slightly as he stared at her.

"It…..it wasn't you?" He stammered quietly.

"I never came….into your class today…." She choked out through her tears. Severus saw the marks he left on her wrists and knew that he had taken it too far. He stepped closer to her, but she immediately scooted away, terrified.

"Professor Haden….." He started but she cut him off.

"Get out, Snape!" She said coldly, but fear was written all over her. Severus swallowed hard before walking out of the room feeling horrible about what he had just done.

Amaya sat against the headboard trying to control her erratic breathing now that he was gone. He had caught her completely off guard and she hadn't been mentally prepared for what had just happened. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she starred at her door.

Minevra left her class quickly and ran toward Amaya's room. Hermione had left her class to come and tell her what had happened in Potions and now she was concerned for Amaya. Minevra found the door to her rooms unlocked and she quickly walked in and toward the bedroom, gasping when she saw the young woman naked, with only a pillow covering her.

"Oh my goodness!" Minevra rushed over and sat next to her, immediately noticing her wrists.

"Amaya dear, it's alright. Severus is gone." Minevra soothed, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the woman's face.

"He…he accused me of…going in his classroom….and…and then he came…here…." She stammered.

"I know, Miss Granger came and told me what happened in class. I am so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I will go straight to Albus with this." Minevra told her, but Amaya shook her head.

"I quit….I can't do this. Between Weasely, the Slytherins, and….and Snape…..I just can't. I thought I could….." She choked out, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Please Amaya, reconsider. You can do this. Severus will be punished for this. We'll find out what happened in his class and bring the person responsible forward so they are punished for what they started." She told her, worried now that she was going to lose the woman she had come to love as a Professor and a friend. Amaya was quiet, still trying to control her breathing.

"I….I don't know…..I need to…think about it…." She whispered finally, confused at what she should do. Minevra nodded.

"I will get Albus to grant you some time off. Maybe a week with your children again would do you some good. Please reconsider, Amaya." She told her before standing up.

"I will dismiss your class and go straight to Albus. Stay here and relax. Go ahead and pack some things to go visit your children. I'll be back shortly." Minevra told her and left the room to find the Headmaster.

Severus Snape had come back into a silent classroom and sat behind his desk. He didn't acknowledge the students or pay attention to their potions. They were giving him odd looks as he sat there staring at his desk. He looked more pale than usual and had a blank expression on his face, but he looked up when he heard the door open and the Headmaster walk in looking livid. The students looked at Dumbledore and then back at Severus who looked as if he was lost.

"Class dismissed." Albus said firmly and waved their cauldrons away. The class looked at each other uncertainly before packing their things and filing out of the room. Harry gave Draco an angry glare, knowing that Snape went after Haden because of him. He noticed though, that Draco didn't have the smug look he normally did on his face.

Albus waited until everyone was out of the classroom before approaching Severus. He put a silencing spell on the room and came to stand before the Potions Master; the twinkle missing from his eyes.

"How dare you harm that woman, Severus!" He ground out. Severus didn't say anything, but he did look Albus in the eye, the lost expression still there.

"Severus, I know that you have always been a cold and violent man at times, but you are no longer a Death Eater!" Albus continued.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Severus whispered. Albus noticed that he did look remorseful, but that didn't excuse what he had done to Amaya.

"You should not have jumped to conclusions, Severus!" Albus said firmly.

"She wasn't in her classroom…..I just assumed…"

"You assumed wrong! You hurt that woman! She wants to quit now because of YOU! I have been patient with you, boy! I am tired of losing my Professor's because of your callousness! Professor Haden may have done you wrong before, but not before you had done it to her. Since the night I disciplined you both for your immature display in front of the Great Hall she has not stepped out of bounds." Albus snapped. Severus felt like one of his students. One person he hated to disappoint was Albus, and he had certainly done it this time.

"I am giving her time off to reconsider her decision, Severus. You better hope she reconsiders. I am very disappointed in you. You will be put on probation Severus for the next two months and if you step out of line I will have no choice but to fire you." Albus said angrily. Severus lowered his head and refused to face his mentor anymore. He closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"May I speak with her?" Severus asked quietly. Albus watched him; the man that terrified most wizards and witches everyday was now sitting before him looking more regretful than he ever had.

"That is up to Professor Haden." Albus said firmly and left the room. The Potions Master took a moment to compose himself before standing and heading to his office. He stood in the fire place and threw down the floo powder.

"Professor Haden's quarters."

Amaya was packing her bag, still shaking slightly from the whole ordeal. She wasn't exactly sure what he had done to her mind, but it was as if he had been searching it for something. She had heard rumors that he could read minds and if that had been what he was doing when he had her pinned, he had almost seen the memory that she had tried hard not to think about. He almost found out what she had been avoiding speaking to anyone about.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and walked silently over to Haden's bedroom, looking in to make sure she was dressed. She wore a pair of old torn jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. She was packing her suitcase with her back toward him and Severus felt his chest hurt as he tried to reason with himself. He wanted her gone, but now that she was packing, he wasn't so sure.

"Miss Haden." Severus said softly, stepping into the room. Amaya jumped and backed away from him.

"Get away from me, Snape!" She snapped, backing away as he came closer to her.

"I wish to speak with you." He said quietly.

"Well I don't want to talk to you! Get out! You got what you wanted so just fucking leave!" She yelled backing up against the wall as he approached her silently.

"I did not get what I want." He told her, his tone still quiet.

"I am quitting! That is what you wanted!"

"No, it is not." He said softly as he came to stand right in front of her. Amaya looked at him in confusion.

"I had not intended on hurting you. When Mr. Malfoy told me you hadn't attended breakfast I assumed that it was you who had played the tricks and embarrassed me in my classroom. I assumed wrong." He told her truthfully. Amaya was at a lost of what to say. She was partly afraid of him, but at the same time she couldn't deny that she had some sort of attraction for him and wanted to believe the sincerity of his words.

_No! I have made this mistake before! I believed Gregory when he said he was sorry and look what he did to me and my kids!_ Amaya glared at Severus, not speaking.

"Forgive me, I am being honest when I say that I did not mean to hurt you." He told her, seeing her disbelief.

"How can I believe anything you say?! You're a liar and an asshole!" She snapped. Severus looked down at her wrists and swallowed; she had purplish bruises already. He reached out and gently took her hands into his, noticing her stiffen when he did. He ran his thumb lightly over the marks and felt the guilt he again. Severus let go of one of her hands and pulled out his wand; murmuring a healing charm, he watched the bruises disappear. He looked up into her hazel eyes and held the gaze, feeling drawn to her by the intimacy of her hands in his. The more he stared at her, the more he wanted her.

"My intention was not to hurt you." He told her again, his voice soft and silkily. Amaya looked away not knowing what to say. Severus watched the different emotions play out in her eyes and he took a moment to look at the rest of her face. His dark eyes fell on her plush lips and he felt the urge to feel them against his. Severus didn't know what was wrong with him anymore. This woman was making him feel things he didn't want to, but yet he couldn't seem to make these feelings go away.

"I am going to take my time off and think about what I am going to do." Amaya said finally, looking back into his eyes. Their faces were so close; he could easily bend down and kiss her. He knew that he would have to stay away from her if she decided to come back. His probation would certainly include that. He wondered if he should take this one moment to kiss her; to taste her. Before he could even try, she moved aside and went back to her suitcase. Severus couldn't help feeling a sense of loss as he stood there starring at the wall for a few seconds before leaving the room.

After two hours since Severus left, Amaya found herself outside her mothers' door in Paris. Minevra had apparated her there and now she was alone, about to face her family. She took a deep breath and reached out to knock. Amaya waited quietly until the door opened and her mother stood before her looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"Amaya, aren't you supposed to be at the school, teaching?" She asked.

"Yes, but I am taking a week off to consider whether or not I want to continue there." She said softly and her mother could tell that something was wrong. She gave her a sympathetic look and came out and hugged her.

"Oh, it's good to see dear. We can talk about it later. Come inside; the kids are in the living room. Jared has been playing that damn guitar none stop and it is driving me mad." Her mother said. Amaya smiled and walked in, glad to be in a world that she was familiar with. She heard her children laughing in the living room and set her bags down before entering. She stood next to her mother as she gazed at Jared and Sonya sitting on the floor playing a game of checkers.

"Hey babies." She said softly and both of them looked up startled. They stared at their mother as if they couldn't believe that she was really there.

"Mum? What…..what are you doing here?" Jared asked uncertainly, thinking that perhaps something concerning his father had come up.

"I am taking a week off." Amaya said softly. Jared seemed to let out a sigh of relief and then stood up with his sister; both of them wrapping their arms around their mother.

"I missed you!" Sonya said.

"I missed you too." Amaya replied. It had been several weeks since she had seen them and it was a welcoming feeling. She didn't feel so alone now that she was there with her mother and two children.


	12. More to the Mystery

**Sorry it took so long to update. This story can also be found at:**

**groups. yahoo. com/group/ thedarkangel ofapotionsmaster/ **

**Make sure there is NO spacing between words when you type that in and there has to be an UNDERSLASH between 'angel' and 'ofapotionsmaster'. There is also an adult picture of Amaya Haden at the site. **

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 11**

_More to the mystery_

The news had spread fast about Professor Haden and many of the students were upset that she was gone. Many of them had sent owls to her begging her to return, but she had not yet replied to anyone. Most of the Slytherins were confused on what to think. They had wanted her gone because she was nothing more than a muggle, but over time they had come to somewhat appreciate her classes and even found them somewhat relaxing. Millicent was among one of them that actually missed her classes and made sure that the others knew it.

Draco hadn't said much in the last few days since Professor Haden left, but his mind was telling him that he shouldn't have said anything to Professor Snape about it. He hadn't meant for him to go after and hurt her and the more he thought about it the more he felt guilty. He was actually starting to see the benefits of muggle methods and secretly he wished he hadn't grown up believing in the greatness of purebloods. Draco was starting to realize that he didn't like being hated by everyone because of his unrealistic beliefs or because he was a Slytherin. He wanted to be normal, but he wasn't sure he knew how.

He sat at the dinner table, thinking everything over in his mind. He wanted a good job when he got out of school and he wanted a wife. He and Pansy had dated for a while, but there was nothing there. She had slept with half the Slytherins and boys from other houses as well and now she was dating Goyle. Draco didn't like feeling so alone, but he did have his eye on someone that he knew would be impossible to have. He glanced up and let his grey eyes rest on the once bushy haired Gryffindor that had grown into a woman over the last year. He didn't know where his feelings for her came from, but they were there and so was the emptiness he felt knowing that he couldn't have her.

Severus Snape didn't show up for meals at all since Professor Haden left. He hadn't eaten in days and barely kept up with himself. Instead, he had been going out at night and drinking himself into a stupor. He kept himself within muggle bars knowing that the wizarding ones would either not accept him or throw him out when they realized who he was. Severus dressed in simple slacks and a blue dress shirt as he bounced from bar to bar. He walked into the third bar that night and sat down by himself at a table in the back of the room. He looked toward the stage and sneered at a woman with blond hair attempting to sing. The bar was a hang out for punks and gothic people, but he didn't care so long as they had whiskey.

After a few songs that had been sung pretty badly, he wanted to leave, but something stopped him. He heard a familiar laughter and turned to see none other than Amaya Haden dressed in another pair of torn hip hugging jeans with a black studded belt. He stared at her for a moment, looking at the high heeled black boots up to the tight black tank top that showed off part of her midriff. He stared at the beauty in front of him with her hair framing her face. She was laughing with some man, shaking her head about something. Jealousy erupted in him and he found himself glaring coldly at them. He watched her every move until finally she seemed to relent to something and nod her head. He wondered what on earth they were talking about and it was driving him mad.

Severus watched the brown haired, hazel eyed man walk onto the stage and sit behind the drums. He saw a woman get onto the stage, standing on the right side with a bass guitar. He watched the man, studying him. Severus frowned when he realized that the man Amaya had been talking to actually looked a lot like her. He was even covered in tattoos like she was. He turned his attention from the man to Amaya who to his surprise, walked onto the left side of the stage and slung a shiny black guitar over her shoulders. She smiled at the man behind the drums and watched the other woman nod her head, giving the signal for the music to start.

Severus was watching in shock as both women started to play their instruments. He didn't know that Haden could play the guitar like her son. He looked at the blond woman with the bass guitar as she started to sing.

_Check it out_

_Going out_

_On the late night_

_Looking tight_

_Feeling nice_

_It's a cock fight_

_I can tell I just know_

_That's it's going down_

_Tonight_

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when dickhead put his hands on me_

Severus raised a brow but couldn't seem to take his eyes off the stage. Haden had his complete attention as she started to sing the chorus with her blond friend.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

The lyrics were somewhat startling to him and part of him thought that it could have been directed at him until he realized that he was being ridiculous. This was the first time he had ever heard Haden sing and she was damn good at it. She sung with a passion he had no idea she had. He watched as she now took the lead in the song and was captivated by her voice, the way her fingers moved across the riff of the guitar, and the way she danced around while still managing to do the other two.

_Midnight I'm drunk_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna dance by myself_

_Guess you're outta luck_

_Don't touch back up_

_I'm not the one_

_Alright_

_Listen up it's just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Alright_

Severus felt his groin ache with desire as he watched her hips move to the music. The other woman came to stand next to her and they were both singing into the microphone now.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

Severus could see that she was enjoying herself and secretly he was glad that she was after the pain he had caused her by his wrongful accusations. He wanted to strangle whoever it was that had set him off though.

_In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks_

_To get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_

_We didn't get all dressed up for you to see_

_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are_

_High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't you?_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_No_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_(Just stop and take a second)_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_(You know it's over)_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_(It's just you and your hand)_

Severus listened to the crowd cheering and applauding them as the song finished and he couldn't help but clap his hands at the performance. The woman could sing, that was for sure and she played the guitar like she had been doing it for years. She hadn't mentioned to Minevra that she played that instrument. He only remembered the cello being mentioned. Now he watched as she set the guitar down and came off the stage with the other two. Looking around to make sure no one was looking at him, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and walked through the people to where she had seated herself with the man and blond woman. He took a seat next to her and kept his eyes fixed on her as he approached.

"I miss those days Amaya. We used to do this all the time." The man told her.

"Yeah I know. It's just hard to find the time to go out and mess around." She said accepting a glass of water from the bartender.

"Do you mind if I order a drink?" The man asked her uncertainly.

"As long as Kelly here keeps you in check, Aiden." Amaya replied.

"Oh I will." Kelly told her, smiling. Aiden ordered himself a shot of whiskey and a beer. Severus now knew their names and was comforted by the fact that Kelly was the man's wife, but he was still curious as to who they were to Amaya.

"So how come you took some time off from work?" Aiden asked her. Amaya shrugged.

"I am having some problems getting along with a colleague of mine. I don't know. Honestly, it's not so much him, it's just everything. Working at this school has turned my world upside down and I miss my kids, I am lonely there, I am just having a hard time adjusting to this new part of my life while still dealing with the bullshit I got going on from the old life." Amaya said in aspiration. Aiden nodded solemnly.

"How are Jared and Sonya?" He asked softly.

"They're alright. I mean, I am not around them often enough to know for sure, but now that I am at mum's house, they seem to be alright." Amaya said, sipping her water.

"Yeah, those kids really love you. I'm glad you have them." He said.

"So am I."

"So this magical school you are teaching at, do you think maybe Jared and Sonya will attend it someday?" Aiden asked curiously. Severus frowned and looked at Amaya who shrugged. Not only did this man know about the school, but he was questioning whether or not her muggle kids would attend. Why?

"I don't know. I never bothered asking. I don't know if what happens around those two has anything to do with magic." Amaya replied.

"Yeah well you have to wonder though. I mean, granted it's mostly with Jared that strange shit happens, but Sonya can do it too. She just doesn't get angry all the time so it's rarer with her." Aiden said pointedly, downing his whiskey.

"I know, but these students don't cast magic out of anger, they have wands and they use spells. Jared and Sonya don't." Amaya told him. Severus was now very interested in what they were talking about regardless of the fact that two other muggles knew about the school.

"Well you have to start somewhere." Kelly offered. Amaya shrugged.

"I am starting to hope that they don't get accepted in this school. I am afraid of them having to deal with Professor Snape." She stated.

"Is that the one you are having problems with?" Aiden asked with a frown.

"Yeah. He's just not a friendly man. I am not the only one he is an ass to." Amaya said.

"Why is he the way he is?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know. The Headmaster says that he made some bad choices when he was younger and now a lot of the magical folk hold it against him. They are actually kind of cruel about it. They won't allow him to buy anything for the class he teaches, he can't go to the pubs……he's just been shut out by everyone." Amaya said quietly. Aiden nodded.

"That's too bad. Even the worst of people deserve a second chance no matter what the outcome." He said.

"Yeah, lord knows I have given a second chance to someone I shouldn't have." Amaya said sourly. Aiden narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"I take it back. _Almost_ everyone deserves a second chance. I swear I want to kill Gregory for what he did to you and those kids." He said angrily. Kelly rubbed his arm and nodded her agreement.

"I can't believe someone would do something like what Gregory did to you and the kids. It's horrible….and how the hell is he going to get angry because you slept with someone else when he had been doing it even before you were married to him?" Kelly asked sourly.

"I don't know. He thinks I am some sort of property I guess. He can be angry with me all he wants, but he can take it out on me and leave my kids the fuck alone." Amaya growled. Severus knew he should be getting back to the castle to do his rounds, but he was far too interested in Haden's conversation.

"I don't understand why he keeps coming after them. Why doesn't he just leave them alone?" Aiden shook his head and sipped his beer.

"Aiden, I haven't told mum anything yet……." Amaya started and looked at him. Aiden met her gaze and narrowed his eyes.

"What? Did Gregory do something?" He asked, becoming angry with the thought. Amaya looked at her water glass for a moment before nodding her head.

"Just before Christmas, I went to my house to get some things I needed……Greg was there." Aiden's expression turned dark.

"He didn't hurt you?"

"No, I mean he probably would have but Severus was with me."

"Severus?" Aiden frowned.

"Severus Snape. That's the Professor I was talking about earlier. The Headmaster thought it would be a good idea to have an escort and according to him, Severus is an excellent wizard and deadly adversary. He was with me when I went to the house. Greg came out as we were leaving and just….talking shit basically. I'm pretty sure he had a gun with him because he started to pull something from behind his back when Severus apparated us back to the castle." Amaya told them.

"That's when you disappear and reappear somewhere else, right?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah." Aiden was silent, but his clenching fists told anyone around him that he was pissed.

"Did he take anything from the house?" He finally asked through clenched teeth. Amaya shook her head.

"No, most of my expensive stuff is at the school on display for the students. Mum has some of my other little things and the horses also stay with me on the grounds. He didn't come to the house with the intention of stealing anything, he actually left something for me."

"I think he had the intention to hurt you or finish what he started." Aiden said angrily and Amaya's natural reaction was to touch her scars from the bullet wounds.

"What did he leave for you?" Kelly cut in.

"The truck." Amaya said softly.

"A tru…..wait a minute…._the_ truck?!" Aiden stammered. Amaya nodded her head and Aiden slammed his beer down.

"That bastard! How could he do that?! That accident was his fault and he just leaves the fucking truck for you to remind you!" Aiden spat and Kelly tried to soothe him but he was clearly upset.

"I know. I almost fainted just looking at it. I hated seeing it again. I'm just waiting until he sends me the fucking trailer too. For all I know, he might try sending it to Sonya to hurt her." Amaya said bitterly.

"I'll kill him! I don't give a fuck what anyone says. No one deserves to die more than him!" Aiden said coldly. Amaya nodded and drank some more of her water.

"How are the kids dealing with all this?" Kelly asked, changing the subject from Gregory.

"Sonya is a little more skittish than she used to be, but she's adapting. Jared on the other hand is very bitter. He gets angry a lot and I have noticed that he has more disrespect for men than he does women. He snapped at Professor Snape during the Christmas break and didn't listen to me when I told him to stop."

"I think he is protecting you."

"He doesn't need to protect me from a fellow Professor. Severus can be a very cold and cruel man, but Jared didn't know that before he snapped at him. Jared just immediately got defensive when Severus asked about Sonya covering her face. I don't know if it is because I am the same way or because he still feels so guilty about what happened to her that he has to defend her all the time." Amaya said, arching her back slightly and causing it to pop all the way up.

"I think it's more the guilt. You are her mother so you have every right to get defensive especially since you were there, but I think Jared blames himself still for what happened to the two of you. He's the man of the house and has been since you left Gregory so he takes a lot of responsibility." Kelly pointed out.

"I didn't put him in that position, though."

"Oh no, but Jared is a smart boy and that is the position he automatically takes. It's not something you forced upon him, it's something he wanted to do because he is the only male between you three and even your mum, so he assumes his role as protector." Kelly cleared up.

"He needs a role model. A father figure." Aiden said softly.

"Ha! Don't tell him that or he'll blow a gasket. He doesn't believe anyone would be good enough or strong enough to be his father. If I ever choose to be with another man I have a feeling Jared is going to have something to say about it." Amaya said pointedly. Aiden smiled and nodded.

"Hard headed like his mother."

"Shut up!" Amaya smiled and shook her head. Aiden gazed at her for a moment. Severus watched and saw the love and sadness in the man's eyes, and it almost made him wonder about his relationship with Amaya.

"Do you remember when we were kids? How we were inseparable and always getting into mischief?" Aiden asked softly. Amaya snorted softly.

"Yeah, I remember those days. I think Jared and Sonya are the same way. I remember when dad used to practically pull his hair out because of us." Amaya said softly giving Severus the impression that Aiden was her brother. They certainly looked alike. It was the same identical likeness between Jared and Sonya. Severus looked the man over again and guessed he couldn't be older that Amaya or younger for the matter. They must be twins.

"Yeah I miss dad." Aiden said swirling his beer bottle around.

"So do I. I wish he was here right now. I sure would like his help with all of this shit going on. Greg still hasn't signed the divorce papers and the courts have not filed anything against him despite what he did. They keep saying there is not enough evidence." Amaya said.

"Not enough evidence?! Tell the fucking courts to look at the bullet wounds on your chest! Tell them to look at the photos of that horse trailer with Hades burned to death or that damn truck that was completely destroyed. How about they look at Sonya a little more closely, because you can't easily miss what happened to her!" Aiden snapped to no one directly.

"I know, but him and those fucking connections he has is what's killing me. It's not like I have the money to hire a decent lawyer or some magical ability to just make Gregory tell the truth instead of the bullshit lies he's been telling."

"Hey, your co-workers don't have some spell or something they could use on him to make him tell the truth?" Aiden asked. Amaya gave him a look.

"No, not that I know of and they don't know about the accident anyway. I just don't feel like telling anyone. Severus thinks I got my burns from being inside the truck and I'll just let him believe that until I am ready to talk about it." She said softly. Severus narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"You spend a lot of time with this Severus Snape, don't you?" Aiden asked with a smirk.

"No I don't. Don't even jump to conclusions!" Amaya snapped, but the smirk was playing on her lips.

"Do you like him?" Kelly asked.

"No."

"Don't lie." Aiden cut in.

"I'm not."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!" Amaya laughed and shook her head, her cheeks turning red.

"Come on, you can tell you dear big brother the truth." Aiden said batting his eyes and giving her a puppy face.

"You are like two minutes older than me shithead."

"I am still your big brother and don't try to change the subject." Aiden said pointedly.

"Ok, yes I kind of like him."

"What do you like about him?" Kelly asked, interested. Amaya's cheeks burned and unknown to anyone, Severus was sitting next to her stiff as a board, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

"I don't know……I think he's handsome. He's smart and definitely confident with himself…..at least on an educational level. I don't know about his personal life of what he's like behind closed doors."

"I bet you would like to know what's behind his bedroom door." Kelly cut in and Aiden started choking on his beer. Amaya's face was bright red and she shook her head.

"This is my sister we are talking about here. I'd rather not picture her that way." Aiden said hoarsely.

"So what else do you like about him?" Kelly pressed, trying to shake the laughter of seeing her husband choking on his beer and Amaya's embarrassed face.

"I don't know! He has a nice ass." Severus nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on and felt his face pale. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She liked him! She actually liked him! Kelly burst out laughing and Aiden buried his head in his arms.

"What does he look like?" Kelly asked once she calmed her laughter.

"He's tall. He has to be six foot something, he's thin, kind of pale skinned, and he has shoulder length black hair. His eyes look black too, but I haven't gotten close enough to see if they really are or not." Amaya said with a shrug. Aiden laughed and looked at her.

"It sounds like you're describing your son." He said. Amaya opened her mouth to say something, but the words got lost in her throat. Kelly noticed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Aiden looked at his sister.

"It's not…..him is it?" He asked. Severus looked wildly at Amaya wanting to know why people kept saying that.

"No of course not! I just never really noticed any resemblance. I guess I just don't try to compare the two." Amaya said sipping her water again. Aiden smirked.

"Well, I think you should reconsider quitting and give this school another chance. You might not notice, but you probably have made a difference with some of those students." He told her. Amaya gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just hard. I want my kids with me." She said softly.

"I know and if things go the way we all hope they will, you'll have them soon." Aiden told her, squeezing her hand.

"Well I should get going. I want to check on the kids and then go to bed." Amaya said and stood up.

"Alright, let's go." Aiden said and jumped up with his wife and the three headed for the door grabbing their coats from the bartender as they walked out. Severus sat there a moment longer before getting up himself and leaving the bar, following the three toward their car.

His mind was racing and he wasn't sure if he was dreaming everything she had said, but he wanted to know. He wanted to know if she would even consider him if she truly liked him. Severus watched he get into the car with her brother and sister in law and drive away. He disillusioned himself and stood there on the side walk staring down the street at the red taillights.


	13. Returning to Hogwarts

**This story can also be located at **

**groups.yahoo. com/ group/ thedarkangel ofapotionsmaster**

**Make sure there are no spaces when you type in the URL and there is an UNDERSLASH between 'angel' and 'ofapotionsmaster'.**

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 12**

_Returning to Hogwarts_

Amaya stepped into the Headmaster's office a week after she had left and now stood before him and Minevra who were waiting to here what she had to say. Minevra wanted her to stay as much as Albus did. Albus knew of the progress that was made with the students, even the Slytherins.

"What have you decided?" Albus asked and Minevra looked nervously at the young woman before them.

"I have decided to remain a Professor here." There was a sigh of relief from the both of them and Minevra looked so happy she had tears in her eyes.

"After thinking about it, I realize that Professor Snape was extremely embarrassed about what happened in his class and assumed that it was me playing these pranks on him because of the animosity between us. I don't believe he meant to hurt me and when he apologized to me before I left, I believe him to be sincere. I think I may have overreacted because he caught me slightly off guard and with my past experiences concerning my husband I sometimes experience periods where I become traumatized even with the slightest occurrence that reminds me of the relationship we had." Amaya said calmly and confidently, standing with her hands behind her back like Severus often did when he was explaining things.

"Miss Haden, I am glad you decided to stay with us because I believe you to be a valuable part of this staff even without magical abilities. I do want you to understand however, that although Severus was sincere in his apology, he can and will continue to be a cold man for his own reasons that not even I know. Are you prepared to deal with that again?" Albus asked cautiously. Amaya thought it over for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes I will deal with it. I want to ask you that whatever punishment he was given, if you would consider relieving him of it….." She said uncertainly. Minevra frowned.

"Why? What he did was wrong."

"I know…..but I believe Severus has gone through enough punishment outside these walls." She said softly. Albus smiled at her.

"You have a good heart my dear. You would do Severus well should you two ever pursue a romantic relationship." He told her. Amaya felt her face burn and she looked down at the floor to hide her embarrassment.

"A good beating will do Severus some good." Minevra said tersely. Albus laughed.

"I don't think Severus and I will ever have that kind of relationship. He seems to truly hate muggles." Amaya said finally looking up.

"I don't know why he pretends to when his father was a muggle. He is a half blood after all." Minevra stated. Amaya looked at them in surprise.

"He is?"

"Yes. Severus's mother was a witch and his father was a muggle." Albus told her, his eyes twinkling again. Amaya nodded thoughtfully, but was secretly upset. Severus had called her a filthy muggle and detested muggles in general yet, he was half muggle born.

"Well, I am tired and I wish to get some rest." Amaya said kindly. Albus and Minevra nodded as she excused herself and walked down the hall cursing under her breath. She went straight to her own room only to find Mr. Weasley standing in front of her door.

"Isn't it past curfew?" She asked with a firm voice.

"Yes, it is Amaya, but I wanted to let you know that I am glad you are back." He said confidently and caused her to pause and narrow her eyes.

"It's Professor Haden to you, Mr. Weasley." She said sternly and proceeded to walk into her room, but Mr. Weasley stepped in front of her and before she knew it she felt his lips against hers. Amaya jumped back in surprise and was about to say something, but he walked off and around the corner quickly. She stood there starring down the now empty corridor in confusion and surprise. She didn't see the other student standing around the corner smirking at her shocked expression. It took her a moment to get her thoughts together and go into her room, locking the door securely behind her.

Severus looked at clock on the wall; arguing with himself whether or not he really wanted to do what he was thinking about doing. After a few more minutes of debating he stood, grabbed his cloak and walked out of the dungeons. He paused when he passed Haden's room, but then continued on, his strides long and purposeful. The bitter cold stung his face as he made his way to Apparation point. His hair blew in the wind like his billowing cloak; he stopped at the spot and disappeared.

Severus Snape looked up at the muggles public library in London and headed for it. There were just too many unanswered questions about the woman and although he told himself before that he was just going to stay out of it, he found that he was more curious than ever. There was something about the conversation he had overheard between Haden and her brother that set his nerves on end.

The library was closed, but that wasn't about to stop him; in fact he preferred no one to be there so he could search for his information peacefully. After letting himself in; he strode over to the back where old newspapers were kept. There were several rows of papers, but he searched them by dates looking for the one he wanted. He wasn't sure how many there were, but he knew which one in particular he was looking for. It was the only one he knew for sure contained information about the muggle woman's accident. He stopped at the familiar title of the newspaper article and pulled it free to read it properly.

_**Tragic accident takes the innocence from family**_

_This morning on August 18__th__, 2005, a tragic accident shocked the _

_town of Edinburgh. Amaya Haden Charleston was shot by her_

_estranged husband from who she had filed for divorce from just two _

_months ago. Gregory Charleston is under investigation for the attempted _

_murder of his wife and their two children who were kidnapped from the stable_

_they were at with their mother. Mr. Charleston apparently put them into_

_Mrs. Charlestons' vehicle that was being used to trailer young Sonya Jane Haden's_

_prized Andalusian show horse, Sir Hades to London for a horse show the child_

_entered. Police officials say that Mr. Charleston seemingly took the vehicle and _

_drove heinously away, leaving Mrs. Charleston bleeding at the stable. _

Severus narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. It was no wonder that Haden was so protective of her children and was constantly worried about them.

_Amaya Haden Charleston proved to be a strong and caring mother when she_

_managed to get up despite the gunshot wounds to her chest and mount her_

_motorcycle in an attempt to catch them. Reports say that she caught up to the _

_vehicle and Mr. Charleston proceeded to shoot her again, causing the motorcycle_

_to swerve and Mrs. Charleston to crash. For reasons unknown the Mr. Charleston_

_lost control over the vehicle and crashed. The horse trailer broke away from the _

_vehicle and Sir Hades was injured badly and had to be euthanized._

_Mr. Charleston did not bother to help his children as the vehicle caught fire and he_

_scrambled out to save his own life. Police say that both children were caught_

_in the unexplained fire and both were badly burned. If it were not for Mrs. Charleston's_

_motherly instincts, both children would have died in the fire. This bold mother_

_came to their rescue and pulled them from the fire. Police have arrested Mr. Charleston,_

_but he is to be released with a restraining order against him to stay away from _

_the children and their mother. Police say there is not enough evidence to convict_

_Mr. Charleston at this time and other mitigating circumstances has arisen._

Severus put the paper back down and frowned. So now he knew why Sonya hid her face. The poor girl was burned and scarred. Amaya Haden had gotten her burns from saving her children from certain death. It proved with absolute certainty that Amaya Haden was a very attentive and loving mother.

Severus rubbed his eyes and looked around the empty library. He had wanted to know what the rest of the paper had said after reading a piece of it at Haden's home, but now he wished he hadn't been so interested, because he felt even more guilty about insulting Sonya Haden the first night the children came to Hogwarts. She was disfigured and to what extent he wasn't sure. He usually didn't feel guilt about hurting people, but knowing what he knew now, he realized that what he had said to her was down right cruel.

Amaya sat at her desk the next morning, preparing for her classes. She couldn't believe how many students and even some of the Professor's had left notes on her desk, welcoming her back. It was flattering, but some of the notes were a little unnerving. She had many from the male students and some of them were not to shy about expressing how glad they were that she was back. Amaya had looked through the pile, hoping to find one from Professor Snape, but there wasn't one. She let out a disappointing sigh and sat back just as the door to her classroom opened. She looked at the student in mild shock before composing herself.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked cautiously. Draco looked like he wanted to run out of the classroom and beat himself for daring to come in. His palms were a little sweaty and his face pale; he no longer had the look of contempt he normally had when he looked at his muggle Professor.

"I….um….I wanted to talk to you." He said as he slowly approached the desk.

"Alright, about what?"

"Well….." He trailed off, not being able to form the words he wanted to say.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you that you are safe to speak with me. You are not the first Slytherin to do so and I hope you won't be the last so please, have a seat and tell me what's on your mind." She said calmly. Draco swallowed and sat down in front of her desk and swallowed again.

"Ok, I guess I wanted…..to apologize for being a prat in class. I…..it's been kind of boring without having this class….." He said, his face turning bright red. Amaya raised a brow and nodded.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about." She told him.

"I grew up believing that muggles were useless and that purebloods were everything. My father would literally kill me if he found out that I was here talking to you."

"What made you come here to talk to me?" She asked, standing up and coming around to lean on the front of her desk. Draco shrugged and looked at the desk he was sitting at.

"Draco, I understand that you grew up with beliefs that have molded you and your attitude to what it is today, but those beliefs are false. I won't deny that the magic I see everyday isn't fascinating, but it isn't everything. It just seems like an easier way for people to get what they want when they use it needlessly. I don't hate you nor do I hate any of the Slytherins and if you ever needed someone to talk to I am here for you, Draco. Understand that I am not a bad person and I am not going to judge you the way others do. I am not trying to change you into a muggle I am just trying to teach you what Dumbledore wanted me to. The muggle world can be a great place if you understand how it works." She told him in a motherly tone. Draco sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm just so tired of everything. I can't do anything I want to do, I can't talk to people I want to….. I just want to be normal." He said defeated, sagging his shoulders.

"Of course you can do those things. Don't let your life go by listening to what others say or think. If there are things _you_ want to do, then do it. If you want to be friends with someone from another house, then do it. If the friends you have now can't understand or accept that then what good are they? True friends stand by each other and if they give a damn about you at all, they will let you be the person you want to be." Amaya told him. Draco gave her a faint smile, but his eyes were clouded with sadness and despair.

"Who is it that you want to befriend, but can't?" She asked, knowing that was part of the problem. Draco turned bright red and it confirmed that he did want to befriend someone.

"I…well….she's…she's a um…..a Gryffindor." He stammered. Amaya smirked at him.

"You wouldn't be talking about Miss Granger, would you?" She asked and the tensing of his body already told her that she had hit her mark.

"Draco, have you ever bothered trying to speak with Hermione on a personal level without calling her a Mudblood?" Amaya asked. Draco lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because she's muggleborn and my father would have killed me."

"Where is your father now?"

"In Azkaban. He'll be getting the Dementor's kiss this month." Draco said softly.

"Where is your mother?"

"My father killed her when he found out that she had betrayed him and Lord Voldemort to save me." He was beginning to shake a little and Amaya could tell that this was a very sensitive subject for him. Amaya grabbed another chair and sat down next to Draco who looked at her, surprised.

"Draco, I know what it's like to lose a parent. My children know what it's like to be without a father and I know that it hurts. I don't know how you feel about your father, but I am sorry that you lost both of them, but you are now in charge of your own life."

"I don't think my Godfather would approve though. He's real biased too." Draco said softly.

"Whose your Godfather?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Professor Snape." Amaya quirked a brow and nodded.

"Draco, I don't think Professor Snape is as biased as he wants people to believe. I think he is just a miserably lonely man and over the years has grown cold and cruel. The point is that you are now an adult and neither Professor Snape nor anyone else can tell you what to do or how to live your life. You have to do what makes you happy not everyone else or you'll be miserable for the rest of your life. Take it from me, you don't want to live life for someone else's happiness. I have been married for almost eleven years and I hated every minute of it, but I was not doing what I wanted to do. I was doing what he wanted and it has changed the person I once was. Don't let the same thing happen to you." She told him and Draco couldn't help but feel a sense of pride of having being told something so personal by his Professor. He was certain that she didn't share that information lightly.

"Do you really like Miss Granger?" Amaya asked. Draco nodded his head and looked back down at the desk.

"Why don't you talk to her then?" She asked.

"Because I am certain that she hates me. I have been cruel to her and her friends wouldn't let me near anyway." Draco said remorsefully.

"I think you're wrong and I am not going to tell you how I know that. I think you should ask her to the dance coming up next week."

"I want to, but….." He started, but Professor Haden cut him off.

"But nothing. If you like her then to hell with what anyone else thinks. If you really want to go with her I will arrange a meeting for you two in this room and leave you to it. I am personally tired of all the house rivalry and biased crap that goes on here. I don't know about anyone else, but I feel this whole rivalry between people because of blood and heritage is complete bullshit. There are more important things in life than worrying about who a person's parents are and where they came from." Amaya said firmly. Draco was silent for a moment before nodding solemnly.

"Yeah I am starting to understand now. I want to ask Hermione out to the dance, but I am kind of afraid to." He said softly.

"I'll tell you what, I will hold Miss Granger back after class and you can stay and speak with her. I will give you some privacy, but I will warn you Draco that I have not yet seen that you have changed your ways so if I find out that you hurt her you will be sorry." She warned, but Draco nodded solemnly again and she could see that he was being honest. He was truly miserable leading the life he was leading.

Severus was sitting at his office desk writing on some parchments when he heard his office door open. His classes didn't begin for another twenty minutes so it couldn't be a student. None of them were stupid enough to bother him anyway. He looked up to find Albus Dumbledore standing in front of him. Severus raised an elegant brow and sat back in his chair.

"What can I do for you, Headmaster?" Severus asked flatly. Albus was holding a bag of chocolates and popping them in his mouth one at a time.

"I have come to inform you that you will be relieved of your probation." He said. Severus frowned and eyed the old man with suspicion and apprehension.

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Because Miss Haden requested it. She does not believe that you should be punished for something you hadn't intended on doing and she believes that you were sincere in your apology." Albus said with a bright twinkle in his blue eyes. Severus was silent; thinking over what he had just been told.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"You should be thanking Miss Haden." Albus said calmly. Severus nodded, but didn't say anything about it, instead he brought up a different topic.

"Do you know what happen to her children?" He asked suddenly. Albus looked over the dark Potions Master with a despaired expression.

"No, unfortunately I do not. She has not told any of us." He said.

"They were burned, Albus." Severus stated and this time the man just stared at him with a surprised expression.

"I found a newspaper article about them." He clarified, but didn't elaborate anymore. Albus looked at the man in front of him and knew that part of that icy heart was melting.

Jared sat alone in the school yard staring back at the students playing with the other kids. He couldn't help but think that those children were so much luckier than him. They had their parents; both of them. He missed his mother dearly, but he also missed something he never truly had and that was a father. Almost every night, he relived the nightmare of being caught in that truck with his sister; burning. He could see his mother's terrified face as she bravely ran up to the burning vehicle and pulled them free of it, but the guilt of knowing that it had been his fault was fresh in his mind.

Sonya walked over to her brother and sat down. She knew that look well enough to know that he was thinking about the past and what cannot be changed. She wished that she could make him understand that it was not his fault that she was burned like she was.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she tried.

"No."

"Jared, why do you keep thinking about it? It wasn't your fault."

"Leave me alone," he snapped irritably.

"You sound like Professor Snape when you do that," she giggled, but that was the wrong thing to say.

"I do not sound like that bastard!"

"He's not a bastard. You shouldn't say mean things like that," she scolded and was rewarded with an angry glare.

"Defending him are you? Did you forget what he said to you? Or how cruel he was to mum?" Jared's tone was vicious and it made Sonya tear up a little.

"I didn't forget, but I forgive him. He's lonely. Besides, maybe he and mum will get along and they will forgive each other," she told him quietly.

"Why the hell would you want that?" Jared asked incredulously.

"I don't know…… I think maybe him and mum…..you be good together," she replied, looking at her brother to see his face contorted into one of rage.

"WHAT?! I HATE HIM!" Jared yelled, standing in front of his sister with his fists balled.

"Why? He didn't do anything to you?" Sonya frowned.

"He's an asshole and he doesn't deserve someone like mum!"

"Everyone deserves to be happy."

"So what, you think that Gregory deserves to be happy too? Do you think that he deserves to laugh and go out with friends even though he left us to burn in that truck?" Jared snarled.

"That's different! Daddy has nev….."

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT! He's not a 'daddy'! Fathers don't leave their kids to die in a fire! They don't shoot their kids mother! They don't beat their kids for not looking like them!" Jared's face was flushed red and his eyes sparkled with hatred.

"I am used to calling him daddy." Sonya said defensively.

"That's the fucking problem!"

"Watch your mouth or I'll tell mum!" Sonya snapped.

"Shut up! Gregory may be our father, but he doesn't live up to the name. Not by a long shot! I will never call him daddy again. As for Professor Snape, he is a no good bastard! You shouldn't want anything to do with him. He thinks you're a freak!" Jared snapped and saw tears well up in his sister's deep brown eyes. He instantly felt guilt take defuse his anger.

"I am a freak," she choked out and before Jared could say anything she ran. Jared looked down at the ground and blinked back his own tears.

"No you're not. You're my little sister and I love you anyway."

Professor Haden released her class, but held Miss Granger back. She noticed that Draco was taking his time packing his things so that he could get a chance to talk to her with no one around.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy wanted to have a word with you." Amaya replied, a smirk gracing her lips.

Hermione felt her eyes widen and her heart hammer against her ribs as she looked at a very red faced Draco Malfoy standing next to her, looking at the floor. He was biting his bottom with uncertainty making Hermione wonder what in the world he wanted to say to her.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Hermione thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright, but if you try anything I'll hex you," she warned.

Amaya walked behind them as they headed out to the garden, but she turned and headed out to Hagrid's hut so she could visit with her horses. She hadn't seen Snape yet and it actually disappointed her. She hated to admit it, but she wanted to see him. She wanted to talk to him and just tell him what was on her mind. Amaya knew that he would probably blow her off and that her son would completely loose his mind. Why did life have to be so damn complicated?


	14. The Ball

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 13**

_The Ball_

Amaya wasn't exactly looking forward to the ball, but Albus and Minevra insisted that she go so she had gotten permission to have her brother escort her. Tonks had brought Aiden with her and he was more than a little shocked by the means of travel and the look of the castle. He had known about the magical world from his sister, but actually seeing it put the reality into the fantasy. Aiden now found himself sitting comfortably in his sister's room waiting for her to finish dressing.

"Are you ready?" Amaya said coming out of her room wearing a beautiful black dress that faded into gray toward the bottom. It was a long dress that shimmered in the light and had thin straps over her shoulders. It was somewhat simple, but elegant and her hair was done up nicely with curls draping down her back. Aiden smiled at her.

"Yes and you look lovely sis. You do know this is a _Valentine's Day _ball and you are wearing black?" He asked, smirking.

"If you think I am going to wear pink you have another thing coming. I am also not going in red like half the students are." Amaya said pointedly and walked out of the room with her brother. Aiden of course was not concerned with her tattoos showing, but then again he had a few on his neck and one on the side of his head so there really wasn't much he could say. Amaya was one of the few that could pull off elegance while still showing the wild side of her.

"So are you going to introduce me to this Severus Snape?" Aiden whispered in her ear.

"No." Amaya said flatly causing her brother to laugh at her.

"I won't say anything about what you told me at the bar. I won't mention that you like his ass." He laughed and she went scarlet red.

"Shut up about that!" She hissed and led him to the Great Hall.

"I just want to see what he looks like." Aiden said smirking.

"I'm sure you won't miss him. He's always dressed in black and he has black hair." She said flatly. Aiden nodded remembering how his sister had described the man and Aiden thought it sounded like an older version of Jared.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Aiden was surprised by the sight of floating candles, hearts, and the clear night sky overhead. He looked at the students who were looking at him curiously and inclined his head in acknowledgement. Many of the girls were goggling at him, but he ignored it completely and continued toward the other Professor's with his sister.

"You must be Aiden Haden." Minevra said stepping forward with a motherly smile on her face.

"Yes mam." He replied politely.

"I am Minevra McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am glad you could make it." She said kindly.

"Oh you're Minevra? Amaya has told me wonderful things about you, I am pleased to meet you finally." He said. Minevra blushed a little and motioned for them to follow her over to the rest of the Professors. Minevra introduced Aiden to the rest of staff, but he couldn't help but notice that Professor Snape was not mentioned.

"Wow, you look much like Amaya." Poppy stated looking him over.

"Amaya and I are twins." He replied.

"Really? Twins must run in the family, since Amaya has a set of twins herself." Poppy said smiling.

"Yes it does. It runs on our father's side. He was a twin as well. I am also expecting a set of them myself." He said proudly. Amaya looked sharply at him.

"You didn't tell me that!" She exclaimed.

"I just found out two days ago. Kelly went to the doctor and we found out she was four months pregnant with twins, but we don't know if they are boys or girls yet." Aiden said with a shrug.

"Well then, a toast is in order." Albus said merrily and summoned glasses of Champaign for the staff. Albus glanced over to see the dark figure of the Potions master enter the room with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Ah, Severus! Come over here." Albus called and the sour man approached with narrowed eyes.

"Mr. Haden…" Albus started.

"Please call me Aiden."

"Aiden, this is our Potions master, Severus Snape." He introduced and Aiden felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the man up close and personal. He looked like a man you did not want to cross, but what really shocked him the most was how he looked almost exactly like Jared and Sonya. He resembled Jared more with that prominent nose of his. The features were so striking that he could swear that this man could pull off being the father of Amaya's kids better than Gregory ever could.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape." Aiden said politely extending his hand. Severus gave him a quick shake and a curt nod before stepping back next to the Headmaster who summoned him a glass of Champaign.

"What is this for?" Severus sneered looking at the old man.

"A toast. Aiden here has just discovered that his wife is expecting a set of twins." He said happily looking back at Aiden and his twin sister. Severus looked at the both, but his expression was unreadable. They toasted and sipped their Champaign before turning their attention to the students.

Severus found himself unable to take his eyes off of Professor Haden. She looked downright gorgeous and he was inwardly jealous that she was being escorting by her brother and not by him. He narrowed his eyes and sat back in a darkened corner watching her go out onto the dance floor with Aiden. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so damned much. He knew he seemed pretty keen on being rid of her.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard a loud murmuring and turned toward the entrance to see what the commotion was about. He felt his jaw go slack as Draco Malfoy walked in with…….Granger? He stared in disbelief to make sure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him and sure enough, despite the elegant dress and neatly styled hair, he could see that it was indeed Hermione Granger with her arm hooked into Draco's.

Minevra did a double take and Albus was smiling brightly at the two as they walked in and out onto the dance floor. Harry and Ginny stared at them in silent disbelief, but they weren't exactly sure how they felt about the situation. Ron however was fuming. He hadn't bothered coming to the dance with anyone. Hannah hadn't come with anyone either, but she had her friends keeping her company. There were shocked whispers and murmuring going throughout the hall, but the couple didn't pay attention. The other Slytherins were staring at them in complete disbelief, except for Millicent who knew what it was like to be a changed person.

After a few dances, Amaya and her brother went and sat down a few tables from Professor Snape who looked like he wanted to slaughter everyone around him. It was obvious that he hated dances and Valentine's Day. Aiden was almost afraid to look at him.

"That man looks pissed!" He hissed at his sister who nodded knowingly.

"He always does." She said nonchalantly. They didn't know that Severus had excellent hearing and could hear what they were saying although he pretended not to.

"How are things at home?" Amaya asked.

"Actually, not too good if you're referring to your kids." Aiden stated with a frown. Amaya snapped to attention.

"Why not?! What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

"Well Jared and Sonya seem to have had a fight at school last week and she won't talk to him. He won't tell me or mum what he said to piss her off, but she told me that they had gotten into an argument about your husband and Professor Snape. Apparently, she likes the professor and he blew a gasket. He also told her that he didn't want her to call Gregory, 'daddy' anymore." Aiden said. Amaya pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know Jared is very protective and jealous of any man, but he really needs to stop hating so much. It's not like I am bringing Professor Snape home with me or anything. As far as Greg is concerned, I already know how he feels about that cause he has told me the same thing." She said.

"Well technically it is true….." Aiden started and got a look from his sister.

"I know that, but in a room full of students I hardly think it is an appropriate topic." She said coldly and Aiden put up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Amaya I have to ask you something….." Aiden said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Her tone was relaxed and curious now.

"Have you really taken a good look at Severus Snape?" Aiden asked. Severus glared at the man distainfully, wondering what he had to say.

"Of course I have. Why do you ask?" Amaya looked bewildered.

"Well, he looks……he looks like…."

"Like Jared, I know. I have heard that a couple of times, but I don't really see the resemblance." She said dismissively.

"You are in denial. I swear they look alike. Are you sure he's not the father?" Aiden asked sipping his drink. Amaya glared at him.

"No, Aiden he is not. I am sure there are other men in this world that look like Jared and Sonya and could be mistaken for his father." She said firmly and looked back at the students. Aiden shrugged.

"Well, I have to admit and I am not trying to sound gay or anything, but Professor Snape is a good looking man." Severus who had overheard him nearly choked on his drink and tried his best to compose himself quietly.

"Yes he is." Amaya confirmed quietly, but didn't dare look at him. She could already feel his eyes on her and she didn't want to lose composure. Something else had caught her attention though.

"I'll be right back." Amaya said and got up, walking over to Hermione and Draco were standing at Harry Potter's table seemingly in an argument. Aiden frowned and watched her, making sure that things didn't get out of hand.

"What is the problem here?" She asked calmly when she came up along side Ginny. Harry looked at her uncomfortably for a moment.

"They're mad cause I didn't tell them I was coming with Draco." Hermione said, clearly upset.

"Miss Granger was recently asked to attend the ball with Mr. Malfoy. I know that you guys have disagreements with each other, but I think that if Miss Granger is a valued friend of yours you will respect her choices and allow her to see whom she chooses." Amaya told them. Harry looked down at the floor and then back at Hermione and Draco.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you and although I can't say I like your choice I will try to accept it." He said quietly, eying Draco the entire time. Hermione smiled and looked gratefully at Professor Haden.

"Well I don't bloody agree with it!" Ron snapped, surprising them as he snuck up behind Hermione who whirled around to face him.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't believe you or anyone else has a say as to what Miss Granger can and cannot do. It does not matter if you agree with it, this is her life not yours." Professor Haden said firmly. Ron gave her an angry look.

"Whenever I say something no one wants to agree! Just like when I said I liked you, everything thinks it is wrong and now that Hermione is with Draco and I say it's wrong you tell me that _I'm_ the one that's wrong!" He snapped.

"That is an entirely different situation Mr. Weasley. Hermione and Draco are classmates and of age to do as they please. I am your professor and a mother of two and you having infatuations with me is entirely inappropriate! I believe we had this discussion once already and I do not want to have it again." Amaya said coldly. Aiden stood up and strode over to them, placing a protective hand on his sisters' shoulder.

"Oh so you come here with your boyfriend to hurt me then, is that right?" Ron growled. Aiden's expression darkened and he eyed this red headed boy fiercely, remembering that Jared mentioned a boy with his description having a crush on his mother. Normally, he wouldn't have minded, but the fact that this boy was holding nothing back and trying to act on it unnerved him.

"I am her brother, young man." Aiden said icily. Ron's face turned bright red and he glared at Amaya who had a cold and harsh expression on his face.

"Why didn't you come with the greasy bat of the dungeons? I thought you fancied him!" Ron snapped.

"That will be 50 points from Gryffindor." A smooth silky voice said from behind them. Amaya turned to see Severus come up along side her, giving Ron a cold and deadly look. The man was positively terrifying sometimes. By now, a lot of the students had stopped dancing and were watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"I don't care! Fuck you Professor Snape!" Ron spat shocking the entire Hall into silence. Professor Snape's face contorted in an expression of pure rage.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"Don't say a fucking word! You're the one with this Slytherin bastard!" Ron snapped pointing to Draco who looked livid. Severus was gripping his wand and glaring at the boy with such malice it was frightening.

"That's another 50 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley! You have no right to speak that way to any of us!" Amaya snapped angrily. Ron glared at her.

"You're just defending him cause you like Snape!" Amaya was about two seconds from hitting the boy, but Aiden was quick to grab her arms and hold her in place.

"Mr. Weasley, I am tired of your insults and insinuations! You will stop this nonsense now! You will also spend the next three weeks in detention with Mr. Filch since I want nothing to do with you." Severus snarled dangerously. Minevra and Albus walked and frowned at the boy.

"Mr. Weasley, come with me." Minevra said firmly and led him away. Albus looked at the rest of the students.

"Shall we continue the party?" He asked and summoned the music to start playing again. The students went back to what they were doing, but kept watching Snape whose blood was boiling. Amaya looked at Professor Snape who was about to walk out of the Great Hall, but she grabbed his arm. He looked sharply at her with a cold expression, but she wasn't fazed.

"Come sit with me and Aiden." She said kindly. Severus was silent and looked at her brother with the same cold look.

"Yes, please come sit with us. I would like to have another man for company because she's got that monthly temper." Aiden said quietly, but got a smack on the side of his head for it.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his head. Severus was angrier that he had been all day, but the little brother and sister spat diminished some of his sour mood. He took a deep breath and walked along side Amaya who still had her hand in the crook of his arm.

Many of the students stared in shock as Amaya Haden, the muggle teacher, had touched Professor Snape and coaxed him to sit with her. What was even more shocking was that he actually didn't shy away or fight her. Albus smiled broadly and saw Minevra walking back in by herself. She had obviously left Mr. Weasley in the capable hands of Mr. Filch.

Aiden sat down across the table from Amaya and Severus. Aiden found it almost strange that this tall dark, obviously angry man would actually listen to his sister and relax somewhat under her touch. Perhaps the feelings between the two were mutual.

Severus was tense and livid, but he had allowed Amaya to lead him to the table because Albus was watching and he didn't want to be put back onto probation for mistreating Miss Haden. He also couldn't help but desire the presence of her body near his.

"So, should I call you Severus or Professor Snape?" Aiden asked feeling uncomfortable with the silence at the table.

"Severus is fine." The dark man said flatly. Aiden ignored his curt tone and pushed on.

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Too long. Most of these students are complete idiots when it comes to potions." Severus said sardonically.

"That's kind of harsh isn't it?" Aiden asked and got a nasty glare from the man. Amaya looked uncomfortably between the two, but stayed silent.

"Alright, maybe I'm wrong……anyway, so can you tell if a kid is a witch or wizard before they enter the school?" He asked. Severus knew why he was asking and he could see Amaya shaking her head from the corner of his eye.

"Yes. They are usually located by the Ministry of Magic, however, a simple test with a wand would be able to find out. I know you are asking in reference to Miss Haden's children." He said with a voice cold and unwelcoming. Aiden pursed his lips and nodded, knowing this man was not going to be fooled or toyed with in any way. Aiden put on a stern expression and met Snape's cold gaze.

"So maybe I am. Would _you_ be able to tell us?" He asked firmly, his voice no longer as welcoming as it had been before. Amaya looked sharply at Aiden.

"I'm sure Professor Snape has more important things to do." She interjected.

"Yes I would be able to tell, but I would obviously need to be in close proximity with them and I am sure your sister has told you all about my lovely past." Severus said sourly. Aiden frowned.

"She mentioned you made some bad choices in life….."

"I am a murderer and a rapist." Severus hissed. Aiden froze and stared at him in disbelief and then looked at his sister who had tears in her eyes.

"Severus, you really are a bastard." She said softly, looking away from him. Severus looked sharply at her and saw her blinking back the tears. His face changed to one of confusion and he looked back at Aiden who was looking him over.

"You know, you may have murdered and raped in the past, but you obviously don't do that now or the Headmaster wouldn't have you in this school. Amaya told me you served a Dark Lord of sorts that forced you to do these kinds of acts so I am not going to sit here and judge you although that's what you seem to want. I actually think that I would like you come back with Amaya and I to my mother's house so you can test these kids." Aiden said in a no nonsense tone. Amaya looked at him as if she wanted to smack him again and Severus was just about dumbfounded. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Aiden, I don't think….." He held up his hand to his sister, effectively cutting her off.

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. I personally want to know if Jared and Sonya have any magical abilities because if they do, they could attend this school and be safe from that husband of yours."

"I am capable of protecting my children no matter what school they attend," she scowled.

"Why don't you take Severus here out to the dance floor?" Aiden said suddenly. Amaya's face reddened and she gave her brother a dismayed look. Severus however narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"I do not dance." He hissed in a dangerously low voice.

"There's no better time to learn."

"I never said I didn't know how!" Severus snapped.

"So do it then. There's nothing wrong with my sister. She's a beautiful and intelligent woman and she has defended you quite a lot and I think she deserves at least one dance." Aiden said flatly, keeping his unblinking gaze locked on the Potion masters'. Severus couldn't believe the nerve of this man in front of him, but inwardly he knew Aiden had a point.

Amaya had a hand covering her face from the embarrassment, but soon felt a strong grip on her other arm and looked up sharply to see Severus standing over her. He looked livid, but forced her to her feet and led her out to the dance floor without saying a word. He pulled her forcefully against him and gave a final glare toward Aiden who was watching them intently, looking for any sign that Severus was hurting his sister.

"Severus, you didn't have to listen to him." Amaya said, but the man just stared at her with a cold expression. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and looked away.

"I'm sorry about him." She said softly, but he didn't reply to her. She looked back at him to see the same cold expression that was there before.

"Would you say something?" She asked, becoming frustrated, but still he said nothing. She shook her head and looked away, but rested her head on his chest. She felt him tense up, but he continued dancing the same. She was almost trembling when she let her hand slowly slide behind his neck to rest there while the other hand was in his.

Severus felt the movement of her hand and was tempted to run out of the room from panic, but he didn't want to look like a coward just because a woman was actually touching him and resting her head against his chest. He couldn't help but inhale her scent; a combination of rose pedals and vanilla. His hand was against her bare back; the softness of her skin, tingling his finger tips.

"Why did you tell my brother that?" She asked softly not moving her head from his chest. For a moment he didn't answer.

"You're brother needed to know what kind of man I am." Severus replied icily. Amaya sighed against his chest.

"You deliberately try to drive people away. Why do you do that?"

"Because I don't want anyone getting close to me." Severus replied indifferently. This time she lifted her face to meet his gaze. Their faces were so close; the temptation to kiss him was strong. She stared into his eyes silently for a moment, realizing that his eyes were not black like she had thought.

"I never realized that your eyes brown." She whispered, her sweet breath touching his face.

"I'm sure you thought they were black like everyone else." He said in a low voice, but it had a slightly husky tone to it.

"Why don't you want anyone getting close to you?" She asked.

"Because I just don't." Severus said reverting back to his callous tone of voice.

"What about those who want to get close to you?" She asked softly and the question made his back stiffen.

"No one, Miss Haden. No. One. Not even you." He narrowed his eyes at her. Amaya nodded and broke away from him.

"Alright." She said softly and walked back to her brother who stood up when he saw his sister's hurt expression. They walked out together not caring that many people were watching them go with curious expressions. Severus stood there watching as Amaya and her brother disappeared out the door and felt the many eyes on him now. He glared at the students and staff around him before stalking out of the Great Hall angrily.

"What the matter, Amaya?" Aiden asked.

"I am such an idiot, that's what the matter is! I basically told him that I liked him!"

"I take it that was not good?" Aiden asked cautiously.

"No it was not. He said he didn't want anyone to get close to him, not even me. How could I be so stupid?" She growled angrily, brushing her tears away.

"Amaya, just how much do you like this man?"

"I think I am falling in love with him," she whispered walking next to her brother. None of them noticed that Severus Snape was hiding in the shadows, staring wide eyed at her. How the hell could she possibly love him?

"I'm sorry sis," Aiden said lamely.

"So am I. It doesn't matter anyway," she replied despairingly.

"Miss Haden." They both turned to see Severus striding up to them.

"What?" she asked warily.

"Forgive me. I did not intend to offend you," he told her firmly.

"Don't worry about it," she said dismissively and started to walk away when she heard her brother's voice.

"Will you still come to the house?"

"AIDEN! There is no need for it!" Amaya snapped facing the two men.

"Yes there is. Will you?" Aiden turned back to the dour man before him who after a moment nodded his agreement, but keep his narrowed eyes fixed on Amaya who growled and stalked away.

Severus felt his mind whirling at the newfound information he received while eavesdropping in on Amaya and her brother. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was falling for him. He looked in the mirror every day and couldn't see why she would. In any case, he was going to go to their house and test the children and perhaps if they turned out to be magical, she would be staying at Hogwarts. It would give him time to sort out what he needed to know.


	15. Magic or NonMagic

**Sorry it has taken so long for the updates. I really have too much crap going on at once. **

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 14**

_Magic or Non-magic?_

Severus had apparated the twins one at a time; having some difficulty getting Amaya to touch him, but now they were all standing in front of the Haden twins mothers house. Amaya stormed up to the door and walked in while Aiden and Severus walked slowly behind.

"She is not in a happy mood." Aiden mumbled as he walked into the house.

"Mum, where are the kids?" They heard Amaya ask from the living room.

"I believe they are in their rooms. Honey, you look positively livid, did you start your period?" Aiden stifled a laugh and Severus smirked, but his face quickly became impassive when Amaya stormed back into the hallway and turned up the steps. Aiden walked over to the living room and greeted his mother, before motioning for Severus to come over to him.

Severus looked as though someone had just told him he would have to wear pink for the rest of his life as Aiden waved him over. He had not wanted to meet their mother; he had only wanted to examine the children for magical qualities, but Aiden was persistent. Severus finally walked hesitantly over to the living room and looked down at a woman that was at least sixty years old and looking up at him from her chair.

"Hello dear, who might you, be?" She asked kindly. Severus swallowed the lump in his throat and bowed his head in greeted.

"Severus Snape, mam." He said politely. Mrs. Haden smiled up at him causing Severus to feel quite out of place.

"You're a very polite young man and handsome too. Are you dating my daughter?" She asked. Aiden covered his mouth to stifle his laughter and watched as the evil Potions Masters face paled.

"Uh…no mam, I am not. I am a Professor and colleague at the school Miss Haden works at." He said masking his face of any emotion.

"Oh yes, Professor Snape! Sonya has told me all about you. I think she likes you, but of course she would be drawn to a father type figure anyway since Gregory was a useless man, besides you look a lot like the children, especially Jared." She said frankly. Severus sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I have heard. Anyway, I must be joining Miss Haden now before I return with her to Hogwarts." Severus said and bowed his head again.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Snape. I hope you and Amaya get along. Perhaps you two will be a nice match in the future." She said and sat back against the chair to watch television. Severus looked at Aiden and scowled when she saw the man's reddening face as he tried to contain his laughter. Severus thinned his lips and went up the stairs that Amaya had gone up; following the low voices toward a lit room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." He heard Amaya's curt voice call out. Severus narrowed his eyes and opened the door to see Amaya sitting on the bed next to Sonya and Jared standing protectively at their side.

"What is he doing here?! You didn't say it was him, mum!" Jared's voice was full of accusation, but Amaya gave him a stern look.

"It doesn't matter who it is, besides you can thank your uncle for this; he is the one that suggested it." Amaya said sourly. Jared narrowed his eyes and glared at Professor Snape with a look that was equal to his own. Severus walked slowly up to them and towered over Jared, looking the shirtless boy over, but his attention went to his shoulder and down his rib cage on the left side.

"What are you staring at?" Jared hissed angrily, his eyes blazing. Severus pursed his lips and looked at Amaya who was watching him with cold calculating eyes.

"Are these the burns from that vehicle?" He asked pointing to Jared's scars. Amaya narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Don't worry about it." She hissed.

"I will assume that is a yes. Perhaps you should have killed Mr. Charleston for leaving your children for dead in that fire." Severus said coldly. Amaya was momentarily shocked and stared at the man in front of her.

"I can't just kill someone, Snape." She finally snapped.

"No one has a right to harm a child in this manner, especially a father." Severus said icily. Jared stared up at Professor Snape with a confused expression on his face. It almost seemed as if the Potions Master was defending them, but then he remembered what Snape had said to his sister and his expression quickly hardened.

"Mum saved us!" Jared snapped. Severus looked back down at him and although his expression was blank, his voice was soft.

"I know she did." Amaya felt her emotions starting to get the better of her and she decided to change the subject.

"How do you need to examine them?" She asked. Severus understood what she was trying to do and took a few steps back.

"I need one the children to stand in front of me and stand still. I also need a piece of paper or parchment if you have it." He said, his voice residing back to its coldness. Amaya opened the night stand drawer and pulled out a sheet of parchment that the kids used to write to her with. Aiden walked in and stood in the doorway, watching in silence as Amaya motioned for Jared to step over to Professor Snape. Jared did so stiffly and kept his eyes on the floor, but he felt cool fingertips under his chin and Jared jumped back away from him.

"I am not here to hurt you boy!" Severus snapped, feeling slightly embarrassed that no one could stand to touch him without feeling revolted.

"Baby, listen to him please." Amaya said softly, her arm draped around her daughter's shoulders. Jared took a deep breath and stepped forward again and waited as Severus reached out and lifted the boy's chin so that his eyes locked with Jared's. Severus ignored the cold look and said a soft incantation as he pulled his ebony wand from his robes and moved it slowly on either side of Jared's face and then down his arms and torso. The wand produced a brilliant blue light and Severus then withdrew his hand sharply from Jared and pressed the tip of his wand to the parchment and waited for the results.

"Now have your daughter stand in front of me." Severus commanded and Amaya let go of Sonya who slowly slid off the bed and walked over to the man hesitantly. She was a good four or five inches shorter than Jared so she only stood at Severus' stomach. Severus knew why Sonya wouldn't look up at him; afraid that her hair was going to move from her half hidden face, but he needed it out of the way in order to search for magical points.

"I am going to have to move your hair out of your face Miss Haden in order to perform this test." Severus told her, trying to soften his voice to the little girl who had actually thought of him on Christmas. Sonya shook her head and Amaya was about to say something when Severus held up his hand to her. He looked back down at Sonya and put a finger under her chin to lift her face toward him.

"Do not be afraid." He told her firmly.

"I don't want to scare you." She said softly, tears forming in her dark brown eyes.

"I can assure you that you will not frighten me. I have seen terrible things in my life and do not scare easily." He told her. Amaya, Jared, and Aiden, who came up to the room, stared at Sonya who finally nodded her head and allowed Professor Snape to reach over and move her long silky black hair behind her ear, exposing her face and the severe burn scars that damaged it. Sonya felt a tear run down her face, but Severus gently wiped it away with his thumb. His expression never changed although he was slightly shocked at the damage done to the girls' face and neck. He was certain that she was burned over parts of her body as well. Aiden had seen the tender way Severus wiped away Sonya's tears and so had Amaya who was watching the man with a look of longing and sadness. It was one of the few times that Severus would show the gentle and caring side of him.

Severus waved his wand while saying the incantation and then pressed the tip of it to the parchment and waited for the results. Sonya stepped back next to her brother and watched as Severus studied the parchment and then look up at Amaya.

"It would seem Miss Haden that your son is a wizard and your daughter is a witch." He finally said looking into Amaya widened eyes. Jared and Sonya seem to freeze on the spot and stared at the tall dark man before them.

"Really? Is that why bad things happen around us?" Sonya asked, her voice high pitched, but full of innocence. Severus frowned at her.

"Bad things?"

"Yeah, like sometimes when we get mad, bad things happen." Sonya clarified. Severus gave a look of understanding and nodded.

"They are not bad things. It is simply because you are unschooled on how to control your magic that when you are angry your magic lashes out with you."

"It is a bad thing cause my mum and sister wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't done it!" Jared snapped angrily taking Severus by surprise. Amaya smacked Jared on the arm and glared at him.

"I have already told you that the accident was not your fault!" She snapped. Jared was about to say something, but his mother held up her hand.

"Now is not the time to discuss this, Jared. This matter is between family so not another word about it." Amaya told him, but Severus was insulted by the statement.

"You have your results so I will wait for you outside so we can return to Hogwarts." He said venomously and stalked out of the room without saying another word. Amaya sat in confusion at the sudden change in demeanor, looking at Aiden for an answer.

"I think Severus was slightly insulted, Amaya."

"By what?" She asked.

"By you saying that this matter is between _family_ only." Aiden said simply, coming over to sit on Sonya's bed.

"But it's true!" Amaya argued and Jared nodded his agreement.

"It may be true, but you have to remember that man has been shunned by everyone and is hated everywhere he goes. He probably has no family of his own so it isn't so much an insult it's more of being hurt by it." Aiden told her and Amaya now understood why Severus had reacted that way. She sighed heavily and stood up.

"You guys need to go to bed." She said coming over to Jared's bed side as he tucked himself under the covers. She bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered to him.

"I love you Jared."

"I love you too mum." Jared replied softly before Amaya went over to Sonya's bed and did the same thing.

"If you two need anything, let me know. No more fighting between you two either, because we only have each other and I don't want to lose that." She told them and waited until they both nodded their agreements before turning out the light and walking out with Aiden at her side.

"I will see you later, Aiden." Amaya told him and hugged her brother; he kissed her on the cheek and let her walk down the stairs and out of the house before going into the living room to talk a little more with his mother.

Amaya walked out into the cold night and looked around for Severus, but the streets were dark and she couldn't see very well. She began to feel guilty for hurting him by what she had said, but she hadn't meant it to affect him like that.

"Severus?" She called cautiously and nearly fell over when he walked out from around the side of the house, the cold expression still on his face.

"Hurry up, I haven't got all night." He snarled. Amaya frowned and walked over to him.

"Did what I said bother you?" She asked only to be answered by a nasty glare. She looked into his dark eyes trying to show some bravery toward him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you by saying….."

"I am not hurt! I am not weak like the rest of you pathetic people and don't dare ever assume so!" His voice was razor sharp and cut through her like a knife.

"Then what's wrong? You were so nice when you were with the kids and now you're the complete opposite!" She replied hotly. Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"I am not nice." He whispered dangerously in her ear and then the two of them disappeared.

Amaya felt cold and alone as she walked slowly up toward the castle several yards away from Severus who was quick to leave her company. She looked after him, wishing that he would open up to her. She had to admit that she had disliked him in the beginning, but there was something about him that made her change her mind some time ago. She was starting to wish that she hated him.

Severus was quick to get away from Amaya Haden and get to the comfort and solitude of his dungeons. His emotions hadn't been this uncontrolled since he was a child with false hopes of having a loving mother and father. He shouldn't have shown any weakness when he was there. He should have let that brat cry and just performed the spell. He should have frightened those children! Severus slammed his fists into the door of his office, cracking the wood and breaking the skin on both his knuckles. Ignoring the blood trailing down his fingers, he went into his office and then into his private quarters hidden behind a book shelf.

"I shouldn't care! Damn that woman!" He snapped angrily throwing himself into his armchair. He stared at his surroundings before letting his hateful gaze rest on his bookshelf. Thinning his lips he summoned an old tattered brown book from the shelf and opened it when it landed in his lap. He looked at the photos within it with hatred and anger, remembering the awful childhood he had. Severus looked at the picture of his raven haired mother and narrowed his eyes at the image of the woman who ran away from her family.

_Amaya Haden would never do that to her children..._

Severus tried to push the thought aside as he moved on to the picture of his father, scowling in the same manner that Severus often did. There were pictures of Severus when he was young and almost none of them showed any happiness. Severus was always scowling in his photos. Shaking his head, he turned the page and let his eyes rest on a photo that actually brought some memory of happiness to him. There he was at the age of seven riding a black Friesian horse over his uncle's land. His uncle Timothy Prince had been the only one of his entire family to open up to Severus, often having had taken him on weekends to go riding along the country side. Severus looked at the image of Timothy and remembered how kind the man had been, almost like a real father in ways, but it hadn't lasted long. Timothy had been killed when Severus was ten and the horses had been sold since his parents wouldn't let him keep the two.

There were pictures of Spellbound; the black stallion his uncle had owned on the next two pages. It was the only thing left of him that Severus had. He knew how Sonya felt when it came to losing a friend; even if it was in animal form. Sighing heavily and finally calming down, Severus flipped through other images of Draco when he was a child, Lucius and Narcissa at their wedding, and even pictures of Albus and Minevra when they were much younger. He stopped taking pictures when he graduated from Hogwarts and now despised them. Severus looked at the last page where he had place a photo in there that he had not taken, but had actually found in the car of the muggle woman he had made love to. It was her sitting on a rock, obviously from some vacation trip wearing shorts, a tank top, and hiker's boots. Severus stared at the picture his eyes half closed in contentment as he gazed at her clean white skin and bright happy smile. Her frizzy hair was down, but it looked as though it was blowing in the wind and her hazel eyes were bright and gleaming with laughter. Severus remembered that woman with no name who had saved him from a stormy night alone.

Suddenly, Severus shut the book and set it on the coffee table, the angry glare in his eyes again. That woman who had been the first to ever be willing with him was a reminder of things he couldn't have, just as Amaya Haden was a reminder of those same things. He ground his teeth as he told himself that a beautiful woman would never be standing at his side with his wedding ring on her finger, nor would one bear his children willingly. He hated to admit to even himself that deep down he wanted a family, a chance to be happy; a chance to live a real life.

Amaya had gone to see her horses rather than go immediately inside and now that she was back in her rooms, the realization of just how alone she was tore at her. She wanted her children there with her, but she also wanted Severus there. She wanted a loving husband to complete her family.

Severus and Amaya avoided each other since the night of the Valentine's Day ball and continued their silent treatment to one another. Two weeks went by and neither one of them had spoken to each other. Severus tried to battle his demons and his desire for the muggle Professor while she was trying to do the same. No one knew about the person plotting to hurt them nor did they know the situation concerning Amaya's estranged husband. No one knew that things from the past and present were going to clash and bring forth secrets that weren't supposed to be known.


	16. Chaos

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 15**

_Chaos_

Amaya was brushing her tall dapple grey mare, Rain when Minerva came walking over to her on Saturday morning. Amaya had been somewhat distant lately and Minerva was beginning to get concerned now. The Deputy Headmistress had also noticed that Severus was as foul as he'd ever been and rarely came up to the Great Hall for meals.

"Amaya, may I have a word?" She asked when she came up along side the woman and the mare; the horse giving her a curious look. Amaya frowned and wondered what Minerva wanted to speak to her about.

"What's the matter?" Amaya asked.

"Actually, that was what I was going to ask you. I've noticed you have become a little distant lately and I wanted to make sure things were ok." Minerva said gently looking at the young woman's face. Amaya gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I have been a little off lately. I have just had a lot on my mind lately." She said honestly, sighing as she untied Rain and let the mare run loose with the other two horses. Amaya took the horse brushes and set them in the shed that Hagrid had made for her horse tack and locked it before walking back over to Minerva.

"Amaya, if there is anything bothering you, please tell me." The woman said softly. Amaya looked back at the castle and took a deep breath.

"You remember the Valentine's Day ball?" Minevra nodded.

"When I was dancing with Severus, I asked him why he pushed people away and he told me that he didn't want anyone close to him. I asked him what he thought about someone who wanted to be close to him and he said the same thing and that I was no exception." Amaya said softly. Minerva then completely understood what she was talking about.

"You fell in love with him, didn't you?" She asked. Amaya nodded and felt the tears sting her eyes.

"Yeah I did and I couldn't have been more stupid."

"Is that why the two of you have not been talking?" Minerva asked.

"No actually…well I don't think so. After the dance, my brother Aiden told him that he wanted Severus to come back to my mother's house and test my children for magical abilities….." Now Minerva looked surprised and anxious to know the results.

"Well he did and he saw my children as I see them……" Amaya trailed off and swallowed hard, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"Severus knows about it I think and I am not exactly sure how, but……almost three years ago, my husband shot me as you know, but he did so to stop me from coming after him. He took my son and daughter, put them in our truck attached to our horse trailer and left me for dead. I got on my motorcycle and chased him, but he shot me a third time and…..I crashed, but something happened in that truck. Greg...lost control and also crashed……because of Jared I think……when he gets angry or scared, these strange things happen and Gregory lost control of the truck. When I……." Amaya sucked in a ragged breath and felt the tears stream down her face from the horrible memory. Minerva pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her; her own throat tightening from this obviously horrible memory.

"When I got up the truck caught on fire…..Gregory got out and saved his own ass, but left my children……he left them in that truck, burning. My children were being burned alive….." Minerva covered her mouth and blinked back the tears that were threatening and now understood why Amaya never wanted to talk about it. Amaya held out her hands and showed her the burn scars that covered her palms and parts of her inner arm.

"I tried to get them out of the truck. Jared was closest to me and I got him out before any severe damage was done, but……but I didn't get Sonya in time…..she's got burns over most of her body and….and her face……" Amaya sobbed, wiping her eyes. Minerva wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I am so sorry Amaya." The woman said softly.

"Severus saw them…..the burns from the accident. Jared of course is very defensive, but Sonya actually allowed him to move her hair out of the way. She never does that unless it's me or my mum, she doesn't even let my brother or sister in law do it. Severus actually wiped her tears away and was so gentle with her……" Amaya shook her head and looked out at her horses.

"I know he is cold and cruel most of the time, but that night I saw a part of him that……that I wanted. I wished that I had met Severus years ago instead of Gregory. I wish I had married that man instead of the choice that I made, because he……I think he would be the perfect father no matter how he acts toward anyone else." Minerva had to admit that she rarely saw kindness come from Severus so just hearing what Amaya said was shocking enough.

"Well Severus told us that Jared is in fact a wizard and Sonya is a witch and that those unexplained things weren't bad, that they were just outbursts of magic because they didn't know yet how to control it. Jared snapped at him about how they were bad things because of what happened in that accident that he blames himself for and I told Jared that these discussions were between _family_ and now was not the time to speak of them. Severus became cold again and stormed outside. I didn't understand what the hell happened after he had been so gentle and kind with Sonya, but my brother told me that Severus was probably hurt by what I had said regarding 'family'. I tried to apologize and he ignored my every attempt. Since then he hasn't said a word to me. Not about anything." Amaya told Minerva, sniffing a little.

"I am glad to hear about Sonya and Jared and hope you will allow them to attend Hogwarts next year, but I am sorry about Severus……perhaps….well I never talk about Severus behind his back, but I will explain some things about him." Minerva said motioning for Amaya to follow.

"I have been a Professor here for many years and Severus was once my student. As a child he was very much withdrawn and very defensive almost like Jared is. He grew up in a bad home. His parents were inattentive and abusive as far as I know and he had a hard time in school with Harry Potter's father and his friends." Minerva told her and Amaya listened in silence now understanding some of the hatred between the Gryffindor boy and Head of Slytherin House.

"Well, Severus' mother Eileen left the home and Severus was forced to stay with his abusive father and I think that is a major part of why Severus is the way he is today. I remember Albus telling me once that Severus used to ride horses when he was young and after that relative passed away, the horses were sold and it broke Severus. Albus had said once that the boy actually cried in his office when he was forced to tell him what was wrong. I think that was one of Severus' true passions so losing that was difficult for him to deal with. When Severus graduated he joined the Death Eaters and became a servant to the Dark Lord as I had told you once and had done some horrible things in his life. I think Severus has seen more horrors than anyone at Hogwarts has ever seen."

"That's terrible." Amaya said softly. Minerva nodded and sighed.

"Amaya, there are many times that Severus drives me insane with his cruelty, but I believe deep down, Severus is a good person, but he's afraid to open his heart to anyone. Remus had even told me once that Harry's godfather, Sirius Black had played a prank on him and bribed a girl to pretend that she liked him and when Severus opened up; she embarrassed him in front of the students and called him cruel names. That is why Severus is afraid to get attached to anyone or anything. He probably thinks the same thing is going to happen again." Minerva told her and Amaya felt a wave of sadness for the man. She knew what rejection felt like.

"I don't want to hurt him Minevra. I wish I could tell him. My feelings are genuine and I have no intention of hurting him." Amaya said. Minerva smiled at her.

"I know and I hope that Severus opens his heart to you." Amaya gave a small smile of appreciation and headed up toward the castle with Minerva at her side.

Severus prowled the empty halls to occupy himself since the most of the students were at Hogsmead and the younger ones knew better than to wander the halls with Professor Snape about. The man held a scornful expression as he rounded the corner and slammed into something solid that had fallen to the ground. Severus glared at the woman who was looking up at him with a surprised expression, her hazel eyes large with shock.

"Professor Haden, perhaps you should be a little more cautious of where you are going and actually pay attention to what's going on around you." He sneered earning a glare from the woman who stood up and looked up at him.

"I can't see around corners, you prat! It's so nice that the first thing you say to me in almost two weeks is so polite." She said sarcastically. Severus crossed his arms and stared down at her.

"Why do you think I would want to talk to you? You are of no interest to me you filthy muggle." He said coldly and could see the hurt in her expression.

"That's real nice coming from someone whose father was a muggle." She said softly, ignoring the look of mild surprise and walking past him, trying to avoid letting him see how much his remark hurt her. Severus turned and watched her, knowing that he had upset her, but he wanted to drive her away before she got too close to him. He tried to keep telling himself that it would do her and her kids no good to get involved with him, but at the same time, he wanted so badly to embrace and claim her. Severus watched Amaya go down the steps, obviously toward her rooms and argued with himself on whether or not he should follow. Pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment, he decided to follow and speak with her.

Amaya went straight to her rooms and furiously wiped the falling tears away from her face. She couldn't understand why she was so attracted to a man that obviously hated her. She decided that she would remain in her rooms for the rest of the night and cook herself dinner in the small kitchen that she had Albus put in. Amaya ignored the door when she heard a knock on it and walked over to her bedroom to find a change of clothes.

Severus rolled his eyes and with the wave of his wand, unlocked the door and stepped inside the room. He could hear her rummaging through drawers in the bedroom and silently walked over to the open door, peering inside; his eyes widened and he stood frozen. Amaya had her back to him, but was taking off her shirt and bra to change into a blue tank top. He watched in silent fascination as she slipped the tank top over her head and then pulled out a pair of black velvet pajama pants. He knew he should walk away. He knew that he shouldn't be staring at her as she pulled her pants down to reveal a nice shapely ass and a blue thong. He knew that he was close to losing all control, but he just couldn't look away. She pulled on her pants and as she turned around he spoke finally causing her to screech and jump back, hitting the dresser.

"Miss Haden, I….."

"DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?!" She yelled angrily. Severus felt his face flush red and he gave her a nasty look before turning on his heel and walking away. Amaya sighed and shook her head as she hurried out to the living room just in time to see Severus reach for the handle to her door.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you; you just surprised me." She said although she knew it was not her fault since he had come in unwelcome. Severus straightened, but didn't turn around.

"I only came to apologize for what I said to you. I'd rather not have you crying to the Headmaster about my cruel behavior." He stated rather icily. Amaya walked over to him as he tried to open the door, but she pushed it closed and stood in front of him. His cold dark eyes rested on her in a menacing glare.

"Get out of my way, Haden." He growled.

"No. I want an explanation for the way you treat me." She said with a defiant and no nonsense tone. Severus took a step toward her and towered over her; his arms reaching out to either side of her, pinning her body between them. Amaya looked up into his cold gaze, memorizing his deep brown eyes.

"Miss Haden, I do not have to explain myself to anyone, least of all you." He said in a dangerously soft voice.

"I am not saying you have to, I am asking for an explanation." She said calmly, although that was far from what she felt. Staring into his eyes was causing her stomach to flip flop and her body to heat up by the close proximity. She wanted badly to kiss him.

"Why do you concern yourself with my feelings and wellbeing?" He asked in a deceptively smooth voice.

"Because _you_ don't." She said softly, noticing the flicker of emotion in his eyes, but then his dark eyes narrowed and he glared coldly at her causing her heart to sink into the pit of her stomach.

"I don't need your concern, Haden. I am not your son or your husband, and I will never be the latter so I believe it is time for you to dissociate any feelings you may have for me." Severus said, his voice cruel and dispassionate despite the fact that he wanted to take this woman in his arms and claim her right then and there. He was afraid. Of all things to be afraid of, it was 'love'. Severus masked the emotions running through him with a look of pure hatred and watched as Amaya looked away from him and down at the floor. After moment, she ducked under his arm.

"Get out of my room." She said softly, but he could hear the faint tremble in her voice. He almost couldn't stand it and was tempted to grab her arm, pin her to the wall, and ravage her, but he kept his emotions in check and quickly left the room without looking back.

Harry noticed that Professor Haden did not attend breakfast, lunch, or dinner and hadn't been seen all day. He had also noticed that Ron had begun to act strangely these last few months. Ron had lashed out on Professor Haden and even Professor Snape, but told them that he never remembered doing any of it. When he was not in the Gryffindor common room he was a completely different person, upset that he couldn't be with his Muggle Studies Professor, but in the common room he often spoke about how sorry he was for what he had done to Hannah and how much he wanted to have her back. Harry didn't know what to make of it and Ginny was starting to become suspicious that something was terribly wrong with her brother.

Hermione continued to see Draco and had endured a lot of cruelty from some of the members of Slytherin house and even from her own, but she remembered what Amaya had told her and she wasn't about to let others decide what to do with her life when she was quite capable of deciding for herself. Draco became more and more alienated from his house mates as they kept demeaning him and saying nasty things about his girlfriend.

Severus sat behind his office desk with his head in his hands thinking about what he had told Amaya earlier that day. He knew that she hadn't come out of room since and knew that it was his fault. Regret filled him for once as he sat there replayed the sound her trembling voice in his head. He heard his office door open and he looked up, surprised and caught off guard to see Amaya standing in front of his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked uncertainly.

"I came to see you, what else would I be here for?" She said softly, smirking wickedly. Severus didn't know what to say. She didn't look angry or hurt, but instead she walked around his desk and to his shock sat on it, her legs on either side of his body. His eyes went wide and he was the one who looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Wha……what the hell is the meaning of this?" He asked, trying to sound cold and angry, but his voice coming out hoarse.

"What's the matter, Severus? You look a little…..frightened." She purred. It was then that Severus noticed what she was wearing. It was a green dress that cut off at mid thigh and barely covered her breasts.

"I am not frightened woman! This is entirely inappropriate!" He finally snapped and moved to stand, but she stopped him by putting her bare foot right on his groin and rubbing him with it. Severus gasped and froze to his chair, staring at her in shock. She had a smug look on her face when she felt him become almost immediately erect; her foot sliding down the length of his cock.

"Stop it…." He choked, not being able to move. Amaya stopped, but got up and straddled him rubbing herself against his throbbing erection.

"Why? You know you like it." She whispered in his ear, but something wasn't right. Severus had left her in a broken state and now she was sitting on his lap bringing him close to a climax by just rubbing herself against him.

"Get off, Haden!" He snapped, but she ground her crotch against him and he felt his groin tense. His breath suddenly caught and he gasped for air as his traitorous body reacted to her. He gripped her hips and pushed her away from him hard and jumped up from his chair, wrapping his cloak tightly around his body and staring at her as if she had just transformed into Voldemort. His erection was hurting so badly from him not being able to release that he almost wished that he let her finish him off.

The woman in front of him straightened her dress and gave him an evil smirk, her eyes cold and laughing. Severus wasn't sure if this was the Amaya he had known since November. He had seen her look cold and angry, but this look was new. It was cruel and teasing; she had laughter and disgust written all over her face.

"You know Severus, you are a coward. You're so used to not getting any that you can't even stand it when a woman touches you. You're a pathetic greasy haired git that deserves to be alone for the rest of your life. You're quite disgusting." She said smugly and walked out of his office, leaving him shocked and hurt beyond reason. He had never heard her say such cruel things and he was surprised at just how deep those words cut into his heart. Pushing the hurt aside, Severus stormed into his room and to the fireplace to see the Headmaster; rage taking over his senses.

Amaya was sitting on her bed when she heard Albus's voice in the fireplace telling her to come up to his office. Confused, she slipped on her sneakers and pulled a sweater over her head before stepping into the fireplace and flooing to his office.

Professor Haden found herself looking at the stern faces of Albus and Minerva as she stepped out of the fireplace and over to the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked uncertainly.

"Amaya, I told you those things about Severus in confidence! I did not expect you to actually replay those events and insult him." Minerva said firmly, but the bewildered look on Amaya's face made her question whether or not Severus was lying when he had told them what she had done.

"What are you talking about? I haven't said anything to anyone about that." Amaya said. Albus noticed the genuinely confused look and stood up to face her.

"Miss Haden, would you allow to look into your memories to find the truth?" Albus asked. Amaya frowned.

"Memories of what? What is going on?" She asked, this time becoming angry.

"Severus came in here and told us that you were in his rooms and acted very provocatively toward him after which you insulted him." Albus told her and Minerva explained what Amaya had supposedly said. The woman stood there, her jaw slack and her eyes wide.

"I never….I never went to his rooms. I would never insult Severus like that." Amaya told them honestly.

"Will you allow me to look at the memories?" Albus asked more gently.

"If it will prove that I did no such thing then yes." She said and stood before Albus allowing him to look into her mind.

Severus had told the Headmaster what happened, but he hadn't wanted to be present when she was brought up to the office. He was angry that Minerva had told her those things about his childhood and had lashed out at the woman. Deciding that he needed to be away from everyone he left the castle and stormed into the Forbidden Forest too angry and distracted to realize that someone was following him.

"It's not here. It wasn't her." Albus said as he pulled out of Amaya's mind. Minerva looked flushed now.

"Oh Amaya, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to accuse you." Minerva told her, but Amaya waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, but I need to speak with Severus. I can't have him believing that I would do such a thing." She said, clearly upset.

"I believe he went onto the grounds and possibly into the Forbidden Forest. I do not think it would be wise to speak with him right now. He was quite angry and I know the boy well enough to know that he was extremely hurt by the insults given to him by whoever is impersonating you." Albus told her worriedly.

"I don't care. I have to straighten this out." Amaya said and quickly left the office to look for Professor Snape.

Severus felt his eyes sting with tears, but he would not dare let them fall. He should never have apologized to Amaya or tried to befriend her children. He blamed Sonya for being the first to break his icy heart. Stalking through the trees he barely had time to register the faint rustling before he doubled over in searing pain and heard a familiar voice call out.

"CRUCIO!"


	17. An Intimate Situation

**This Chapter contains adult content! **

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 16**

_An Intimate Situation_

Amaya trudged through the mud as she made her way into the Forbidden Forest, rain pelting her. She called out for Severus, but if he had heard her, he gave no indication. Amaya jogged frantically through the trees looking around for the man who she was sure had not yet returned to the castle. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she was sure something was wrong.

Albus fingered his beard thoughtfully as he sat behind his desk with Minevra at his side. Someone was impersonating Miss Haden and toying with both her and Severus. He was certain that something was also wrong with the Weasley boy, but he wasn't sure. It was rare that these things happened within the castle and he wasn't aware of it and he was beginning to think that he was getting too old. Although, the happenings within the castle were distracting and frustrating, there was something else that lingered on his mind. It was the images he saw in Amaya's memories. He had searched through as many as he could and saw glimpses of memories Amaya had not mentioned to him.

He had seen the vehicle burning and her children screaming for her to help them. He had seen the physical and emotion abuse her estranged husband had inflicted upon the family, but one that stood out the most was a glimpse of a memory from years ago before the woman had been so heavily tattooed. He had been almost shocked when he saw the memory of her kissing another man besides her husband; a man that wore the Dark Mark.

Amaya wiped the streaming water from her face and blinked several times to get her focus back, but when she did she caught a glimpse of something on the ground. Cautiously, she made her way over to the mound of black robes and felt a sickening feeling in her gut when she saw Severus Snape lying in a crumpled heap on the wet ground. Springing into action, she bolted toward him and fell to her knees by his side, quickly rolling him onto his back.

"Severus? Severus, wake up!" But the man didn't move. Amaya could hear his breathing was raspy, but wasn't sure what was wrong with him. She looked down to see his wand resting limping in his hand. Amaya gently picked it up and stuck it in her pajama pant waist line before cradling his head and lifting his heavy body up so his upper body rested on her lap and his head was against her chest.

"Severus, wake up, please…." Amaya whispered, quickly loosing her control. She felt hot tears running down her face; a contrast to the cold rain and began to shiver all over. She looked down at him and tried shaking him, this time getting a response since he groaned in pain.

"Severus, can you hear me?" She asked looking at his face only to find cold black looking eyes staring at her.

"Get…away from…me…." He hissed angrily and tried to push her away, but his body suddenly began to shake uncontrollably. Amaya's eyes went wide when she realized that he was having a seizer and she quickly pulled him close to her, cradling his head against her chest. His breathing was in short gasps and she rested her cheek against his forehead hoping that it was pass soon.

"Relax Severus…..please just try and breathe deeply….." She said softly and after a minute or so his breathing began to lengthen and deepen. Amaya felt him become a little stiff in her arms, now that he was fully aware of the position they were in. She kept her face rested on his head, shielding most of his face from the pelting rain.

Severus was confused as to why she was being so caring now when she had been so cruel earlier. Perhaps the Headmaster had spoken with her and disciplined her accordingly, but he was still angry and although he wanted to shove her away, he couldn't bring himself to do it when he was being kept warm in her embrace. A loud crack filled the air and Amaya startled a little, holding him a little tighter and protectively against her. Severus lifted his head slightly, his large nose brushing against her throat causing her to look into his face; their lips almost touching.

Amaya felt her heart pounding against her ribcage as she stared into Severus Snape's deep brown eyes and felt his breath against her lips. She could see cold anger within them, but he didn't say a word to her.

"Severus, Albus told me what happened a little while ago……it wasn't me that came into your office." She said softly and saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes.

"I promise you, it wasn't me. You can ask Albus if you don't believe me." She told him, but he still didn't say anything and his expression was still cold despite the rain coming down on them, soaking them to the bone.

"Can you walk?" She asked trying to ignore the nervousness that was taking over her by the intensity of his gaze.

"I do not need your help, Haden." He rasped out angrily.

"Apparently, you do or you wouldn't by lying here still." She replied tersely, but before Severus could say anything he went into another seizer; Amaya watched in horror as his eyes rolled back and his body shook violently in her arms.

"Oh God…..Severus…." She sobbed softly, her lips brushing his. His shaking began to slow again and she brought her hand up to his face, brushing a few wet locks of ebony hair from his pale skin. She gently kissed his cheek and looked at his face, but his eyes were closed. He was almost as white as a sheet and he was freezing cold.

"Severus?" He didn't reply and she began to wonder if he was truly going to be alright. She caressed his cheek, stilling keeping her face close to his, theirs noses along side each other. She knew that Severus was angry with her and told her that he didn't want to have anything to do with her, but she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to know what his lips tasted like; what they felt like. She had to know. Not being able to help herself, she lowered her mouth to his and gently kissed his mouth, savoring the surprising softness of it.

Severus was shocked when Amaya had kissed his cheek, but was beyond words when she pressed her lips against his. He felt that he should be angry with her for violating him after what he had told her, but her mouth felt so good and he couldn't deny that he wanted it. He couldn't help but move his lips against hers. Amaya seemed startled when he returned the kiss and lifted her head to end it, but he lifted his face to hers and captured her lips with his, kissing her hungrily.

Amaya could feel the heat between her legs intensify as she felt Severus' hot tongue slide along her lips causing her to open her mouth and invite him in. Severus took the opportunity and thrust his tongue inside, desperately trying to go deeper. He could feel her breaths shorten and the smooth skin of her tongue gliding along his, desperately wanting more. Amaya knew that they shouldn't be doing this in his condition, but he felt so good that she was having a hard time forcing herself to stop. Finally, she pulled away from and helped him into a sitting position. Severus felt hurt and surprised at the abrupt end to their kiss and began to get angry again. He jerked away from Amaya who stared at him blankly for a moment, before trying to help him up again.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped and shakily got to his feet.

"Severus, you need help. Let me help you." She told him, but he walked staggeringly in the direction of the castle without her. Amaya followed close behind and watched him as he clutched his stomach from the pain.

"Severus?" She slowly approached him, but he turned away and fell to his knees, vomiting on the soaked ground beneath him. Amaya touched his shoulder, but he pushed her violently away causing her to fall back onto the ground. There was a searing pain on her inner right thigh where a sharp rock tore through her pajama's and sliced her skin. She gave a small yelp of pain that wasn't lost on Severus who looking at her questioningly. Amaya pressed her hand against the wound and saw the blood seeping through her hand. Severus swallowed the bile in his throat and got back to his feet, walking carefully over to Amaya who stood up, but flinched in pain.

Amaya ignored Severus and began limping back to the castle with the dark Potions Master behind her. When they finally reached the steps, Severus collapsed to his knees and ground his teeth to keep from crying out as pain seared through his body again. Amaya looked back at him and felt her chest tighten as this man braced himself for the pain, but would not cry out. She went back to him and wrapped her arm around his waist and brought his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Severus." She said softly and limped down the corridor.

"I am not….going to the Hospital wing…." He gasped in short breaths.

"You have to!" She argued.

"There is nothing….Poppy can do for the side effects to the curse…..that hit me…" He told her and Amaya wondered if she would be doing the right thing by taking him back to his rooms. After a moment, she decided to do as he asked and look after him herself no matter what he said.

Amaya helped Professor Snape into his classroom where he finally started to stagger toward the office by himself while Amaya closed and locked the classroom door manually. She heard the sound of breaking glass and darted as fast as she could to Snape's office where the man was on his knees going through another seizer. Amaya noticed the liquid between his knees, realizing that the seizer had caused him to lose control of his bodily fluids.

"Get out!" Severus said in anger and embarrassment, but she did not. Amaya came over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Severus I am not leaving you and no amount of cruel words will make me go. Either I stay or you go to the Hospital wing." She said in a stern voice worthy of the mother she was. Severus glared at her angrily, his face flushed red in embarrassment and shame.

"Where are your rooms?" She asked. There was a moment of silence as Severus looked coldly into her hazel eyes, but he did reply.

"Behind the book shelf." He snarled and began searching his robes for his wand. There was a look of panic in his expression and Amaya realized what he was looking for.

"Here." He looked sharply at her as she pulled the ebony wand from her waist band and handed it to him. He took it and lowered the wards to his room, thus opening the door to his private quarters. Quickly casting a cleaning spell on the floor, he staggered into the room, but looked to see Amaya still looking apprehensively at the entrance.

"Are you coming inside or not?!" He snapped angrily. Amaya narrowed her eyes and limped inside taking inher surroundings as she stood in his living room.

"Oh my God." She said in amazement.

"What?" Severus looked at her baffled.

"Your room is not decorated in green. It's blue." She stated frankly.

"How observant." He sneered.

"You know, if half the students saw this room and knew it was yours they would probably shit themselves." Amaya told him and despite the pain he was in, he couldn't help but smirk in amusement. It was true; most people thought his rooms would be Slytherin colors or decorated in all black. They probably assumed that he slept in a coffin too.

"Miss Haden, you said you were not the one in my office earlier….." He looked at her suspiciously and Amaya turned to face him.

"No, I was not the one in your office. Albus told me…what…what happened…" Her face turned bright red and she looked away.

"But it wasn't me who did it. After our little '_conversation_' earlier, I didn't leave my rooms until Albus summoned me." She told him, looking back at him pointedly. He knew that he had upset her and was surprised that Amaya had even come to help him after the way he treated her. He wished he could tell himself to push her away, but something about this woman was drawing him in whether he wanted it or not. Severus was going to say something about her bleeding leg when another seizer hit him and he fell to his knees.

"Severus!" She went to his side and knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. She held him close to her as his body shook. She could hear the short gasps of air coming from him and hoped that the seizers would slow down soon. Finally, Severus stopped shaking and began breathing deeply again, relieving Amaya who was still holding him close to her.

After a moment of sitting on the floor, Amaya decided that the best thing to do was get him into a tub with hot water to help his muscles relax and to warm him, because he was uncomfortably cold. She brought her hand up along his shoulder to the side of his neck and held him as she slowly backed her shoulder away from his resting head.

"Severus?" She asked softly. The man opened his eyes and gave her an annoyed, but tired look.

"Where is your bathroom?" She asked, ignoring the look he was giving her.

"In my bedroom. Why?" He asked tiredly. She nodded and stood up without answering his question, walking into the room that had to be his bedroom. She was surprised at the royal blue bed sheets and deep blue carpet. Remembering why she came into the room to begin with, she headed over to what looked like the bathroom and walked in only to stop in her tracks and stare at the room in shocked silence. It certainly was a lavish bathroom. There was a shower in one corner of the room and a large spa like tub in the middle of the room with the toilet on the other side of the shower room in its own corner. The floors were black marble, but there was a black carpet around the tub and a rectangular piece in front of the shower. She had to admit that the bathroom may be lavish and it did seem to suit Professor Snape more than the rest of the rooms, but then again she didn't know him as well as she would like to.

Amaya walked over to the hot tub and started running warm water to fill it. She grabbed a couple of towels and set them down on the carpet next to the tub. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head. There was mud and dirt all over her clothes and she felt gross. Her thigh wasn't bleeding as much, but the gash looked nasty and it hurt. Limping back to the living room, she looked at Professor Snape who was leaning against the wall still wearing his soaking wet robes.

"Come on." She said softly.

"For the last time, I do not need your help, Haden." He snarled, but this time Amaya didn't ignore him nor did she remain calm.

"Listen here you insufferable man! I am staying here until I know you are alright whether you like it or not! I will help you and you WILL allow it! And stop calling me Haden! MY NAME IS AMAYA!" She had finally completely lost her temper and Severus stood there staring at her after she had yelled at him. Before he could react, she snatched his wand from him and walked into his bedroom.

"Hade……Amaya! Give me back my wand!" He snapped, staggering after her as she went into the bathroom. He followed her in and watched as she turned off the running water and walked back over to him.

"What do you wear when you sleep?" She asked.

"Nothing." He hissed angrily. Amaya raised a brow, but didn't say anything. She took his arm and forced him toward the tub.

"Get undressed and get in. I'll be right back." She snapped at him and walked out again. Severus sighed and managed to kick off his boots with out much problem, but when he tried to unbutton his frock coat, his hands were trembling so much that he couldn't undo any of them. Amaya walked back in holding a few potion vials in her hand and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you get those?" He snarled.

"Dobby the house elf brought them for me from the Hospital wing and informed Poppy about what happened so she will be here later on to check on you and make sure you're alright and I don't want to hear shit about it." She told him firmly and handed him the potions. He could instantly tell they were for the pain and immediately downed them.

"I thought you were getting undressed." She snapped.

"It's hard when I am shaking!" He retorted angrily handing back the empty bottles. Amaya set them on the sink and watched as Severus tried again to under his frock coat, but she could see what he meant; his hands were trembling badly. Sighing, she walked over and unbuttoned the sleeves to his coat and then began to undo the buttons from his collar down. Severus stiffened as Amaya started undressing him and he hoped to Merlin that his body wouldn't be affected by the intimacy of this. He looked at her from under his dark eyelashes as she pulled his coat off.

"Dammit Severus, how many fucking buttons do you need to have?" She asked as she saw the muddy white shirt underneath that was also lined with buttons. Severus raised a brow at her question.

"There is nothing wrong with my attire, Haden." He sneered, but the look she gave him was deadly enough to equal one of his own.

"Amaya." He corrected, not knowing why he was allowing her to boss him around. Amaya again undid the cufflinks on his sleeves and then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I swear I never want to see buttons again…." She grumbled and Severus fought the urge to smirk as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it from his pants. Severus was now beginning to feel uncomfortable as Amaya unbuttoned his pants.

"I'll finish it." He said hoarsely, his cheeks turning red. Amaya nodded and walked back over to the sink where she opened the mirror cabinet to search for soap and shampoo. She wasn't surprised at finding the soap, but she was surprised about the shampoo. What was more surprising was that it was a muggle product. She listened as Severus removed his clothes and then stepped into the tub, wanting to submerge himself before she turned around. In truth he felt like a child with the way she was treating him. He wasn't used to being so dependant and it wasn't a feeling he liked. Amaya turned around and walked back over.

"Are you going to get in?" Severus asked uncomfortably. Amaya snorted and shook her head.

"I don't think I need to give you another reason to back hand me." She said spitefully. Severus looked sharply at her and frowned.

"I would never hit you." He told her firmly. Amaya raised a brow, but narrowed her eyes.

"After everything you have done in life, you wouldn't hit a woman?" She asked skeptically.

"I said I would never hit _you. _I do not condone hitting women, but I have done so in the past as part of my servitude." He told her firmly. Amaya's expression softened a bit and she looked away.

"May I use your shower?" She asked.

"It only runs cold water. I will close my eyes if you wish so you can get in here. I believe it is big enough that you will be able to stay a good distance away from me." He sneered unpleasantly. Amaya seemed to think it over for a moment and then walked away from the tub. Severus felt embarrassed that he had even suggested it. Secretly, he had hoped that she would get into the water with him, but even if it hadn't been Amaya that said those cruel things to him, they replayed in his head.

Severus splashed water onto his face and rubbed his eyes, but his ears perked when he heard bare feet padding back over to him. His eyes widened and his heart began to pound in his chest as Amaya stopped at the edge of the tub next to him. She sat down and put her feet in the water, but didn't get in completely. Severus looked up at her to see that she was wrapped in a towel, but naked other than that.

"Why aren't you getting in? Surely, you don't think I contaminated the water that much." He spat. Amaya gave him a level look.

"You do realize that you put yourself down more than I ever have, don't you?" There was silence, but the look on Severus' face told her he was livid.

"I don't want to put this cut on my thigh in the water. It hurts." She told him.

"Give me my wand."

"Why?" Amaya asked. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"For one, because it is mine woman, and two, I can fix your injury with it. Now give it to me." He snapped in frustration. Sighing, Amaya reached over to the other towel and pulled the wand from it, handing it to him. Severus was aching all over, but he moved in front of her and gently pushed her thighs open. Amaya's eyes widened and she swallowed hard, not wanting to open her legs. Severus felt his own heart hammering in his chest, but kept his expression blank of emotion.

"I have to be able to get to the injury in order to heal it." He spat. After thinking it over for a moment, Amaya allowed him to spread her legs and lift the hem of the towel so it was out of the way. Amaya looked away, trying to control the heated feeling this was giving her and Severus spared a glance at the clean shaven mound between her legs. He felt his groin tighten at just the sight of her smooth skin with the neatly trimmed hair that came down in a strip. He pointed his wand at the nasty gash and said an incantation, gripping her thigh to pin it down as she startled.

"That hurts!" She screeched as the wound began to close itself.

"I never said it would be painless." He told her flatly. When the wound was closed, he couldn't help but sneak another peak at her delicious mound again. Gods, how he wanted to taste her. Once the wound was closed, she relaxed a little and looked down at it.

"Wow….thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He mumbled and scooted away from her. Amaya noticed that Severus turned his head away and decided to use that time to take her towel off and slip into the water. When Severus felt her get in, his eyes bulged. Amaya slipped under the water completely and came back up with her hair soak wet and neatly down her back. Severus couldn't help himself as he turned and looked at her to see her standing in the huge tub, the water only coming up to the middle of her stomach. He stared at her nicely sized breasts and her pinkish/brown nipples that held the shiny black barbells through them. Now his groin was aching painfully. He wanted badly to take the taut peaks into his mouth.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna look." Amaya inquired without looking at him. He was slightly stunned, but tried to regain some of his dignity.

"I am a man." He stated maliciously. Amaya rolled her eyes although he couldn't see her and went to the edge where the soap and shampoo was laying. Severus watched her stand on her tip toes to grab the soap from where it lay and inclined his head slightly when he saw the barest of her nicely shaped ass peak over the water. Severus could see the scars on her stomach and parts of her backside from having the twins, but they weren't terrible and to him it made her all the more appealing. He certainly didn't care for the perfect woman by most men's standards. Amaya represented a grown woman who had given birth to a set of twins and defended and protected them with every ounce of her being. It was a quality that he secretly, but deeply admired.

Amaya was very aware of Severus watching her and would not turn around because of the flush in her cheeks. She was trying to keep her knees from giving out on her as she washed herself. Severus seemed to be quite content not talking to her. She was surprised that he had offered to let her get into the tub with him because she was certain that this was just as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. She kept thinking about the intimate kiss they shared and wished to have more of it, but she wasn't sure with him being in the condition that he was in. His seizers had slowed down somewhat, but she was sure he would be having another one soon.

Severus watched her wash her hair, admiring her shapely body and beautifully done tattoos, but he was starting to feel very uncomfortable around her now because of the aching erection that was hidden underneath the water, just barely. Severus hadn't even bothered to try and clean himself yet because he was so distracted by this woman. He felt like a love sick school boy again and almost wished he hadn't invited her into the tub with him; almost. He still didn't know why he had done it, but he was beginning to convince himself as he looked at her that he knew the reason now. He wanted to see her this way. Amaya finally rinsed off completely and sat down on the little bench seat under the water, effectively covering her breasts, but not by much.

"Do you want the shampoo?" She asked and received a nasty glare in return.

"What?" She questioned.

"What are you insinuating woman?" He asked menacingly. Amaya stared at him for a moment to register why he got offended by her question and then leveled her look at him.

"I wasn't insinuating anything you insufferable man! I was ASKING you if you wanted it. You probably should wash your hair though after being outside in the mud."

"Don't tell me what I should do." He snapped. Amaya was about fed up with his attitude and launched the bar of soap at him, hitting him in the chest and effectively enraging him. He grabbed the soap and threw it back at her, but she caught it before it could hit her in the side and then gave him a dirty glare, which turned into a look of sudden panic as his eyes rolled back into his head and he went into another seizer.

Amaya sprung over to him as his head went under the water and grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him back up as best she could so that he wouldn't drown himself. She held onto him as his body shook violently and waited it out until it began to slow. Amaya pulled Severus against her like she had several times before and let his head rest on her chest. Despite his current condition, it was certainly an intimate moment. She moved his wet hair behind his ear and looked at his face which was now relaxed although his breathing was somewhat ragged. She let a small smile grace her lips as she looked upon the man's face, noticing just how gentle and peaceful he looked when he wasn't scowling. The word 'peaceful' sounded odd when using it to describe the sour, foul tempered, miserable, always scowling Potions Master, but at that moment it seemed to fit.

Amaya was snapped out of her musings when she heard Severus groan and inadvertently shift his head so that his face rested against between her breasts. She stiffened somewhat from the movement, but didn't object to it since he was still not fully aware of what he just did. She felt his hands clumsily grip her hips as he tried to regain focus of his surroundings. Amaya continued to stroke his hair and hold him close to her, trying to comfort him despite the fact that he was a grown man and usually hated to be touched.

Severus groaned again, but felt comforted by the warm body he was holding on to. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he registered that the warm body was Amaya and they were both naked. His eyes were practically popping out of their sockets when he looked out the corners of his eyes to see two beautifully colored erect nipples on either side of his face. His body was aching beyond reason from the seizers and the effects of the 'Crucio' he had gotten, but a certain _part_ of him didn't seem to care as it began filling with blood again and becoming very much erect. He realized that his hands were on her thick hips and immediately withdrew them and jumped away from her. Amaya didn't even bother trying to hide herself from him anymore.

"I take it, you feel better?" She asked in amusement. Severus regained control of his expression and resigned back to a cold glare and scowl although he looked quite exhausted. He didn't even thank her for helping him, but instead took the bar of soap that she handed him and slowly began washing himself trying to avoid her gaze.

"Do you have to watch me?" He snarled viciously. Amaya raised a brow.

"You didn't mind when you were watching me." She replied evenly. Severus sneered at her, but didn't say anything as he washed himself. He felt vulnerable and exposed. His body was covered in scars, he was somewhat lanky, and he knew he was not a sight to look at. Amaya went back to the other side where the shampoo and conditioner bottles sat and brought them back over to him, instantly getting a scowl as if she had meant it to be an insult. She ignored his look and climbed the small steps next to him causing him to nearly freeze as he saw all her assets from the corner of his eye. He thought that she was going to leave the bathroom and get dressed, but he found that he was wrong.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Severus yelled, trying to jump away as she sat behind him on the edge of the tub with her legs on either side of him. Amaya didn't answer and expected him to react that way so she had grabbed a handful of his hair to keep him place. He grabbed her wrists, squeezing hard as a natural reaction, but she did not let go. Instead, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered to him.

"Severus, I am trying to help you and you are hurting me." Her voice was soft and kind at first, but when he did not let go it was a different voice he heard.

"I swear if you do not calm down and behave I will slap you like a slap my son when he misbehaves!" She snapped. Severus let go of her wrists and sat rigidly between her thighs; he could feel the finely trimmed hair between her legs brushing against his back causing him to frantically think of something utterly disgusting to get his erection to deflate.

_Think of Albus naked! Think of Albus naked! Think of Albus naked!_

Amaya shifted a little, sitting closer to him and brushing the soft spot between her legs against him even more, not to mention that he could feel her nipples against his upper back right under his neck.

_THINK OF FILCH NAKED! THINK OF BLOODY FILCH NAKED!_

Unfortunately, nothing worked and his groin ached with a pain that would not so willingly go away until satisfied. It was something he was not accustomed to doing on his own or with anyone else; he was using all his will not to just turn around and bury his face in the soft folds between her legs. Amaya squeezed some shampoo onto her palm and then began rubbing it into his hair causing him to tense up and stare at the fountains ahead in shocked silence. He **never** let anyone touch his hair, but the way she was massaging his scalp just felt too good to make her stop. His eyes closed slightly as she massaged the shampoo into his hair and pulled it back to soap the ends of it. He never realized just how good it felt to have someone else, especially someone he was sexually attracted to, wash his hair for him.

Amaya couldn't help but look over his shoulders and down at his pale chest and to the thick black patch of hair that stood out against his pasty colored skin. She also noticed that he was trying to cover himself with his hands, but she could tell that he was very hard and aching. She couldn't stop herself from blushing; a burning sensation shooting straight down her abdomen. Amaya adjusted again and heard his breath hitch when she rubbed against his back. She could see his hands tighten around his swollen cock to hide himself from her, but it only seemed to make things worse as he shook slightly against her. Smirking, she wondered if she could get him to show her some attention…..


	18. Passion and Suspicion

**This chapter has been edited for content. Unedited version is at my yahoo group **

**groups. yahoo. com/group/thedarkangel ofapotionsmaster/**

**No spacing in this URL and make sure there is an UNDERSLASH between 'angel' and 'ofapotionsmaster'.**

**This chapter is still...detailed but believe it or not I did edit out some of the more extreme parts. **

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 17**

_Passion and Suspicion_

Amaya had Severus slide further down into the water so she could rinse his hair and although he looked up at her with narrowed eyes at having being treated like a child she continued to do what she was doing and ignored his protesting expression. Severus looked up at her breasts and then let his eyes travel down her body to the sweet spot between her legs again. His arousal was getting stronger and stronger by the minute; her delicate folds were slick and wet looking causing him to lick his lips unconsciously.

Amaya could feel his eyes on her and motioned for him to sit back up and he seemed reluctant to do so, but in the process she caught a glimpse of the scars that lined his back. She leaned back a little to get a better look and felt her heart go out to the man. She ran her finger over one which turned out to be a mistake because Severus jumped away from her and stood up so abruptly that she froze in horror and stared at him, her eyes wide.

"I think that is enough!" He hissed dangerously. Amaya snapped out of her thoughts and couldn't help but let her eyes examine his body now that he was standing and the water only came to his hips.

_OH MY GOD! THAT IS HUGE! _

Severus must have noticed her expression because he looked down to see his lengthy erection was standing proudly out of the water. He quickly covered himself, but his expression was one of utmost embarrassment.

"Get out." His voice sounded hoarse and shamed. Amaya sighed and silently rose from her spot, not caring that Severus was staring after her while she picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked out of the bathroom without a word, but she didn't dare say anything to him. She knew that he held a lot of pride and was easily embarrassed when something opened the door for his vulnerability.

Severus was shaking from embarrassment and silent rage as he got out of the tub and dried picked up the towel and his wand. He was tempted to stay in the bathroom and relieve himself, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wondered if he went ahead and claimed her, that his ridiculous affections would go away, but somehow he was sure they would not. He didn't bother casting a drying spell on himself, but instead wrapped the towel around his waist and stormed out of the bathroom, ignoring his needy erection. Severus walked out into his living room to see Amaya standing in front of one of his book shelves reading the different titles.

He noticed that she did not dare touch any of his books and that she had at least dried herself to some degree although her hair was still wet. He noticed other tattoos on her while in the tub, but none of it mattered. There was a gorgeous woman standing in nothing but a towel in his living room while he stood there with a raging hard on. He walked behind the small desk and continued to watch her until she finally looked in his direction, a little surprised to see him standing there.

"You have a lot of book about Dark Magic. Why?" She asked quietly, hoping to ease his mind from the accidental revealing of his weakness.

"I like Dark Magic." He said acidly. Amaya looked away from him and back at the books.

"Were you an only child, Severus?" She asked. The man frowned at the question and didn't answer for several seconds.

"Yes…." He said at length.

"Is that why you are the way you are?" She asked, this time causing his blood to start boiling.

"And how exactly do you perceive me?" He asked snidely.

"Socially inept." She replied simply, causing his mouth to fall slightly.

"You little wench. I may have just shared my bathroom with you, but that does not mean you know me or that you can talk to me in such a way." His voice was full of venom, but Amaya wasn't about to back down from him.

"I think you shared a little more than your bathroom with me." She said sarcastically and Severus felt his face go red.

"GET OUT! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" He suddenly yelled, outraged. Amaya stood her ground, but looked at him with a solemn expression.

"Severus, why do you fear being around a woman so much?" She asked softly only enraging him more.

"Fuck you! I am not about to discuss my personal life with a filthy muggle!" He spat and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Amaya stared after him, sighing deeply. Shaking her head, she decided that she was going to stay and make sure he was alright so she walked over to one of his arm chairs and sat down, admiring the beauty of his room. Amaya thought about him standing in the tub facing her and couldn't help the surge of heat that spread throughout her body. She pictured his naked body in front of her and knew that she had to have him, she had to touch him, to be near him. Standing up, she headed straight for his room and banged on the door.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!!" Severus' voice boomed through the room, but Amaya didn't give a damn as she opened the door and walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed still wearing the towel with his head in his hands.

"I told you I am not leaving you." She said firmly.

"Dammit woman! I do not need you nor do I want you!" He snapped, standing up to face her. Amaya did not back down, however.

"You are lying on both accounts!" She snapped. Severus lost all patience and grabbed her arm to drag her out of the room, but she jerked away from him and backed a few steps toward his bed. Severus bared his teeth angrily and shoved her violently onto the bed.

"You think you can come in here and tease me?!" He snapped angrily, tearing the towel away from her body. Amaya shrieked and tried to scoot away from him, but he grabbed her ankle and jerked her back toward him.

"No Severus!" She said frantically and the man looked at her with hateful eyes.

"Frightened? You should be. I am not the kind of man you want to toy with." He seethed angrily. Amaya was caught between wanting to run for her life and staying before him to get what she had come in there for.

"I didn't come in here to toy with you, Snape! I wasn't trying to hurt you, you moronic bastard!" She yelled. Severus was about to say something, but gasped in pain instead as he fell to his knees and seized again.

"Dammit." Amaya cursed and slid to the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over the side while she cradled Severus' kneeling body between her thighs. She bent her head down and whispered in his ear.

"This is why I am not leaving you." Severus had heard what she said, but couldn't acknowledge it until the shaking stopped and when it did, he felt thoroughly exhausted. Severus opened his eyes slowly only to be greeted by the very sight he had been aching to claim with his mouth. Slowly, the strength came back to him as he kept staring at her neatly trimmed pussy.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He choked out only to have Amaya look down at him in confusion.

"I didn't do anything to you." She said bewildered.

"You offer to help me, you bathe with me, you touch me, you kiss me, and you tempt me only to sit in your amusement because of my lack of bodily control!" He hissed angrily. Amaya now understood what he was talking about.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, knowing already. Severus swallowed, staring unblinkingly at the soft the lips between her legs.

"To taste you….." He croaked out so softly, she barely caught it. A wave of heat pooled in her lower abdomen and throwing caution to the wind, she scooted forward a little so that his mouth was mere inches from her. Gently, she reached her hand behind his head and nudged him forward. Severus felt himself harden to the point that it hurt as she gently urged his face toward her until his lips were touching her sweet mound. Immediately, he let his tongue slip out of his mouth and touch the little nub between her folds causing her a jump slightly, bucking against his waiting tongue.

After her first orgasm, Severus Snape got to his feet, wiped his mouth, and looked down at the woman with an expression of clear lust. He was secretly afraid that she was going to walk out now that she had been sated and leave his needs to himself. Severus tore the towel from his waist and quickly pressed his body on top of hers. She opened her eyes to look into his as he gazed at her almost coldly as if daring her to tell him to stop. He felt her open her legs wider to him to give him access and he was almost struck with a sense of fear that she was actually accepting him. He didn't have to push or rape her like he had to do to so many other, save for one.

Without thinking twice about, he thrust into her and filled her with the one movement. She cried out loudly, but the velvety walls around his swollen member were too much for him to remain cool and controlled. He began pumping into her savagely, groaning in pleasure. Severus lowered his mouth to her breasts, taking one of the hard nipples into his mouth and sucking gently. Amaya dug her nails into his back and hissed as her lower abdomen began to ball up with the unmistakable feeling of an oncoming climax. Severus turned his attention to her other nipple and pulled at it with his teeth before bringing his mouth up to hers and thrusting his tongue into it.

She kissed him feverishly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close to her. Severus knew he wasn't going to last much longer and Amaya seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She quickly pushed him away, shocking him for a moment, but forced him to lie on his back as she straddled him. Severus barely had to time to think of whether or not he was getting rejected before Amaya impaled herself on his throbbing erection. Severus gasped out in surprise and felt himself short for breath as he watched her ride him; her head was thrown back and she had bent backwards slightly so that her outstretched hands were gripping his thighs.

Severus looked down where they were joined and swallowed hard from the intimate sight. His eyes moved up slightly to rest on a tattoo of a scorpion that was in attack form right next to her neatly trimmed hair. He had been completely oblivious to it before, but he didn't have time to think on it much more as his body shuddered and his hands instinctively grabbed her hips, forcing her down on him harder.

"Oh Sweet Merlin!" Severus hissed as he thrust wildly into her. Amaya cried out again and was grinding her hips roughly against his.

"Oh Severus!" She cried out and hearing those words from her lips was all it took for him to lose complete control. Amaya was panting heavily as well as Severus. She did not bother getting off of him, but instead bent down and laid her head on his heaving chest while he remained inside her.

Severus instinctively wrapped his arms around her forced her to look up at him; when she did, he seized her lips in a searing and passionate kiss. Neither one of them noticed an extremely wide eyed Madam Pompfry and Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

Albus quickly pulled Poppy aside and motioned for her to go with him out through the Potion Master's office rather than the fireplace so the man wouldn't hear them. Poppy was beside herself with shock and kept moving her mouth as if to say something, but no words would come out. Albus however had a bright twinkling in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

Finally, Amaya slid off of Severus and lay sated on the bed next to him. Severus had his eyes closed, so she took the time to actually really _look_ at him. Amaya looked down at his now flaccid member and slowly let her eyes trail up past the thick black patch that thinned out as it came onto the flat of his abdomen. Moving up further still, her eyes stopped at his chest where she frowned suddenly. Reaching out, she gently trailed a delicate finger along the huge scar that ran across his chest, from the collar bone on the left side to his rib cage on the right.

Amaya felt her blood run cold as she immediately looked down at his left arm, turning it over so she could see if he had a tattoo. To her shock, he did. The Dark Mark was faded and old, but it was the same skull and snake she had seen years ago. Her eyes were wide and she felt her heart practically stop in her chest. She was unaware of Severus watching her with a mask of cold indifference.

"Does that frighten you?" He asked, his baritone voice carrying loudly in the quite room even though his tone was soft. Amaya startled and sat up, looking at him to see him glaring at her.

"What now? Are you going to run because of the realization that you just fucked a known Death Eater?" He sneered, sitting up to look her in the eyes.

"No." She whispered.

"Then why do you look so afraid?" He asked icily, getting angrier. This was not how he wanted to end their intimate session together. He had hoped that she would lie down with him in his bed and remain there, not shy away from him now because of his Dark Mark.

"I am not afraid of that tattoo, Severus! It's nothing. Something else had crossed my mind and I don't want to discuss it." She told him firmly, but her voice trembled, causing Severus to truly wonder what was wrong.

Amaya didn't want Severus to feel rejected like he had so many times before in his life time so she gently pushed on his chest to get him to lay back down and although he did so stiffly, she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest, but stared wide eyed across the room at the wall. Severus could feel that something was wrong, but chose not to push the subject and enjoy the warmth of her body while she was there because he was pretty sure that she wasn't going to stick around. His arm draped around her and he closed his eyes, too exhausted to stay awake, but drifting off to sleep with confused thoughts as to Amaya's shocked expression.

Amaya looked up at Severus when she heard him snoring softly and gently removed his arm from around her shoulders. She slid out of the bed, looking down at his face as she did. He hadn't had another seizer in a while so she thought it would be safe to leave him alone for the time being. Bending down over his face, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before leaving the room, wrapping the towel around herself once again.

Amaya looked around Professor Snape's living room wondering where he kept his personal files. She had to know if it _was him_. She went to his small desk and opened the drawer quietly, searching it, but not finding anything useful. Frowning, she looked at his book shelf until she found an unmarked old brown one. Biting her lip, she looked back at Severus' room to make sure that he had not come out before slowly taking the book from the shelf only to find that it was a photo album. She peaked back into his room to see that he had rolled over onto his stomach, but was still snoring softly.

Swallowing the nervous lump that had formed in her throat, she opened the book and looked at the pages filled with pictures of a very unhappy boy. She covered her mouth to keep from gasping in shock as she looked at young Severus Snape. Her son could have been his twin. She flipped through the pages quickly, stopping at the one of his parents.

"Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince Snape….." She whispered, staring at the image of Tobias with a look of terror in her eyes.

"It can't be…." She fought the urge to try and continued to look through the book, finding the pictures of Severus and a horse by the name of Spellbound, but she was so distracted by his father's name, she didn't care. She flipped to the back of the book and stared, horrified at the picture in front of her. She stared down at the woman with frizzy brown hair and clean pale skin.

"Find anything?" A deep voice asked. Amaya screamed and nearly dropped the photo album; she looked up into the cold angry eyes of Professor Snape who stood dressed in his usual attire. She hadn't even heard him get up. Her breathing nearly stopped as he continued to stand there with his arms crossed over his chest and leaning against his door frame. There was silence between them before he spoke again.

"What do you need to know so badly that you have to look through my personal things rather than ask?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. Amaya knew she looked like a frightened deer, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the man or move for that matter.

"I…..I….." She stammered, but couldn't form a sentence.

"Tell me, Miss Haden, what did you find that shocked you? First my scar, then the Dark Mark, and something within these pages seem to have upset you quite a bit." His voice was cold and indifferent and it actually hurt her to hear him speak to her as if he hated her again. Maybe he did. Amaya closed her eyes for a moment and then looked back at him.

"Do you hate me, Severus?" She asked softly, searching his face for an answer, but he revealed nothing. Severus narrowed his eyes frowned at her.

"I believe I asked you the questions first, Miss Haden." He replied firmly.

"Stop calling me, Miss Haden." She retorted.

"I will call you as I please. Now that I have gotten what I wanted you may leave my book on the desk and get out of my room since you are not going to give me any answers." He snapped, instantly regretting his words when he saw the horrified expression on her face. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and closed his eyes in annoyance. When he opened them, Amaya was halfway out the door. As quickly as he could, he darted over to her, grabbed her arm, and pushed her against the wall.

"Amaya…." He said softly, feeling the words stick to his throat when he saw the tears running down her face. He lifted her chin, but she did not look him in the eyes. Gently, he kissed her trembling mouth. At first she didn't respond to him, but after coaxing her with a gentle nudge of his tongue, she timidly parted her lips for him.

"Don't use me……" She breathed against his lips as he covered her mouth in another kiss. Slowly, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"What frightened you?" He asked softly, reaching up to undo the knot in the towel.

"I…..I'm not frightened……" She said as Severus flung the towel to the floor. He was quick to unbutton his pants and let them fall in a pool around his ankles. Amaya knew what he was going to do and felt herself become instantly aroused. Severus didn't bother with foreplay this time; he lifted her up to him, grateful that she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and then he plunged into her warmth once again.

Amaya gripped his shoulders and threw her head back as he held her up and thrust madly into her. Severus kissed her neck and then her jaw as he plunged into her desperately. He wanted her so badly and he felt as though he was not getting enough. He wanted her to stay with him in his rooms from now on, but he was sure that it would cause a problem with her children and they would never agree to it. In turn, Amaya would do what was best for the children and leave him hurt and alone. He wasn't ready to deal with that.

"Faster….." She hissed in his ear and he instantly obeyed, ignoring the muscle pains in his legs as he pumped wildly into her.

"Oh God!" She cried out as her climax seared through her; her muscles tightening around Severus' engorged member. Severus gasped, gripping her nicely shaped ass tightly.

"Amaya!" He cried out her name as he released his seed into her yet again, relishing in the feel of the instant relief it brought. He pumped into her until he was completely spent. Slowly, he set her back down and kissed her mouth again. Amaya was panting hard and almost unable to stand on her own.

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked almost breathlessly. Amaya swallowed hard, but would not look at him.

"Not now. I have to ask you something though." He frowned, pulling up his pants and re-buttoning them. Amaya rewrapped her body in the towel and looked at him.

"I am supposed to answer your questions now?" He asked in more of a curious way instead of angry.

"Please. I want to know if your father has the same tattoo you do." She said, this time looking into his dark brown eyes that were frowning at her.

"No….." He said at length.

"My father died when I was eighteen." He added, not knowing why he bothered telling her. There was silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"What's……what's your full name?" She asked. This time Severus was getting impatient and thinned his lips.

"My name is Severus Tobias Snape. Why?" He ground out.

"Have you ever gone by the name Tobias before?" She continued ignoring his attitude.

"Many times, why the hell are you asking?" He finally snapped.

"I can't say right now. I need to find out something first." She told him and his expression darkened.

"What are you hiding from me, Amaya?" He snarled.

"Nothing that I know of yet. Leave it alone for now, please………" She looked into his eyes and waited for his answer.

"Fine." He spat angrily and backed away.

"Severus, please don't be angry with me." She pleaded softly. He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, becoming angry despite the passion they had shared moments ago.

"How am I not supposed to be angry? You are looking through my personal things and are clearly uncomfortable about something you will not discuss with me." He said dangerously and sat down on his chair, summoning the photo album to him. He opened it and looked through it, wondering what picture had upset her so much.

Amaya approached him slowly, not wanting to upset him even more, but she knew that if she told him what she now suspected he would deny her and throw her out without a second thought. His eyes looked up at her, but he did not move his head.

"You want to ask me something so ask it." He snarled.

"Who is the woman in the picture at the back of the book?" She asked softly. This time, Severus sat back and looked her fully in the face, a sneer upon his features.

"So that is what upset you." It was more a statement than a question.

"I am not upset by it." Amaya replied tersely. Severus snorted and remained silent, surveying her before answering.

"She was a woman I met eleven years ago on a roadside. I spent some time with her, we ended up doing what you and I just did, and I haven't seen her since. End of story." He drawled lazily, but was watching Amaya's expression with unease.

"Would you have wanted to see her again?" The question threw Severus a little off guard and he was now frowning, sincerely confused and uncomfortable.

"Perhaps…….why are you asking?"

"You didn't want to stay with her did you? After you had gotten what you wanted….." She question and immediately saw Severus' expression darken. He slammed the book closed and glared at her with such rage she involuntarily stepped back.

"I could not stay with her even if I had wanted to, Miss Haden! As you have probably gathered, my life is rather controversial and I am unwelcome almost everywhere I go! I was still an active Death Eater when I met that woman and staying with her would have only brought her death, so no, I did not stay. Is that what you think I am going to do to you? Now that I have claimed you _twice_, you think I am just going to leave you behind? I am flattered that you think so highly of me." He said the last sentence with sarcasm and distain.

Amaya rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe that she had just gotten with the man she had been dreaming about for months and now one secret threatened to destroy what she had been so desperately wanting. She looked back at Severus tiredly, knowing that her expression was one of grief and confusion as she looked down at the man who had changed her life.

"It's not that I think negatively of you, Severus. There are some things I need to sort out." She told him, watching as he crossed his legs and folded his hands over his lap, looking up at her intently.

"Such as? I assume this is concerning your children?" He asked and immediately saw her tense up; he quirked a brow and inclined his head slightly.

"What…what do you mean?" She was unsure if he had figured her secret out or if he was merely speaking in general terms.

"You're children do not like me. I assume that you have to speak with them about what we had just done or you could keep it a secret and never come back down here again." He told her, keeping his tone even, his face masked, and his aching heart under a shield that was slowly breaking.

"I have lied to them enough." She nearly whispered and Severus now became very interested in what she was talking about.

"What lies have you told them that could be worse than lying to them about what we just did? Surely, you don't need to tell your children everything." He pointed out.

"No I don't, but the secret that I have kept from them is one that I am sure Jared would take a lot harder than Sonya. It is because of that secret, my estranged husband tried to kill me and hurt them." Amaya was shaking slightly and wrapped her arms around herself, not being able to look at him.

Severus leaned forward and looked at her closely, his eyes searching her. He was about to use 'Legimens', but she would not look him in the eye. He was starting to feel uncomfortable now.

"Amaya, tell me what that secret is! It is rare that I become as unsettled as I am now, but you have successfully done it and I want to know what it is you are not telling me?" He snapped, standing up and pacing the room.

"I can't tell you….." She whispered, but Severus whirled around to face her, malice flashing in his eyes.

"You will tell me, woman! What is it that you are hiding?! I already know your children are not muggles so what else is there?" He was becoming angrier by the second and Amaya decided that it would not be a good idea to go further into the subject.

"I am not telling you yet." She said firmly. Severus balled his fists and clenched his teeth.

"Then you can just leave. I opened up to you by showing you weakness and now that _you_ have gotten what you wanted, you may take your secrets and leave." He snapped. Amaya wiped away the tears that fell down her face and headed for the door. Severus felt his heart ache; he had hoped that telling her to leave would have sparked her into to relenting and telling him what she was hiding, but it seemed that she felt her secret was more important.

"Severus?" He met her tear filled eyes with his dark angry ones.

"If you want to know I will tell you in time, but maybe you should take a closer look at that picture and think back to the time you shared with her…..and the _consequences_ of it." She said and left the room, leaving Severus standing there staring at the closed door with a look of complete loss and confusion.


	19. The Secret

**Sorry I have not updated lately. My life has been a whirlwind of drama, work, and it sucked! I feel bad about not posting in a while cause I know some people are waiting for these chapters so I decided to post several since I kept everyone waiting. Enjoy!**

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 18**

_The Secret_

Amaya did not see Severus the next day. Poppy had gone to check on him that morning and told Minerva that he was in a particularly nasty mood. She had told Minerva about what she had seen the night before and Minerva could not understand why Severus would be so angry when Amaya had stayed with him and opened up to him just as much as he had. Minerva was driven out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter." She called and was surprised to see a very pale and shaken Amaya walk in.

"My dear, I was just thinking about you. What is the matter?" She asked, standing from behind her desk. Amaya fidgeted with the hem of her shirt for a moment before looking the woman in the face.

"I….I would like you to come with me to see my children." She said softly. Minerva frowned and approached her slowly.

"Amaya, Poppy told me about last night." Amaya's eyes went wide and she stared at her.

"What….what did she tell you?"

"She and Albus had gone to see Severus last night and saw that the two of you…..were…occupied." Minerva said with a slight blush, but it was nothing compared to the flush of embarrassment that colored Amaya's cheeks.

"Um….right….yes…well, we….um…" She stammered but Minerva waved it off.

"I know and I understand, but why is he angry today? I thought what happened between the two of you would have brought you two closer together." Minerva said softly. Amaya took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I….I found out something last night….when we….you know...well, I wouldn't tell him why I was I guess….uncomfortable and he became angry with me."

"What made you uncomfortable?" Minevra asked.

"Minerva, my husband and I have been together for twelve years, we married after just one, but we were never able to have children. He cannot have children." There. She had said it and looked at Minerva's face to see one of understanding.

"Ah…..so Jared and Sonya are not your husband's children, but why would Severus become upset about that?"

"I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" Minerva asked frowning.

"You see, I…..I had an affair when I was just married. The night of my honeymoon, Gregory went out and stayed gone for a week. I….I felt lonely….I was upset so I went for a drive after the fourth night of waiting. I was crying and….a man came up to me and took me out of the rain. He….he was so nice to me….I…I wanted to know what it felt like to feel loved again…." Amaya swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at the floor, ashamed.

"Amaya, I am not going to judge especially knowing what kind of man Mr. Charleston is." Minerva told her softly. Amaya looked back up and gave her a small smile.

"I couldn't tell Severus because of the tattoo he has on his arm." Minerva frowned.

"The Dark Mark is something he will always have, but it does not mean that he is still a Death Eater." She told the younger woman.

"That's not why. It's because the man I was with…..had the same mark." Minerva's face instantly paled and the woman's eyes bulged under her glasses.

"He also had a scar that ran across his chest…..and scars on his back." Amaya told her and Minerva covered her mouth. She had seen Severus in the hospital wing enough to know what she was talking about.

"Oh my." Minevra whispered, covering her mouth. Amaya was shaking and looked at Minerva for help. The older woman came over and embraced her in a motherly hug.

She pulled away slightly to look the woman in the face.

"It's him…it's Severus…" she said shakily.

"Sshh…it's alright."

"I…I didn't recognize him. When we were together he had kept his hood up. I never really saw his face." Amaya stammered. Minerva nodded.

"Amaya, I understand that this might shock him, but you will have to tell him. I have suspected for some time now that Jared and Sonya did not belong to your husband and while I can see the strong resemblance between them and Severus, I never voiced it." Minerva told her. Amaya nodded and blinked back the tears.

"I have to talk to them…..I have never been afraid of my children…..but…but I don't want to go alone." She admitted shakily. Minerva nodded and grabbed her cloak.

"Let's go." She told her and walked with Amaya out of the office. Many of the students that were there looked at them and knew something was wrong with Professor Haden.

Draco and Hermione had been sitting on a bench together by the gardens when Professors McGonagall and Haden passed by. Draco frowned, wondering what could possibly have the woman so shaken up. He knew there was something going on between Snape and Haden, but he wasn't sure what. Thinking of his Godfather made him think about what he had overheard last night.

"You know, last night, Professor Snape was cursed with an Unforgivable. Scott Lansing was bragging about it to another Slytherin student. They didn't know I was there. He is the reason for all this fighting between them."

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"I think he cast the curse. I think that he was the one that came into the classroom that day Professor Snape was tripped and made fun of. The day that he almost made Professor Haden quit. As much as I hate to say this, I think he is the one that is making Weasley treat Professor Haden disrespectfully and Snape. I don't mean to make you angry, but Weasley is a coward when it comes to Snape he would never have said the things he said to his face like he has been lately unless someone was making him. Scott mentioned something about Polyjuice potion and I think he used it against my Godfather. Hermione, I know Professor Snape is a bastard most of the time, but I love him. He's the closest thing to a father I have ever had and I won't let someone make a fool out of him." Draco told her and Hermione nodded solemnly.

"I know. Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore about it and see what he says."

"I have no proof." Draco said regretfully.

Hermione was silent as she stared out at the two Professors making their way to the gates of Hogwarts. It was obvious they were going to apparate somewhere.

"You know what I heard? Snape and Haden were together last night. Madam Pompfry was talking to Professor McGonagall about it. Professor Snape has been upset ever since last night and I want to know why."

Hermione didn't like to get in her teacher's personal affairs, but she understood why Draco was so defensive where Professor Snape was concerned. Lucius Malfoy had been given the Dementor's Kiss a few weeks ago and his mother had been killed long before that. She knew that Professor Snape was really the closest thing he had to a father and that he didn't want the Professor to go through any more grief than he had to.

Professor Snape stood over the simmering cauldron watching to see if it turned the light blue that it was supposed to. He had been working on the potion since he found that article about Haden's children being caught in the fire, but hadn't told anyone about it. It was because of her daughter that he had started this project. It was because of the kindness she had shown in her innocence despite what kind of man he was on Christmas day. His mind was distracted of thoughts from the previous night, however. He kept replaying the image of Amaya in his arms as he claimed her twice that night. Severus wanted her so badly it was beginning to tear at him, but her lack of trust in him angered him last night.

What was it that she couldn't tell him? She had given him a clue, but he didn't understand it. He spent the whole night looking at the picture of that woman he had once been with, but thoughts of her kept creeping into his mind and distracting him from solving this puzzle. He cursed, trying to clear his mind and focus on the task in front of him.

Hermione and Draco sat in silence, pondering the many things that were going on in the school. She couldn't help but think of Professor Haden more than anything. She was such a kind teacher and strong willed. Hermione admired her a lot. Her thoughts drifted to her kids and she smiled briefly, remembering the way Sonya laughed and the way Jared smirked. Suddenly, the smile left her face and she looked at Draco.

"Did…..did Professor Snape….ever….well….don't you think Jared looks a lot like him?" Hermione asked. Draco felt his jaw drop and he stared at his girlfriend.

"He does, doesn't he?" He finally said. Hermione nodded.

"I was just thinking about when they were playing games with us once and a picture of Jared smirking popped into my head. I swear he looked almost exactly like Professor Snape.

Amaya walked into the backyard with Minerva by her side once they had gotten to the house. Amaya had always told her mother the truth and the woman knew that Sonya and Jared had not been sired by her husband, but until now she hadn't known who the father was. Amaya told her just moments ago and her mother had decided to let Amaya have a private talk with the children. Mrs. Haden had to admit that there was almost no mistaking Severus for the children's father. She only hoped that he turned out to be a better man than Mr. Charleston had.

Amaya closed the sliding door to the back yard patio and motioned for Minerva to sit next to her. Jared and Sonya had engulfed her in a hug, but when Amaya told them she had to talk to them, they instantly knew something was wrong. The twins greeted Minerva politely before sitting in front of their mother.

"What's the matter, mum?" Jared asked uncertainly, wondering if it had to do with Gregory.

"Jared, Sonya……I am going to tell you something that might make you a little angry." Amaya told them and Jared frowned.

"Like what?" Amaya took a deep breath, faced her children with determination, and spoke; her voice shaking slightly.

"Eleven years ago I was dishonest with my husband. I….I had an affair with another man." She said softly.

"What's an affair?" Sonya asked curiously. Jared rolled his eyes at his sister.

"It means she had sex with someone other than Gregory. So what?" Jared looked at his mother and shrugged. Amaya gave him a level look for speaking so bluntly.

"He did it a hundred times to you, so what does it matter that you did it once?" He asked. Minerva couldn't help but notice the very Snape like expressions the boy had on his face nor could she ignore the fact that looking at Jared was like looking back in time at the Severus she taught years ago.

"Jared, that one time was enough. Greg cannot have children." She told him softly. Jared looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes widened and his mouth fell.

"Yes he can. He had us." Sonya said in confusion. Amaya looked at her.

"No. He didn't. The man I was with that night…..is your real father." She said softly and Sonya immediately went silent. She stared at her mother in shock, but Jared's expression was one she was all too familiar with. It was the look of anger boiling under the Severus.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?!" He hissed angrily. Amaya blinked back the tears and looked her son in the face.

"Jared, I suspected it when you two were born and you looked nothing like Gregory, but I didn't say anything. I found out that he was unable to have children long before he knew. He found out…..almost three years ago. That's when….that's when he hit you." Amaya told him.

"You mean that's _why_ he hit me?" Jared seethed. Tears were burning his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Amaya looked at him; her expression was one of remorse and regret.

"I think that's why his behavior became worse. After he hit you, I filed for divorce. The reason I didn't tell you about this is because I felt guilty." Amaya's voice broke and Minerva put her hand on the woman's knee to show comfort.

"Guilty about what?" Sonya asked softly.

"For what happened to the two of you. The fire." Both children stiffened at the mentioning of it, but Jared was the one to speak.

"He took us that day because of what he knew, didn't he? That's why he shot you." Jared's voice was laced with hate, but he didn't hate his mother; he was just angry.

"Yes. That is why he tried to hurt the two of you. That is why he shot me. Look, I have been blaming myself for what happened to you two ever since that day. If I hadn't cheated on him with another man, this would not have happened. I deserved what I got when he shot me, but the two of you didn't deserve to suffer for my sins." Amaya told them firmly, tears streaming down her face. Jared couldn't stop the tears from falling from his own eyes. Not because of the memory, but because of how his mother claimed to have deserved what she had gotten. He didn't believe that to be true. His mother was the bravest person he knew and even if she had lied to them about their real father, he would never say that she deserved what Gregory had done to her.

"I don't blame you mummy." Sonya said, her little voice full of innocence. Minerva tightened her jaw and tried to keep her own eyes dry.

"If Gregory is not our father, then who is?" Jared asked after a moment of silence. Amaya sucked in a sharp breath; this is the part she had been dreading.

"Look, I didn't know who he was until recently ok?" She told them. Jared's eyes narrowed as he stared at his mother, waiting for an answer.

"When did you find out?" Jared asked suspiciously.

"Last night." Amaya replied. This seemed to relax him a little, knowing that his mother had just found out and immediately came to tell them, but he was curious as to know who the man was. Jared couldn't help a little feeling of joy that seeped into him, knowing that the horrible man that had been in his life was not his real father.

"I was with Professor Snape last night….." Amaya started and Jared glared angrily at her.

"Professor Snape! Mum, you didn't…..you know….with him, did you?" Jared accused, but his face drained of color when he saw the look on his mother's face.

"You did? How could you?! That man is horrid!" Jared snapped. Minerva narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Mr. Haden, Severus was a student of mine and is a colleague to both me and your mother so please refrain from insulting him." She said firmly. Jared knew that McGonagall wasn't one to be crossed, but it didn't stop him from being angry although he did refrain from insulting the man.

"You had sex with Professor Snape?" Sonya asked, now putting the pieces together.

"Um…let's not get into that ok? That is not important right now. What is important is…." Amaya pinched the bridge of her nose when she trailed off.

"Tell us mum." Jared said angrily.

"Last night while I was with him, I saw a tattoo on his arm. It was the exact same tattoo I saw eleven years ago. There were some other things about him that confirmed my suspicions." Amaya told them and Jared swallowed the lump in his throat, clearly understanding what she was talking about, but Sonya was not as quick.

"What suspicion?" She asked curiously. Amaya looked at her, her eyes full of concern and tears.

"Severus Snape is your real father." She said softly. Sonya's eyes widened and she looked at her brother who looked at as though he wanted to murder someone.

"So the kids at Hogwarts were right." He stated. This time Amaya and Minerva frowned and looked at him.

"Right about what?" Minerva asked.

"A bunch of kids told us that we looked like Professor Snape. They said I looked like him more than Sonya since I am a boy. I always said they were seeing things, but I guess they were right." He ground out, but his voice was shaky.

"Yes, Jared. You do look like your father and there is nothing wrong with that." Minerva told him.

"He is not my father." Jared spat, surprising the two women and his sister.

"He doesn't give a damn about us. He doesn't care about anyone. Professor Snape is not nice and he doesn't care about anyone's feelings!" Jared snapped.

"That's not true. He was nice to me." Sonya told him angrily. Jared shot her a poisonous look.

"He sure wasn't nice the first day that he met you." The boy retorted. Sonya narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at her brother.

"You're just mad because he was mean to _you_. If you hadn't been so rude to him he would not have been mean, but you always want to fight with people. You always want to hate everyone! Why can't you be nice to people?! We may be Professor Snape's kids, but you act more like Gregory!" Sonya snapped and Jared angrily shoved his sister off the chair, causing her to fall to the ground.

"JARED!" Amaya yelled angrily, standing up and grabbing his arm. Sonya got to her feet and wiped the angry tears from her eyes. Minerva took her wand out and healed the scraps on the little girl's knees and watched the scene before her. Amaya had turned Jared toward her and was holding his arm firmly.

"Jared, you don't ever hurt your sister, do you understand?!" She snapped angrily. Tears ran down the boy's face, but he held a hateful expression.

"Leave me alone." He hissed dangerously much like his father.

"No I will not."

"Haven't you done enough?! I don't want to hear anymore lies! If you cared about us, you should have told us the truth!" But Jared instantly wanted to bite his tongue after saying what he said when he saw his mother's broken expression. She let go of him and stood up straight.

"If I cared about you? I kept this secret because I _care_ about you. Jared, you have no idea what it was like keeping this to myself knowing that someday I would have to tell you! You have no idea what it was like for me to see the two you burning alive inside that truck because of this lie!" Jared and Sonya looked at their mother in horror. Minerva blinked the tears back and put a hand on Sonya's shoulder.

"You and your sister have to live with the scars of that day because I lied! I cared so much for the two of you that I didn't say a fucking word of it because I didn't want you to hate me! I didn't want to lose the only good thing I have in this fucked up life of mine! I have been trying to be a good caring mother to the two of you despite this secret and you stand there and question whether or not I care?!" Amaya screamed at Jared now who stood there shaking in fear and shock. Tears streamed down his face as he listened to what his mother said. The anguish in her voice tore through him like a double edge knife and he wished he could take back what he had said.

Amaya turned and stalked back into the house, slamming the glass door shut as she did. Sonya began to tremble as she saw her mother walk away from them. She looked at her brother, wanting to say something to him, but the regretful look on his face made her stop. Minerva dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and then handed it to Sonya.

"I want mummy…." Sonya sobbed softly and Minerva wrapped an arm around the little girl.

"Jared, come here." Minerva called, but the boy shook his head, backing away as if he was terribly frightened. Jared turned and ran out the back gate, racing down the street away from the house.

It had been several hours since Jared left and Amaya was becoming completely unsettled. Minerva had taken her and Sonya back to the castle and constantly checked back to the house to see if the boy had returned, but Amaya's mother said that he had not. Minerva paced Albus' office once again, oblivious to the dark haired man that just walked in.

"Ah, Severus." Albus greeted and Minerva whirled around to look at him. Severus raised a brow at the woman who was looking at him as if she had never seen him before.

"Is there a reason for you summoning me? I have other important things to do." He sneered.

"Yes there is a reason. I am afraid we need your help." Albus told the man. Severus frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"With what?" He questioned.

"Jared Haden has run away from his home after a fight between him and his mother and we have been unable to locate him. Your wand can track him down since you used it on the boy once before to check for magical abilities. I would like you to find him." Albus said. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Why the hell should I help Haden?!" He snapped.

"Because she helped you last night, Severus. I believe she spent some very _intimate_ time with you." Albus pointed out and Severus felt his face flush.

"How….what…." The man broke off, not knowing what to say.

"I came to see you Severus, but you were busy so I left. Now, since Miss Haden was kind enough to retrieve you from the Forbidden Forest and help you last night, I believe you owe her a debt." Albus said happily and looked at the embarrassed man in front of him. Severus thinned his lips and wrapped his cloak tighter around him.

"Fine, I will go." He snarled and swept out of the office with his robes billowing out behind him. Minerva looked sharply to Albus.

"Albus, are you sure this is a good idea? Jared has just had the shock of his life and sending his biological father out to get him is probably not the best of ideas!" Minerva said sternly.

"I happen to think it is a great idea. Severus and Jared might actually find common ground among each other." Albus said thoughtfully.

Severus stalked down the corridor ignoring the students that jumped out of his way in fright. His dark eyes fell on Professor Haden who was sitting on one of the benches in the garden crying with Sonya by her side. His strides faltered and he slowly crept closer to them.

"I still love you mummy. Jared is just being stupid." Sonya told her mother, stroking her hair to console her.

"Your _mummy_ is a real idiot! I didn't mean to lie to the both you, but I was afraid to tell you after what happened in the fire." Amaya sobbed, her face buried in her hands. Severus saw Sonya frown and shake her head.

"The fire was not your fault. I think I started it." She told her.

"Sonya, the two of you wouldn't have been in that truck in the first place if I hadn't lied." Amaya replied.

"It's not your fault!" Sonya said defiantly. Severus swallowed hard and looked at the little girl, remembering how she so innocently presented him with a Christmas present. He could only hope that his gift to her and her brother will help heal the wounds that scarred their souls.


	20. Denial

-1**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 19**

_Denial_

Severus had Apparated to the Haden house and was now searching the neighborhood for the boy. He cast a tracking charm on the boy and whenever he got closer, his wand would vibrate. He had been searching for two hours and was beginning to lose his patience. He hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch and all the walking had driven him to be extremely hungry, but he did not dare stop his search. He pretended to not care about Amaya and her children, but the truth was that he did. He was concerned about the fight between Jared and his mother because he was sure it had something to do with last nights encounter.

The Potions master followed his wand to a park where the vibrations were getting stronger and stronger. He was cautiously surveying his surroundings, frowning at the muggle swing sets and slides. He had never had the pleasure of enjoying such things as a child so to look upon them only reminded him of more things he had grown up without. Turning his lip up in disgust he stalked through the grass and his wand began to shake violently. Severus looked around in the growing darkness and finally found what he had been searching for; the boy was sitting under a tree with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head down.

"Mr. Haden." Severus sneered, startling the crying boy whose eyes were red and swollen. The boy scurried away from him, looking up in fear for a moment, before settling with an expression of distain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jared snapped. Severus crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him.

"The Headmaster set me out to find you and I believe you should be a little more grateful considering I have been walking these damn neighborhoods for several hours!" Severus snapped and saw the boy wince at his father's tone. Jared had plenty of time to think about what he had learned today and although he was shocked and upset that the cruel and cold Potions master was his real father, he was glad that he was not a child of Gregory.

"Maybe I didn't want to be found." Jared mumbled, but Severus heard it and raised a brow.

"I am not sure what you and your mother fought about it, but I assume that it was something shocking and disturbing for you to run off the way you did. Your mother was crying when I left the castle." Severus remarked.

"You talked to her?" Jared asked.

"No. I overheard her speaking with your sister. Something upset your mother last night enough to where she left my company. She did not bother to explain what the problem was." Severus snarled and Jared realized that his mother hadn't told Professor Snape anything yet.

_He doesn't know._

"Are you going to sit on the ground all night or are you going to get up?" Severus snapped making the boy wince again. This time, Severus frowned. He was used to scaring children and most adults, but Jared Haden had never shown fear toward him before. The boy got to his feet silently and brushed off his clothes before looking back up at Severus.

Professor Snape held out his hand to the boy who looked at him somewhat perplexed and shied away. Severus felt his blood boil and was becoming increasingly agitated when people shied away from him just because they thought he was disgusting.

"I am taking you back to the castle, boy! I know that touching me is quite revolting to you, but you have to do it so we can apparate out of here." Severus said acidly. Jared looked into his father's eyes and felt guilt creep into him.

"I never said it was revolting to touch you." He said softly. Severus was unsure of what to say to that. Jared had never been approachable for him.

"Can we get something to eat before we go to the castle?" Jared asked softly. Severus pursed his lips and then nodded, deciding that he needed something to eat as well. Jared then approached him slowly and to Severus' surprise, instead of taking his hand, the boy wrapped his arms around his waist. Severus looked down at the boy in shock and apprehensively put an arm around his shoulders.

Jared closed his eyes; not truly believing that he was hugging his real father for the first time in his life and the sour man didn't even know it. He held on tighter as they apparated to wherever Severus had decided to take him not enjoying the strange sensation.

"You…can let go now." Severus said uncertainly, looking down at the boy who was holding onto his waist as if he was going to die if he let go. Jared opened his eyes and felt his stomach churning. Slowly and unsteadily he let go of his father and swallowed down the bile that threatened to come up his throat.

"I hate that…." He choked out. Severus smirked in amusement.

"Yes, your mother doesn't like it either." He replied. Jared looked up at him and frowned.

"Why don't you call her, Amaya?" He asked. Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I am sick of being asked that question." He sneered. Jared shook his head.

"Well after having sex with her last night, you should at least call her by her given name." The raven haired boy pointed out. Severus felt his jaw go slack and he opened and closed it as if he was trying to say something, but no words came out. Jared fought the urge to laugh for the first time that day.

"Where are we?" Jared asked. Professor Snape finally found his voice and answered somewhat stiffly.

"We are at the Leaky Cauldron. I will send an owl to your mother and one to your grandmother to inform them that you are safe." He then turned and headed into the little place with Jared right behind him. Several witches and wizards looked at them strangely and whispered amongst themselves when they saw Jared with him. Tom, the barkeeper was staring at them with a look of surprise that Severus had rarely ever seen on his face.

"What is the problem?" Severus asked the man when he came up to the counter.

"Is this your son?" Tom asked. Severus shook his head.

"No. This is Jared Haden, Professor Haden's son." He replied.

"You're not his father?" Tom questioned and this time Severus gave him a deadly glare.

"Not that I am aware of! Can we please have a table?" He snapped venomously and Tom scurried around the bar to show them to a table. Once they were seated, Jared looked up at Severus thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should call you, dad." He said only to get a glare from the man.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" He asked stiffly.

"You could be my dad. Me and Sonya look like you." Jared replied hesitantly, wondering what Severus would say. The man frowned and shook his head.

"I have no children, Mr. Haden and I don't need to be reminded of that." Severus told him firmly, looking back at the menu.

"Would you ever want children?" Jared asked uncertainly. Severus thinned his lips and glared at the boy.

"What is possessing you to ask such ridiculous questions?!" He snapped.

"It's not a ridiculous question. You sounded as if you regret not having children, yet you scare the life out of the children in your classes so excuse me for being slightly confused." Jared replied coldly, causing Severus to quirk a brow.

"Yes, as unbelievable as this may sound, I would like to have _my own_ children and not the idiots attending that school. However, no woman is insane enough to sire them for me so it will never happen. Satisfied?" He said silkily and almost so calmly that it disturbed Jared.

"Mum was with you." Severus set the menu down and looked at the boy with a look of aspiration.

"Yes I am aware of that and it makes me question her mental stability." He said sourly.

"Why don't you like yourself?" Jared asked softly sipping the butterbeer that appeared in front of him. Severus glowered at him.

"I don't like anyone and no one likes me. Stop asking me so many damn questions." He growled.

"Mum likes you and you must like her unless you were using her." Jared said almost accusingly.

"I did not use your mother." Severus ground out through clenched teeth.

"Then you like her. Or maybe you love her." Jared suggested and this time Severus didn't reply. Jared noticed that he actually looked uncomfortable with the subject or maybe he was just uncomfortable talking to him because he didn't like him.

_There's nothing to like about me…_

Jared went completely silent and looked down at his menu, blinking back the tears of doubt and disappointment. Severus slowly raised his eyes to look at the boy and was somewhat unsettled by the fresh tears he was trying to hide. Severus sat back and watched the boy intently, wondering if he should go ahead and pry into his mind or simply ask the boy what the fight between him and his mother was about. He decided on the ladder.

"What exactly upset you today?" He asked and saw Jared immediately tense.

"Nothing." He mumbled, but Severus wasn't about to have any of that.

"Don't try that with me, Mr. Haden. I just spent the last half of my day searching for you so the least you can do is give me some sort of explanation as to why." He said flatly.

"I didn't ask you to _waste_ your time looking for me." Jared told him.

"That is not the point and I never said it was a waste of time. Answer my question." He resorted back to his classroom tone and waited for Jared to answer. Tom came over to the table and took down their order and when he left, Severus continued to stare at Jared until the boy started fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well, Mr. Haden?" He sneered.

"My name is Jared." The boy snapped.

"You will do well to use a respectful tone with me,_ Jared_, especially since you will be my student come September." Severus reminded him coldly.

"God forbid I give you another reason to hate me." Jared mumbled quietly, but Severus heard him and thinned his lips.

"I don't hate you." Jared looked up at him, his face half hidden by his ebony hair and Severus couldn't help, but think he was looking in the mirror at his younger self. Strange.

"Tell me, Jared, are you upset because of what happened between myself and your mo…..Amaya?" Severus questioned, correcting himself by using his mother's given name.

"I was….I guess." Jared admitted.

"Why?"

"Because you were so mean to us! How was I supposed to react?" Jared told him pointedly.

"I suppose you have a right to be upset since you were in her life first." Severus said casually and Jared snorted at it.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?" Severus frowned, ignoring the food that had just appeared.

"Nothing." Jared's reply was a little too quick for comfort.

"Are you going to tell me what the two of you fought about?" Severus asked, pressing the issue. Jared sighed and looked at him.

"Mum told me something about my father. I got mad at her and accused her of lying to us."

"What did she lie about?" The Potions master was rarely intrigued in other people's family matters, but he had opened his heart toward Amaya although he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Jared took a bite of his chicken before replying.

"I don't know if I should tell you that. I pissed her off enough." Jared said swallowing his food and continuing.

"Mum, kept a secret from us and from that asshole she married…." Severus quirked a brow at the boy's language, but decided for the time being not to correct him.

"It was because of that secret that Gregory shot her. He tried to kill her for lying to him and then he tried to hurt us. That was the day we were in the fire….. Mum blames herself for us getting hurt….and….I accused her of not caring about us….because she lied." Jared said uncomfortably, blinking back the tears again and not being able to look at Professor Snape who was watching him thoughtfully.

"That secret wouldn't happen to be the fact that she had an affair at some point in her marriage would it?" Severus asked casually, finally picking at his food. Jared looked up at him and frowned.

"You know about that?"

"Yes, your mother admitted that to me just before Christmas when we had dinner here, but she said she only did it once where as your father did it several times." Severus replied, taking a bite of his food and looking back at Jared.

"Don't call him my father." Severus paused in mid chew to look at Jared's stony expression before continuing to eat his food.

"Forgive me, I meant Mr. Charleston." Severus corrected slowly. That seemed to please Jared and the boy took another bite of his food.

"Yes, it was the affair that caused Gregory to start hitting us and finally made mum file for divorce." Jared saw Professor Snape's expression darken and was a little thrown off by Severus stabbing his piece of steak violently with his fork.

"Mr. Charleston hit you and your sister?" He asked his voice dangerously low.

"Yes." Jared said cautiously. He saw the flash of anger in Severus' eyes when he admitted it.

"Did he ever strike your mother?" Severus asked through clenched teeth although he was trying to sound casual.

"Yes…."

"Why is it that he would be upset about her having _one_ affair while he had several?" Severus asked coldly, not directing his anger to the boy.

"That's exactly what I asked her. She said it's because we're the result of it." Severus stopped chewing his food and looked up sharply. Jared couldn't stand the penetrating gaze and looked down at his plate, eating his food and focusing on his chicken rather than his father's dark eyes.

"You and Sonya are not the children of Mr. Charleston?" Severus asked. Jared shook his head.

"No. He can't have children." Jared replied, refusing to look at the Professor. Severus now understood why Mr. Charleston had asked if Severus was _him_. Severus did have a striking resemblance to Sonya and Jared, but the thought only made his frown deepen.

"Did your mother know who your real father is?" Severus asked carefully. Jared seemed to stiffen from the question and made it a point to not look at the Potions master.

"Um…yes, but I can't tell you." Jared replied. Severus felt his heart hammering in his chest as he stared down at this boy.

_There is no possible way! Can they really be……no…no…I had never met Amaya before…_

Severus thought back to the woman he had claimed eleven years and concluded that it would have been right around the correct time for Sonya and Jared to be conceived.

"Did your mother ever have curly hair?" Severus asked, his eyes wide. Jared looked at him and quirked a brow, making Severus' heart practically stop. Jared really looked identical to him.

"I don't ever remember her having curly hair when I was younger. I have seen pictures of her though and she did when she was just married. Gregory liked women with curly hair and he forced her to do it to hers." Jared told him with a shrug and saw the color drain from his father's face.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so scared. What's wrong?" Jared asked, but he already knew. Severus was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Nothing is wrong." Severus said quickly and began eating his food again, thinking about the woman he met years ago.

_Severus looked up at the young beauty that sat astride him as she moved her hips rhythmically against his, her head was thrown back and she was panting heavily. He had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. It was the first time that he had actually been wanted. It was the first time he did not have to rape a woman. He stared at her creamy skin as the pleasure began to build up in his lower abdomen. His hands reached up and fondled her breasts before moving down to her hips where his eyes landed, watching as he thrust in and out of her. Against the pale skin between her legs was one mark however. Severus smirked at the tattoo of a small black scorpion…………_

Severus dropped his fork and stared wide eyed at Jared who looked at him oddly. Professor Snape was rarely shocked into silence in his life, but this was one of those rare moments. It all made sense! It was no wonder that Jared was the mirror image of himself. Jared was his son!

"What's wrong?" Jared asked uncomfortably. Severus couldn't speak, he just stared. Jared swallowed hard, suspecting that Severus knew the truth or suspected it. The man before him didn't say anything; he just sat there and stared wide eyed at the boy.

_He's my bloody son! How the fu…… What……I…what……_

Severus couldn't even get his thoughts together enough to form a coherent thought more or less a sentence. Denial was the second thing that ran through his mind and he suddenly glared at Jared with a look of pure rage and hatred. The boy shrank back and avoided his gaze.

"What are you and your mother playing at?" Severus hissed dangerously, his hands shaking with rage. Jared looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?"

"Did she plan this with you? Did she tell you to run away so I went looking for you?" Severus was seething as he glared coldly at the boy he was denying as his son. Jared, for the first time looked at Severus with big deep brown eyes, full of tears like the child he was.

"I didn't mean for you to waste your time….. I'm sorry I said those things to mum and you had to come looking for me. I promise we're not playing any games….." Jared's voice was shaking and tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked at his real father, knowing that Severus was trying to deny him as his son.

_He doesn't want me either… Why doesn't anyone like me?_

Jared look away from Severus and down at his plate which was only half eaten, but he didn't feel hungry anymore. He hadn't taken the news about Severus being his real father very well, but when the man had come looking for him, a part of Jared had hoped that maybe Severus cared and wouldn't mind that he had a set of twins. Now, Jared felt depressed and alone.

Severus felt the guilt devour him and looked down at this crying boy; confused and hurt. He was still in denial as to whether or not Jared and Sonya really were his children, but a part of him kept nagging at him, telling him that they were. Severus was too afraid to believe it. He had wished it, yes, but he _never_ thought that it would actually become a reality. Severus too, had lost his appetite and quickly pulled his money to leave on the table before getting up.

Jared didn't need to be told; he got up and with his head down, followed Severus out the door. There were so many thoughts running through Jared's mind, but the one that stood out was the thought of abandonment. Jared began to wonder if anyone would notice he was gone if he decided to end all the pain right there and then.

Severus looked at Jared and instantly knew what kind of thoughts were running through his head. He reached out and grabbed the boys' arm, pulling him close as he apparated to the castle. Once outside the gate, Jared didn't give Severus the chance to talk to him; instead he bolted for the castle not looking back or replying to his father who was calling for him. Severus ran after the boy, but Jared was much more agile than he was and disappeared in the corridors. Cursing loudly, Severus headed straight for Amaya's room.

Jared bolted into his mother's living quarters, surprising the woman who was standing there in a blue nightgown. She looked wide eyed at Jared who ran to her and grabbed her in a desperate hug, crying uncontrollably. Amaya wrapped her arms around her son and held him close.

"He doesn't want me….." Jared sobbed and Amaya felt her chest tighten.

"You told him?" Amaya asked uncertainly, but Jared shook his head.

"I think he….figured it out by himself….after I said…..Gregory wasn't our real father….." Jared felt his legs give out on him and he slumped to the floor, his mother coming down with him. Amaya held on to him tightly, feeling her own tears forming in her eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone like me?!" Jared yelled angrily through his tears.

"Baby, that's not true!"

"Yes it is! Everyone at school makes fun of me! I don't have a father!" Jared was crying hysterically now and Amaya wasn't sure what she should do.

"You do have a father, Jared." She whispered, but Jared shook his head against her chest as he cried.

"No……he doesn't want me…..I want my daddy! I want my daddy to….to love me…." Jared cried against his mother who could do nothing more than sit there, holding him, trying to unsuccessfully stop her own heart from breaking.

Severus Snape braced himself against the door frame to Amaya's room, shaking with guilt. He listened to Jared's hysterical crying; he had forgotten that despite Jared's cold demeanor at times, he was still a little boy. He was a little boy that believed his father didn't love or want him. Severus couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes as he stared at the closed door, listening to the anguished cries of a boy he denied as a son because he was too afraid to love him. Severus cursed himself for being the kind of man that he was. He hated himself for hurting _his_ son.


	21. Something Very Wrong

-1**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 20**

_Something Very Wrong_

Seven weeks went by with no contact between the children and their father. Jared had become slightly more withdrawn, no longer wanting to eat regularly or play with the other kids. He simply sat in his room most of the time and played his guitar.

Sonya on the other hand hung out with Hermione Granger as much as she could. She told Hermione what her mother had told her and it had been a shock at first, but Hermione had already discussed the possibly of the kids belonging to Professor Snape with Draco. Sonya was sitting on the corral fence watching her new horse Misty chase after her brother's horse.

"Hermione, do you think my daddy loves my mum?" she asked softly.

Hermione turned to look at the little girl, her answer unsure. Professor Snape had been staying far away from Amaya Haden and her children for weeks. She had seen him spare a few glances at them, but he hadn't made the effort to talk to any of them. It was unfortunate too. Sonya was a lovely little girl and Jared looked like he desperately needed a father figure in his life.

"I don't know, Sonya. I don't think he would have spent the night with her if he didn't care about her," Hermione replied honestly.

"I don't think he loves us."

Hermione looked sharply at the little girl. "You shouldn't say that! You don't know how he feels. Maybe he is just still in shock," she suggested.

Sonya shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Gregory did the same thing. He stopped talking to us and he didn't even want to look at us after a while. He hated us and we knew it. Da…Professor Snape is doing the same thing…"

Hermione felt her chest tighten as she looked Sonya. The girl was so young and so lonely. Her step-father had abused them, left them, and tried to kill them. Now she was burned over most of her body, at her mothers' place of work were the tension between her and her biological father were high, and her family was falling apart all around her. Those once bright cheerful eyes were now dull and almost without life.

Amaya sat across from her son in her quarters in silence. Jared had finally come out of his room only to sit on the armchair and flip through a magazine. She felt a wave of nausea come over her and eyed her bedroom for a moment. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but whatever it was it was getting annoying.

Suddenly, Amaya jumped up and ran to her bathroom, slamming the door shut. Jared was frozen in shock for a moment, his eyes wide and jaw slack. Then he heard her vomiting into the toilet for the seventh time in the last three days. Jared got up and walked over to the bathroom, knocking cautiously.

"Mum?"

"It's alright, Jared. I just feel sick, that's all," was the muffled reply.

"Mum, I think you need to see the nurse," he replied.

"No, I'm fine. Just go sit down, I'll be out in a minute," she said more clearly.

"Alright," Jared said in defeat.

Jared sat back down on the chair, but no felt interested in the magazine. He hadn't been outside the room in almost a week and when he did venture out, it was usually when the students were in class so he wouldn't run into anyone, especially his father. Standing up, he glanced once more at the bathroom before walking out of their quarters. He hadn't spent much time with Aries lately and he figured now might be a good time to do so.

Jared was glad that many of the students were in Hogmeade because he didn't want to deal with the stares or whispers. Word had got out that Snape was his and Sonya's father and since then, he has been uncomfortable around anyone. Most of the students look at him with pity and he hated it.

Walking a little slower as he approached the corral, he noticed his sister and Hermione Granger talking to each other. His sister looked sad and withdrawn causing his gut to twist. She was far more emotional than he was. He went over to the little storage shed and rummaged through it for a minute before he found his tote full of brushes. When he came out of the shed, both girls were looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just nice to see you," Hermione replied kindly. Jared snorted at that.

"Right! I'm Snape's son, remember? There's nothing nice about seeing me," he said sourly as he slammed the tote down on the ground and whistled to his gelding.

"Jared, just because Professor Snape is your father doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you," Hermione replied firmly.

Jared looked at her warily. "I don't want to talk about _him_. He's made it quite clear that he doesn't want to be a father or at least not _our _father, so there is no point in talking about it."

"Sonya thinks the same thing. Maybe you guys should try and talk to him again," she replied.

"No!" the two of them said in union.

Hermione threw up her hands. "Ok, ok! Anyway, where is your mum?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She was throwing up in her room when I left," Jared said uncomfortably.

"Throwing up? Why didn't you get Madam Pompfry?"

"I tried to tell her I was going to get the nurse, but she said no and that she would be fine," he replied.

"I don't believe her," Sonya added softly.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Well…she's been sick for a few days now. She's thrown up several times in less than a week. I don't know what's wrong with her," Jared answered, reaching up to pet Aries velvety muzzle.

"Hmm…maybe I should go check on her," Hermione said, frowning as she looked in the direction of the castle.

"You can try, but she hasn't wanted to talk to anyone lately," he replied softly as he began to run the brush over Aries' sleek black coat.

"I'll try anyway. I'll see you guys later," she said and with that she left the twins in each others company.

Hermione walked briskly through the corridors toward Professor Haden's rooms. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a very pale and haggard looking Amaya.

"Oh my! Professor, we should get you to the Hospital wing," she told the older woman.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I just don't feel well, that's all. It'll pass," Amaya replied, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Hermione asked.

"No, sweetheart, I'll be fine," she replied with a small smile.

"Ok, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, Hermione," Amaya said and went back into her rooms, leaving Hermione worried as she headed back out onto the grounds.

Jared was brushing Aries long silky black tail when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. He startled for a moment and then turned around in his sister's grip to look at her.

"Sonya?"

Suddenly, she burst into tears. Jared dropped the brush and hugged her as she sobbed against his shoulder. He certainly hadn't been expecting this to happen.

"Sonya, what's wrong?"

"It's…my…fault," she bawled.

"What is?" he asked in confusion.

"Everything. _He_ doesn't…love us…because of me…I know it," she sobbed even harder now.

"Who? Professor Snape?" he asked, feeling her head nod against him. "That's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. It's…because of my…face…he doesn't want…a daughter that looks like me."

Jared grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away slightly so he could look at her face. He reached up and brushed her hair out of the way before he cupped her face and looked her straight in the eye.

"There is nothing wrong with you! _You_ are not the reason he doesn't want us. It is not your fault!" he said angrily. Tears streamed down her face and over his fingers as she looked at him.

"Then why? What did we do so wrong?" she asked helplessly.

Jared blinked back his own tears before replying. "I don't know. He just doesn't want us," he choked out. Jared stood up and brushed a few ebony locks from his face. "We should be used to it. Gregory didn't want anything to do with us either."

"That's two daddies then," Sonya said, wiping her face.

"Gregory was never our father no matter what we believed," Jared said, patting Aries neck as he walked back over to the tote to put the brush away.

"What about Professor Snape? Are we that bad that two people don't want us?" Sonya asked, her voice still had its girly tone, but it was tired and quiet.

"I don't know. I guess so. What does it matter? We have mum. That's all we need," Jared said softly, but it didn't sound convincing even to his own ears.

"It would be nice to have a family," she whispered.

"We have a family. We _are_ a family," Jared replied firmly, looking at his sister.

"I meant a _whole_ family."

Severus Snape stared down at the photograph he had kept of the young woman from years ago that had turned out to be Amaya Haden. Now that he really looked at it, he could see the resemblance, but she had changed much since that picture was taken. There were no tattoos on her body, her hair was a wild mass of curls, and her figure was that of a petite young woman. Now, she had long straight black and red hair, tattoos adorning her and her body and face had changed to form the mother that she was. She was more full-figured and her face, although still very youthful, portrayed someone who had led a hard and difficult life. She was more beautiful now than she ever was before.

Severus knew that Albus was going to pester him later to get with some of the staff and have a few drinks in Hogsmeade tonight and knew that he wanted to finish his potion first. Setting the picture down, he went back to his lab where his experimental potion was brewing. He was afraid of her. He was afraid of his own children. It was shock to go from the once lonely x-Death Eater to a father of twins. It was so shocking that he hadn't been able to face any of them. The part was that he loved Amaya and both of the kids; he just couldn't bring himself to admit to them.

It was around two in the morning when Jared awoke feeling thirsty. Climbing out of bed, he padded into the small kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He frowned as he realized that there was no pumpkin juice or fruit juice. He didn't like his mother's tea very much, but that was the only thing in there to drink. Pulling the glass jug out, he poured himself a small cup and sipped it, but turned his lip up in disgust. It tasted almost bitter. Dumping the rest of the cup, he settled for water from the sink instead.

Jared put the jug of tea back before heading to his rooms. He stopped when he noticed his mother lying on the couch, curled in a fetal position. For a moment, he was going to leave her be, but as he listened to her shallow breathing, he approached her carefully.

"Mum?" he whispered, but she did not reply. Jared shook her gently, but she didn't move either.

"Mum?" he tried again, but still nothing. An unsettling chill began to creep up his spine as he reached over and flicked a lamp on. His face paled when he looked at his mother.

His mother's face was so white, Jared could see several veins through her skin. Her lips were parched, her hair was slick with sweat, and her breathing was so shallow, he could barely hear it. Jared reached out and touched her face to find that it was as cold as ice.

"Mum!" he cried, shaking her violently, but nothing happened. She remained unconscious. He gently pushed back her one of her eyelids, but jerked his hand away in fright. The whites of her eyes were red as if they were bleeding.

"Jared?" a sleepy voice called.

He whipped around to see Sonya, rubbing her eyes as she emerged from her room. "Sonya! Stay with mum!" he said in a high pitched, panicked voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, almost instantly awake and rushing to her mothers side.

"She's sick. I'm going to find help," he said. Jared was close to losing all self-control as he realized that something was seriously with his mother. Not caring that he was in his pajama pants and tank top, he darted out the door.

"Mummy?" Sonya called softly as she brushed her mother's damp hair from her face. Like Jared, she received no answer. "Please be ok, mum. We love you. We need you, mummy. Please don't leave us…" Sonya started to cry as she sat down and cradled her mothers head in her lap.

There was no answer from Amaya as her daughter held her. She could hear her daughter crying and pleading with her not to leave them, but she could not reply. The sound of her daughter crying for her was heartbreaking.

Jared ran through the castle and to the Hospital wing, but no one was there. Panicking, he raced through the corridors to Gryffindor tower, hoping that someone could tell him where to find Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore. He slid to a stop in front of the portrait that awoke with a start.

"Password?"

"I don't have one," he cried.

"Then I can't let you in."

"Please! My mother is sick! I can't find any of the Professors…please," Jared wiped the tears from his face.

"Oh dear!" the portrait exclaimed and swung open. Jared bolted inside and was surprised to see Harry sitting with his girlfriend, Ginny on the couch together. They looked at Jared and instantly got up after seeing his tear-filled eyes.

"What's wrong, Jared?" Harry asked quickly.

"I need…Madam Pompfry…something is wrong with my mum. I think…I think she's dying…" he was trembling now as the thought settled in his mind. He might lose his mother.

"Most of the Professors are at Hogsmeade, they go once a month to the pub. Professor Lupin and Tonks are here though!" Ginny said quickly.

"Where at in Hogsmeade?" Jared asked frantically.

"Hogshead," Harry replied.

"Jared, you shouldn't go. One of us can go." Ginny cut in.

"No, I'll take my horse. Please get Professor Lupin," he said and was out the door in a flash.

Ginny raced up the stairs to the girl's dorm and burst through the door, startling the rest of the girls. She looked at Hermione who rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter! Get dressed, Hermione. We need you."

"Why? What's wrong?" Hermione was instantly on her feet. She grabbed her wand and summoned her cloak, not bothering to put on a uniform.

"Professor Haden needs help. Jared thinks she's dying."

Several of the girls gasped and watched as Hermione bolted for the door with Ginny right behind her. The two ran out of the Gryffindor common room and down the corridors. Harry was already ahead of them, heading to Professor Lupin's quarters.

Jared snatched Aries bridle from the shed and quickly slid it over the alarmed horses' head. Aries snorted and began to prance nervously as Jared jumped onto his back, not bothering with a saddle.

"Go boy! Go!"

Aries broke into a gallop across the pasture and headed straight for the four foot wooden fence. Jared grabbed a handful of mane and bent his body forward just as Aries lifted his front legs. The two soared over the fence flawlessly like they had so many times before in old horse shows. Jared gripped his thighs tighter to keep himself was sliding off his horse as they raced for Hogsmeade.

Hermione burst through the door to Professor Haden's room to see Sonya crying hysterically as her mother started to convulse in her lap. Hermione ran over and knelt down beside the couch, reaching out to check Amaya's temperature.

"Oh god, she's freezing," Hermione gasped. Ginny opened Amaya's eyes to see the frightening sight.

"What's wrong with her?" Sonya sobbed.

"I don't know. Maybe a poison," Hermione suggested worriedly. "I don't know what kind, though. I need a bezoar. It will at least stall the poison if not cure it."

"Those would be in Professor Snape's private stores. He's not here. I think he went to Hogshead with the other professors," Ginny told her.

"I don't care if he's here or not, I'm getting it," Hermione said firmly and dashed out the door.

"Will she be ok?" Sonya asked.

Ginny looked at her sorrowfully. "I don't know, Sonya."

Jared pulled the reins hard, making Aries slide to a stop. A man, standing outside the pub looking at him in surprise as Jared ran up to the door. He stopped the boy from entering.

"Whoa, mate. This is no place for children," he said.

"Please, I need Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore. My mum is very sick!" Jared pleaded, feeling as though he were going to break down any minute.

"Wait here, young man," the man said seriously and quickly went into the pub.

Minerva was watching Albus tease Pomona when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Severus glanced up at the man, before looking back down at his fire-whisky. He was not really in the mood for being there, but Albus had insisted.

Minerva listened to the man as he whispered in her ear before getting up quickly and heading for the door. The rest of the staff members stopped talking and frowned as the man walked out with her.

"What happened?" Pomona asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Albus said and followed her out.

Jared looked at Professor McGonagall come out and felt the tears fall down his cheeks. He was tired and scared and now that he had finally found one of the professors, he wanted to break down.

"Jared, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked worriedly.

"It's my mum, she's sick. She…won't wake up. She's so cold and she…can hardly breathe…" he sobbed, clutching Aries mane for support.

Minerva turned to see Albus who had overheard what the boy said. He motioned for her to get the staff before he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Minerva rushed inside and ran up to Poppy.

"Get up! We need to get back to the castle!" Everyone immediately got to their feet.

"What's going on?" Poppy asked quickly.

"Something's wrong with Amaya. Jared said she's cold to touch and she won't wake up. She can hardly breathe. We need to get back now," Minevra replied as she ran back out the door.

Severus felt his blood run cold as he raced outside with his colleagues. He heard the rapid pounding of hooves fading into the night. His son was already racing back to the castle. Wasting no time, he apparated with the rest of the staff to the gates of Hogwarts. As he ran along side Poppy and Minerva, he heard the pounding of hooves getting closer. He barely had time to register that the black blur that past them was his son on Aries.

Jared rode Aries through the corridors and down to the dungeons, not caring what anyone had to say about it. He jumped off the panting horse and rushed inside his mother's quarters to see Professor Lupin holding her against him with her back against his chest. She was convulsing violently, blood spilling from her lips.

"MUM!" he screamed and rushed toward her, but Albus held him back just as Tonks was holding Sonya back.

Hermione and Ginny were both casting spells to try and warm her body, but it would seem that Amaya was fading fast. The bezoar had already been given, but no one was sure if it was working or not.

Severus slid to a stop as Poppy dropped to her knees and immediately began to wave her wand above Amaya's body. His stomach clenched as he watched the woman he loved convulse and spit up blood.

"Madam Pompfry, I think she was poisoned. I gave her a bezoar, but she was already convulsing when I got back," Hermione told her.

"It is a poison. The bezoar will help to stall the poison, but we need the antidote to whatever this is," she said as she ran her wand down the length of Amaya's body. They watched as the blue light on the tip of the wand suddenly turned pink when it passed over the woman's stomach. Poppy froze.

"What is that? What's wrong?" Minerva asked frantically stopped pacing to look at the mediwitch.

"We need to find an antidote soon. That bezoar won't help for long," Poppy said in a strangled voice.

"What does the pink light mean?" Remus asked.

"It means she's pregnant."


	22. Saving Lives

-1**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 21**

_Saving Lives_

No one knew what to say or what to do when Poppy announced that Amaya was pregnant. There was a look of shock on everyone's face. Jared and Sonya had stopped struggling and were now staring wide eyed at their mother before they looked up at their father. All eyes seemed to turn to him.

Severus felt frozen in place as he stared down at Amaya. She was pregnant. Pregnant with _his_ child. He couldn't think straight anymore. He had already been shocked to find that he had two children with her and now he was going to have another. Suddenly, he realized that he might not have another child and the realization hit like a ton of bricks. His hands began to shake and he paled considerably.

"Severus! Keep it together!" Albus said firmly, letting go of Jared and grabbing the man's shoulders. For the first time in a long time, Severus looked at him with a completely lost and broken expression.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he watched the chaos around him. He looked at Jared and Sonya to see them both pale with shock as they stared at their father. Looking down at Amaya, he wasn't so sure she was going to pull through this.

"What kind of poison is it?" he asked, catching everyone's attention.

"I'm not sure. I am not familiar with it," Poppy replied.

Hermione stood up and looked at Professor Dumbledore. The conversation she had with Draco weeks ago began to replay in her mind. It was awfully suspicious that these things were happening to Professors Snape and Haden.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you think this was deliberate?" she asked.

"It would seem so," he said gravely.

"Do you remember when Draco and I spoke with you after what happened to Professor Snape?" she asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes, I do," he said and then his face set in a grim expression. "Tonks, go to the Slytherin common room and apprehend Scott Lansing. Minerva, go with her."

Severus seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked at Albus questioningly. What did one of his students have anything to do with this?

"This poison had to be ingested. Harry, help me search her kitchen for any signs of it," he said.

"The tea."

"What?" Albus said softly as he looked at Jared. The boy had barely whispered, but everyone heard it.

"The tea," he repeated shakily. "Right before I found mum, I got up to get a drink. Tea was all she had… I tried it…but…something was wrong with it. It tastes bitter."

Albus wasted no time as he went into the kitchen and grabbed the tea from the muggle refrigerator. He lifted the jug to his nose and inhaled, but couldn't smell anything odd. Quickly, he came back out and handed the jug to Severus.

Severus immediately inhaled it, but like Albus could smell nothing. He dipped his finger into the brownish liquid before tasting it. His eyes darkened. He immediately turned to Professor Sprout.

"I need fresh herbs for the Black Rose poisons' antidote," he said before casting one final glance at Amaya and rushing out of the room. Professor Sprout was right behind him.

"Is that a really bad poison?" Sonya asked, her lip quivering.

Remus gave the girl a sorrowful look as Poppy summoned a stretcher for Amaya. The Black Rose poison was one of the few poisons the Dark Lord used to use when he was in power. It was unfortunate that Severus Snape was the one who invented it when he was a Death Eater.

"Didn't Severus create that potion?" Poppy whispered to Albus who gave the barest of nods, but it wasn't missed by Jared and Sonya.

Severus raced to the dungeons, his heart hammering in his chest. It had been a long time since he dealt with that poison. He had never regretted making it more than he did now. His eyes blurred and he quickly blinked the tears away as he ran into his personal quarters and pulled one of his journals from the shelf. He immediately went to work.

Jared was lost as he walked out of his mothers' quarters. He and Sonya were not allowed to go to the Hospital wing just yet and Albus had put the three Gryffindors in charge of them. Jared turned and looked at Aries who gave a soft, sad snicker as if he knew what was happening. Tears filled the boys' eyes as he stared at his friend and pet. It was one of his mothers' greatest gifts to him.

Jared quickly led Aries out of the castle and back to the corral. He didn't want anyone to see him right then. He had overheard Madam Pompfry whispering to Albus about whether or not it was Professor Snape who created the poison when he was younger. When he heard the answer, his blood ran cold. How could his father create something so terrible? Tears streamed down his face as he opened the corral gate and led Aries inside only to notice the gelding was limping. It was then, that he burst into tears and wrapped his arms around the horses' neck.

Harry noticed Jared's absence and quickly went out onto the grounds. He could hear the cries coming from the corral and broke out into a run. When he reached the corral gate, he felt his chest tighten when he saw Jared clinging to his horse and crying into his black coat.

"Jared," Harry said softly as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's go back to the castle."

"How could he? How could he…make something like that?" Jared sobbed.

Harry knew what he was talking about. "Jared, Professor Snape made a lot of mistakes when he was younger. He made it because Voldemort made him," he tried to explain, but the look of anger in Jared's eyes made him uneasy. It was like looking at a mini Snape.

"That poison could kill my mother! Now she's pregnant and I could lose a brother or sister too!" he snapped angrily.

"Jared, I know that it is a shock to find out, but it is also a good thing Professor Snape was the one who created it," Harry said. Jared's eyes flashed with rage.

"How can you say that?!"

"Because it's true. Since Professor Snape created it, he'll know the antidote to it. He'll be able to save her. If he hadn't created it, he might not know where to start in creating the potion to cure it," Harry replied softly. Jared's expression flickered before his eyes began to water again. Harry was right.

"I don't want to lose her…" Jared choked out. Harry pulled the boy to him and held him.

"I don't want you to lose her either," he replied. He knew what it was like to have no parents. He knew what it was like to grow up without having family at his side. The bond between Amaya and her kids was stronger than most others and he knew that if she died, the kids would be destroyed.

"I should have told Madam Pompfry earlier," Jared sobbed, the words muffled as he held on to Harry.

"How long has she been sick?"

"Almost a week. She told me she would be fine," he replied.

"I hope she will be. Professor Snape is supposed to be one of the best Potions masters around," Harry told him, before letting him go. "Let's get back to the castle."

"I can't. Aries is hurt."

"I'll get Hagrid to take care of him," Harry said and made his way to Hagrid's hut.

Jared watched as the half-giant talked with Harry for a moment before nodding and coming outside. Hagrid gave Jared a sad look as he walked over to him and Aries. He knelt down, stretched out his large hands and began to examine Aries' legs.

"He's lame, a'right," Hagrid said. "Ain't nothin' to it. I'll have em' fixed up fer you in no time."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry said and gently tugged Jared's arm.

Jared quickly kissed Aries on the muzzle before Hagrid slipped the bridle off the horses' head. Jared felt the half-giant pat his back reassuringly before he headed back to the castle with Harry, leaving his beloved horse in Hagrid's capable hands.

Three hours had passed before anyone saw Professor Snape again. Everyone was sitting anxiously outside the Hospital wing while Poppy worked on Amaya. Minerva, Tonks, and Albus were apparently questioning Scott Lansing in the Headmaster's office while Professor Lupin was confiscating all of Mr. Lansing's belongings.

Harry felt his eyes closing until he heard footsteps headed their way. The twins immediately perked up as did Hermione and Ginny when Professor Snape rounded the corner, holding a vial of blue liquid.

Professor Snape glanced at them, his eyes resting on the twins who stared up at him with blank expressions. He didn't say a word as he pushed the Hospital wing doors open and went straight to Amaya's bed. With Poppy's help, they forced Amaya to swallow the potion.

After about thirty minutes, Poppy ran her wand over Amaya again to see that she was stabilizing. Amaya was still not completely out of danger and her unborn child was still in question, but for now they could relax somewhat.

"Severus, go to bed," Poppy told him gently.

Severus sighed and approached Amaya's bed slowly. He looked down at her pale face and felt his stomach clench uncomfortably from the sight. Not caring that Poppy was standing on the other side of the bed, Severus bent down and kissed the corner of her mouth gently. He didn't say a word as he turned and walked out not noticing the tears in Poppy's eyes.

Severus stepped outside of the Hospital wing to see Jared standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Severus tried to walk past him, but the boy stepped in his way.

"Get out of my way, Mr. Haden," he growled.

"Are you going to at least tell us how our mother is doing, _sir_?" Jared sneered, looking remarkably like Severus did often.

"Your mother is fine as of now," Severus replied tersely and went to step around Jared, but the boy got in his way again.

"What about the baby?"

The question hung in the air for a moment. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked at each other uncomfortably as Snape's eyes narrowed down at his son. Sonya had an almost impassive face as she watched the scene around her.

"We don't…know yet if the child will survive," Severus said uncomfortably. His gut twisted with unease at he thought about the prospect of losing his child.

Jared stepped aside and watched as his father walked past him. Shaking his head he walked back over and sat down with the rest of the group.

"I guess I should've known better than to expect anything more from him," Jared grumbled, but Severus heard it.

The man stopped in his tracks just as he was going to turn the corner and looked back at his children. Their eyes looked so empty and devoid of light. They looked like he often did. He now had a choice. He could walk away from them or go back. Severus was surprised by his own decision.

Jared and Sonya looked up when a shadow cast over them and were surprised to see that their father had come back. The man looked tired and weary as he stood there.

"You three should go back to Gryffindor tower. Miss Haden will not be permitted to have visitors for a while," he said tiredly, his voice sounding strange without its usual bite. The three looked at each other for a moment before standing up.

"Come on, Jared…" Harry started, but Professor Snape cut in.

"No. You two will come with me," he said looking down at his children.

"I don't want to," Jared snarled.

"This is not up for discussion! The two of you will come with me whether you like it or not," Severus snapped angrily, his eyes flashing.

"You're the reason my mum is like this!" he snapped back.

Severus's expression darkened causing the three Gryffindors to shift uncomfortably. When Professor Snape looked back up at them, they quickly took off toward their common room, leaving the two children with their angry father.

"Come with me now!" Severus growled angrily. This time, the children did follow him, but Jared's expression held contempt.

Jared and Sonya watched their father's black robes billow out and sweep against the stone floor as he made his way to the dungeons. He didn't say a word to them as he entered his classroom and led them to his private office. They watched as Professor Snape waved his wand and opened a hidden door. They went in and found themselves in a very luxurious sitting room with blue as the primary color of choice for decoration.

"Whose room is this?" Jared asked.

"Mine," Severus replied tersely. Both kids looked at him with eyes bulging. "What?"

"I was expecting green or black," Jared said.

"Well, it would appear that you are mistaken," Severus sneered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! We don't know you that well. Hmm…I wonder why. Oh yes, now I remember, you don't want anything to do with us and have been avoiding us since you found out we are your children," Jared said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

"Listen here you brat! How did you expect me to deal with this? I found out I sired twins with a woman I worked with for most of the year without even recognizing her!" he snapped angrily.

"So ignoring and avoiding us is the way you deal with it?" Jared yelled. "You should be grateful that our mum even slept with you! I would think that someone as lonely as you would want to have a family!"

That was it. For the first time, Jared and Sonya saw raw pain in their father's obsidian eyes. Jared instantly felt guilty for saying something so cold and careless to his real father. They watched the man stalk to his room and slam the door shut without a word.

Severus sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands, finally breaking down completely. He sobbed silently, not wanting anyone, not even his own children seeing that side of him. He blamed himself for not noticing Amaya's illness sooner. He cursed himself for creating that damned potion and he hated himself for not being the father that he should have been.

Jared walked to his father's bedroom door and sucked in a shaky breath as he battled with himself on what he knew he should do. Swallowing, he opened the door to his father's room and walked inside. The man didn't move, but his tone was cold.

"You were not given permission to enter. Leave!"

Jared wasn't deterred though. He walked up in front of his father and with trembling hands, reached out. His small hands gently wrapped around his father's and he carefully pulled the larger hands down from Severus's face. Jared could see the tear stains on his father's pale face, but the man would not look up at him.

"I…I'm sorry for what I said," he told him softly.

"It does not matter, Mr. Haden. What's done is done and what you said is true," Severus said bitterly, still refusing to look up at his son.

"No it's not. Please forgive me, _Dad_," Jared said with a shaky voice.

Severus's head snapped up and he stared into the tear-filled eyes of his son. Jared's usual cold and tough demeanor had dissolved, leaving a frightened boy who looked as lost as Severus was. For a moment, Severus showed weakness, but it was soon masked by indifference.

"Are you trying to break me just so you can have a laugh later, Mr. Haden?" he asked coldly.

"No, Father, I am not. I should not have said what I said. I didn't mean it. I'm angry," Jared confessed softly.

"Angry because you have me for a father?" he said with a sneer.

"No. I'm angry because you haven't bothered to talk to us. I'm angry because my mother always has to suffer because of us. If we didn't exist, she might be with you and the you might actually be happy. I'm angry because Sonya and I might still lose her and I can't live without her," the boy replied, tears streaming down his face. Jared let go of his father's hand and hastily left the room.

Jared didn't bother saying anything to his sister who watched in confusion and he fled the room. He ran out of the dungeons and headed straight for the horse corrals. He didn't know where else to go.

Severus took a moment to really let Jared's words set in before he allowed himself to realize the meaning of them. Jared blamed himself for Amaya not being happy. He blamed himself for his mother not staying the night she slept with Severus. Severus stood up and walked out of the room to find Sonya sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor. He approached her carefully before slowly sitting down next to her.

"Where did your brother go?" he asked softly.

"His name is Jared and he ran out of your room. I don't know where he went," she said with a shaky, but low voice.

"Forgive me, I am not used to addressing many people by their first name," he said after clearing his throat. He reached up to pull her long ebony hair behind her ear, but she jumped away from. Severus was shocked as Sonya backed away and stared at him with the one eye that wasn't hidden by her hair. "Why do you shy away from me? Have I really been that awful?"

"No. I…I just don't w-want you t-to see my face," she stammered uncomfortably.

"I have already seen your face," he reminded her a little more harshly than he intended.

"I know, but…" she trailed off.

"What?" he asked, waiting for her explanation.

"Well, I…I thought that…maybe if you don't see my face…you would be more comfortable…around us," she said softly, blinking back the tears that threatened.

"What do you mean by that?" Severus asked, suddenly angry.

Sonya backed away further from her father. She hadn't meant to make him angry, but she was sure that it was her disfigurement that drove him away. She watched her father stand up and tower over her, swallowing as fear crept into her.

"I-I'm sorry," she weakly, trying to back away, but meeting a bookshelf.

"What did you mean, Sonya?" he asked sternly, but deep down he knew what she was going to say.

"I just m-meant…well…I-I thought t-that you d-didn't want us b-because of me," she stammered and then completely burst into tears. "I thought you d-didn't love us because I'm ugly!" Her sobs turned into wails and Severus felt his heart break. He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly as she cried.

It was a few minutes before her crying slowed back to sobs and Severus sat back on his heels to look her in the face. He pushed her hair behind her ears and cupped her face, staring back into eyes that were identical to his own.

"Sonya, I never said I didn't love you. There is nothing wrong with you. I was afraid. My life has never been easy and I never dared to hope for a family and now I suddenly have one. Forgive me for being cold and careless when I should have been the proper father. I was a coward, but I am telling you the truth when I say that I have wished to be your father after I first met you," he told her, opening himself at last.

"R-really? You're not mad cause I am not pretty like my mum?" she asked innocently, sniffing slightly.

"Sonya, you are just as beautiful as your mother. Don't ever think otherwise," he told her sincerely. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her father who embraced her again. "Let's go find Jared."

Severs stood up and reached out a hand to his daughter and felt his heart flutter when her little hand slipped into his. It was then that he realized just how stupid he had been to hide from them for so long. He didn't realize just what he had been missing.


	23. Father and Son

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 22**

_Father and Son_

Severus had looked for Jared the night that he had finally made amends with his daughter, but the boy avoided him completely. After two hours of searching the castle, Severus had given up. That was a week ago. Jared of course stayed in Severus's chambers, but he would not give his father the opportunity to speak with him.

Jared walked silently to the Hospital wing to be by his mother's side. He was so conflicted with different emotions. He had called Professor Snape 'dad' and had asked for his forgiveness, but had not given his father the chance to speak with him. Jared was so upset about his mother that he hadn't really thought of anything else.

The boy sat down next to Amaya's bed and stared at her with a look of complete loss. His mother was such a spirited woman, but now she was lying on a hospital bed, pregnant and seemingly dying. Jared suddenly burst into tears and sobbed loudly. This time he didn't care who heard him.

"Please be ok, Mum. Please. I promise I'll be good from now on. I promise, mummy please," he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Jared?"

Jared's head shot up and he found himself looking right into the eyes of his Uncle Aiden. Instantly, Jared was on his feet and ran to him, hugging him tightly. No one noticed the dark figure standing in the doorway watching the display of affection with a look of anger and jealousy.

Severus stepped inside and immediately went to Amaya's bedside. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jared startle and let go of his uncle, but the damage was already done. Severus ignored the two as they approached the bed, watching Severus administer another potion. He checked her vitals before standing up straight, looking down at Amaya's frail form.

"So you turned out to be Sonya's and Jared's real father," it was more of a statement than a question and Severus moved his cold gaze to Aiden. He saw Jared swallow and stare at him worriedly, but he didn't care. He was angry.

"Obviously, I may be their _biological _father, but I know that one of the two wants nothing to do with me," he spat and without even looking at his son, he swept out of the Hospital wing, leaving the two gaping at him.

Severus stalked down the corridors back toward the sanctuary of his dungeons. Several students had moved clear out of the way when they saw the livid expression on the Professor's face. Slamming his door shut, Severus made his way to his office and slumped down in his chair. He was angry and jealous. He knew he couldn't blame Jared for having an attachment to Aiden, but it made Severus feel as meaningless. Glaring at his empty office, Severus stood again and headed for his lab. His potion was nearly finished, but he needed to test it first.

Jared looked guiltily at Aiden who sat down by his sister and held her pale hand. He stood there looking from his uncle to the door that his father had walked out of not too long ago.

"He's angry with me," Jared whispered. Aiden looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"He's jealous, Jared. He sees that you are comfortable around me, but not him," he replied softly.

"But I don't know him!"

"Have you tried to get to know him at all?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Well, no…not really. How am I supposed to feel about all of this? For years I thought that Gregory was my father and then I found out that Professor Snape is actually my father and he treated us like crap when we first met him. He's mean!" Jared said in frustration, wiping his tears away furiously.

"Jared, I know he isn't the nicest man in the world. I spoke with him at the dance when I attended with your mother, but the fact is that he is your father and if you get to know him, maybe you'll find that he isn't so bad after all. Sonya is comfortable with him and that says a lot," Aiden pointed out.

Jared looked ashamed of himself and stared at the floor. It was true, he hadn't really tried to get to know his father. He had been listening to all the things the other kids said about him rather than getting to know the man himself. Sighing heavily, he told his uncle he would see him later and left to see his father.

Severus rolled up his sleeve and lit one of his cauldron burners. There wasn't much he could do about the pain he was about to endure so he ground his teeth and held his arm above the flame. Sweat beaded his forehead and he fought to keep from crying out as the flesh was burned and practically melted. He wasn't aware of the pair of eyes that watched him in horror.

"Dad!"

Severus whirled around and was shocked to find Jared standing in his lab looking pale and frightened. Severus quickly cast a healing charm on his arm, but the burn damage was still there as he had planned.

"Mr. Haden, perhaps you would do well to knock next time," Severus said caustically, seeing his son wince at his acidic tone.

"My name is Jared," the boy replied lamely.

"I know your damn name!" Severus snapped. "As you can see, I am quite busy so why don't you say what you have come to say and leave. Your precious _uncle_ is probably waiting for you."

"No, he's not. I told him where I was going. Why are you hurting yourself?"

"I don't believe what I am doing is any of your business," Severus retorted and began adding ingredients into his experimental potion. He heard Jared sigh and shuffle around, but hadn't realized that the boy came to sit on a stool next to him.

Severus looked down his nose at the boy with a cold and hard expression. He noticed that Jared was staring wide-eyed at his burnt arm, his lower lip trembling slightly. Severus felt his expression soften slightly when Jared looked up at him with big dark brown eyes, glazed over with tears.

"Did you hurt yourself because you're mad at me?" he asked shakily. Severus was taken aback for a moment before quickly masking his face with one of indifference.

"No, I did not. I am experimenting. Why don't you leave?" Severus sneered and went back to monitoring his potion.

Jared was debating with himself what he should do. He wasn't sure if he should obey his father or stay and see if he could try to get to know him. Looking at the tall dark man, he could see the anger in his every move. His father was certainly not someone you would want to cross.

"I don't want to leave," Jared whispered and saw his father hesitate for a moment before writing on a piece of parchment.

"Surely, you have better things to do than pester your future Professors," Severus snarled without looking at him.

"I didn't come down here to talk to a Professor, I came here to talk to my dad," Jared replied softly, this time getting his father to look at him. Unfortunately, the look he got wasn't the one he was hoping for.

"Isn't he back in the Hospital wing with your mother?" Severus snarled.

"Are you mad cause I hugged him?" Jared asked.

"Go away!"

"You are, aren't you?"

"Did you not hear me?" Severus growled.

"I know him. I don't know you," Jared told him, ignoring what his father had said.

"Whose fault is that? I do believe I have made an effort lately," he replied icily.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to think or what to do. My mum is in the hospital, I don't know you and you kind of scare me, Mum's husband is sending her threats and-"

"What?" Now Severus turned his full attention to the boy whose eyes were as big as saucers.

"Nothing. I've got to go," he said quickly and jumped off the stool, but couldn't leave because of the strong arms holding him in place.

"I think not, Jared. I believe we have some things to discuss," Severus told him coldly and set him back on the stool.

"I shouldn't have said it," the boy whispered. He watched as his father extinguished the fire and waited for the cauldron to cool.

"You did say it, Jared, and I want to know all of it," he finally replied.

"You mean, you want to know about the letters," Jared stated.

Severus looked at his son in silence, taking in every curve of his face and every feature. His son really did look like him. Sighing heavily, Severus pulled a stool up and sat down across from him. It was now or never.

"Jared, I have not once ever thought of having children because no woman would have me. You know this already because I told you this much when you ran away from home and I was sent to retrieve you. You must understand that this is difficult. I have lived my entire life alone. I have never loved or trusted anyone. Now, all of a sudden, I have a set of twins and possibly another child on the way," Severus said softly.

"What about Mum? How do you feel about her?" Jared nearly whispered. There was a moment of silence that made him wonder if his father would admit to anything about how he felt.

"I love her." It was spoken so softly that Jared almost missed it. Jared felt the tears burning his eyes and sniffed loudly.

"If you could marry her, would you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Severus replied honestly and gazed at his son.

"Would you ever hit us?"

"No!" The reply was instant and angry. He looked down at his son in disbelief. "I know I do not look like a kind man, but if I had a wife I would certainly not hit her nor would I harm my own children."

"You wouldn't cheat on her either?" Jared asked shakily.

"I do not believe in adultery so the answer is no."

Severus watched his son with narrowed eyes as the boy took in all this information. Jared seemed to be trying to think of what to say next.

"Why didn't you stay with Mum?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't. My life was too chaotic. Your mother is a muggle and she would have been killed if the Dark Lord found out about her. I couldn't allow that to happen and before you ask, I never went looking for her because I never thought I would find her again. When the Dark Lord was vanquished, I wanted to find her and I had thought about it often, but I didn't even know her name. I didn't even recognize her when she came to work for the school."

"I wish you could have been there when we were little," he whispered.

"Why? What do you mean by that?" Severus said in confusion.

"You said you would never hit us or Mum and you would never cheat on her. You would have been a better dad than Gregory," Jared replied, not being able to look up at the formidable man.

Severus's cold expression softened and he found himself lifting Jared's face gently to look him in the eye.

"I am sorry. I was unaware that I had children, Jared. If I had known, I would have claimed you immediately. I'll admit that I was in denial in the beginning, but I am honest when I tell you that I had wished you to be my children before I knew you were. I fell in love with your mother a long time ago. I couldn't love her without loving the two of you," Severus told his son, slightly shaken from exposing such a raw side of himself.

"You might not like me if you knew the truth," Jared whispered, the tears finally spilling over his cheeks.

"What is the truth? What truth?" Severus asked gently, wiping the tears from the boy's cheeks.

"I…I started the fire in the truck. I wanted it to catch fire so Gregory would burn in it after I saw him shoot Mum. I forgot…about Sonya…and now…she's burned all over and…and nothing happened to Gregory. It's all my fault because I'm evil," he said before breaking down completely.

Severus got off the stool and embraced his son tightly. Jared held onto him for dear life as he cried. Anger flowed through Severus as he thought of the many things he could do to Amaya's husband.

"Jared, you have been carrying this guilt for far too long. You are not evil, you are human and humans make mistakes as well as desire revenge. Believe me; wanting him to burn in fire is far milder than what I would have wanted to do to him. You are not at fault for your sister's burns either. You need to let go of this guilt," he told him.

"I…I can't. Every time I see her or look in the mirror it reminds me of what I did," he cried.

Severus carried his son in his arms around the room as he cried. He didn't dare put him down because he was afraid that his son would get embarrassed about his emotional state and run out of the room. Finally, the crying slowed down to sniffles and Jared lifted his head to look at his father's face.

Jared looked at the identical deep brown eyes that stared back at him, the large nose, pale skin, and thin lips. He really did look like his father. To his surprise, his father gave him a gentle, yet somewhat sad smile.

"Jared, I haven't been very nice to you since you and your sister arrived and for that I apologize. Being kind to others is a lesson I never learned, but I will try. As for the burns both of you have, if there was a way to cure it, would you be willing to take it?" he asked. Jared's eyes widened and he nodded his head.

"Yes, but I was told there was no cure. Our burns are too severe," he said uncertainly.

"Ah yes, but your father is a Potions Master, remember?" Severus said with a smirk. His son stared at him in disbelief.

"Is that why you burned yourself? To test a cure?"

"Yes. I will not give you or your sister the potion until it proves harmless and effective. I will take it first," Severus said seriously, setting Jared down on the stool again.

"However, before I test this potion I want you to tell me everything you know about Gregory Charleston," Severus sat opposite of his son and waited. He wanted to learn everything he could about the man so he could do what he knew needed to be done.


	24. The Death Eater

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 23**

_The Death Eater_

Severus 'Apparated' to a small down just outside Paris. His wand was hidden up his sleeve as he walked to the small cottage with no fence around the yard. His son had told him everything he needed to know. He was angry about the things he had been told about Gregory Charleston. The man had abused Amaya and her children. He committed adultery and then tried to accuse her of doing it. He lied, he betrayed, and he mistrusted her. Severus had never met such a poor excuse of a man. Not even his enemy Potter had done such wrongs.

He walked silently to the front door and knocked, waiting for Mr. Charleston to open the door for him. It took a moment, but the door finally opened and the man appeared, looking at Severus quizzically. Severus could hear a couple of woman laughing in the background from what was probably the bedroom. He sneered; it was the only thing that could be seen from under the hood of his cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" Gregory demanded.

"You've met me before, Mr. Charleston. I was Amaya Haden's escort when she visited her old house before Christmas," Severus said smoothly, but his voice was razor sharp. Mr. Charleston seemed taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.

"I remember you! You're the one that disappeared into the thin air with her! What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled.

"I've come to have a personal discussion with you about Miss Haden and her two children," Severus replied.

"She is Mrs. Charleston and those two little brats of hers can go to hell!" he snapped, but soon felt something prodding into his jugular. Severus pushed the man inside the house just as the two women he had overheard came out of the room wearing practically nothing.

"Greg dear, who is that?" one asked.

"No one, honey," he replied hoarsely.

"Do they know that you are married?" Severus asked.

"So what if he's married. His wife obviously isn't satisfying him. Perhaps you would like to join the party," the other girl said seductively.

"No thank you, I found his wife to be quite satisfying," Severus said with a nasty smirk.

"WHAT?!" Gregory yelled, but before he could say anything more, he watched in horror as the cloaked man pointed a wooden object at the two girls and red light shot out the end of it.

Severus watched in satisfaction as the two women slumped to the ground unconscious. His attention then went back to the man he hated more than the Dark Lord himself.

"Eleven years ago, you went out with one of your liaisons and left Amaya alone. I found her and I gave her what you couldn't," Severus hissed.

"What do you know about our sex life? I'm just fine in bed!" Gregory snapped.

"I wasn't referring to just your sex life. I believe I gave her more satisfaction than you ever could have, but it wasn't the act itself I was referring to. It's what happened after," Severus replied smoothly, pulling back the hood of his cloak. His eyes were nearly black with hate as he stared at the blond man in front of him.

"You…you're the father! I knew that bitch cheated on me!" he yelled.

"Yes, she committed adultery _once_. How many times have you done it? How many times did you leave her alone? How many times did you hurt her?" Severus asked viciously.

"Fuck you!"

Severus chuckled slightly, his eyes glittering dangerously. The only thing he had to do was let an image of his children come to mind. That's all it would take for him to feel justified in giving this man what he deserved.

"I think not. The only one that will be getting _fucked_ here is you. You see, _my_ children were badly burned and left to die in a vehicle as you tried to get away from the fire. You hurt them and I have come to repay you for what you've done," Severus said coldly. "Incendio!"

He watched with sick fascination as Gregory's flesh caught fire. The smell of burning meat filled the house as the man screamed and through himself all over the floor, trying to extinguish the flames.

"How does that feel, Mr. Charleston?" he asked.

"MAKE IT STOP!" the man screamed in agony.

"Why should I? Do you think my daughter didn't feel the fire burning her face away?! Did you think that my son's body was immune to flames as well?!" Severus said maliciously, his voice filled with every bit of rage and every bit of hatred he felt.

Gregory screamed as his skin began to melt away in many places, but soon felt a gush of cold liquid as water came out of the tip of the wand that the cloaked man carried. He collapsed to the ground gasping for air, but unable to move much.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Gregory cried.

"Why would I want to do that? Torturing you is so much more enjoyable," Severus replied coldly and kicked him in the face, sending blood across the floor.

"What do you want from me?" Gregory asked in fright.

"First, I want you to sign this…" he didn't bother telling the man what it was. He pulled the documents from his coat and threw them on the floor before sending a simple ballpoint pen to join the papers. "Release her and I shall release you."

Gregory wasted no time. Although his body shook from the trauma it had just received, he reached out and began to sign the documents. Luckily, his right hand wasn't burnt, but his face and torso surely were. He was afraid to see what he looked like now. Once the papers were signed, he pushed them toward Severus and watched as the black-clad man picked them up and tucked them into his pocket. Gregory looked up at him, noting the black boots, trousers, coat, cloak, and leather gloves. The only thing that Gregory could see of the man was his face. Black hair curtained his slim frame and the sallow color of his skin stood out in stark contrast to the dark clothing he wore. Gregory trembled from the sight of the man's eyes. His eyes were as dark as night and full of hate.

"Are you going to release me now?" he asked.

"Not just yet," Severus replied and with simple flicks of his wand, he began to inflict more injuries onto the man. The screams echoed throughout the house. They were blood curdling screams that at one time would have sickened Severus, but for this one moment, they were music. It was the sound of a man paying for his sins against Amaya and her two children.

"This divorce will be granted, Mr. Charleston and you will lose everything. Amaya Haden will be mine. I will take what you so foolishly threw away," Severus told him.

"Is that what you wanted? My wife!" he yelled with a hoarse voice.

"Oh, I had your wife long before this. Not only did she bear my son and daughter, but she is with child now. As we speak, my seed grows in her womb," Severus said in a soft and dangerous tone.

The look of anger wasn't missed on Gregory Charleston's face. He was a man of pride and to have his wife bed another man was a dent in that pride. It only made it worse that she was now pregnant from it.

"I don't…see why…you want her so badly," he choked out, spitting blood.

"Then you are blind. You chose to ignore an incredible woman who tried to be the wife you wanted her to bed. If you want to throw such a gift away, then I will gladly take it," Severus replied coolly. He walked around the burnt and bleeding man to the two women and cast a few quick memory charms. Severus then walked back to Mr. Charleston and knelt down before him.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled.

"I would like nothing more than kill you right now, but I'm not feeling quite so generous. I will let you live, but only because I want you to suffer like my children have," Severus said softly, but it was the sick gentleness to his voice that terrified Gregory more than anything.

"You can't do this to me! The police will find you!" he yelled.

"No they won't. No one will know what really happened to you because there will be no evidence," he replied, his voice returning to the caustic tone he was so accustomed to. "CRUCIO!"

Screams filled the night. Severus stayed and tortured the man until the sun began to rise. When he finally removed the curse, he cast a few memory charms, erasing his own image from the man's mind. Gregory Charleston was nothing more than babbling maniac. He had been tortured to the point of insanity. Severus grinned maliciously and began casting spells all over the house, charming it to look as if the stove had caught fire and that was how Mr. Charleston had been burned.

"Aren't you sorry it was _my_ children you hurt?" he asked cruelly and left the house, leaving the man drooling on the floor. He didn't recognize his surroundings or understand what was happening anymore. All he saw was terror and his worst fears as his brain tricked him into believing that his torture would never end.

Severus immediately 'Apparated' to the muggle court house that was addressed on the documents. He cast a cleaning charm on them so that they appeared crisp and new before transfiguring his clothing and walking inside to personally deliver the documents.

"Can I help you, sir?" a woman asked.

"Yes, I need to deliver these divorce papers to the proper authorities," he said and handed them over. The woman looked them over and nodded her head.

"The Charleston case. The bastard finally decided to let that poor woman go," she said.

"Indeed."

"We've been waiting a long time for this." She stamped the documents and filed them before writing herself a small note.

"Are you a friend of Amaya Haden?"

"Yes."

"Tell her she is a free woman and I will personally see these documents through. Give her this," she said and pulled out a paper, signed her name and a small note. Then she handed it to Severus.

"I will," Severus said with a smirk and walked out. He hid in an empty alley way before transfiguring his clothes back to what they were and returning to Hogwarts.

Severus walked silently up the path to the school. The night was finally wearing him down. It had been a long time since he willingly hurt anyone, but every time he looked at his daughter's face he became angry. The children were so young and had seen so much. He walked down the corridor toward the Hospital Wing, grateful that none of the students were out yet. Of course, he didn't see three of those students hiding around the corner.

Draco, Hermione, and Harry watched as the tired looking Professor walked into the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Harry were about to head in the same direction, but Draco held them back.

"I think he needs to be alone right now," he said.

"Yeah, I agree," Harry said, noticing the Death Eater cloak and gloves. Hermione had immediately recognized Professor Snape's attire, but didn't say anything. They knew that he wasn't one of them, but there must have been a good reason to wear it again.

"I get the muggle paper in the morning. We might find something of interest in there," Hermione said softly.

"Why the muggle paper?" Draco asked.

"There is only one person in the world that he might truly want to hurt or kill…" she said without explaining further. Harry and Draco both nodded their understanding and walked away with her. The school knew of twins relation to Professor Snape, but not many people knew about Miss Haden's married life. Not many knew about her husband because he was never discussed. It would probably be good for both Haden and Snape that the details of Haden's marriage were not the school talk.

Severus walked over to the Amaya's bed and pulled the curtains back to see that she was awake, although deathly pale, and she was sitting with Jared, Sonya, and Aiden. They looked up at him, but it was Amaya's expression that was full of surprise.

"How do you feel Miss…Amaya?" Severus asked softly.

"Um…better. Thank you for taking care of the kids for me," she replied quietly.

"My pleasure. I will leave you alone," he said and turned to leave.

"Dad wait!" Jared called, stopping Severus in his tracks.

"Please stay, Severus," Amaya said softly.

Severus looked at Amaya uncertainly for a moment before silently coming back to sit on the other side of the bed next to her. He saw Aiden give him a friendly smile before he looked back at his sister.

"Where did you go last night, Dad? You were gone all night," Jared said looking at his father.

"I had some…business to attend to," he replied indifferently.

"What business?" Sonya asked curiously. Severus shrugged and looked at Amaya who was looking at him suspiciously.

"How is the baby?" he asked.

"Fine…I think. I didn't know I was pregnant until about twenty minutes ago," she admitted softly, unsure of how Severus would react or what he really thought about it.

"Do you plan to keep it?" Severus whispered in her ear.

"Um…yes. Did you not want me to?" she asked worriedly.

"On the contrary I do," he replied, sitting back in his chair. "I intend to correct the mistake I made eleven years ago when I abandoned you to that bastard you called a husband."

No one was really surprised that he had referred to Mr. Charleston in such a manner, but they were surprised by what Severus had said in regards to his own mistake. The implications were certainly there. Amaya looked at him.

"I do not blame you for leaving. I was married anyway, but I cannot continue anything with you until this divorce is settled, Severus. I was wrong to go outside my marriage to begin with despite the fact that I hate my husband," she told him softly.

"If that is the case, then we can continue a proper relationship from here on out," he said and pulled a copy of the documents from his pocket as well as the note the woman had left for Amaya. It told her that her divorce was granted and that she was no longer Amaya Charleston. He handed it to her and watched as she flipped through the pages in shock.

"Are those the divorce papers?" Aiden asked anxiously.

"Yes…they're all signed!" she declared in disbelief. Jared and Sonya gasped and looked at their father.

"How did you…get these?" Jared asked and that seemed to catch everyone's attention. They looked at Severus for the answer.

"I had him sign them. I told him everything. I can be quite persuasive," he responded.

"Is he…is he dead?" Amaya asked uncertainly after reading the note about her being a free woman. She couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. She was free. It was such a surreal feeling. Severus didn't answer immediately making them wonder if he had actually killed him.

"No I did not kill him; however, he will not be coming near any of you again," Severus replied carefully.

"What do you mean? What did you do to get him to sign the documents?" Aiden asked curiously. He was grateful either way, but he wanted to know just how far Severus had gone to protect Amaya and his children from harm.

"He left my son and daughter to burn so I repaid him for his cruelty. I gave him what he deserved and now he will have no memory of his former life. He will never reality as we do," Severus replied calmly and coldly. Aiden swallowed and nodded.

"If anyone asks, I'll be sure to tell them I know nothing. I'm grateful for what you did. It's been a long ordeal that I am glad to see ended," he said sincerely.

Amaya and the twins didn't need to be told the details. It was pretty obvious what he meant by repaying Gregory for his cruelty. She was shocked that Severus had done this for her. The feeling of admiration, love, and respect she felt for him was overwhelming. She reached out a pale hand and grasped his gently. She felt a wave of warmth coarse through her when he gave her hand a little squeeze, but did not let go of hers.

"I will do anything for you," he said softly. He didn't realize that Aiden and the children had left them alone with each other. Amaya's eyes filled with tears as she gazed back at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know until I saw that tattoo…"

"Shhh. I know. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you or realize the similarities in my appearance and the twins," he said soothingly.

"Would you ever show me what you did to Gregory?" she asked softly.

"Perhaps one day, but it is better that you don't see. What I did last night was something I haven't done in many years. I do not want you to associate that with the person I really am," he told her. She gave him a small smile before she felt his lips against hers.

Amaya gasped, giving him entry and he took it. The kiss was passionate and answered many questions that the both of them had. Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Get some rest. I have something I must finish in my lab," he said.

"Alright," she whispered and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. With that, he left the Hospital Wing to finish the potion he had started.


	25. Healing old wounds

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 24**

_Healing old wounds_

Severus worked tirelessly on the potion for his children. He had gotten it close, but it had needed to be a bit stronger. Now that Amaya was awake, his children spent time in the Hospital Wing with her and he was able to focus on his experiment. After many hours of sweat and frustration, he finally removed the finished potion from the fire and poured it into a vial. Most remedies to skin abrasions, small scars, and other skin damages were in the form of a salve. His was in the form of a potion that had to be ingested. He looked at the remaining contents in the cauldron to see that there was more than enough of the potion. Standing up straight and taking a deep breath, he tipped the contents of the small vial into his mouth and swallowed.

Jared and Sonya sat on the small hospital bed with their mother and enjoying some biscuits and tea. Amaya made sure to have the tea brought to her by house-elves and checked over as well. Jared still wouldn't drink it. He was quite content with his pumpkin juice.

"Mummy, when are you leaving the Hospital?" Sonya asked.

"Soon I think. I overheard Poppy telling Albus I could leave tomorrow," she replied, sipping her tea slowly.

"Good, cause you and Daddy need to have some personal time together," Sonya said in a matter-of-fact tone. Amaya almost choked on her tea and Jared coughed on his biscuit.

"Sonya! I don't need to picture that!" Jared said in annoyance. His twin merely shrugged indifferently. Aiden who was sitting in a chair next to them burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Amaya grumbled.

"What may I ask is so funny?" came a silky voice from the doorway. They turned to see Professor Snape walk gracefully over to the bed and stand next to Amaya with an eyebrow raised. When her face turned crimson, Aiden and the twins burst out laughing.

"Don't ask," she mumbled.

"Sonya told her-" Aiden started.

"Shut up, Aiden!" she said quickly.

"-that you two needed to have-"

"AIDEN!"

"-some personal time together," he finished, but was soon assaulted by a biscuit that smacked him in the forehead. He jerked back in surprise and ended up falling out of his chair.

Jared and Sonya were laughing hysterically now. Jared was practically wheezing as Aiden got back up and wiped the crumbs off his face. He never stopped laughing though.

"Hmm…yes…personal time alone would be nice," Severus said thoughtfully with glittering amusement in his black eyes. Amaya's face turned even redder and she buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"I'll watch the kids for you," Aiden chirped.

"Alright, enough already!" Amaya growled. Severus smirked and looked at Aiden who seemed to understand the unspoken request and motioned for the kids to follow him out.

Severus removed his frock coat and shoes and surprisingly sat down next to Amaya. She looked at him in surprise as he sat with his legs out in front of him and his back propped against the headboard. He pulled Amaya into his arms and caressed her back.

"Amaya, there is something I need to tell you…about the poison you were subjected to…" he said uncomfortably.

"I already know, Severus," she told him softly. He looked down at her.

"How?"

"I asked Poppy about it and when she wouldn't tell me anything, I asked Albus and he told me who created it. I'm not angry at you about this. You're not the one that gave it to me," she said.

"It's still my creation…"

"I don't care that you created it. It's the past. Don't worry about. I'm alive and so is our baby," she replied before he could finish. Severus's eyes filled with emotion as he gazed down at her.

"I waited far too long…"

Amaya smiled at him warmly. She tilted her head up and kissed his lips softly. What mattered was that he was with her now and he knew about the child she carried. Severus kissed her gently at first before turning the kiss passionate. He wanted her so badly. He could already feel the burning sensation of need filling every part of his body as he kissed her. He reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled down at her, before noticing that they were no longer alone. He turned to see three second years staring at them with their eyes as wide as saucers. Severus raised an elegant brow.

"Is there a problem?" he sneered. The three of them shook their heads vigorously, still wide eyed. "Then perhaps you should continue with what you are doing before I take points from your house." The three children scampered away from the two over to Madam Pompfry to get whatever they had come to get.

"Still scaring the young ones I see," Amaya remarked playfully. Severus smirked and caressed her cheek.

"How do feel about remarrying?" Severus asked softly. Amaya looked deep into his dark brown eyes trying to decide how to answer.

"I'm not sure. I don't know you that well, but from what I do know I believe that you would make a good husband," she said sincerely. He gave her a small smile.

"I'd certainly try," he replied and kissed her again, savoring the sweet taste of her lips. As he deepened the kiss, they were unaware of the three gaping students that pasted by them.

"I've missed that so much," she whispered against his lips.

"Not as much as I have," he replied and instantly sought her mouth again. They didn't realize that Poppy had come over with an extremely stern expression and shut the curtains around them.

After a few more minutes of intense kissing they finally broke apart and Severus settled into the bed. Amaya snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Before they both knew it, they were sound asleep.

Hermione and Draco were brushing Rain together, trying to keep the horses in the best shape possible since Amaya was incapable of doing it at the moment. Jared and Sonya had come out and brushed Misty and Aries the day before, but they were so caught up with everything else that they didn't have time to brush Rain.

"I really want to ride her," Hermione said as she rubbed the mare's forehead.

"Ask Professor Haden and see what she says. Since she's pregnant she can no longer ride," Draco said.

"I don't know…it's been so long since I've been on a horse. I think I'd have to ask Professor Dumbledore too. She's so big…I'd hate to fall off of her," Hermione said.

"I'd hate to fall off any horse," Draco replied, putting the brushes back into the tote box and stowing them in the shed with the rest of the horse's equipment. When he came back he noticed Hermione had a very amused expression on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing really. It's just that it's funny to see you doing all these things the muggle way," she said. He smirked.

"I could always do things the muggle way, but my father hated it. I had to make sure I looked like a good little _pureblood_," he sneered the last word and shook his head.

"Don't worry, now you can just be yourself," Hermione said and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back lovingly.

Once Severus had woken from his nap in the Hospital Wing, he immediately left to find his children. Unsurprisingly, they were in the courtyard with Aiden. He was dressed in his usual black and had his customary scowl on his face, but he noticed that some of the students were staring at him curiously. He was certain the three second years had spread around the school that the evil Potions Master was snogging Professor Haden senseless.

"Sonya, Jared," he called. They looked up at him curiously as he approached them.

"What's the matter, Dad?" Jared asked.

"Nothing. I have come to get you two. We must return to my lab," he said smoothly.

"Is Amaya awake still?" Aiden asked.

"She is now," Severus replied.

"I'll go spend some time with her while you take the kids," he said giving Severus a smile that reminded him so much of Amaya.

"Thank you, Mr. Haden," he said.

"So…what are we doing?" Jared asked.

"You'll see," Severus replied and motioned for them to follow. They did so with a shrug, wondering what he wanted from them.

Severus entered the lab with his two children following close behind. He motioned for them to sit on a stool. He removed his frock coat and placed it over the back of his chair before walking slowly over to his children.

"What did you want us to do, Daddy?" Sonya asked. He gave her a small smile at the newfound name.

"I have a potion to give to you both and I want you to take them separately. Sonya, I would like you to take it first," he said.

"What kind of potion? What's it for?" she asked curiously.

"It's for your scars," he replied. She instantly paled and looked at Jared who was staring at his father with wide eyes.

"It works?" he breathed. Severus gave a short nod and rolled up his sleeves to reveal that the burns were gone. Jared touched his father's arm to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but sure enough the scars were gone.

"Sonya, I cannot guarantee that this potion will work since you two have had these scars for many years and mine were only days old. If it doesn't, I'll keep working on it until it does, but for now we need to see if this one will work. Do you want to do this?" he asked her softly.

Sonya's eyes were bright with tears and wide with fear, but she swallowed hard and nodded her head. Severus lifted her up and carried her into his chambers with Jared right behind them. He walked to his bathroom and set her down so he could get the water started. He noticed that she was trembling, but she had her jaw set determinedly.

"Sonya, I will stay right here with you," Severus told her, setting up a chair next to the tub.

"I'll wait in the sitting room," Jared said and left. Inside, he was a wreck. He was hoping that this worked because if anyone deserved to have wounds like that healed it was certainly his sister.

Severus watched her swallow the potion and cringe at the bitter taste. He smirked, knowing full well how badly it tasted. He turned around so she could undress and get into the tub filled with bubbles.

"How do I know if it's working? Will it hurt?" she asked fearfully.

"No it does not hurt. It actually feels like…tickling I suppose," he said.

"What's going to happen?" she asked.

"The scar tissue is going to fall off-"

"What?!"

"Sonja, relax. The scar tissue should fall off and leave the new skin underneath. It should look like you had never been scarred," he told her gently. She nodded and waited as the tickling sensations began.

Jared was pacing the room, waiting. He didn't know how long this was going to take and he was too anxious to sit still. He looked around the sitting room, hoping to find something would keep him occupied. Jared frowned when he spotted something in a small alcove in the room. He walked over and was shocked to find that his father owned a Bass. He reached out and removed it from its spot and looked it over. It was covered in dust and two strings were snapped, but otherwise it looked pretty solid.

"Wow…" Jared felt almost guilty touching it, but he couldn't stand seeing such a beautiful instrument rotting away in the corner of some room. He carried the instrument to the sofa and rested it carefully against the armrest. Jared quickly went to his trunk and dug through it to find his mother's old polish and a set of strings she had accidentally purchased that were meant for a Bass and not a Cello like she had. She probably wouldn't care what he did with them and his father's Bass needed it more anyway. He went back to the sofa, sat down and began the tedious task of removing the old strings before he started to polished every inch of the beautiful dark instrument. He shook his head at the amount of dirt that came off onto the rag.

Severus sat next to Sonya, waiting for the potion to take full effect. When he finally felt that it was time to rinse her off, he grabbed a hand towel and walked over to her. He knelt down so he could reach her face and gently ran the wet cloth over the scar tissue. His heart had nearly jumped out of his chest when he found himself looking at clear skin.

"Is it working?" she asked uncertainly. Severus nodded and continued cleaning her face off.

"Use this and wipe wherever you have scars. I am going to go check on your brother," he said and Sonya did what he said, anxious to see what she would look like again without the scars.

Severus frowned when he saw Jared working vigorously on something. He walked slowly over and nearly gasped when he looked down to find his Bass on his son's lap and looking almost brand new. Jared was focused hard on restringing it and didn't notice that Severus was now standing to him.

"Jared?" The boy's head snapped up and his eyes widened. He was obviously expecting to get into trouble. "Why are you toying with my property?" The question was more for amusement than anything.

"I'm not toying with it. I'm fixing it. It shouldn't be in some dusty old corner to rot. Instruments are supposed to be polished and protected in their cases," Jared said firmly and strung up the last string.

"I take it you don't approve of my means of storage for it," it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, not really. Mum always taught us to take good care of our instruments," he replied easily.

"Yes well, after I gave up playing I didn't care too much for it. I'm surprised I kept it for all these years," Severus said, looking over the now shiny wood.

"Why did you quit playing?" Jared asked.

"Because of my association with the Dark Lord. I didn't have time for such leisurely things," Severus answered carefully.

"I'm sure with some practice you could play again," Jared said.

"I don't play anymore," Severus said dismissively.

"You should. All of us do. It must run in the family," he replied.

"Yes I noticed. Does your Grandmother play an instrument?" he asked.

"She used to play the cello. That's where Mum gets it from. My Grandfather that passed away used to play the violin I think. Me and Aiden are the only ones that play guitar," Jared replied. Severus smiled at his son and watched as he tried to tune the instrument. It took several minutes but Jared got it pretty close. Jared leaned it toward his father who eyed it with trepidation before grabbing the neck and standing up behind it. Jared quickly wiped off the bow and handed it to his father, waiting to see if he would play it.

"You do realize that I will be unable to perform anything of quality since I have not played in about twenty years," he said.

"I don't care. Just play it, Dad, or at least try to," Jared replied with a shrug.

Severus took a deep breath and began to slowly move the bow over the strings. He remembered some of the notes, but his speed was certainly not up to par. He was actually quite surprised to find that he didn't sound as terrible as he thought he would. He looked down at Jared who smiled at him.

Jared noticed Sonya coming out from the bathroom and he frowned, walking around his father to look at her. Severus had instantly stopped playing and set the instrument down carefully and approached his daughter who had tears in her eyes. Severus knelt down in front of her and moved her hair aside, tucking it behind her ear so her face could be seen clearly.

"Have all the scars been completely removed?" he asked softly. She nodded her head yes and then hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy," she choked out softly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he whispered.

Jared stared in disbelief at his sister. When Sonja finally let go of their father, she looked at her brother. Jared reached up and touched the smooth skin of her face. He couldn't believe it. His sister was back to normal. The droop on her lips and eye were gone too. He didn't bother trying to stop the tears that streamed down his face. He pulled his sister in his arms and held her.

Severus clenched his jaw, hoping to keep control over his emotions. The bond between the twins was certainly stronger than most siblings. He pulled out the other vial and handed it to Jared. The boy gulped down the potion and went to the bathroom.

"Do you wish me to stay?" Severus asked. Jared gave him a lop-sided smile.

"I'm not a girl. I can take care of myself," he said with a smirk. Severus closed the door with the same smirk on his face.

Severus looked at Sonya who, for the first time in a long time, pulled her hair into a ponytail and flashed him a beautiful smile. For once, Severus felt truly proud of himself. He was glad that his experiment had been a success and his children could be cleansed of their scars. Amaya was going to flip when she sees her children.


	26. Amaya's Gift

**Sorry it took so long. I've been really, really busy, but here is the next chapter and the Epilogue is soon to come. Thanks**

**The Dark Angel**

**Chapter 25**

_Amaya's Gift_

Amaya had finally been released from the Hospital Wing. She had argued that she would return to her own rooms, but Severus wouldn't have it. He had arranged for Sonja and Jared to go with Minerva to Diagon Alley and do some shopping while he spent some time with her alone. Her brother Aiden had gone back to check on his pregnant wife, but would return in the next week to check on his sister.

Severus brought Amaya a cup of hot tea that he had brewed himself to ensure there were no reoccurrences of former events and sat down beside her on the sofa in his sitting room.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Better. I still feel drained, but I feel a lot better than I did before," she said softly.

"I'm glad," he replied before they lapsed into a moment of silence.

Amaya could help but wonder exactly what Severus had done to her x-husband. She was still shocked that the divorce was final after all this time, but most of all she was thankful for it.

"Severus…what…exactly did you do…to Gregory?" she asked uncomfortably. His dark eyes locked with hers for a moment.

"I did exactly what he did to our children. I gave him what he deserved. I do not want you to know the details because I do not want you to think I am less a man for what I did," he said firmly.

"What I think of you is far from that," she said sincerely. Severus gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Amaya, do you want to stay a single woman?"

"I didn't realize I was single," she said coyly, her eyes glittering. This time Severus gave her an obvious smirk.

"I meant…do you want to stay unmarried?" he asked.

"Oh." The question had caught her a little off guard and she wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. On one hand, she was finally free and wanted to enjoy it, but on the other, Severus wasn't like Gregory and he was the biological father of her children. Amaya knew that even though she had not been legally divorced until recently, she had been single for quite some time.

"Forgive me if that is a little too soon to ask," Severus said hastily and looked away.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I was just a little surprised, that's all. I mean, we didn't talk for some time after you found out about Jared and Sonya, then I got poisoned, I'm finally divorced from the bastard that try to kill me and the kids, and I'm pregnant again…with your child…or children. I was just a little overwhelmed," she added, reaching out and putting her hand on his thigh.

"I have something to show you later that might overwhelm you further," Severus replied.

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you," he said and gave her a small smile. "You'll find out tonight."

"Severus Snape! Tell me what it is," she scolded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I give you something in return?" Amaya said slyly.

"You'll find out later, besides you'll give me what I want regardless," he said smugly.

"Oh really? We'll see about that," she said and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. She heard him chuckle, but pretended to ignore him. Amaya avoided looking at him, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth when she felt him shift closer to her.

"I want you," he whispered seductively in her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. There was almost no way to deny him because the truth was, she wanted him too. Amaya turned to look at him.

"Then prove it," she said softly and before she could register what was happening, his lips met hers with furious passion. Amaya felt him pick her up and carrying her to the bedroom, but did not break the kiss.

Severus kicked the door closed and laid Amaya on the soft mattress before lying with her. He was careful while undressing her, aware that she was still not one-hundred percent back to health. He kissed his way down her body, savoring the feel of her skin. He wished he could just ravage her, but knew that he would have to show restraint for some time.

"God I've missed you," he breathed as his mouth delved between her legs and his tongue worked wonders on the most sensitive part of her body.

"Oh! Severus!" she gasped. She'd nearly forgotten just how good he was at making her lose control. She fisted his hair and his tongue slid over her heated sex. Everything between them was so intense. So much time had passed since they had been together and they both expressed in one intense act.

Jared couldn't stop looking at his sister now that her scars had been removed. He couldn't believe it. His father had done it. He didn't know how he could have ever held such contempt for a man that not only was their biological father, but had created a potion to remove the children of their scars. Jared believed that now, they could all move on without having to look at themselves in the mirror and be reminded of the life they had with Gregory.

"I can't wait to show, Mummy!" Sonya squeeled as she braided her horse's tail. "She's going to be so happy!"

"Yes she is."

"I love Daddy! I want him and Mum to get married!" she said excitedly. Jared looked at his sister and nodded.

"So do I."

"Really?"

"Yes. How can I not? Look at what he did for us? I should never have been mean to him. He's a better man than anyone else I have ever met," Jared said sincerely. Sonya smiled happily and continued to doll up her horse.

Severus and Amaya were lying in bed together, half asleep. His face was nuzzled in the crook of her neck as he lay spooned behind her with his arms around her waist. He didn't want to let go. Not once had he ever been so happy.

"I love you, Amaya," he whispered, suddenly feeling open and exposed. Amaya shifted in his arms and craned her head around to look at him.

"I've loved you for quite some time," she replied softly, rolling onto her back so she could look at him better. He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" he asked quietly.

"Is that a trick question?"

"No. I want your honest answer because I would try to give you what you want if it would give me the slightest chance to have you as my wife," he replied. Amaya blinked back the tears that threatened and gave him a soft, yet sad smile.

"What I want is not for me, but for our children."

"What would you want for them?"

"You know the answer to that," she sighed, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"You wish their scars to be gone," he said knowingly.

"Yes. I would want them to grow up living normal lives," she said.

Severus carefully crawled on top of her and rested between her legs. His already engorged member pressing carefully at her core. Slowly, he slipped inside her again and moved in and out with care. His eyes came up to stare into hers with such intensity, it conveyed everything he felt.

"What if I told you I could cure them?" he whispered. She was panting lightly and maintaining his gaze as she replied.

"Don't…give me false hope," she gasped slightly as his speed increased a fraction. He moaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in deeper.

"What if…I'm not lying? If I could give you…that one wish…would I be worthy of your hand?" he panted as he felt the intensity building. They were both getting closer and he knew it.

"You're already…worthy. I will marry you if that…is your wish," she replied and gasped. "Oh! Severus!"

His name on her lips undid him and he felt himself release into her as her climax reached its peak and exploded. His body shuddered as the last of his seed was squeezed from him before he collapsed next to her. He felt Amaya cuddle up to him again and stare at him. Severus looked over at her and gazed into her eyes which were round and questioning.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you…can you really cure them? I've never seen a cure for scars like they have…" she whispered. Severus gave her a small smile and decided that she needed to see her children.

"Let's get dressed," he said and got off the bed.

"Oohhh…I don't want to get up," she moaned with a pout.

"Yes, you do. Come on," he insisted and pulled his clothes on. Amaya got up and got dressed, despite the fact that all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep with Severus next to her.

Once they were both dressed, Severus led her out of his chambers with her arm linked with his. He felt a protectiveness of her, especially now that she was carrying his child. Students watched the two pass by and some of them even greeted them, much to Severus's surprise.

"What is it that you wished to show me?" Amaya asked. Severus merely smirked at her and continued walking down the corridor to the grounds where the children said they would be. Many students knew what had happened to both the children and were shocked when they found out that Severus Snape had cured them.

Severus led her out onto the grounds and looked toward the corrals where Jared and Sonya were currently at. Jared was petting Aries while Sonya was twirling around like a little princess.

"I would never have thought that I would produce such a bubbly child," Severus said.

"She's usually pretty quiet. She looks like she even has her hair in a ponytail," Amaya said in surprise as they got closer. They didn't notice that several students were hiding by the castle, watching to see Professor Haden's reaction. Among those students were Hermione, Draco, Ron, Hannah, Harry, and Ginny.

"Sonya, Jared, come and see your mother," Severus called, his baritone voice soft yet commanding.

Jared instantly bolted over to her, hugging her tightly. Amaya smiled down at him, surprised to see pure joy in his eyes for once. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Jared with a look of complete happiness.

Amaya looked up at Sonya who was approaching slower. Amaya had to blink a few times, believing that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Jared had moved to stand next to his father as Amaya took a step forward as Sonya came within a few feet of her. She felt as though her heart stopped. Amaya felt the tears burn her eyes as she gazed upon Sonya's clear and unscarred face.

"Hi Mummy," she greeted softly. Amaya covered her mouth to stifle the cry that threatened to escape. She knelt down and gently touched Sonya's once disfigured face, still not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. "I can't believe this…" Sonya hugged her mother who now had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I had been working on a cure for them for quite some time. I hadn't wanted to tell you of it until I was certain it worked. I didn't want to get your hopes up," Severus said.

Amaya stood and looked at him, seeing him in a completely different light. It was so odd that her x-husband had been highly looked upon, outwardly kind to others, yet cruel at home and now this man, the true father to her children, had come into her life and done something completely unexpected. Everyone thought of Severus Snape as a cruel, heartless, cold and callous man, but behind his façade, he was a kindest man she had ever met.

"I…I don't know what to say," she said softly with uncertainty. How do repay someone for a miracle like the one he had given her?

"I do not wish you to do anything you are against, but perhaps in time…you would agree to marry me," he said with obvious uncertainty. Amaya smiled through her tears and hugged him.

"I think I can say without absolute certainty that you would definitely be a safe choice as a husband and a father. I'll marry you right now," she said and kissed him soundly, completely oblivious to the students around them who were smiling. Although, there were still a few that were gaping at them.

"Is that so? I would very much like to call you Madam Snape or Professor Snape instead of Haden," he said silkily.

"You can call me anything you want after what you've given me," she whispered against his mouth and was pleased when he gave her a searing kiss.

Jared and Sonya smiled knowingly to each other and watched as their parents kissed outside on the school grounds. They couldn't wait to visit their grandmother and other relatives to show them what had been done to the scars. They were looking forward to having both of their biological parents around and living in the same household.

"Well, it's about time!"

Both Severus and Amaya turned to see Minerva, Albus, and Remus standing a few feet from them smiling. It was then that they also noticed many students watching them. Severus and Amaya both felt their cheeks burning, but did not let go of each other's hands.

"So, the two of you have worked out your differences I see," Albus stated.

"Albus, you have this incredible ability to state the obvious," Severus sneered, although there was no real malice in his voice.

"Yes, I do don't I?" he pondered. Severus rolled his eyes at the old man.

"I'm glad that things have worked out," Minerva said.

"Indeed they have. Amaya and I are getting married," Severus stated and smirked when he saw the many gaping faces.

"Oh splendid! We can have the ceremony here and invite everyone!" Albus said. Severus's face paled while Amaya watched the display with amusement.

"I was thinking along the lines of a small wedding…" he started.

"Oh nonsense! What's the sense in having a wedding if you're not going to display it for the world!" Albus said happily. Severus sputtered, but couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Well, I guess this means we'll need to make some plans. This is going to be wonderful and Amaya, you and I are going dress shopping," Minerva said with glee.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He knew that Minerva and Albus loved occasions like these and they were going to make sure that it was a grand wedding. Not only that, but they were going to nit pick about it and torture Severus through the entire thing.

"It's not that bad is it?" Amaya asked coyly. Severus looked up and smiled at her.

"No. I suppose I can endure the two of them for this occasion, especially since I am marrying to the woman I love," he said and kissed her again. Amaya knew that she had better start planning the wedding soon, considering that she would soon be getting round in the front. With a smile they made they way back inside, holding each others hands as well as their children's.


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

After careful consideration, I have decided that all my fanfictions will be going through a rewrite or serious edit. **Lost but not Forgotten** has been re-editted and is currently available to read. **Love the Unloved**, is being completely re-written and will be posted soon.** Looking for Love** will be re-edited and **The Dark Angel** will be completely re-written. I am sorry for all the delays, but it's been very difficult to write lately. I will have these stories up an running very soon. Also the sequel to **Lost but not Forgotten** is currently in progress and I should have the beginning chapters posted soon. I appreciate everyone's patience. I know how frustrating it is to wait for chapters to stories. Trust me I know! I will update asap!

Thank you everyone!  
Shadowtat


End file.
